In His Soul
by DisneyRBD
Summary: When new neighbors move next door to the Halliwell sisters, Chris begins to act weird around the new family. But when the Charmed sisters cast a spell to help Chris, they get more than they bargain for and learn more about the future that includes evil Wyatt and Chris's painful memories of his past.
1. Romeo and Juliet

**A/N: T****his is my first Charmed Story. I don't own it!**

**Summary: **When new neighbors move next door to the Halliwell sisters, Chris begins to act weird around the new family. But when the Charmed sisters cast a spell to help Chris, they get more than they bargain for future Wyatt and a lot of painful memories.

**Chapter 1**

Piper Halliwell woke up early that morning in the Halliwell manor, got dressed into her normal and comforting clothes, and went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone as usual. However, she found a bunch of food already on the table. Then, it became more bizarre seeing Chris cleaning the dishes and pots from last night and today.

She sat down on the counter and watched him for a couple of seconds before asking, "What are you doing?"

Chris turned around, surprised. His widen eyes softened, realizing its Piper behind him. How did he not notice her? "I'm cleaning the dishes."

"I can see that." Piper said. "But why? And why did you make all of this food?"

Chris sighed as he turns off the sink and put away the gloves. "You guys were right about me taking a demon-hunting break."

"So you decided to do everyone's house chores." Piper finished.

"Yeah," Chris smiled embarrassedly. "Is that a problem?"

On cue, Phoebe and Paige walked inside the kitchen, their eyes widen at the sight of the food prepared. Piper never makes this much food for breakfast unless it was a special occasion. Piper filled in her sisters of the latest discovery of their whitelighter.

"Wow Chris this looks delicious." Paige said.

"When did you learn how to cook?" Phoebe asked.

"My mom taught me when I was around ten years old." He said after he finally finished cleaning the dishes.

"Is that coffee cake I smell?" Paige asked.

Chris smiled, "You're just now figuring that out?"

"Give me a break," Paige said, rolling her eyes. "My sense of smell is just waking up. I love coffee cake. It's my favorite!"

"Yeah, I know." Chris smiled as if there was a personal joke in there.

"Hey look we have new neighbors!" Phoebe yelled, looking out the window.

"Let's go and see who they are." Piper suggested.

The Charmed Ones came outside out of the house and a little boy with dirty blonde hair was running to his new house carrying a little box marked "toys" in bold letters. A few seconds later, he came back outside to the van, trying to get another box.

"Slow down, Jamie." A man laughed inside the car. "Geez, you're faster than me."

"He wants to settle down, so he can try out his new room." A woman laughed.

"_Jamie?"_ Chris thought, his face turning pale in seconds.

A man about in his late twenties came out of the car, with dirty blonde hair like his son but with a strong, muscular body. Next to him, was his wife, she had long, raven-black hair that went past her shoulders. She looked a little younger than him. The sisters walked down, "Do you need any help?" Paige asked.

The blonde man looked up and smiled. "Please thank you."

"Hello I'm Piper and these are my sisters, Phoebe and Paige." Piper introduced.

"The Charmed Ones," The woman said, smiling.

The girls looked at each other, astonished. "Are you witches?" Phoebe asked.

The husband and wife laughed, "Not exactly."

"I'm Charlie and this is my wife, Amanda." Charlie said and grabbed his son before he could run off again. "And this little monster is Jamie."

"This is our whitelighter, Chris Perry." Piper mentioned. Chris did a half wave at the new neighbors but he looked down to see Jamie with a huge grin on his face, staring at him. Chris gave him a small smile, feeling more awkward than ever.

"How about Chris and Charlie take the heavy stuff and we take the less heavy stuff." Phoebe suggested.

"Gee, thanks." Chris said, rolling his eyes.

A couple of hours later, after the Black family settled in their new home, they joined dinner with the Halliwell sisters and Chris in the manor. In the meanwhile, Jamie and Wyatt were in the sun room, watching cartoons while the adults were in the other room having their own conservation.

"So if you're not witches, what are you?" Piper asked.

"I'm an angel." Charlie said.

"Don't you mean a whitelighter?" Paige corrected him.

Charlie chuckled, "No, I'm a real angel with wings."

"And you can fly?"

"Yep every male is chosen in a family line of witches or any mystical people to become one." Charlie explained. "I really don't why to be honest but I rather not know."

"Wow." Piper said. "And you, Amanda?"

"I'm half-witch and half-nymph." Amanda said.

"Huh?"

"My father was a witch and my mother was a nymph." Amanda explained. "My specialized power is controlling earth molecules. I know it's strange because nymphs can't stay away from the outside but, the Elders granted my mother to become human to be with dad. I ended up having half her abilities."

"Wow." Piper said again. She glanced at the blonde boys in the sun room, "And Jamie?"

"He doesn't have any powers yet. But give it three or four more years and he'll have one."

"How old is he?"

"He turned five about a few months ago." Amanda said. "Actually, we're expecting another child."

Chris spitted out his drink, water spilling out. "I'm sorry." Chris apologized, coughing.

"It's alright." Charlie laughed.

Amanda touched her stomach. "I'm two months in now."

"That's wonderful!" Phoebe squealed and Chris grimaced at the noise coming from the witch. "What do you want? A boy or a girl?"

"A girl," The couple said and laughed.

"So you can spoil her," Amanda giggled.

While the magical ladies got lost in their conservation with Charlie, Chris excused himself and walked outside to the porch, staring up at the stars in the dark sky. He could hear the sisters and Amanda laugh happily and he smiled hearing the happiness and laughter in the manor. It's been a long time since he heard laughter like that. Then, he saw a heart shape star in the dark sky.

"Angelica," Chris whispered as he closed his eyes, remembering her own laughter.

After talking and eating, the Black family decided to go to their new home and get some sleep, but not before planning a play date for Wyatt. The two Halliwell sisters began to clean up the kitchen while Piper put Wyatt to sleep. After she was done, Phoebe walked out of the kitchen and noticed Chris sleeping on the porch. She smiled, happy to know that he is actually sleeping than hunting more demons for him or her sisters to kill. She pulled a blanket on him and pulled his brown hair out of his eyes. It was strange for the witch to notice just how young he looks. Suddenly, she gasped as vision tumbled on her.

_A young girl about thirteen or fourteen years old was sitting on the floor in a library wearing dark jeans and a blue top. Her long, dark hair pulled into the side and the sun light from outside, hit the glass window. The little rays hitting her, making her angelic beauty more captivating. _

"_Book any good?" A boy's voice asked. _

_She lifted her head, to see a boy around her age, with brown hair that reached down to his jaded green eyes wearing dark jeans and a white t-shirt, leaning against a wall. He moved away and sat next to her. _

"_Romeo and Juliet?" He read the title from her book. He chuckled, "Why do you keeping reading the same book over and over again?" _

"_I like to read." She answered. "Besides, I love reading these kinds of books." _

_He rolled his eyes, "Yeah I know." _

_She laughed as she punched his shoulder playfully. "What part are you reading?" He asked, grabbing her book. _

"_**O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of the night. As a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear. Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear."**__ He read and then, he began laughing. _

"_Chris! What's so funny?"_

"_It's…nothing." Chris chocked on his laughter. "But he describes her as a star in his darkness and made him forget about everything and everyone. How can that even happen?" _

"_Isn't that what love is? To make you forget about your life and just focus on the present." She asked. "Haven't you ever been in love?"_

_Chris finally stopped laughing and stares directly at his friend's angelic face. "I'll let you know when I get there." _

Phoebe got out of her vision as she gasped for air. She removed her hand from Chris's head and stared down at him. She couldn't believe it. The young teenager in her vision was Chris and he looked so happy and not so neurotic. But who was that girl? Was she a friend? An old girlfriend? She had to tell her sisters.

"What does it mean?" Paige asked, leaning against her bedroom door.

"I honestly don't know." Phoebe said. "But Chris was…exultant and he was smiling and laughing."

"That isn't our Chris." Piper reminded her.

"We'll ask him tomorrow because I am tired." Paige yawned. "Good night."

"Good night." Piper and Phoebe said.

* * *

The next day, Piper suggested that Jamie could stay at her house while Charlie and Amanda went grocery shopping for their new house. This time, Piper made food for the kids and everyone else. Chris came in the kitchen, his clothes all wrinkled and the bags under his eyes gone.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty." Piper smiled as she handed him a plate with small sandwiches.

"What time is it?" Chris asked, groggily.

"It's one in the afternoon."

Chris snapped his head up, confused. "Where are your sisters?"

"They're at work. They should be here for their lunch break."

"Why is Jamie here?" Chris asked, seeing Jamie and Wyatt draw in the living room.

"What's with the questions?" Piper asked.

He shrugged as he took a bite from the sandwich, "I'm just wondering."

"We're home!" Phoebe yelled, closing the front door behind her.

"In the kitchen!" Piper yelled back.

Phoebe and Paige walked inside and saw Chris sitting on the stool, looking tired.

"Did you just wake up?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, that's probably the longest sleep I had in a long time." Chris replied, honestly.

"Well, eat up. I don't want to waste good food here." Piper said.

"Yes ma'am."

After they were done eating, Chris notice _Romeo and Juliet_ book in Phoebe's bag and looked in both directions before grabbing the book and sitting down on the couch with the kids in front of him. He opened the book and smiled, reading the prologue immediately. It's been a while since he read this particular book. Then, blue and white orbs appeared in front of him and Chris didn't need to be a genius to know who the orbs belongs to.

"Leo." Chris said. "Piper's in the kitchen."

"Okay thanks." Leo said but stopped, noticing the book title. "_Romeo and Juliet_?"

"I found it in Phoebe's bag."

"What were you doing in Phoebe's bag?" Leo asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Before Chris could reply, Phoebe walked in and kissed Wyatt on the head and sat next to Chris on the couch. "_Romeo and Juliet_. You like it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Chris shrugged, trying not to show his emotions to her.

"You know, what's my favorite part of the play?" Phoebe questioned.

"Forbidden love?" Leo and Chris guessed.

Phoebe glared at the males, "No. When Romeo describes Juliet as a star fighting against the darkness." Phoebe told him.

"_O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of the night. As a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear. Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear_." Chris said, remembering the first time he read that line.

Then, he noticed Phoebe staring at him with a goofy smile on her face and Leo was showing a surprise expression on his face. Chris rolled his eyes. "What?"

"You aren't even on that page." Phoebe said. "You memorized that line?"

"No I –"Chris stopped talking, stared at Phoebe for a moment and groaned. He stood up from his spot and glared at the witch. "You put this book in your bag on purpose. Why?"

"Well, I –well, you see…" Phoebe stopped talking, trying to give him a good explanation. "I had a vision, okay?"

"Of what? Me reading _Romeo and Juliet_?" Chris scoffed and walked away.

"With a girl," Phoebe finished for him and Chris halted in his steps. Leo noticed his shoulders cringed "It look like you were around fourteen years old and both of you were –"

"In a library," Chris finished for her. He turned around to face her and Leo, putting his façade up. "It doesn't mean anything, okay?"

"Was she an old girlfriend?" Leo asked.

"I have to go," Chris replied and orbed away.

"Chris!" Phoebe yelled. "I really hate it when he does that."

Piper and Paige came out of the kitchen, wondering what's happening. "Where's Chris?" Piper asked.

"He orbed away."

"I hate it when he does that." Paige said, repeating Phoebe's words.

Suddenly, a bunch of demons appeared and surrounded the sisters and Leo. Some threw their fireballs at them but Paige managed to reflect it back at them and Piper to freeze them. But there was a problem, they forgot about the children.

"Leo! Take Wyatt and Jamie out of here!" Piper yelled.

Leo nodded his head as he grabbed Wyatt and Jamie, orbing away.

"Piper, behind you!" Paige yelled but she was too late as her older sister was thrown against a wall of the staircase and fell to the ground.

"Chris!" Phoebe yelled as she ducked behind the couch.

"Chris. we need you!" Paige yelled, hiding behind a couch with Phoebe.

"Chris! Demons are here!" Piper yelled and finally, Chris orbed in.

Chris looked at the sisters, "Where are they?"

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled.

A couple of demons had their fireballs and electric balls ready in their hands to throw at Piper. She was standing in her spot, ready to blow them up but there was too many of them. She could try to freeze them but her head was spinning. A demon lifted his hand –

Chris's green eyes widened with fury, "_NO_!" Chris roared.

**A/N: What do you think? Do you like it so far?**


	2. Powers Revealed

**Chapter 2**

"Chris!" Phoebe yelled as she ducked behind the couch.

"Chris, we need you!" Paige yelled, hiding behind a couch with Phoebe.

"Chris! Demons are here!" Piper yelled and finally, Chris orbed in.

Chris looked at the sisters, "Where are they?"

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled.

A couple of demons had their fireballs and electric balls ready in their hands to throw at Piper. She was standing in her spot, ready to blow them up but there was too many of them. She could try to freeze them but her head was spinning. A demon lifted his hand –

Chris's green eyes widened with fury, "_NO_!" Chris roared.

The demons stopped, staring at the whitelighter in confusion. But each of them backed away, noticing the anger in his glaring eyes.

"_**Leave Her… Alone**_!" Chris growled and suddenly, his hands shot out with electricity at the demons, watching them turn into dust. But more and more demons suddenly shimmered in. Chris turned his head around, looking at the astonished faces on the sisters. "Stay down," He ordered quietly as Piper quickly hide with her sisters.

Chris took a step forward to the demons and closed his eyes as a blue-white glow appeared around his body, then his eyes shot open as his hands shot every demon with more electric power than before. Within seconds, they all turned into dust and fell to the ground. The sisters stood up slowly, amazed on what just happened within seconds. Chris turned around, his face pale white and sweaty but his hands were surprisingly bleeding.

His eyes fell on the sisters then onto Piper. Piper took a step back, surprised that she is seeing pain and regret in his jaded eyes, something she has never seen before. She has never seen this type of emotion before and the eldest sister didn't know if she should be happy or worried. "Forgive me," He managed to say before his eyes rolled behind and his body fell on the ground.

Phoebe cried as she and her sisters ran over to their young whitelighter. "Leo!" Piper screamed.

Leo orbed in and stared at them confused. "What happened?"

"No time. Heal him." Piper ordered.

Leo put his hands over the bleeding hands and waited patiently as the blood disappeared as Chris began coughing. He opened his eyes to see worried faces above his face. Quickly, Chris stood up on his feet and looked around the room; he couldn't believe what he did. The vases and flowers were turned into ash, the walls looked like there was fire…he almost destroyed everything that the sisters own. Chris groaned as he pulled his hair away from his face, he lost control…again.

"I'm sorry for the mess." Chris apologized. "I'll clean it up."

"Chris, there's no need for an apology." Phoebe told him. "You saved our butts."

"Why didn't you tell us about your…extra powers?" Paige asked.

"I never thought that I would lose control," He confessed and felt ashamed.

"Chris it's okay." Phoebe said.

"No it isn't!" Chris yelled.

"Chris –"

"I could've killed everyone and everything in this house!"

"But you didn't Chris." Leo confronted him it surprised Chris and himself. Even though, Leo disliked the young whitelighter it reminded Leo of Piper when she was losing control of her powers. "You concentrated on the demons, not the sisters. But the demons are gone now. That's all that matters."

"But why didn't you tell us about your powers?" Paige asked again, almost smiling.. "I mean, I know you said you would lose control but…?"

"You don't understand." Chris whispered and orbed away.

Leo scoffed. There goes that memory of young Piper. "You still trust him?" Leo asked.

Piper groaned in frustration, not wanting to have another argument about trust issues. "Leo, can you please go and bring Wyatt and Jamie back from wherever you took them."

* * *

However, like other times, Chris decided not to orb far away from the Manor. He stood in the attic, breathing in and out as calmly as he could but when that didn't work, he kicked Aunt Pearl's couch with anger. A part of him was livid with the fact that he lost control of his powers but the other half was miserable that Phoebe admitted to him that she had a vision of the future –of his past of a person he doesn't want to remember.

After he made sure he was calm enough, Chris stepped forward to the Book of Shadows, flipping through the pages until he stopped when he saw a bold print: _"The Angel of Life." _Chris' fingers traced the name with caressing it like a father would do with his baby's cheek. Suddenly, behind Chris's eyelids, he saw fire everywhere in a forest, demons and hunters roaring with laughter, and the cries of a woman echoed in the dark forest.

"_Goodbye my love," A girl whispered painfully_.

"**No**." Chris demanded, snapping himself out of memory lane and continued flipping through the pages and stopped when he found the perfect spell that he needed.

"_After this cruel memory_

_Is seen and said,_

_Erase these thoughts_

_From my heart and head."_ He chanted.

The second Chris closed his eyes, all of his bad memories from his past disappeared and when he reopened them, his jaded eyes showed confidence and no fear. It was the same emotion he had on him when he first abruptly arrived into the Charmed Ones' lives.

Chris walked down the stairs and stopped when he heard Leo arguing with the sisters again about not trusting Chris and not believing that Wyatt is the source of all-evil. Truthfully, Chris knew that his dad wouldn't believe him, but not trusting him, it did hurt Chris, even if he didn't show it. He just wants his family back together even though; he did break his parents up.

"He didn't tell you about his powers before." Leo reasoned. "And now –"

"He saved our lives." Paige interrupted him. "So what if Chris didn't tell us that he was half-whitelighter and witch? But maybe there was a reason for him keeping his powers on the down low. I mean hello? I'm half whitelighter and witch and no one found out about me for years."

Chris smiled; he always liked his Aunt Paige better. She knew what it was like to be part of something else in the family full of witches and feel so different. Paige and his mom were the only people that could understand him and his powers.

"Paige has a point." Piper agreed. "And for now, we leave Chris alone. Maybe he will tell us or maybe not."

"I think there is more," Phoebe intervened. "There has to be another reason why he saved our lives. And it wasn't because we are his charges."

"He needs you three to get to Wyatt." Leo said.

Phoebe shook her head, angry that Leo is even suggesting that. "No. there's more."

"How can you tell?"

"His eyes,"

Chris's eyes widen. That is not a good sign. "What about my eyes?" Chris asked, walking downstairs as if he wasn't standing in on half their conservation.

"Nothing," Phoebe smiled, innocently.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asked.

"Much better," He smiled. "What?" Chris asked, noticing that Piper was staring at him like he was alien.

"You should smile more often. You look nice."

"Uh…thanks." Chris said, confused. But in the inside, he was jumping for joy.

"Chris, are you sure you're half-whitelighter?" Leo asked.

"Huh?"

"Leo!"

"I'm just asking." Leo shrugged. "The power that you use to attack those demons, that isn't regular witch power."

"I didn't get my power from my mother." Chris admitted aloud. Chris's eyes widen, realizing that he shared information about his past.

"How do you know that?" Leo asked.

Chris sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I may not have been raised by my parents for a long time. But I still remember them. No more talking about the future, please."

Paige stared at Chris and couldn't help but feel like she knew him from somewhere. But where? He looked so familiar. But right now, there was something different about her whitelighter. He was in so much pain before he orbed away and now, he came with more confidence.

"Chris, are you alright?" Paige asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know. Something's different about you." Paige explained. "You look more confident."

"Well shouldn't I be?" Chris asked her. He remembered that it was always his Aunt Paige that noticed his discomfort ever since his mom's death. She was always there for him and Melinda when Leo and Wyatt were never around in his young life.

"I have to go. The Elders need me." Leo said and orbed away without saying goodbye.

"And I'm going demon-hunting." Chris announced.

"Hold it, mister!" Piper yelled. "I thought you said you were going to take a break from the demon-hunting business for a while."

"I chose a bad time to. There were too many demons here today that almost killed you." Chris reminded her.

"And you almost killed yourself." Piper fought back.

Chris opened his mouth but shut it, deciding it was not worth fighting a battle with his mom. "Look, I can't risk…" Chris stopped talking again.

"Losing control of your powers again?" Piper finished.

"Losing you," Chris corrected her. "And your sisters"

Piper didn't say anything but stare at Chris. Paige was right; there was confidence in their young whitelighter. As long as Piper knew Chris, she never heard him confess how he feels –or his feelings at all. This was shocking to her.

"_Maybe he will tell us more about the future." _Piper thought_. "He just needs to open up more." _

"Can I go now?" Chris whined like a child.

Piper sighed, she felt like she was dealing with Paige when she started out as a witch. "Fine but if our come worse than before. I'll have to say –"

"I told you so." Chris smiled. "Don't worry about me."

"Just get here before dinner."

Chris rolled his eyes, smiling. "Yes mom." He jokingly said before disappearing in blue and white orbs.

**a/n: so what do you think? Please comment! This is my first Charmed story!**


	3. Painful Memories

**Chapter 3**

Piper didn't say anything but stare at Chris. Paige was right; there was confidence in their young whitelighter. As long as Piper knew Chris, she never heard him confess how he feels –or his feelings at all. This was shocking to her.

"_Maybe he will tell us more about the future." _Piper thought_. "He just needs to open up more." _

"Can I go now?" Chris whined like a child.

Piper sighed, she felt like she was dealing with Paige when she started out as a witch. "Fine but if our come worse than before. I'll have to say –"

"I told you so." Chris smiled. "Don't worry about me."

"Just get here before dinner."

Chris rolled his eyes, smiling. "Yes mom." He jokingly said before disappearing in blue and white orbs.

* * *

Piper was getting worried. She was pacing back and forth in the living room, surprised that there wasn't a hole yet. She'd never worried about Chris because he was their neurotic, stupid, and demanding whitelighter. But that all changed to Piper, when she saw Chris who he really is. A frighten, young man that has a lot of emotions bottled up and that isn't a good thing. After all, everyone's powers are based on their inner emotions. She remembered how she felt when Chris confessed something with emotion.

"_I'm not risking…"_

"_Losing control of your powers?"_

"_Losing you and your sisters."_

Piper looked at her watch and groaned in frustration. Chris has been gone for four hours now and who knows what he's doing down there. Blue and white orbs came in front of her and she jumped, seeing Chris appeared with dirt all over his face and clothes.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"Let's just say, I fell –"Chris coughed as he brushed some of the dirt off his shirt. "A lot"

Piper sniffed, "You need a shower."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know."

"Chris. I'm…glad that you're okay."

"You are?" Chris questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Well shouldn't I be?" Piper asked, crossing her arms. "You are our whitelighter."

For a moment, Piper thought she saw a glint of disappointment in his eyes but his dignity covered it. Chris didn't say anything else and left the room to use the shower.

However, Chris stopped walking in the halls when he saw Leo holding baby Wyatt in his arms. In the future, Leo was always there for Wyatt, protecting, and guiding him like he was the "special" child. But Chris didn't like the attention Leo was giving to his older son because he was forgetting his other children and their own training. Leo forgot that demons could also kill Chris and Melinda too. Leo never thought about his family, only Wyatt. But sometimes, Chris did wish that Leo would look at him like he was looking like Wyatt, the special and proud son.

"_You're not family."_ Leo's words echoed in Chris's mind. Chris shook his head and walked away before Leo could notice his presence.

* * *

Leo couldn't sleep. The ringing in his ears was giving him a major headache. However, the problem was he didn't know who the charge is that needs his help. The elder closed his eyes and concentrated all of his energy onto this mysterious person. All of a sudden, Leo opened his eyes and found himself in Chris's room in P3. The elder was confused. Chris was asleep on the bed and it didn't seem like he wasn't in trouble.

"No!" Chris screamed and Leo jumped in surprised. It took Leo several seconds to realize that Chris is having a nightmare.

"Mom…"Chris breathed. "No…please…stay…"

"_Mom?"_ Leo thought.

"_My family died before I got to know them." _

"_I may not have been raised by my parents for a long time. But I still remember them." _

"Leave her alone. No! Wyatt!" Chris screamed again.

Now, Leo was getting worried. He shook Chris's shoulders and abruptly, Leo was thrown across the room. Chris's eyes shot open the moment he felt another presence in the room. He sat up, ready to attack an intruder until he noticed Leo on the floor.

"Leo!" Chris yelled, helping him up from the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"I never realized how much you hated me." Leo groaned.

"You surprised me." Chris admitted him. "I thought you were a …."

"A demon?"

"Yeah, something like that." Chris mumbled. "You never answered my question."

"I –you were in trouble."

"It was just a nightmare."

Leo stared at Chris and realized Chris looked different. Chris wasn't acting like his use to the disturbed and not-talking-about-the-future whitelighter. But now, Leo saw a scared twenty-two year old that has a lot of pain and death in his past. After all, he didn't have a family in his life or in this time right now. Without asking what the nightmare was about, Leo said goodnight and orbed away leaving a confused Chris in the room.

* * *

Piper walked upstairs to the attic to get ingredients for a potion and heard a muffle voice chanting a spell. She opened the door and found Chris over the book. His eyes were closed and when he reopened them, the gained confidence came back.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Chris lifted his head and didn't show she surprised him. "Looking for another demon," he responded.

"Liar I heard you chanting a spell. Don't lie to me."

Chris sighed, "Why would I lie to you, Piper? It would be a waste of time."

"Well, you have done it before."

Chris didn't say anything. He had lie to her about everything before, just so he can take position of the Charmed Ones's whitelighter and find the demon that turned his older brother evil. But it wasn't like Chris didn't feel guilt, it was family. But she's right. He has done it before and he won't stop until he finishes his mission.

"I have to go." Chris said, interrupting the silence between them and orbed down to the underworld again.

Piper groaned in frustration at Chris' strange behavior. If he keeps doing what he's doing, she might have to blow him up just to ease herself. Suspiciously, Piper walked over to the Book of Shadows to see that the book was closed but then, it opened and flipped to the page that he was on. Piper lifted her head, dread written all over her face.

"Oh no,"

**a/n: comment please!**


	4. Chris's Inner Demon

**Chapter 4**

"I have to go." Chris said, interrupting the silence between them and orbed down to the underworld again.

Piper groaned in frustration at Chris' strange behavior. If he keeps doing what he's doing, she might have to blow him up just to ease herself. Suspiciously, Piper walked over to the Book of Shadows to see that the book was closed but then, it opened and flipped to the page that he was on. Piper lifted her head, dread written all over her face.

"Oh no."

* * *

When he was younger, Wyatt used to jokingly say to him that he was always looking for trouble or trouble comes looking for him. And Chris would respond back about him being a Halliwell and how it's a curse. Now, he's starting to believe that. He never had problems killing demons before; he would orb in, throw a potion or say a spell, and they would disappear in a flash. It was easy but painful, like ripping a bandage off.

But today was not one of his easy demon hunting days. He orbed into a demon's lair and prepared to kill the three demons he found but as he was about to throw the potions at them, they turned around, and he froze as images from his past came running back inside his head like a movie.

The pain….agony…blood…death.

Things that Chris needed –_wanted_ to forget.

When the demons noticed that the half-whitelighter wasn't going to attack them, their fireballs appeared on their hands and they threw it at the young man. Chris's body flew across the lair and he landed hard on the floor with a big and gory wound on his shoulder. Chris cussed in anger and in pain. What just happened? He froze like a freaking statue!

That was a first and hopefully, the last.

Quickly, Chris ran behind a boulder and threw a couple of potions at the demons, and watched as each of them turned into dust. But Chris was satisfied as he usually is when he kills the demons. He didn't have the strength or confidence back like before. What's happening to him?

* * *

When Piper called her sisters about the spell Chris cast, the sisters immediately dropped what they were doing and headed to the Manor. With their experiences of spells, they knew something bad was going to happen to Chris.

"Why would Chris use this spell?" Phoebe asked, confusedly as she sat next to Piper on her bed.

Piper sighed, thinking about the same thing. "I don't know. I mean, it builds a person's confidence up but it doesn't really help get rid of the problem."

"So the question is: what is Chris's problem?" Paige asked. "He used this spell to erase memories –painful memories."

"Do you think it has something to do with happen yesterday?" Phoebe asked.

All of a sudden, the sisters jumped to hear a noise upstairs in the attic. Immediately, they race upstairs to find Leo leaning over Chris as the yellow glow appeared over a wound on his shoulder. "What happened?" Phoebe asked, kneeling next to Chris.

Leo sighed as he removed his hands when the wound vanished. "I have no idea. He called for me and I found him like this at the club. I figured I would take him back here where there are no witnesses."

Piper groaned, "He went demon hunting again. How did I know something like this would happen?" She slapped Chris on the cheek. "Chris, wake up." Chris groaned and opened his eyes. "Hey and no, you're not dead…yet."

"Crap, I was hoping I was." He said, groggily. "What happened?"

"Funny that's what we were going to ask you." Piper said.

"I…almost got killed." Chris hesitantly told them. "But don't worry, I killed the demons."

"Don't worry?" Phoebe mocked. "You just told us that you almost got killed! Chris, you really need a break from this demon stuff."

"What? No!" Chris yelled, appalled at the idea.

Phoebe stared at their whitelighter, "Why are you not telling us the truth?"

"It's his hobby." Leo said.

"You hush!" Piper yelled at Leo. "Now, about the spell you casted?"

"What spell?"

"Don't play dumb, Chris." Piper told him. "You casted a spell to erase y_our _memories"

"It's my life." Chris growled.

"You chose to erase your memories." Paige reminded him. "Why?"

"_You're born a leader, Chris. Never forgot that." _

"_You're my best friend." _

"_You're the best big brother ever." _

"_I trust you." _

"_I love you. I truly deeply love you." _

"It doesn't matter." Chris whispered, wiping away a tear from the corner of his eye. But Phoebe noticed it.

"Of course it matters, Chris!" Leo yelled.

"Why?" Chris questioned Leo and faced the sisters. "The only reason you don't want me dead is because you want me to do your dirty work."

"What is with the attitude?" Paige asked. "This isn't like you."

Chris laughed emotionlessly, "How would you possibly know?"

"You're right, we don't." Piper said, folding her arms across her chest. "But you never stay longer than five minutes in this house to let us get to know you."

Chris stared intensely of the past version of his mother and wanted to drop the weight off his shoulders by telling her everything. But he knows what would happen if he did. They would never believe him and soon, hate him. That was the consequences of his decision. "I told you everything you needed to know." He said instead.

"Only that you're half witch and half whitelighter just like Paige and you came here from the future to save Wyatt from turning evil." Piper said, dully.

Chris smirked, "You forgot future consequences."

The future adult didn't have the interest to hear anything else what they had to say, so he walked towards the attic window to overlook the neighborhood and surprisingly, he noticed Charlie and Jamie. They're outside in the front yard, squirting each other with water guns. The father and son laughing and getting soak and wet but neither of them minded because they're having fun. They're having a father and son moment.

That is something Chris would never have with Leo. Wyatt had those moments with him and Chris hated that. Leo would rather spend those moments with the profligate and oldest son. Chris watched as Charlie lifted Jamie up in the air and caught up, leaving both of them laughing.

A flash of angel wings appeared inside Chris's head and suddenly, appeared a body of man falling from the sky with arrows sticking everywhere on his body.

"Chris, are you alright?" Phoebe asked him. "You look a little pale."

"I need some air." Chris announced but oddly enough, he didn't orb away. He took one-step and collapsed on the floor.

"Chris!" Phoebe screamed as she and her sisters tried to help him off the floor.

"Leo a little helps here, please?" Paige groaned. "We're witches. Not body builders."

Leo rolled his eyes at Paige's comment, pulled Chris off the floor, and threw him on the couch. He smiled when he heard the liar groan in pain.

"Leo…"

"What? You said you needed help to get him on the coach, not to do it gently." Leo told them.

"What's happening to him?" Piper asked her ex-husband.

"It's probably the spell. Something must have trigged his mind and all of those memories he wanted to erase, instantly came back." Leo explained.

Piper looked out the window to see Charlie having a family moment with Jamie. She smiled, seeing something so normal happening with a magical family.

"Maybe we need to cast a spell to talk to his inner demon." Phoebe suggested.

Paige and Leo looked at the empathy confused. "Inner what?"

"Inner demon." Phoebe repeated to Paige. "You know, like your own little coconscious that is hiding your deepest and scariest secrets that are like killing you."

Leo thought for a moment and said, "Maybe he can tell us about Wyatt."

"Let's do it." Piper said out loud, still staring at the father and son moment outside. Then, she turned to her sisters. "It's time we know the truth about Chris."

After writing the spell, Phoebe handed the sheet to her sisters as they gathered around to read the spell.

"_Here these words, hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind_

_Reveal to me the secrets that lay in his mind_

_Remove the chains of conflict and show me_

_What I wish to see and hear." _

Paige turned her head to look at her older sister, "That's the best you can do?"

"What? It's the best I could come up with last minute." Phoebe said, innocently.

All of a sudden, dark little orbs circled around Chris's headed and suddenly, they moved to the center of the room. The dark orbs circled faster and faster until it revealed a tall, muscular man with dirty, curly blonde hair, wearing all black including a black t-shirt showing off his muscular abs. Leo stared at Chris's 'inner demon' and wondered if he knows him because he looks strangely familiar.

Chris groaned in pain when he opened his eyes, feeling like a ton of bricks landed on him. Soon, his vision cleared to see the sisters and Leo staring at something shockingly. He followed their stares and his face turned grimed on what they were staring at.

"Hello Wyatt."

**a/n: I know the spell doesn't work too well. I'm not good at spells. But hey! Cliffhanger :) **

**Comment please!**


	5. Future Wyatt

**Chapter 5**

Chris groaned in pain when he opened his eyes, feeling like a ton of bricks landed on him. Soon, his vision cleared to see the sisters and Leo staring at something shockingly. He followed their stares and his face turned grimed on what they were staring at.

"Hello Wyatt."

"Wyatt!" Piper and Leo yelled simultaneously as Phoebe and Paige looked at the man wide eyed and a bit pale.

The future Wyatt glanced at his family for several seconds then looked at Chris. He smirked at the half-witch, "Hello, Christopher. How are you?"

Chris snorted, "As you can see, I'm feeling very chipper. How did you get here? Why are you here?"

Wyatt cocked his head to side, looking confused. "I don't know how I got here. The last thing I remembered was Melinda attacking me –"

"Mellie?!" Chris yelled as he jumped off the couch and glared at Wyatt. "What did you do to her, Wyatt? If you've touched one hair on her –"

Wyatt's blue eyes caught the anger in his brother. "I did nothing to her…as you can see; I am in the attic….in a different time of course." He said, looking at his family.

Chris whirled around and the sisters took a jump back, surprised to see such fury in Chris's eyes. "You summoned Wyatt! Why the hell did you do that?"

Paige chuckled nervously, "We didn't mean to." Paige said in an innocent tone.

"We were trying to summon your inner demon." Phoebe explained.

Chris looked at his aunts with confusion as the anger towards his family faded…a little bit. "My inner who?"

"Your inner demon," Leo echoed Phoebe's words. "It's your conscious of your deepest and darkest secrets."

"You wanted to know if I was still lying to you about Wyatt being evil." Chris said. "_This_," Chris waved his hand at the blonde curly hair man, "is proof."

"No that's not true," Phoebe said to him. "You were in so much pain and we thought that maybe those secrets were destroying you."

Chris stared at Phoebe and saw the hurt and sadness in her eyes. She was right; the secret he was burying in his mind was killing him. Not calling Piper "mom" or Phoebe or Paige "Aunt". It killed him, but he knew it was worth it because if he can change Wyatt then everyone in their family will be alive. But the spell backfired, not revealing his 'inner demon' but what's the reason on why he's been in trouble.

"Send him back." Chris ordered.

"No this is my son." Leo said as Chris rolled his eyes. "Why did you turn evil?" Leo asked Wyatt. "Who did this to you?"

"No one did this to me." Wyatt told his father in his accent.

"Then why?" Piper asked, staring at her son.

Wyatt stared at his mother and the memory of him trying to heal her when she was already dead came back in his mind. "Power," He answered. "Power is the only way to survive in this world."

"Not always." Chris said. "Send him back now!"

"No!"

"Piper, he's evil!"

"I don't care! He is _my_ son!" Piper screamed.

"We're not sending him back." Phoebe said, standing next to Piper. "We can still save him."

"I turned evil, not died." Wyatt said in a monotone voice but apparently, they didn't hear him.

Chris groaned in frustration as he pulled his hair, "Why do you think I came to past? To save him! But I can't save him if he is in this time as a twenty four year old man!"

"We're not sending him back, Chris." Leo said. "He's our son. Our only son."

Wyatt noticed Chris wince hearing Leo's words but instead of saying anything back to Leo, Chris walked to the Book of Shadows and flipped through the pages to find a spell to send Wyatt back in time. Piper knew what Chris was doing and didn't like it one bit. Chris ruined her life and her family. Leo was now elder because of Chris and they divorced because of Chris.

Everything that has been happening to them during these last few months was because of Chris.

Angrily, Piper flicked her left hand in his direction but instead, it hit the glass window. Completely shocked, Chris stared at his mother who stared coldly back at him. Chris knew that she was angry at him about many other reasons but that his own mother tried to kill him wasn't something he had excepted as he had decided to travel to the past.

"Piper…" Chris said, calmly hoping that she wouldn't blow him up.

"You are not sending my baby back." Piper growled. "After everything you have done, I will not forgive you if you send Wyatt back. You destroyed my marriage! You basically ruined my life!"

Wyatt's blue eyes widen and looked at Chris with surprise, "You broke them up?"

"What? No! Leo was meant to become an Elder sooner or later, Piper." Chris told her, holding his hand out. "Look, please….Wyatt will do anything to stop me from turning him good again."

"He's right." Wyatt said then smirked as an idea came to him. "Then, why am I standing around here for?"

Before Wyatt could attack him, Chris waved his arm as Wyatt's body flew across the room to hit the wall of the attic. Piper gasped as she watched her son get hurt by Chris. Chris didn't have time to react on what he did because Piper flicked her hands and blew him up. Immediately, his body scattered into blue orbs and a few seconds later, they formed back together again. But Piper forgot that Chris wasn't a full whitelighter like Leo. He wasn't a dead living person. When his body was in one piece again, Chris lay on the attic floor, gasping for air as a huge wound appeared on his chest, near his heart.

Chris gasped for air while the pain rushed over his body. He couldn't believe this. His own mother had just blown him up. But maybe he deserved it. He had split his parents up and maybe, he did ruin her life. After all, he was making her and her sisters go on these demon missions daily. Slowly, Chris tried to stand up from the floor, hoping no one can hear him whimpering in agony but the moment he noticed Wyatt's face, he too was surprised by their mother's actions. Piper blew up her son, her second son. That might cease to exist thanks to Chris.

"Piper, I am sorry." Chris gasped and leaned against the wall for support. "I was telling you the truth. I just want to save him…to protect him."

"I am sick and tried of your lies, Chris." Piper yelled and then, flicked her hands again.

"Mom, no!" Wyatt screamed as he stood up to stop her but he was too late.

Chris reappeared in the attic with the wound on his chest bigger than before. Chris lay on the floor, feeling the pain increased and having trouble breathing. "Piper, please…let me explain."

Paige took a step forward, trying to put her sister's hands down. "Maybe we should listen to him, Piper." She said, not liking the look on Chris's face. He looks so weak and in pain. She didn't like the feeling she was in having in her chest, looking at Chris's fragile and pale face.

"Explain? What is there to explain?" Piper asked harshly but she was willing him to save something.

Chris saw the pain and sadness in his mother's eyes and he couldn't bear it any longer that his own mother distrusted and hated him. He wanted to yell at her the truth, about everything. But would telling the truth change anything? All the things he had done, it would all remain. It wouldn't make a difference. They will stay hate him.

"I never wanted to ruin your life." Chris said instead, and he meant it. "I just wanted… to save Wyatt… to save…my family…." Chris gasped, the breathing part was getting difficult for him and he felt like the world is spinning around him too fast. "I wanted to save everyone…save Angie…"

Wyatt's head snapped up when he heard his brother save her name and the Source of all evil waited for him to continued, only to see Chris's eyes closed shut. Without thinking or maybe it was his brotherly instinct kicking in, he walked over to Chris and put his hands over Chris's wounded chest. Luckily, within seconds, Chris started to cough for air as his wound slowly closed up. Wyatt helped him stand up but neither said a word or look at each other. Chris's green eyes landed on Piper to see her eyes widen in shock. He felt like déjà vu for him when he told him that Wyatt's the Source of all Evil and Piper said those cruel words to him.

Chris sighed, nearly shrugging as if he can't think of anything else to say. "I'm sorry." He repeated and disappeared in blue and white orbs.

"Why the hell did you do that to him, Mom?" Wyatt roared with rage.

Piper looked at her son with twice the anger. "You have no idea what he has done to this family! I am sick and tired of his lies and secrecy."

"Have you ever thought of the reason why he keeps lying to you?" Wyatt questioned and everyone stared at him in shock. He couldn't believe he was saying these words to his so called family. "Chris isn't a bad person. Trust me, I know. After all, I did grow up with him." Wyatt told them before disappearing in black and purple orbs.

**A/N: Yep, I made Piper the bad guy in this chapter but hopefully, you can see that Chris does care about Wyatt and Wyatt still has that brotherly instinct...sorta of. Comment please!**


	6. The Golden Gate Bridge

**Chapter 6**

**Halliwell Manor**:

It's been an half and hour since the future time travelers left the attic and Paige and Leo immediately went into action. Leo stood in the middle of the attic, concentrating on the two men but he was having trouble because they were blocking him. While Paige is using the crystal to scry for them over the map but she was still upset.

"I still can't believe you did that, Piper." Paige angrily said to her older sister, probably for the fifth time.

Phoebe glared at her baby sister as she sat next to Piper on the couch, trying to console her. And what Paige was doing wasn't helpful. "Leo can you sense them now?" Phoebe asked.

Leo sighed as he reopened his eyes. "I still can't locate them. All I know is Wyatt it with him.

Phoebe nodded her head and put an arm around her older sister's shoulder. "Piper, sweetie, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." Piper answered her with shaky hands. "I can't believe I just did that. I don't even know what happened to me back there."

"You had a lot of anger bottle up," Leo explained with his eyes closed again. "Personally, I don't blame you."

"Leo" Paige yelled angrily at her brother in law. "What Piper did wasn't right. Chris is still our whitelighter and for god's sake, he's just a kid."

"I just don't understand why he didn't tell us that he and Wyatt grew up?" Phoebe questioned. But they all knew the answer to that question: they wouldn't have believed him after so many so lies.

"You know, maybe we should cast a spell." Phoebe suggested.

"What kind of spell?" Paige asked, still circling the necklace.

"Chris said he grew up with Wyatt…" Phoebe began. "Maybe we can cast a spell to know how Wyatt grew up before and after he turned evil."

"Do you honestly think that will work?" Piper asked her baby sister.

"We'll never know unless we try."

"Ugh!" Paige groaned in frustration. "We have to find them first. Where the hell can they be?"

* * *

**Golden Gate Bridge**:

Meanwhile, Chris sat alone on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. He had won the fight against his tears but holding it in didn't make him feel any better. He had hold back his tears for so long. Since his mother's funeral, he hadn't cried again. But after losing his cousins and his best friends, he did begin to cry. Ever chance he gotten, Chris would go up to the Golden Gate Bridge and cry his heart out. Chris remembered the day he lost his best friend; he put up an unemotional mask on his face, so the demons and everyone else would never see his emotions... his weakness. He didn't want to be close to anyone because he knew that he would lose them just like everyone else he ever loved and cared about.

Until he met Bianca.

Bianca.

She was the only person that actually understood on why he blocked himself from everyone. In the beginning, after he saved her from other demons, Chris had refused to let her near him, not only because she was one of Wyatt's assassins, but also because he was afraid to be emotionally attached to someone. But as time went by, he realized that Bianca truly cared for him and he couldn't resist any longer to giving in the comfort she was able to give him. Now, she's dead.

Murdered by his brother's hand. Another lover dead because of him. Another person to add to the list of people he has lost.

It seemed to the half-witch that after Wyatt's reign, nothing became the same and everything messed up. He doesn't even remember the last time, he was actually happy. He couldn't remember his mother's smile from his childhood. It would be replaced by the pale and bloodied face when she died in his arms. It seemed like an eternity since he felt loved by his mother and now, he just hope he can change the future to make sure he can see it again.

"_After everything you have done, you destroyed my marriage!"_

"_You ruined my life!" _

She was right. He had ruined everything. And now, he will never be created nor existed. The images of Piper's look of hatred towards him and the angry move with her hands with that blow she did to him was too much for him to bear. The thought of his mother, the tears he had held back for so long threatened to fall again.

But he held them back and sighed heavily, "What do you want, Wyatt?"

The older brother didn't seem surprise that Chris announced his presence. He was wondering when he would announce it. "To help you," Wyatt answered him as he pushed himself off the wall.

Chris snorted, "Help me with what exactly?"

"As much as I hate to say this, I need you alive." Wyatt said.

"I'm not joining you." Chris said in a monotone voice.

Wyatt chuckled humorlessly. "No, not that, little brother. Mom and Dad need to get back together so you and Melinda can be born."

"_Melinda…"_ Chris thought. He almost forgot about his little sister. She was the image of their mother, the long brown hair and the brown eyes and the attitude.

"You're my little brother and I –"

"And you what, Wyatt?" Chris asked, standing up and glaring at him. "You care about us now? If you think for one moment, that I believe you –you are sadly mistaken. You killed innocents, including members of our family. I haven't forgotten. Have _you_?"

Wyatt didn't say anything. How could he? With that angry glare on his face, Chris represents their mother more. But he knew his brother wasn't done yet.

"You are bastard, you know that? You are nothing more than a hypocrite so don't you dare say anything that makes me think you actually care about us." Chris snarled. "If you really did care, everyone in our lives would be alive right now. Not just our family but our friends and innocents as well, including the Black family."

"I never meant to hurt them." Wyatt whispered.

"But you did." Chris reminded him with tears in his eyes but he refuse to let them fall. "It's your fault that –" Chris didn't get to finish his sentence because both him and Wyatt were summoned back to the attic. "They're gone." Chris finished lamely.

"Good, you're here." Phoebe said with a smile.

Piper stood up along with Phoebe, but she didn't miss the slight flinch that Chris made when she moved towards him. Honestly, Chris didn't want to get blown again because he can still feel the pain.

"Chris, I was out of line." Piper apologized. "I should have never blown you up."

"Huh?" Chris blinked.

"I'm sorry." Piper said.

Chris blinked again. "I'm sorry did I get sent to another dimension or something?" Chris questioned, looking around the attic in a daze.

Paige bit back her laughter as Piper's face turned red with embarrassment or was it anger? "I said I was sorry. I should've never blown you up. You didn't deserve it."

"Is there another reason on why you had to summon us both?" Wyatt asked bored.

The sisters looked at each other and then, sighed as Paige lifted a sheet in their faces.

"_Hear these words, hear thy rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind –"_

"What are you doing?" Chris asked, backing away. "Leo, what are they doing?"

"_Send me forward to where _

_Our future selves will find_

_In another place and time." _

All of a sudden, a bright light surrounded everyone as they felt like the world was spinning around them. Then, they found themselves outside in a park. It was sunny, beautiful, and green.

Chris looked around, seeing people in the park but was confused how they didn't notice them appear out of nowhere. "What just happened?" Chris asked.

"We're in the future." Wyatt told him.

Chris looked at him like he was crazy. "Huh?"

"Look." Wyatt pointed and a boy about ten years old with sunny blonde hair came running around, carrying a little girl, about four years old, with dark brown hair on his back.

"Jamie." Chris gasped then whirled around to look at the sisters. "What the hell do you do?"

"We used a spell to see your memories." Piper answered him.

"Who's memory?" Wyatt asked.

"Chris's memories."

**A/N: Comment please!**


	7. Amanda Black

**Chapter 7**

Chris's jaded eyes widen, "You did what?!" He roared with rage and the sisters took a step back, standing closer to Leo. "You can't just cast a spell to see someone's memories. What about future consequences? Personal gain?"

"We wanted to know how Wyatt turned evil," Leo answered him.

Chris scoffed, "Then, why didn't you use the spell to see _his _memories?"

"We figured since you grew up with him, you would know how Wyatt turned evil." Leo said to him. "Also to learn who you really are."

"If I knew how Wyatt turned evil, do you honestly think I would spend months in the past overlooking every demon in the Underworld?" Chris questioned. "These are my memories, my privacy. You can't do this and not suffer the consequences. God! Did you ever think about anyone besides yourselves?"

"What is that supposed to mean, young man?" Piper asked.

"Wyatt! Chris!" The little girl called out, waving her little hand. Her brother put her down as she ran to the younger Wyatt and Chris and hugged both of the boys.

"She's adorable!" Phoebe awed at the little girl.

Unexpectedly, Piper watched as little Wyatt and Chris pulled roses out and handed it to the girl, each was a different color. The five or six year old Wyatt handed her a red rose while Chris handed her a white rose. Phoebe smiled happily when the little girl each gave a boy a kiss on the cheek before running after her brother.

"That was so cute!" The adult Wyatt and Chris rolled their eyes at their over romantic aunt.

"What's her name?" Leo asked.

"Angelica," Both boys said together out loud.

Piper gasped, "_She_ is the baby that Amanda is carrying?"

"She's so adorable!" Phoebe said again.

"What is the point of this memory?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Chris answered. "You let the sisters cast the spell, so I guess we have to see all of my –"

"Good memories," Piper finished for him.

"Yeah–wait what?" Chris yelled, when he realized what Piper meant. All of a sudden, a white light surrounded everyone and Chris watched as the image of little Angelica slowly fading, replacing it to a dark and shady area. That only meant one thing.

They're in a new memory.

* * *

Paige glanced around the new memory to only see that they were in a dark, dusty, and dirty place that looks like to be cave. "Uh, where are we?" She asked.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "You've been a witch how long, Aunt Paige? Can't remember what the Underworld looks like? It doesn't look any different in the future."

"Hey, no one likes a smart aleck." Piper threatened in a motherly tone Chris and Wyatt are familiar with.

"Let go of me!" A young girl's voice cried in the cave.

Several demons entered in the lair with young Angelica and Chris with them. The magical children looked around six years old, wearing clothing that is now dirty from the Underworld. The demons pushed the children into a corner as they waited for their next move.

"Our family will come looking for us!" Chris yelled as he pulled Angelica in his arms to shield her away from the demons. "You won't get away with this."

"Shut up, you little brat." A demon threatened.

"Make me. Wyatt! W –"

"Chris!" Angie cried as the demon punched him across the face, causing the young child to fall on his face. Chris spit the blood coming from his mouth as he glared at the demon with hatred.

"Wow, even then you were an annoying, tough guy back then. I like that." Paige smiled while Chris couldn't help but smile back at his favorite aunt.

"Why can't we just kill the boy?" A female demon asked, snarling at the sight of him.

"He's the best friend." Their leader answered, putting his long blond hair into a ponytail. "Both of these little children are special."

"They will be more special if they shut up." A demon threatened.

Their leader choice to ignore the last comment as he approached the children and Chris pulled himself in front of Angelica as the demon walked closer. The demon stared at the boy's aggressive jaded eyes and definitely knew he's a Halliwell. A demon pulled Chris away from Angelica as their leader grabbed her left arm only to see bare skin. He did the same thing with her other arm, only to see nothing. He stared at the young girl with anger and shock and pushed the little girl back on the ground.

"She's not the one," their leader growled. "It has to be the mother."

"Then, we don't need these little brats anymore." Another demon chuckled as an energy ball appeared in his hand.

Quickly, Angie pushed her friend to the side as the energy ball missed the both of them. The two children crawled to a boulder but it wasn't enough as the energy balls continuously hit the boulder as they hid. Young Chris turned his head and blinked his eyes as an energy ball deflected back to its owner. "Wyatt!" Chris cried and held Angie as more energy balls came at them.

Blue and white orbs appeared behind the demons revealing eight year old Wyatt and noticed his baby brother and friend in trouble. These are the demons that took them away from the Manor, causing his mom to worry frankly in the attic. Wyatt closed his eyes and appeared behind the young children and took them in his arms, causing a blue and white shield around them.

"Chris, take my hand and I want you to focus on the energy balls." Wyatt ordered.

"But Wyatt, I'm not as powerful as you."

Wyatt shook his head, smiling. "Yes you are. You just have to believe in yourself."

Young Chris hesitated but took his brother's hand and both cried out, "Energy balls!" And the energy balls reflected back at its owner except for the leader. He looked at the three children before shimmering out.

"You saved their lives." Piper said and looked at her son. "Which means, you were still good as a kid?"

Wyatt's blue eyes stared at the younger version of himself laughing as Chris and Angie hugged him. "I guess I was," he mumbled as the bright light returned to take them to the next memory.

* * *

The Charmed Ones and the Halliwell men found themselves inside a large house that is similar to the Halliwell manor. However, the living room looked like it was destroyed almost as similar to the demon attacks the Manor suffered over the years. Blue and white orbs appeared inside destructive home, revealing Chris and Angelica. But they looked older than the last memory they saw and Piper had to guess they were around eleven years old –the poor stage of puberty.

Angelica's eyes widen at the destruction in the living room and she searched around looking for any life. "Mom? Dad? Jamie? Chris, can you sense them?"

Then, Amanda appeared upstairs; looking a bit older but just as beautiful like the last time Piper saw her. The mother ran downstairs and hugged her youngest child. "Are you alright? Where have you been?" Amanda demanded.

"I told you, Chris and I had to stay a bit longer at school on a project." Angelica told her and looked around. "What happened in here? Where are Dad and Jamie?"

"Your brother and dad are fine. They went to the magical world but when they left, demons attacked. But don't worry, I vanquished them so are you two going to help me clean up?"

"Mom, you're hiding something. Why did the demons came here?" Angelica asked her mother.

"You know why, sweetheart. It's not unusual. We are magical folk and friends with the most powerful magical family."

"Mom, don't make excuses. Please, tell me the truth." Angelica begged.

Amanda stared at her eleven year old daughter and wished things didn't have to be this way. She's so young and innocent. "The upper level demons came here for the Angel of Life."

"What's that?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah what is that?" Piper asked Chris and Wyatt.

The future men didn't say anything or look at anyone and Piper couldn't fight this feeling in her gut that there is a reason why. It was their eyes that told her something. Something bad is going to happen. Suddenly, ten demons shimmered in the room, surrounding the three.

A male demon stepped forward in his dark clothing and glare. "Where is the Angel of Life?"

Amanda pulled the children behind her as she glared back, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"She's lying." A female demon said.

"Chris, take Angelica out of here!" Amanda whispered as she pushed her daughter to Chris.

"I don't think so." The woman demon said as she threw a fireball at the blue orbs and Chris and Angelica fell down on the ground as Chris's arm started to bleed.

"Leave them alone!" Amanda yelled and all of a sudden, the branches from the planets wrapped half of the demons and crushed them, killing them.

"Whoa. That was cool." Paige commented.

"Now we know how strong she is." Piper said.

Amanda held her hands out to control the branches, "Chris, take Angelica out of here." Amanda repeated.

"What? No way!" Angelica screamed.

However, before Amanda could argue with her eleven-year-old daughter, a demon shimmered behind her, grabbed Amanda's neck and began chocking her as her feet lifted off the floor. Chris waved his arm across as the blonde demon flew across the room and Amanda fell on her knees coughing for air. However, it wasn't over yet. The demon pulled a dagger out and threw it at Angelica but the contact with the dagger didn't come.

Instead, Amanda blocked her daughter as the dagger went through her back and it appeared on the other side. Amanda fell onto the ground, coughing up the blood in her mouth. Angelica fell on her knees as she carefully pulled the dagger out of her mother. "Everything is going to be okay, mom." The young girl whispered to her.

"Angie –" Amanda choked as blood came out of her mouth.

The eleven year old wiped the blood from her mother's cheeks as tears threatened to fall, "No don't talk, mommy. You have to save your strength." Angelica whispered. Paige put a hand over her mouth as she watched the scene.

"Where is the Angel of Life?" The demon asked again.

Angelica didn't say anything but look down at her mother. Her eyes were closed. All of a sudden, the blonde demon grabbed Angelica's hair and pushed her away from her mother. Chris was busy with other demons and couldn't get away from them. Angelica opened her eyes and saw the blonde demon grab her mother's wrist. He looked disgusted and kicked her, her body moved a little to the side like a doll.

"_**Don't. You. Touch. Her**_!" Angelica screamed as the winds burst the windows opened and the papers in the house were now spinning around her. Anger flowed through her blood; rage and sadness began to fill her young mind. She continued to scream, not noticing the odd glow her body was taking on. Young Chris dropped on the ground and covered his head, knowing Angelica would blow. And he was right, the bright glow on Angelica's body erupted as it hit the demons and they all turned to dust.

"Whoa." Paige commented.

"Angie!" Chris yelled when he noticed his best friend on the ground but she was crawling to her mother.

"Mommy?" Angelica cried softly.

Amanda opened her eyes and smiled softly, "I'm…so…proud of you." She whispered.

"Leo!" Chris yelled as he saw the wound on Amanda's body. It doesn't look too good. "Leo!"

"I tried to…protect you," Amanda whispered and Chris continued to call for Leo in the background. "I tried…from…them."

"You did mommy." Angelica said, even though she didn't know what her mother was talking about. "Please don't go."

The young Chris growled angrily when his father didn't appear. "Wyatt! Wyatt, we need you!" Chris called instead.

"Where was I when you kept calling me?" Leo asked the older Chris.

"Where else?" Chris responded grimly.

"With the Elders," The Charmed Ones told him.

Amanda grabbed Angelica's arm, revealing to everyone a swirl of vines wrapping around young Angelica's wrist. "It's time," Amanda whispered as a tear fell from her face. Suddenly, Angelica felt her mother's hand slip away from her wrist as it hit the ground.

"Mommy?" Angelica said but there was no response as she tried to shake her. "Mommy, please wake up."

"Wyatt!" Chris called and finally, the thirteen-year-old Wyatt Halliwell arrived.

He looked around the room, "What happened?" Wyatt asked.

"No time, heal her." Chris ordered and Leo felt a sense of déjà vu when Piper said those exact words to him.

Wyatt bent down on the floor, putting his hands over Amanda's wound but nothing was happening. Her wound wasn't healing. They could see the light coming from Wyatt's hands but the wound wasn't closing. Wyatt sighed sadly as he pulled his hands away. "I can't heal her," He told them regrettably.

Angie stared at her childhood friend, trying to fight the tears. "Why not?" Wyatt stared at Angelica and she saw the look on his face.

"No –_**No**_!" Angelica cried.

"Oh my god," Phoebe whispered as she put her hands over her mouth from making a cry of her own.

"Mom, don't do this! Please…don't leave me alone." Angelica yelled to her mother as she started to shake her body again. "Heal her, Wy!"

"Angie –"

"No, don't tell me that!" Angelica cried as she pushed Wyatt away from her. "You can't tell me that she's dead! Don't you dare say it?"

Wyatt stood up as he tried to hug the little girl but she pushed him away again. Then, she began hitting Wyatt's chest, which was very solid for a thirteen-year-old boy, and kept hitting him.

"She's not dead!" Angelica cried. "She's not!"

Wyatt put his arms around Angelica's small body and pulled her in a small hug, feeling her grip and tears on his t-shirt. Then, he looked at his little brother as Chris closed Amanda's eyes and put her hands together on her stomach.

"Find Jamie and Charlie to tell them the news." Wyatt ordered grimly. "I'll stay here with Angie."

**A/N: Poor Angelica :(**


	8. Losing Yourself

**Chapter 8**

The image of Angie crying in Wyatt's arms started to fade as the light returned and brought them in a new memory, but no one said a word. How could they? The Charmed Ones just met the Black family and instantly became friends with the pregnant Amanda and now, witness her brutal death.

Paige looked at the time travelers and asked, "Can we change it? Can we actually change Amanda's death?"

"Maybe," Chris answered honestly. "You couldn't have saved your adoptive parents because their death already happened. Amanda's death though…it can change."

"It changed Angelica." Wyatt said, surprising the Charmed Ones and Leo. "She hated demons with passion."

"Seeing your mom's death changes a person." Chris commented but he didn't mean to say it out loud.

"You saw how your mom got killed?" Piper asked. Maybe if she knew…

"Yeah and I don't need your pity." Chris snapped.

"Where are we now?" Leo asked, interrupting the tension.

The travelers realized that they're in a girl's bedroom. The walls were white covered with photographs of friends, family, landscapes, music posters, and lyrics. Then, they found young Angelica dressed in a black dress, crying on her bed in a fetal position. There was a knock on the door but she didn't bother to get up.

"Angie?"

"Go away, Wyatt."

The door opened, revealing a different male. "I'm not Wyatt."

Angie lifted her head then put her head back on the pillow. "Go away, Chris."

"I'm worried about you."

"Well don't." Angelica sniffed. "Leave me alone."

"No I won't." Chris said as he sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm not giving up that easily. I'm not like Wyatt."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Older Wyatt asked Chris.

"Nothing," Chris said, hiding his smile.

"You've been in your room for three days now." Younger Chris reminded her. "Your dad and brother are worried about you."

Angie didn't say anything, so Chris continued talking, praying he hit a nerve. "They need you. I don't think your dad can bear to lose another woman in his life." Chris said but Angie didn't move. He sighed and walked towards the door.

"What am I suppose to do Chris?" Angelica whimpered before Chris could turn the knob on the door. "Forget that my mother was murdered in front of me? Forget that there are a million of demons out there killing more innocents–more mothers out there? Forget that she's the reason that I'm dead?"

"No. I'm not asking you –nobody is asking you to do that." Chris said as he sat back down on the edge of the bed. "And it's not your fault that she's dead. It's nobody's fault."

"I am the reason she's gone, Chris. I am the Angel of Life and I am going to lose everyone because of what I am."

"Hey, no you're not." Chris said as he took her hand and gave her a tight grip. "I'm not going anywhere neither is my mom, Mellie, Wyatt–everyone who loves you and cares about you is not going anywhere. I promise."

Angie chuckled, but it was strained. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Chris. Everyone dies sooner or later. No one can live forever…unless you're a demon or a whitelighter."

"That's not the point, Angie. The point is…you know your mom wouldn't like the fact that you are blaming yourself over her death. She won't be happy. But you can take baby steps to get out of that state of mind. Step number one, eat something."

Angelica chuckled, "Okay."

"But first I want to show you something." Chris said and stood up, reaching his hand out to her. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do." Angelica said and when she grabbed his hand, Chris orbed them on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. "Whoa! Chris!"

Chris laughed when Angelica grabbed onto him, "Don't look down."

"Too late for that," Angelica scowled as she hit him on the shoulder. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Listen."

"…"

"I don't hear anything."

"Exactly," Chris smiled. And Piper couldn't help but smile too. She was getting use to see this version of Chris smile. If only Chris did it more in their time. "It's peaceful and–"

"You're able to forget about everything…"

"Without feeling the stress…"

"And the loneliness…"

"It's like you're waking up…"

"From a dream," The two said together and looked away, blushing like they got caught something wrong.

Angie interrupted the silence by standing on her tiptoes and gave Chris a quick kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" Chris asked her, feeling his cheeks turn red.

She smiled brightly at him, "For being a wonderful best friend to me and not giving up on me."

"You would've done the same for me." Chris whispered. "Besides, what are friends for?"

"Are you sure you guys are just friends?" Paige asked, smiling.

Chris scowled at Paige, "Yes."

"Angie listen, this is a place I like to be alone. So don't –"

"Tell anyone I know." Angelica interrupted him. "But now, I know where you and Wyatt orb off to all the time, other than the Manor and school of course."

"Dad showed me this place as a birthday present." Chris admitted.

"Does it replace the other birthdays he missed?" She asked.

"Sometimes," Chris shrugged. "At least, he thought about the presents."

* * *

"Ugh! I really hate traveling to different memories." Paige whined.

"Me too. I'm exhausted." Phoebe said.

"That's what you get." Chris laughed.

"Hey! Our pain is not a laughing matter, young man." Phoebe yelled but Chris continued laughing.

Leo turned to his oldest son, "Wyatt, how do you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Seeing all of those memories…?"

Wyatt sighed, "No comment."

"Is that Jamie?" Phoebe asked as they all watched a young man open the front door of the Manor, wearing a tight white shirt. "Wow! He is definitely a grown up. How far are we?"

"He's nineteen years old in this memory," Chris answered. "So we're…about three to four years later in this memory. Besides, you're already married in this memory. So don't think of any ideas."

Phoebe gasped, "Really? How long have I been married so far? Who's my husband?"

"No comment." Chris said, repeating Wyatt's words.

However, alongside with nineteen year old Jamie Black was fourteen-year-old Christopher Perry. Jamie was half-dragging and half-carrying Chris to the living room couch in the Halliwell Manor. The boy was covered in blood and dirt. Carefully, Jamie ripped Chris's shirt and examined his wounds. There weren't that many cuts but there were some bruises.

"Pat!" Jamie screamed and a brunette haired teenager orbed in. She was wearing dark jeans, a black top, and a leather jacket.

Her eyes widened at the sight of her older cousin and quickly, put her hands over his bruises. "What happened to him?" She asked.

Wyatt stared at his cousin and felt like he couldn't breathe. Patricia was the youngest daughter of Paige and Henry Matthew Mitchell's bloodline. She was also the twin of Pandora. He was surprised that his Aunt Paige didn't recognize her because she resembled her in a lot of ways. Then again, his own mother didn't even recognize Chris when he came to the past.

He remembered the day his cousin looked at him with such hatred and anger in her eyes - "Wyatt, are you okay?" Piper asked her son.

Wyatt looked at his mother, "I'm fine."

"He was in the Underworld again." Jamie told her.

Pat sighed, "Where's Wyatt?"

Jamie sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "I don't know. I found Chris in the magical world and a dwarf told me that the Twice Blessed Child orbed away to kill more demons as we speak." Jamie scoffed, "What's up with these two?"

"They're idiots." Pat responded. "You should know that." Jamie snorted and watched as Chris's bruises went away. "Well, I have to go. If dad finds me gone, he will kill me."

"Your dad's a mortal."

"He's a cop. Anyways, make sure you tell Chris to not go demon hunting every chance he gets. We all can't heal all the time and he can't keep using that excuse." Pat reminded him before she orbed away.

Jamie grabbed a vase and pulled the flowers out before he splashed the water on Chris's face. Chris gasped as he sat straight up on the couch, "What the hell was that for?" Chris coughed.

"For being an idiot,"

"Sorry."

"Sometimes I don't think you are." Jamie sighed as he sat down next to him. "Chris, you and Wyatt spend more time in the Underworld than at home."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Chris questioned.

"How is that a good thing?"

"We kill more demons. More innocents live."

Jamie sighed sadly, "Chris, it won't bring her back."

"But it will let other children have their mothers in their lives."

"Chris, I understand how you feel."

"No, you don't."

Angrily, Jamie grabbed Chris by the collar, both of their faces inches away from each other. "You are forgetting that I lost my mother four years ago by demons. You were there, remember?" Jamie let him go and decided to sit across from him instead. "I know how you feel, Chris. I really do. But you are losing yourself along the way."

Chris didn't say anything. What could he say?

"Melinda lost her mother. I don't think she wants to lose her brother too." Jamie said before he left the room to call some people.

Older Chris was glad that Jamie didn't mention that Piper was his mom or Wyatt was his brother. He still hasn't thought what he should say if his identity is revealed in one of his memories.

Younger Chris looked down at his hands to see that they were in a form of a fist on his lap. Angrily, he grabbed the empty vase and threw it at the mirror in front of him. Shards of glass fell down and Chris stared at his broken reflection to only see anger in his jaded eyes. "She already did." He commented darkly.

**A/N: Comment please!**


	9. He Could Be The One

**Chapter 9**

Piper glanced the time traveler standing next to her and cocked her to the side. "So that's what you did? You went after demons in the Underworld to fill the void?"

"You should know," Chris said.

"And you went with him?" Leo questioned Wyatt.

Wyatt shrugged, "Demons always attack, and we always kill them. Besides, like Jamie said, Melinda can't lose her brother too."

Chris snorted, "That was just an excuse you used to tell Paige or Phoebe."

"True."

"Let me guess, we didn't believe you." Paige said.

Chris could feel his mom's eyes on him and it was starting to get to him because he knows what's her unsaid question is. "She died just like Amanda did. She died protecting her child from a demon attack," Chris answered. "And I was furious with myself because I couldn't heal her. My dad blamed me for her death because I couldn't heal."

"Well, your dad is a jerk." Paige said.

"Paige is right. Your own father shouldn't be blaming _you_ for your mom's death." Leo said. "No father should put that type of blame on a child's shoulder."

"_Can I get that in writing?"_ Chris thought.

Wyatt looked around at this new memory and realized that they were in Magic School. He hasn't been in here for years. Ever since he became the New Source, he never bothered to come back. But he did tell the demons to leave this place alone because they might need new members in their group. But somehow, those students would go to Chris's resistance group.

"Hey, where are we?" Paige asked.

"Magic school," All three men answered at the same time.

"What's magic school?" Phoebe asked as she looked around the area.

"It's a school that exists in the magic world." Leo explained. "It teaches young witches how to control their powers and learn about our world and the other world."

"So that's how you two grew up together?" Phoebe asked Wyatt and Chris.

"You can say that." Chris said and smiled when he saw Angelica sitting on the couch with her guitar.

"Are you going to sing?"

"Chris." Angelica smiled when she saw him, leaning against the wall.

Phoebe gasped; Chris looked the same age as her vision. His long brown hair and bad-boy look.

"Where have you been?" Angelica asked.

"Around,"

Angelica scoffed, "You know, I don't like liars."

"What?"

"Don't be so innocent." Angelica snapped. "Jamie told me what happened to you last week."

"So?" Chris asked as he grabbed a book from a shelf waiting for her answer.

Angelica opened her mouth but decided to not to say anything she might regret, "Never mind."

"You-Ugh!" Chris groaned as he put his hands over his face. "You can be so frustrating sometimes, you know that?" He muffled.

"Look who's talking?"

"I like her." Piper smiled.

"What are you writing about?" Chris asked as he grabbed her notebook.

"What? Chris give that back."

"I can hardly breathe…Something's telling me…Maybe he could be the one." Chris read. "Who is this about? Wyatt?"

"Why do you think it's about Wyatt?"

"Don't you have a crush on him?" Chris asked.

"She had a crush on me?" Wyatt asked Chris.

"Yes I use to have a crush on him." Angelica answered. "But that was a long time ago."

"So this is about your true love." Chris laughed.

"Yes, I think he could be the one." Angelica said as she grabbed her notebook and hit him with it.

"Who is he?" Chris asked, rubbing the back of his head from the hit.

"I don't have to tell you everything about my love life."

"Sure, you do. I have to make sure you don't make a fool out of yourself." Chris said.

Angelica rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as she continued playing her guitar.

"Can I at least hear the rest of the song?" Chris asked.

"You promise you won't laugh?" Angelica asked.

"I promise."

Angelica smiled and began playing her guitar.

_Smooth talkin'  
So rockin'  
A-he's got everything  
That a girl's wantin'  
He's a cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself  
From doing somethin' stupid  
Think I'm really falling for his smile  
There's butterflies when he says my name_

Angelica stared at Chris then back at her notebook, memorizing the line.

_He's got something special  
He's got something special_

_And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get it all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one_

Phoebe felt her empathy powers kicking in as she felt young Angelica and Chris's emotions. Angelica was nervous, excited, and scared all at the same time. But then again, as she was singing the song, it was coming from her heart. Chris was excited because his heart was beating faster than usual. Phoebe looked at the older Chris and was confused because he looked sad than happy.

_He's lightnin'  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go  
He's always on my mind and  
I'm going crazy_

_About him lately  
And I can't help myself  
From how my heart is racin'  
Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe_  
_He really blows me away_

Angelica felt her heart beating faster and faster as she continued singing. She looked up at Chris and saw him smiling before she looked down at her guitar.

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get it all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_

_And he's got a way  
Of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine_

_The stars are aligned  
When I'm with him  
And I'm so into him_

She remembered the time; he orbed her to the Golden Gate Bridge after her mother's funeral. And Angelica knew that things would never be the same between her and Chris.

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get it all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_

When Angelica stopped playing her guitar, silence filled the library, and all Angelica could hear was her heart beating. Chris was just staring at her and it didn't make her feel comfortable.

"So…?"

"If this guy hurts you, I will kill him." Chris responded.

Angelica laughed, "Of course, you will."

"You were jealous." Phoebe said, as she looked the older Chris.

"Huh?"

"I can feel your emotions from your younger shelf." Phoebe explained. "You were jealous whoever this guy she had fallen in love with."

"So?"

"Were you in love with her?"

Chris opened his mouth but before he could respond, they were sent to another memory.

**A/N: "He Could be the One" by Miley Cyrus. **


	10. Angelica's Confession

**Chapter 10**

"You were jealous." Phoebe said, as she looked the older Chris.

"Huh?"

"I can feel your emotions from your younger shelf." Phoebe explained. "You were jealous whoever this guy she had fallen in love with."

"So?"

"Were you in love with her?"

Chris opened his mouth but before he could respond, they were sent to another memory.

* * *

"Where are we now?" Paige whined.

"My room." Chris responded.

"You never answered my question." Phoebe reminded him.

"That's because I don't want to answer it."

Fourteen-year-old Chris was changing into a new t-shirt but was having trouble because there was a bandage wrapped around his chest.

"Chris what happened to you?" Piper asked.

Chris shrugged, "Just another demon attack."

Someone knocked on the door and Angelica's head popping in. The door widen as she saw her best friend having trouble putting on a simple t-shirt.

"Let me help you." Angelica said.

"No thanks." Chris muffled, his head was stuck in the t-shirt.

"Would you rather have Pandora up here? Or Alex?" Angelica asked.

Chris sighed, "Just hurry up."

Angelica gently pulled the shirt down, "Why won't t you let Wyatt heal you?"

"He can't heal every time I get hurt." Chris said as his head popped out from the shirt.

Angelica backed away when she was done with shirt. She looked around his room and found newspapers on the floor and a bunch of potions and crystals.

"You can't save everyone." She whispered but Chris heard her.

"Melinda is worried about you."

"I know."

"Then why do you keep putting yourself in danger?" Angelica yelled as she turned around to face him. "You are not spending enough time with your family and friends."

"I will have enough time when –"

"When you what?" Angelica yelled, interrupting him. "When all the demons in the Underworld are gone? Chris that is never going to happen. That's why there are so many of us out there."

"Melinda will understand." Chris said as he grabbed a couple of potions and put them in his side pockets of his jeans.

"Oh yeah, Melinda will understand." Angelica said. "Just like you understood why your dad was never around in your life."

"I am _**not **_like him." Chris growled at her.

"Yes you are. You are just like your father except that you aren't an Elder." Angelica said. She knew what she was doing and what will happen but she didn't care as long as she had her best friend back.

"It's bad enough that Melinda doesn't remember much of her mom and dad but she needs to remember _you_!" Angelica continued. "You are her big brother. Soon, you will miss games and family weekends with her and then, maybe you will miss her birthdays. Just like your dad did to you."

"You _are_ like him, every spit of him."

Angelica's eyes widen realizing what she had just said. She hadn't really meant to say it; the words in her mind spilled out of her overly provoked mouth before she even knew what was happening, the results sure to be catastrophic.

Chris advanced at her like a wildfire. Angelica barely had time to breathe, let alone block his attack as his hands collided with her shoulders and shoved her roughly into the wall, pinning her there. He was so close to her, she could feel his breath on her as he panted, catching his breath. She forgotten how tall he was, but he bends down so he can face her.

"_How dare –you_…" He growled in a most deadly tone of voice it gave Angelica a shudder. It even gave the girls and Leo a shudder. They never heard him talk like that before. "_How dare you say that __**I am like him**_?" His grip was painfully tight; one hand dangerously close to her throat, the other holding her wrists to the wall.

Angelica looked up and saw the resentment in his eyes. She remembered the days when Leo would never show up to his soccer games or plays or birthdays, Chris hated his father for never being there for him. He was always there for Wyatt.

"You will be like him if you keep doing this to yourself." Angelica whimpered.

"Why do you care so much?" Chris asked at her.

"Because."

"Because what?" Chris's grip came tighter. "Because I'm your best friend?"

"_**Because I'm in love with you**_!" Angelica screamed.

Everything became quiet. Everyone was speechless except for Wyatt and Chris. Younger Chris stared at Angelica in silence, his eyes widen, and he never thought that to be the answer. And there was another problem. What was _his _response?

"I'm sorry." He responded. Angelica felt her heart stop. It was like there was not enough oxygen in the air, even though she was outside. Her throat hurt with every breath she tried to suck in. Her lungs seemed to burn and refused to function.

"Let me go." Angelica whispered and surprisingly, Chris did.

Chris stood where he was as he heard his best friend ran out of the room and out of the house. He saw her stop running when she was at her front yard. She collapsed on her knees on the ground. Angelica's heart shattered. She didn't care if she couldn't breathe. She hoped she would die now. The pain was too great for her heart to bear. Finally, the tears began to drip from her eyes down to her cheek and she cried. Chris turned around but froze as a cold feeling ran up and down his spine. Her scream pierced his soul.

"I'm sorry." Chris repeated but no one could hear him. He finally he decided to orb down to his death.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I stop there. But I couldn't think what else to write. Please review about this chapter. **


	11. The Underworld

**Chapter 11**

Chris stood where he was as he heard his best friend ran out of the room and out of the house. He saw her stop running when she was at her front yard. She collapsed on her knees on the ground. Angelica's heart shattered. She didn't care if she couldn't breathe. She hoped she would die now. The pain was too great for her heart to bear. Finally, the tears began to drip from her eyes down to her cheek and she cried. Chris turned around but froze as a cold feeling ran up and down his spine. Her scream pierced his soul.

"I'm sorry." Chris repeated but no one could hear him. He finally he decided to orb down to his death.

* * *

"That's all you said!" Phoebe screamed at Chris. "She confesses her love for you and all you did –"

"_Enough_!" Chris bellowed.

The sisters jumped, giving their whitelighter a surprised look. He never yelled like that to them. Chris ignored their looks as he looked around the area at the new memory; they were down in the Underworld again. He remembered this: he was saving a witch from a demon and he managed to let her escape with her whitelighter. But Chris didn't leave because he wanted to kill more demons. An idiotic mistake he made.

"Did you talk to her after…that?" Paige asked in a shy voice.

"You will find out soon enough." He responded.

"Huh?"

"We are exploring my memories." Chris reminded them.

"This boy is light." A demon laughed.

A dirty blond hair demon came in the lair along with his demons and Chris. The demons dragged the fourteen year old on the floor and then, chained him to the wall. Chris's arms were tied and above his head and his legs were also chained.

"Why is this _witch_ more important than the other one, Lukas?" A red hair female demon asked.

"Because he knows the Charmed Ones and the Angel of Life." Lukas told her.

"The Angel of Life? I don't know who that is." Chris said.

"You're lying." Lukas snarled.

"What is the Angel of Life?" Paige asked.

"It's a person that protects the magical world." Leo explained. "Every hundred years, a baby girl is chosen to protect the magical world and as she grows, her powers develop."

"Is she a threat?" Piper asked.

"Yes." Wyatt and Chris answered.

"Look I do know the Charmed Ones and their children and they are not stupid." Chris said. "They aren't like you disgusting and pathetic demons."

Lukas put his hand on Chris's chest and the young boy started to chock in pain. Images of Piper's death appeared in Chris's mind. But the image of twenty demons surrounding Chris and piper was gone when Lukas released his hold on him.

Lukas smirked, "Not a power you thought a demon could possess?"

"What did he do to you?" Leo asked.

"Whenever he touches a person, he can bring pain and fear." Chris said. "He goes through your mind and reminds you of the failures and deaths you have seen."

"And you saw your mother's death." Leo said.

"How did you –"

"You were mumbling in your sleep." Leo said and Chris remembered that night when Leo was in P3 and he knocked him out.

"She will come for you." Lukas smiled. "And do you want to know why?"

"What?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"Because she loves you." Lukas laughed when he saw Chris's eyes widen.

"You set this up." Chris growled. "I won't let kill her."

"Too late. Stay here with the boy and don't let him escape." Lukas ordered and he left the Underworld.

"At least we can have some fun with the boy." The female demon laughed.

Piper turned away as Leo grabbed her in his arms. She couldn't handle watching a younger Chris getting tortured by demons. The screams of agony didn't help her. However, Piper could see the expressions on the older Chris and Wyatt. Wyatt looked disgusted and wanted to kill the demons. The Wyatt she sees now still cares for his best friend. But she didn't understand, the Source of Evil shouldn't care for anyone but Wyatt does. After seeing those last three memories, she finally understands why Chris was in the Underworld all the time. He was grieving for his mom.

"Uh…is anyone going to save you yet?" Paige asked. "I think I've seen enough."

"Angelica and I should be arriving soon." Wyatt said.

"Taking your time." Chris mumbled.

"Coming up with a plan to rescue you!" Wyatt yelled.

"Boys, clam down." Piper yelled.

"Does the little witch want his mommy?" One of the demons teased.

Piper turned around and gasped at the sight. Chris's face was all bloody and knowing demons, there were probably a couple of bruises somewhere on his body. Chris lifted his head, his eyes changing from green to blue, ready to kill anyone right now. Phoebe flinched in pain; she never felt this kind of angry before coming from anyone, not even Piper.

"What's going on with your eyes?" Paige asked.

"It's part of my powers." Chris said. "Whenever I feel like I want blow up and kill, my eyes change first…almost like a warning."

"Oh that's right. She's dead." All the demons laughed.

"But don't worry, you will join her soon." A demon promised.

"Not if I can help it." The demons turned and found Wyatt and Angelica with smiles on their young faces.

"These demons should be taught a lesson, don't you think Wyatt?" Angelica asked.

"Certainly."

Wyatt and Angelica threw a couple of potions at the demons and they all vanish quickly.

"Get Chris and get out here." Wyatt ordered. "I'll take care of the rest of them."

Angelica nodded her head as she ran to the helpless Chris.

"Chris don't you know you are not suppose to play with demons?" Angelica asked.

Chris laughed but stopped because he was lungs hurt.

"It won't break." Angelica grunted.

"Angie behind you!" Wyatt screamed.

A force pulled Angelica away from Chris and she feel roughly on the ground. The red-haired female demon was standing over Angelica. She bends down to get a closer look at her then snapped her wrist.

"The Angel of Life." Her lips formed into a smile. "Such a pretty girl." She said as she petted her hair.

Angrily, Angelica kicked the demon over her landing her hard on the ground.

"I don't like being touch by demons." Angie growled at her.

The redhead demon smirked before running towards the teenager. Angelica blocked every punch sent towards her but the demon didn't block her. Angelica punched the demon hard in the gut then at her face. Quickly, Angelica jumped up and roundhouse kicked her hard in the gut, hard and grinned in satisfaction as she went down in the heap.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Chris asked, weakly.

"From Phoebe."

"She learned that from me!" Phoebe squealed, jumping up and down. "I must have been a good teacher."

"Wyatt?" Angie cried out, turned around, and found no more demons except for the unconscious redhead. "Wow that was quick."

"You know how I do." Wyatt smiled and Angie laughed.

"Little help here." Chris yelled.

"Sorry. Wyatt can you break this?"

Wyatt nodded his head and pulled the chains and finally the chains wrapped around Chris's legs were broken. He did the same thing with the other chains and caught Chris when he fell.

"Thank you." Chris said.

"Wyatt, look out!" Angie screamed as she pushed both Wyatt and Chris away as Lukas put his hand on Angie's head.

"Angie!" Both Wyatt and Chris screamed.

Angie, however, could not hear them. She was too busy watching the death of her mother repeating in her mind over and over again. Tears were dripping down her cheek watching her mother getting stabbed to death and chocking on her blood. Lukas's power was hurting her more in the inside than the outside. Lukas removed his hand from her forehead and turned her around, his across her neck, threatening to kill her.

"Let her go." Wyatt ordered.

"I told you I will get the Angel of Life." Lukas said to Chris. "To bad, I won't be able to keep you." Lukas whispered in Angie's ear. All of a sudden, Angie gasped as she felt sharp pain in her side and felt her shirt filled with warm wetness.

"NO!" Wyatt and Chris screamed as they watched their best friend collapsed to the ground.

Angrily, Chris struck lightening at Lukas and at the same time, lifted the demon up in the air. Chris continued electrocuting Lukas, the anger and pain he went through for the couple of weeks since his mother's death was vanishing. _BOOM!_ Lukas was gone. Chris fell down on his knees gasping for air, he felt like the weight of the world was off of his shoulders. He turned around and saw Angie breathing again, when Wyatt was done healing her. Chris crawled to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey." Angie whispered.

"Hey." Chris whispered back.

"Don't you ever scare us like that ever again, Angie." Wyatt ordered.

Angie smiled, "I won't."

"Good. Now it's your turn Chris. I don't want Auntie Paige and Phoebe grounding us both because of you." Wyatt said.

When Wyatt was done, he orbed all three of them back to Angelica's room.

"Um…Wyatt do you mind if I talk to Chris alone?" Angelica asked.

"Sure." He said and orbed away.

"Chris I –oh!" Chris pulled Angie into his arms, hugging her.

"I thought I lost you." Chris said in Angie's hair and she could feel Chris's chest vibrating as he talked. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked pulling away from him.

"You know what." Chris growled. "Do you know how long I waited for you to say that? To hear you say that you love _**me**_?" I knew what my answer was going to be. But saying _'I'm sorry'_ wasn't it. I was still grieving over the death of my mom and I was still frustrated what you said about me being like my dad."

"You know I didn't mean that." Angie whispered.

"After everything I've ever done to you, would you still love me?"

"The way I feel about you will never change. Of course I love you –and there's nothing you can do about it."

"That's all I need to hear."

Chris crashed his lips onto Angie's lips and her fingers knotted in his hair, clutching him closer to her. Leo saw his son turned away from the scene and Leo had a questionably look on his face. When their lips parted, Chris landed his forehead against Angie's.

"I wanted to do that for so long." He breathed.

Angie pulled away and put her arms around his neck, swinging side to side. "How long?"

Chris laughed, "Do you remember when you told me that you had a crush on Wyatt?"

"I was eight years old!"

"I was so angry and jealous that you like him –maybe even love him." Chris confessed.

Angelica pulled a strand of hair away from Chris's face and looked at his green eyes. "The only reason I liked Wyatt back then was because he made me feel safe."

Older Wyatt snapped his head up, surprised.

"And I don't?"

"Let me continue. Wyatt is two years older than you, so it was different." She continued. "But then, I realized that I love him like a brother. He just reminded me of Jamie a little bit. It was a little scary."

"So wait. That song that you sang to me…?"

"You are the one." And they began to kiss again.

* * *

They left the new memory hearing the echo of Angelica's laughter. They were now in Magic School again. They saw Angie and Chris playing soccer together in the library area.

"Chris, that was so romantic." Phoebe said to him.

Chris rolled his eyes but Phoebe saw a smile twitching on his lips. Chris sat on the couch watching the couple and Wyatt sat on the opposite side. Paige pulled her sisters and Leo away.

"Paige what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"I just realized the Chris we know was engaged to Bianca." Paige whispered.

"So?"

"It looks like to me that Chris really loves Angelica." Paige said.

"Paige's right. I felt so much love in that room. It was like… the way you and Leo use to feel about each other." Phoebe said to her older sister.

"Yeah but maybe they broken up."

"I dunno. The way our Chris looked at that memory, he looked sad." Paige said.

"_And Wyatt looked jealous."_ Leo thought.

"Chris." Angelica laughed as Chris grabbed her from getting the ball. "Stop! You're cheating."

"No I'm not." Chris smiled as he began kissing her neck.

"Stop! What if you sister see us?"

"I don't care." He muffled.

"So her brother can have a girlfriend but she can't have a boyfriend?"

Chris sighed as he removed his hold on his three-month girlfriend. "Caleb is sixteen years old He is the same age as Wyatt! She's too young."

"She likes him."

"She thinks she is in love with him." Chris corrected her.

"How does Caleb feel for her?"

Chris sighed as his hand went through his hair. "He says he doesn't know. He never meant to kiss her."

"But he did."

"Yeah. I'm going to kill him for that."

Angelica smiled then began laughing.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Chris yelled and then groaned. "Now I know how Jamie feels. This sucks."

Suddenly, the intruder alarm went off ad demons shimmered in and began throwing their fireballs at the two teenagers. Chris orbed away from the attacks and Angelica did a back flip dodging from them. An older version of Paige orbed in wearing the headmistress robes.

"Hey that's me!" Paige yelled.

"How they hell did they get here?" The older Paige yelled with fury. "I used a spell to block them from getting in here."

"Someone must have broken through it." Chris said.

"Yeah. Someone powerful."

Chris waved his arm to the side, sending half the demons to the wall. While Paige used her orb-telekinesis deflecting the fireballs. Chris grabbed onto a demon's neck, pulling him up the wall.

"Who sent you?" Chris asked.

"The New Source."

"Who is he?"

"Wyatt Halliwell."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please comment!**


	12. The New Source

**Chapter 12**

"We didn't even see how Wyatt turned evil! Piper screamed, frustrated.

"I told you." Chris said. "I warned you it was a waste of time."

"No it wasn't." Leo said to him.

"Oh yeah that's right. It was just an excuse to get to know the real me and the future."

"Um guys?" Paige said.

"You kept lying to us." Leo said, ignoring Paige.

"Guys?"

"What do you want me to say?" Chris asked. "Hi my name is Christopher Perry. I'm from the future and oh yeah! I'm here trying to save your son because he is the Source of all -Evil!"

"Guys!"

"What?"

Paige didn't answer but pointed to where they were. They were all on the Golden Gate Bridge and the sight of the city was no longer beautiful like it was in their time. Everything was in ruins. The parks and houses looked like trash bins and you can actually hear people screaming. Wyatt saw his Aunt Phoebe flinching and putting her arms around her stomach. He forgot that she was empathy.

"Wyatt did you do this?" Piper asked her son.

"The demons did." Wyatt told her.

Chris snorted, "You ordered them to. So basically, it _is_ your fault. People down there are still dying because of you and your actions."

"And yet, you couldn't save them." Wyatt reminded him.

"That's enough!" Piper roared. "If you two fight one more time, you both…. Are going to sit at a corner." Both of the boys raised their eyebrows at their young mother.

"We're in our 20's, mother." Wyatt reminded her.

"Then act like it." Piper snapped.

The image of the destructed city was gone and replaced by the inside of a dirty and old warehouse. Leo was going to open her mouth to question but didn't when he saw memory Chris in front of children. Leo couldn't believe what he was seeing. The children looked beaten up and dirty and basically, scared. Piper stared at the Chris in this memory, his hair was shorter and it looked like gained some muscle.

"Who…?" Piper couldn't finish her question.

"Demons." Chris answered. "Rouge demons."

"Rogue demons?"

"Those that aren't on my side or Chris's side." Wyatt answered. "Rogue demons do whatever they please."

"But they're just kids." Piper cried.

"It doesn't matter." Chris said and the sisters looked at Chris then at Wyatt. Wyatt moved away from them, taking a couple steps back. "They kidnap young witches and tortured them until they reveal their power. But –"

"It doesn't happen until they're older." Phoebe said. "So they keep them?"

"And turn them into evil." Leo guessed and saw both boys nodding their heads.

"Pandora? _Pandora_?" Memory Chris half whispered and half yelled. Finally, his cousin orbed in.

"Wait?" Paige said. "You called her Pandora but the other girl –"

"They're twins." Chris told her.

"Pandora and Patricia." Paige said out loud. "P names…" She wondered off. Chris looked at his aunt, praying she doesn't figure out that they are her children. "Cool names." Paige finished and Chris took a sigh of relief.

"Why's Annabelle here?" Memory Chris asked his cousin. "She shouldn't be here."

"Patricia is busy with Paige." Pandora told him.

"Pandora, Anna is nine years old! I rather have Alex here."

Alexandra aka Alex is Annabelle's older sister and Phoebe and Coop's eldest daughter. Alex is older than Anna by four years. Their younger sister, Adrianna is only six years old. Anna has her mother's wavy brown hair, her father's dark skin, and deep brown eyes.

"Look, I offered to come and take Pat's place, okay?" Anna snapped, angry that he thinks she is still a kid.

Chris sighed, "Fine. Pat, I need you to take some of these kids home. I need to find the other kids."

"What about the rest of them?" Patricia asked.

"They're the only ones that know where the others are. Don't worry; they'll be with me and Anna. Just get back here in time." Chris ordered and they were gone. All of sudden, demons shimmered. "Anna, go with the kids!" Chris ordered.

Anna and the children ran the other away while Chris kept lashing his arm around, throwing the demons away and deflecting their powers against one another, vanquishing each other. Chris felt better when he saw more children with Anna; she was carrying a little toddler in her arms. Luckily, Pandora orbed in and took more of the children with her and the little baby. But a few of the older boys stayed with Anna.

"Why are you still here?" Chris asked the boys, they looked like they could be the same age his sister.

"They told me that there're more of them." Anna said.

Chris's eyes widen, "More? You have to be kidding me!" Chris stared at his younger self and remembered the feeling he had, hell, he is having the same feeling right now. Disgusted. That's how he felt when he saw what those demons were doing to those young witches, stealing them away from their families… their mothers….scarring them for life.

"Alright, let's go get them before demons come." Chris said.

"Too late." Anna whispered when she saw more and more demons shimmered in.

"Run and hide." Anna ordered to the boys.

Anna saw a broken wooden leg from a table on the ground and flung it at a demon at the chest. Chris and Anna continued using their telekinesis powers at the demons, unaware that the more they kill the more appear. The two cousins stopped when they heard the screams of children.

"Chris, go! I'll take care of them." Anna yelled.

Chris ran up the stairs to the second floor and stopped when he saw the bodies of the young boys. On the floor was a big puddle of blood coming from their bodies. Chris stopped walking when he saw more demons holding onto the little children. He was about to say something to the demons until he saw the demons put their hands through the kids' chests, more blood was spilling on the floor and it managed to hit Chris, and then, _CRACK!_ The demons cracked their neck and dropped on the floor like a piece of garbage. The demons laughed and shimmers away leaving Chris to fall on his knees on the puddle of blood.

"Chris!" Anna screamed as she ran to her cousin and put her hand over her mouth when she saw the dead bodies. "Oh no! Chris?"

"I couldn't save them." Chris told her, not taking his eyes off the bodies.

Anna grabbed Chris's arm, trying to pull him off the ground of blood. "Chris we have to go before Wyatt's demons come here."

"They're dead because of me."

"No! No! Chris looks at me." Anna ordered and Chris stared at her deep brown eyes. "Those kids aren't dead because of you. They are dead because of _Wyatt_." Wyatt flinched when he heard his cousin said his name in a disgusted way. "_Wyatt_ did this, not _you_. Please don't blame yourself."

* * *

"Chris, who is that? And why is she in our attic?" Piper asked.

Chris's eyes widen. It was his baby sister, Melinda Prudence Halliwell. Melinda was walking around the attic, wearing dark jeans and a black top showing her feminine body as a fourteen year old. Her long brown hair fell down her shoulders in gentle waves and her brown eyes looking for the Book of Shadows, smiled when she found it, and went through the pages.

"Is she your sister?" Leo asked.

Chris nodded his head, "Her name is Melinda." And then, reality hit him when he remembered why Melinda was in the attic. "Oh no." Chris said.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"This isn't my memory." Chris told her. "I have forgotten about this."

"If this isn't your memory, then who's it?" Leo asked.

"Melinda's." Wyatt answered.

Melinda was going through the spells and writing them down on her note pad. She threw the pen at the wall in frustration. She wasn't even supposed to be here. She promised Chris that she wouldn't leave the club until him and half of the Resistance is back from their mission. Right now, Henry JR, Patricia, and Adrianna think she is in the bathroom.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" A male's voice said but Melinda didn't bother to turn around because she knows that voice.

"What do you want, Caleb?" Melinda asked.

"I should be asking you that question." Caleb stepped out of the shadows and walked behind her. The sisters found themselves starring at a very handsome young man that looked like he could be a model. Caleb had a very strong muscular figure, pale skin, spiky black hair, and deep dark eyes.

"You shouldn't be here." Caleb told her.

"Neither should you or those demons." Melinda snapped as she turned around.

"Who is Caleb?" Phoebe asked, remembering that name when Angelica and Chris talked.

"Derek's son. The half-manticore baby."

"You wanted us to vanquish him!" Piper yelled, reminding him.

"Why would you want to vanquish him?" Wyatt asked, raising his eyebrow.

Chris shrugged, "So he wouldn't have to flirt and kiss my sister. OW!" Chris cried when all of the sisters hit Chris hard on the back of his head and his arm.

"You _are_ overprotective." Piper said.

"Mel, if any of those demons see you in here, they will not hesitate to kill you." Caleb said.

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Kill me?"

Caleb's eyes widen, "What kind of questions is that? No! Mel, I care for you way too much to kill you. If I did, Wyatt will not hesitate to kill _**me**_."

"Why are you even with him?" Melinda asked him, crossing her arms. "I thought you cared."

"He needed a friend with him." Caleb whispered. "No matter what he was becoming, he needed a friend with him. Even if he won't admit it." Wyatt stared at his best friend and second in command. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was what Caleb saying true? "Mel, I tried to turn him back…but he's gone too far."

"So you stayed even though he hurts you!" Melinda screamed, noticing a bruise on his neck. "I doubt that a demon did that." Caleb flinched away from her.

"Like you and Chris, I won't give up on Wyatt." Caleb said. "And Melinda, I do care." Caleb grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him. "I care about you."

"Why do I have a hard time believing you?" Melinda whispered but Caleb and the past people heard her.

"Believe this." Caleb demanded and crashed his lips onto Melinda's. Their lips moved slowly then gently against each other's. Caleb moved his hands away from her arms and wrapped them around Melinda's waist; pull her against him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Caleb pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Chris _and _Wyatt are going to kill me if they found out that I kissed you again." Caleb breathed.

"He's telling the truth." Wyatt and Chris mumbled anger that a half-demon is kissing their baby sister and the sisters smiled.

"You have to leave. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Me neither." Both of them turned around and saw Wyatt leaning against the door, watching the couple. "But you, Caleb, I don't mind seeing you getting hurt."

"Hello Wyatt." Caleb said, pulling Melinda behind him.

"Melinda, what are you doing here?"

"Getting back what belongs to us." Melinda yelled, grabbing the book.

"That book doesn't belong to you."

"It belongs to your cousins." Melinda reminded him. "I'm not leaving without this book."

"So you _and_ your sister know our entire family?" Phoebe squealed. "So –"

"No!" Chris screamed which made the sisters jumped. "I…can't…tell…you."

"Wyatt –"

"Wyatt, do not answer." Chris told him. "You're already seeing more than you should ever know." Chris told his Aunt Phoebe.

"But –"

"I'm not telling you if you have kids."

"Not that, I-"

"I'm not telling you if you get married to Jason."

Phoebe pouted at Chris's attitude and looked away from him.

"If it helps, they're beautiful like you." Wyatt smiled. Chris smacked the back of Wyatt's head, giving him a death glare.

"Don't make me hurt you, Mel." Memory Wyatt growled.

"Wyatt, don't!" Caleb yelled as he blocked his way. "If you do, it will be the biggest mistake of your life. Second mistake of your life." He corrected.

"Move." Wyatt ordered.

"No."

"Very well then." Wyatt said and raised Caleb with his hand and held him up in the air, chocking.

"Wyatt, no!" Melinda screamed.

"I thought you were my friend!" Wyatt said to him and Piper's heart broke when she heard the way her son sounded. He sounded heartbroken. "You betrayed me."

Suddenly, a force knocked Wyatt over as his grasp on Caleb released. Caleb fell on the ground, coughing for air. Wyatt turned around and saw Melinda's hands up, she shot the floor causing Wyatt to jump away.

"She has my power!" Piper said, amazed.

"_Like mother, like daughter."_ Wyatt thought.

"I won't let you kill him, Wy." Melinda said.

Wyatt lifted his hand as he lifted Caleb and floated him to where Melinda stood, inches away from her face as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Say goodbye Caleb, because this will be the last time you will ever see her." Wyatt said as he flung him outside of the room, closing the door.

Melinda shot Wyatt again but he deflects the shot and hit Melinda. Melinda landed hard on the ground with a big wound on her shoulder. Wyatt slowly walked towards Melinda as she crawled to her book bag, filled with potions. However, Wyatt stepped on her leg and everyone could hear the crack on her leg and her screams of agony. Chris's hands turned into a fist as he watched the scene.

"Wyatt!" Caleb roared again as he kept banging the door.

"I can heal you, Melinda." Wyatt said, bending down her fallen form and facing her. "If you join me."

As her response, Melinda spit blood at his face and angrily, Wyatt smacked her face, making her flew against the room to the wall. "Caleb didn't betray you, Wyatt." She coughed. "He trusts you and you trust him."

"Trust?" Wyatt scoffed.

"I remembered a time when I trusted you." Melinda said. "You would always protect me when the kids at Magic School would make fun of me, remember? What happened to _that_ Wyatt?"

"He's still here." Wyatt said, pointing to his chest. "I can still protect you. Chris isn't doing a good job right now."

"And you are?" Melinda screamed. "Chris _is_ protecting me! He's just like you, overprotective. But you're not my brother, Chris is! You're nothing but… a monster that thirsts for power."

"You know me so well, Melinda." Wyatt smirked.

Then, blue and white orbs appeared in front of Melinda, it was Patricia and Henry JR. Reality struck Chris again when he remembered why he took this memory from Melinda. It was because of Henry Jr. All of those nights came back to him when he heard his baby sister screaming in her bed and crying. Wyatt noticed his little brother turning pale and backed away from him and everyone else, nobody noticed him moving away.

"Henry, you and Mel find a way to get out of here." Patricia ordered. "I'll take care of _Lord_ Wyatt."

"I see you're the same, Patricia." Wyatt said.

Patricia smirked before she turned invisible and began throwing stuff with her hands at Wyatt and running around, so he doesn't know where she is.

"How did you find me?" Melinda asked her older cousin.

"Caleb shimmered in." Henry JR told her. "Next time, don't send your boyfriend to where a lot of people hate him." Henry put her arm around his neck and walked to the door but it wouldn't open.

Everyone watched as memory Wyatt destroyed everything in the attic, trying to hit invisible Patricia but he wasn't successful. Patricia found a couple of potions in Melinda's bag and threw them at Wyatt, but it only caused him to burn in pain, a burn mark on his back. Wyatt threw an energy ball and finally, managed to hit her and visible Patricia fell on the floor.

"You have gotten on my last nerve!" Wyatt yelled at her.

"Pat!"

"Go!" She screamed but they didn't move because they had nowhere else to go because of the door. Melinda shot Wyatt again but it was weak. Then, Excalibur appeared in his hands.

"What are you doing with that?" Piper asked, noticing there was fear in her tone.

Wyatt turned and saw everyone staring at him but Chris and he couldn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. His eyes fell on his Aunt Paige. Henry JR was lot like Paige he had her personality. Wyatt turned away from them because he never wanted them to see the monster he was then, the monster that made a mistake. He never thought he would have to see this again.

"Don't make me kill you!" Wyatt warned.

Melinda pretended that she didn't hear that, so she shot him again but the sword blocked it. She kept hitting him over and over again but he only moved closer to Melinda, the sword becoming more like his force shield. Wyatt smacked Melinda in the face as she fallen on the floor, with a cut on her face. Wyatt brought the sword higher, "this is your last chance. Join me or your family."

"I rather join my family."

"So be it."

"_NO!_"

Suddenly, everyone saw Excalibur go through Henry JR's chest. Wyatt realized what he had just done, when he stared at his cousin's dark eyes and a groan of pain escaped from his lips. Wyatt pulled the sword out as Henry fell on the floor. Wyatt couldn't hear anything, not even the girl's screams, because all he could hear was silence. What had he just done? Melinda and Patricia ran over to him as Henry was chocking on his blood. Patricia put him in her arms and she used her free hand trying to heal the wound but it wasn't healing.

"Why isn't it working?" Melinda cried.

"I don't know. I don't know." Pat said, trying to heal her older brother.

"Pat-"Henry chocked.

"No don't speak. Please don't." Patricia said, tears dripping from her eyes.

"This isn't your fault." Henry chocked and Melinda shook her head. "This…isn't…your fault."

"Yes, it is. I should've never left and sneak in here." Melinda said. "Please, don't go. I can't lose you too."

"I'll tell dad you said hi." Henry said to his younger sister.

"This isn't funny!" Patricia screamed and laughed at the same time. Paige felt her own tears escape from her eyes and she didn't know why. This boy couldn't be more than sixteen years old and Patricia a year younger than him, the same age as Melinda. "You are not going to die, you hear me? Mom! Leo! Paige!"

"Baby sister…" Henry whimpered as he brought his hand to touch her cheek and Patricia grabbed it, feeling his hand already turn cold. "My baby sister…."

"Yes I am." Patricia chocked on her sobs as she continued trying to heal him. "But you have to stay with me because I need you. Pan needs you." Patricia said but felt his hand slipped away from her grasp and landed on the floor. She looked at his face and saw his eyes are closed. "Henry?" There was no answer and Patricia let out a cry as she hugged her brother's corpse. "Henry!"

"Stay away!" Melinda growled when she saw Wyatt, still holding the blooded sword.

"Mel –"

"You killed him!" Melinda screamed. "_Murderer_!" Both Wyatts flinched.

"I didn't –"

"You're the Source of all -Evil." Melinda reminded him. "You're not supposed to feel guilty."

Melinda flicked her hands and blew him up. Immediately, his body scattered into black orbs and a few seconds later, they formed together again. Piper gasped when she realized that she did the same thing to Chris. Like Chris, Wyatt had a huge wound on his chest. Wyatt gasped for air while the pain rushed over on his body.

"You disgust me." Melinda said, sickened.

"I will never forgive you." Pat said and the sisters and Leo gasped when they saw the ghostly and deadly eyes. "_Murderer_. That's who you are."

"And for that, _**WE HATE YOU**_!" Melinda's voice echoed when they orbed away leaving a grief stricken Wyatt.

"I'm sorry." Wyatt sobbed.

Caleb shimmered in, "Finally." He then noticed that everyone was gone except for Wyatt. Caleb lost the color in his face when he saw Wyatt holding a sword covered in blood. "Wyatt, what have you done?"

"A mistake. I did a huge mistake." Wyatt cried.


	13. Soulmates

**Chapter 13**

"At least you admitted it was your fault. Murderer," Chris glared at his older brother.

"You little –"Wyatt's fingers curled into a fist, choking and lifting Chris in the air.

"Wyatt, stop!" Piper cried to her eldest son but he didn't listen. "Leo!" Piper cried again to her ex-husband and Leo pulled Wyatt's hand away.

Chris fell on his knees when Wyatt released him and began coughing for air, not knowing that Phoebe was staring at him. She felt guilty. For months, she and her sisters didn't believe him from the start that Wyatt was evil or anything else Chris said to them about the future. But here they are now, in Chris's memories, watching the truth unfold in their eyes. She had to watch her nephew murder a boy that was probably younger than Chris. That boy died protecting his sister and Chris's sister.

"Hey we're back at the park…I think." Paige said. There was nothing at the park but dead grass and trees.

Angelica was sitting on the swings, staring at a folded picture in her hand. It was a photo of her, Chris, and Wyatt. A year before Piper Halliwell was murdered and everything back then was normal and everyone was happy. Her fingers traced along Wyatt's smiling face, think why this happened and why she didn't see this before? Was she a bad friend for not seeing it? Angie put the picture away in her pocket and stood up, taking a deep breathe.

She couldn't believe she was going to do this. She just hopes it won't be a mistake.

"Wyatt?" She called. She turned around when she heard him orb. He was leaning against a tree with a smile on his face. "How could you? How could you murder Henry Jr and not feel anything?"

Wyatt scoffed, "Should I?"

"The twins now lost their brother and they will want revenge."

"Good."

"Good?" Angie scoffed of disgust and stared at the monster in front of her eyes. "You really have changed. You don't care about anyone and Henry Jr's death is proof of that!"

"I care about _you_, Angelica." Wyatt admitted. "I love you."

"You don't know love even if it hits you in the gut." Angie snarled. "You don't love me and I don't love you. I love Chris."

"Why do you love him?" Wyatt asked, his hands turning into fists.

"That's none of your business."

"Why?" Wyatt yelled as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

Angie cried out in pain, "Wyatt, let go of me!"

His grip became tighter and he shook her hard. "Why?"

"Stop it! You're hurting me. I'm not talking this to you."  
"But why?" Wyatt repeated as Angie continued trying to fight him off. "I'm the Twice-blessed child, the first male heir of the Halliwell line, and the Source of All Evil."

"**I. **_**Don't.**_** Care**. Do you honestly think I care about titles?" Angie cried out. "I love Chris, not you! I love Chris, it will _always_ be Chris."

Wyatt stared at her brown eyes, looking for any lying but saw none. Angrily, he shoved Angie against a tree, ignoring the crack on her shoulder. Angie whimpered in pain, "Chris."

"What does he have that I don't?" Wyatt yelled.

"Good looks," Memory Chris said and Wyatt scowled. "Leave her alone, Wyatt."

"No."

"Wyatt –_ugh_!" Chris screamed when Wyatt threw an energy ball at him. Angie winced in discomfort as she felt something twig in her chest.

"Tell me." Wyatt ordered and went to her, grabbing her wrist. "Tell me."

"A heart! He has a heart!" Angie screamed as everything around them became silent. Chris sat on the ground, wincing at the contact of the energy ball on his body. "Chris's heart is filled with passion, kindness, and love. He cares more about other people than power and himself. He doesn't need to prove anything to me. Chris is twice the man you will never be."

"No, there has to be something else." Wyatt mumbled, shaking his head.

"You wanted the truth."

All of a sudden, Wyatt forced his lips onto Angie's, ignoring her muffled scream. She tried to push him away but he had her wrists and she couldn't kick him because she was stuck against a tree. Chris flung his hand across as Wyatt's body thrown against a pole.

"Stay away from her." Chris said. "She doesn't love you."

"But she will." Wyatt threw another energy ball but Chris dodged it.

"Wyatt, I don't love you! I will never love a monster like you." Angie cried, but not because she was physically hurt, because she knew that those words will struck his heart so hard it will make him hate her. He needs to open up his eyes.

Wyatt felt his face turn red with embarrassment and anger. He electrocuted Chris with his hands and Chris fell on the ground, shaking in pain. Angie ran over but she stopped when she could feel Chris's pain in her chest. "Chris's what's wrong with Angelica?" Leo asked. Chris chose to ignore him.

"Let go of my fiancé!" Angie screamed and closed her mouth within seconds she realized that she said it out loud. Future Chris smacked his forehead, now the sisters will definitely ask questions.

"Your fiancé?" Memory Wyatt questioned and saw the little ring on her wedding finger. "No..._**NO**_!" He screamed and used his telekinesis to chock Angelica.

"Chris –"Angie chocked when she saw her fiancé on the ground, also chocking. Then it hit Wyatt like lightening.

Angelica and Chris are soul mates.

They're two halves of each other's heart. Wyatt released his grip and watched Angelica crawl to Chris. Angelica started at Wyatt and saw the darkness in his eyes growing stronger because it was feeding off his pain and anger.

"I want my Wyatt back." Angie whispered, sobbing. "And you're not him. You've killed him." She said and Wyatt will not realize that those will be her last words to him.

* * *

"Now it makes sense to me!" Phoebe yelled, clapping her hands. "You hated Chris because he got the girl."

"You were engaged to her?" Leo questioned.

"Yes." Chris's voice cracked. He remembered the night he proposed; it was their spot on the bridge. It was a different ring on her finger. He couldn't give a different woman the same ring that would be wrong.

"What was wrong with you when Wyatt was…hurting Angelica?" Leo asked.

"Future consequences," Chris said and smiled. "Man, I miss saying that."

"Hey there you are!" Paige said when they saw nineteen-year-old Chris standing over his desk, circling the crystal necklace on a map. Someone knocked on his door and a much older Jamie came in. "Chris we need to talk."

"I can't right now."

Jamie grabbed the necklace away from him, "It wasn't a question."

"What do you want?" Chris asked, sitting on his chair.

"Don't talk to me like that. Chris you may be the leader of this Resistance but I am three years older than and will be your brother-in-law. So I can make you eat dirt."

"Is that a threat?" Chris smirked.

"Chris, I don't want to fight you. You need a break."

"You're sounding just like your sister." Chris moaned.

"Good! Chris you really need it. My whole entire life has been watching you and everyone else grow up and fight, and now everyone is drifting apart because of this dawn war!" Jamie yelled. "I am not going to watch my sister's fiancé die out of exhaustion."

"I wouldn't be like this if Wyatt…God, why did he –"Chris punched the wall in frustration. "I can't do this anymore. I'm so tired and anger all the time."

"What are you saying Chris?"

"Maybe Wyatt's right. Good will loses to evil." Chris shrugged. "Maybe –"Jamie interrupted him by punching him in the face.

"Don't you dare talk like that anymore?" Jamie snarled. "If your mother was alive –"

"But she isn't!"

Jamie sighed sadly, "I know she isn't. But if she was, she will punch you harder than me for talking like that. Chris, you grew up with the Charmed Ones and Leo. You know everything about demons and Magic World better than the Elders. Do not give up. Do not give up on Wyatt. I know I haven't."

"More than one person actually believes there is good in you." Chris said to Wyatt.

"You're born a leader, Chris. Never forget that." Jamie said.

* * *

"Why did you almost give up on Wyatt?" Leo asked, he never thought of Chris giving up something.

"In case, you haven't noticed Leo. Hell was lose." Chris snapped. "More and more were joining you –"Chris said to Wyatt. "Or dying. To be honest, I considered giving up so many times but…I didn't. And Jamie helped me a lot of times."

"Jamie said you're the leader of the Resistance. Was it to save Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"And other people. I made the Resistance when I was fifteen." Chris told them and smiled when he saw the disbelief on Leo's face. "Any more questions?"

"Yes where are we?" Paige asked.

But she got her answer when loud cheering could be heard. In silent agreement, the onlookers from the past took off, running ahead with a reluctant Chris and Wyatt behind them. The ones from the past did not notice though, they need to know what was going on. As they ran through the crowd, the Charmed Ones came to a halt as they found themselves in a large clique of demons and witch hunters alike, they were howling, screaming, and laughing as they looked at a large demon in front of them on stage.

"Tonight, I have a special surprise for all of you. Ladies and germs, please welcome the Angel of Life and her brother!"

Watching the scene, Chris paled when he noticed where they were: the full moon, the dark forest, the stage. He didn't know how he hadn't notice this before. Demons brought in Angelica and Jamie, their hands tied by rope. All of the things were the same as it has been in Chris's nightmares. Since that night, Angelica was wearing that blue top and Jamie with that cut across his left brow, but even worse, they were in _that_ place.

"No." Chris mumbled.

Of all the things, he couldn't see this again.

The past onlookers and Wyatt turned to look at Chris and seen all the color fading from his face, making him deathly pale, with a look of pure torment in his eyes. Unlike the past people, Wyatt has seen that look on his face before and that's when it hit him what they are all about to see. "Chris," Piper said, her eyes widen with fear as she stared at him. "What's wrong? Chris?"

"Ladies go first." The demon laughed.

"No, Angie!" Jamie screamed as the demons separated the siblings.

"No." Chris said, shaking his head and moving backwards. It was as if he was trapped in his own personal hell.

"N-n-no, no, _**NO**_!" He screamed. "I _can't _see this again."

"Chris calm down." Phoebe hushed him, wrapping her arms around him. "What's going to happen?"

The demons tied Angelica to a metal, with a look of pure fear on her face. Her hands and feet were clasping by the rope and the hay was thrown at her feet. She tried to break free but it was useless. They weakened her so she couldn't use her powers. Angie stared at the audience then back at her older brother, who was trying to break from the demons' grasp. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Within seconds, Chris orbed in front of her, "Angie?"

"Chris, behind you!" Angie screamed but a bunch of demons already got to the half-witch.

"How romantic! Trying to save your lover." The demon laughed. "Say goodbye."

"No Angie." Chris screamed as he tried to get away from the demons.

"Chris." Angie whimpered as tears were dripping from her eyes. The demon had a torch filled with fire and the crowed screamed for more action. "Goodbye my love."

"No." Chris whimpered and he threw the fire at the hay as it spreads. "No."

"_**NO!"**_ Jamie's screams echoed in the forest and it brought goose bumps on everyone's body.

The demons tried to control the twenty-six year old but he was stronger than all of them. All of a sudden, Jasmine shirt began to rip apart slowly as something in his back was growing. Then, white wings popped out of his shoulders, hitting the demons. He used his wings to make the fire disappear and he ripped the rope apart. Angie opened her eyes and saw the blurry visions of her brother's face.

"Jamie, go!" Chris screamed trying to break out of the demon's hold. "I'll be fine."

With one push off the ground, Jamie flew up in the sky, holding his little sister in his arms. But that didn't mean the demons were giving up so easily. Couples of darklighters brought out their arrows and try to hit the flying angel. "Fly higher!"

But Jamie couldn't hear Chris when a couple of arrows struck his back and wings. More and more arrows flew to him and Jamie became weaker. Suddenly, he stopped flying. The sister covered their mouths as they watched Jamie and Angelica fall directly to the ground. Chris hit one demon and managed to orb where his best friend is. He found Jamie on the ground, the arrows around his chest.

Chris called out to him but Jamie didn't respond and his white wings vanished. Then, he found Angie lying in the lake a blood wound on her side. Chris pulled her out of the lake and frantically put her head on his arm, facing him. "Chris." She whispered.

"Dad! Dad! Angie needs you!" Chris yelled. "Leo! Paige!"

Angie touched Chris's cheek and smiled. "You came back for me."

"Always," Chris rasped out. "Leo! Paige!"

"I love you."

"No don't say that. This isn't goodbye. Leo!' Chris said he could feel her getting colder.

"He won't come. He didn't come for your mom." Angie whispered. Leo stared at Chris quickly and turned to stare at the scene. Now he knows the truth. Angie moved his hair away to stare at his jade eyes. "I love you. I truly deeply love you."

Chris kissed her forehead, "I love you too. Please, please stay with me." He whined.

"I'm always with you." She smiled.

"Paige! Leo!" Chris continued screaming causing Phoebe to let out a sob escape from her lips. Paige and Piper held her hands, gripping it with all their might. "You are _**not**_ going to die, you hear me? You are not going to leave me."

"Wyatt…there is good…in him…I know…there is…still…" Angie barley whispered as her head fell to the side.

"Angie…?" Chris uttered, his tone quivering. There was no response. His eyes darted around her face, his breaths quickly becoming panicked and erratic. "No…No!" He shook her body but she was limped and barley moved.

"Chris you called me. What's wron- Jamie?" Paige gasped as she checked his pulse but didn't dare touch the arrows.

"He's dead." Chris whimpered. "They're both dead." He exhaled a shaky breath as he carefully laid Angie on the ground. He stood up, his jaded eyes filled with anger and hatred. "Wyatt! _WYATT_!"

"Chris, please don't." Paige pleaded when she saw the electricity in his hands growing.

"_**WYATT!**_"

Everyone watched dark orbs came in, snapping them to look at Memory Wyatt in his black clothing. "What do you want, Christopher?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Bastard!" Chris screamed as he struck Wyatt to a tree. "You killed them."

"Chris –"

"They're dead because of you!" Chris yelled and Wyatt finally noticed the two bodies.

"Chris we need to go." Paige said when she heard the demons screams drawing in closer. She touched Jamie's legs and orbed out.

Chris picked Angie's lifeless body, her head hanging out from his shoulder, and showed it to Wyatt. "She believed there was good in you until her last breath. I promise you Wyatt, if I can't save you I _will_ kill you." And Chris orbed away to the Resistance.

Everyone was there when Chris orbed and tears were forming in their eyes. Finally, the tears were dripping and Chris's face contorted with despair and frustration. He put his hand over her chest, shaking. "Please let me heal you." He told her fearfully. "_**LET ME HEAL YOU**_!" He yelled fiercely. With a chocked sob, Chris buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of strawberry. Melinda pushed her way through the crowd and with a choked sob; she put her arms around his neck and cried along with him

The memory ended and everyone stayed quiet, feeling guiltier than ever.


	14. The Battle turns into War Part 1

**Chapter 14**

It was _his_ fault. It was Chris's fault. He had let Angelica and Jamie die that night. He hadn't call out for help or done anything soon enough to save them. The moment he had orbed in, he should've killed those demons that captured him or brought someone with him. But he didn't. And he lost two more people that are important in his life. He lost his mom, his cousin, his best friend, and the love of his life.

It was _**his **_fault.

Chris didn't care where they were once they arrived in another memory. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care if Piper founds out that she is his mother or Wyatt's younger brother. He didn't care anymore. Nothing else matters. Chris didn't know where they are or what they were about to see. What was going to happen in the new memory didn't matter anymore. He had been forced to watch _**that**_ again.

The guilt in his heart was weighing him down and Chris found himself struggling to breathe as his legs gave out weak. Chris allowed himself to collapse on the floor when he was up against a wall. Chris didn't care if Leo or the sisters see him like this, a vulnerable young adult, ready to cry. His emotional fascia was no longer up. They will finally see how he feels after everything that he has been through for the past seven years of hell.

Wyatt, however, stood where he was. He never actually knew what happened to childhood friends but he knew the people that were responsible for it. When Paige and Chris left, the demons came and Wyatt made sure they got their punishment (death). Ever since that night, Wyatt would try and forget that look in his younger brother's eyes: rage, agony, and hatred. When Wyatt learned that he was going to have another sibling, he has been nervous that Chris and Melinda would hate him for a sibling reason. But now, they hate him for what he has become. But they didn't realize that Wyatt did this, to protect his family. Power is the only way to protect them.

Taking a deep breath, Chris drawled up his knees to his chest and put his head in between them to cover the silent tears that were falling down on the ground. He knew he shouldn't give up, now. It was finally hitting Chris how much he had lost, and how little he was fighting for. In the future, he still had a few close friends, his younger cousins, and his Aunt Paige alive. But what if Wyatt did change, would everyone else still be alive? Would his parents still be together? Was Chris meant to lose his soul mate?

Phoebe was the first one to recover from that dreadful and vivid memory. When she turned around and saw Chris, it broke her heart. This wasn't the Chris she and her sisters knew. He was their neurotic white lighter. Nothing could tear him down. But apparently, she was wrong. They were all wrong. Even though, Chris blocked his emotions from Phoebe, she knew his pain and knew what it was like to lose a love one. She lost Prue and then Cole. But she grieved for them and she doesn't know if Chris did any of that. When Chris was in the future, he never showed any emotion on his face and now, he was in pain, emotional and physical pain. It was the second most traumatizing moment in his life and she now knows why Chris shut himself off from everyone.

Instead of dealing with the loss, Chris closed himself up, shielding and hardening his heart. Chris was closing himself again and Phoebe knows that isn't healthy. A part of him has also died along with his fiancé. Piper didn't know what possessed her but she sat next to Chris and ran her fingers through his hair. She noticed the flinched that went through his body. Chris knew it was Piper because she used to do that with him whenever he got upset.

"Chris, sweetie," She said in her motherly tone. "Are you going to be alright?"

Chris didn't answer; he didn't know how to respond to his mother. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't say that what they had just witnessed had changed him and haunted him for the past three and half years. It was engraved in his soul and mind, never letting him forget that fateful night. Ever time, he closed his eyes and think about Angelica and the happy times they had together; it would always go straight to her death.

Chris lifted his head, the tears now gone from his eyes. "Yeah," Chris chocked out and it made Leo and Piper flinch because they never heard him with such pain emotion. He cleared his throat and smiled at Piper. "I'll be fine."

"How about you, Wyatt?" Chris asked but in an unsympathetic tone.

"I'm fine, thanks." Wyatt lied and ignored his brother's tone. But he didn't dare to look at anyone. Like Chris, Angie's death changed Wyatt; it made him grow more hunger for power because he couldn't save them.

"So Chris, if you're okay you don't mind if we ask you a few questions?" Paige asked. She knew that Chris didn't want anyone to baby him because he wanted to mourn alone. She understood because that's what she did when her parents died.

Chris couldn't help but smile, "You never change Paige." He muttered and everyone smiled, hearing that. Chris stood up and stared at his family, "So what do you want to know now?"

"Why didn't your dad come when you called out to him?" Paige asked.

Chris's smile fell when Paige mentioned the "d" word. "He didn't care." Chris snarled as his fingers curled into a fist. "He never cared to come for my mom when she was dying. Why would he come for my fiancé?"

"I'm sorry." Leo said. He couldn't imagine ignoring Wyatt's calls for him as Piper was dying.

Chris shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

"You and your dad had problems?" Piper asked.

"He only cared for his work and never kept his promises to his family." Chris whispered, remembering the times Leo promised to be there for Chris and never showed.

"So where are we now?" Phoebe asked, changing the subject.

"My room." Chris answered.

They found the nineteen year old sitting on the edge of his king-sized bed, holding a picture. Days after Angelica's death, Chris brought the courage to go inside her room that she shared with Alexandra, and found the picture of him, Wyatt, and herself a year before Wyatt was turned evil. It reminded him of her last words to him about Wyatt. He got out of his trance when someone knocked on his door. The door opened and showed little Adrianna. Adrianna is the youngest daughter and cousin of the Halliwell line. Her raven hair went straight down to her back and her chocolate brown eyes were filled with sadness and fear.

"Andy, what's matter?" Chris asked using her little nickname.

He got out of the bed and bend down to her height as the past onlookers' eyes widen when they saw a whole new Chris…again. Chris's jade eyes were filled with pain, lost, anger, and loneliness and they knew it had to do with Angie's death.

"I can't sleep." Andy confessed. "Angie would always sing to me when there's a thunder but –"She jumped and ran into her cousin's arms when the thunder spoke out to the rain.

Chris chuckled and faced the eleven year old. "You know, I'm pretty lonely in my big bed."

"Thank you, Chrissie!" Andy said and kissed him on the cheek before running to the bed and going under the covers.

The door opened furthered when Chris saw all the daughters of the Power of Three standing outside. Ever since, Henry Jr's death and their fathers death; Chris, Wyatt, and Leo were the only males left but since Wyatt turned evil and Leo was never around, Chris was left alone with the younger females.

"Please don't tell me that all of you are afraid of a little thunder?" Chris asked.

"Please Chris." Melinda begged.

Chris sighed, "You're lucky I have a huge bed." Chris told them and the past onlookers chuckled when the girls ran to his bed and went under his covers.

Chris shut the door and took off his shoes, "Chrissie do you miss Angie?" Andy asked and ignored her cousins and sisters glares.

Chris sat down on his chair and smiled sadly at Andy, "I do. I miss her a lot. But she and Jamie are in a better place just like your mom and dad."

"You mean, she's an orphan?" Phoebe gasped.

"Her parents were murdered by demons also." Chris said and it was true. Phoebe and Coop died together in death a couple of years ago. Henry and Paige also died but Paige was reborn as full white lighter.

"But I have you girls to help me get through it." Chris smiled.

"We will never leave you alone, Chrissie." Alexandra promised.

Chris chuckled sadly, "You better not, Ladybug. If all of you are gone, I have no reason to live anymore."

Melinda crawled out of the bed and hugged her older brother, "Please don't say that."

Chris hugged her back and soothed her back," I'm sorry, Mellie. It's just…why does the Angel of Death have to take everyone I ever loved and cared for from me. Doesn't that bastard know there's a war going on? Wyatt is growing stronger and –"

"No he's not." Pandora interrupted.

"Pandora's right." Patricia said. "Wyatt isn't getting stronger because there's something that power doesn't get."

"And what's that?" Chris asked.

"Love." Anna said. "Wyatt loved Angie but she didn't love him back. If power is so important to him, then why couldn't he save her? If he really loved Angie, he would have saved her. But he didn't."

"_Neither did I.__"_ Memory Chris thought but he didn't want to upset his family anymore. Andy hid behind the covers when the thunder roared again.

"So where am I going to sleep?" Chris asked. "I am _not_ sleeping on the floor in my own room."

"You can sleep between me and Mellie." Andy said.

Chris smiled, "Okay so you better move or else I'm going to jump onto you."

But the girls didn't move because they didn't think he was serious. Chris shook his head, "You asked for it." He jumped on the bed and the girls screamed at him. They begin hitting him with the pillows. Piper smiled to see this Chris smiling again as the girls was hurting him.

"Okay! Mercy." Chris yelled. "You win. I surrender. Move over Mel."

"Night Chrissie." All the girls said.

"Night girls."

* * *

"Looks like we got a new nickname for you." Paige said. "Chrissie."

Chris groaned, "Only Adrianna could call me that. I just let it slide when the rest of them called me that."

Wyatt snorted, "Chrissie."

"Moron." Chris snapped.

"Loser."

"Freak."

"Nerd."

"Mommy's boy."

"Daddy's girl –"

"Alex, are you sure about this?" Memory Chris's voice interrupted the brothers. They were all inside to what it looks like, a mansion filled with more than five rooms. Alex opened a door and there were more stairs. All of a sudden, about twenty demons shimmered in.

"Get out of my way." Alex hissed.

"Lord Wyatt does not want to see visitors." The demon snarled back.

The sisters turned to face Wyatt and Chris. "Please don't ask you will see it soon." Chris said sadly.

"I don't care. Get out of my way." Alex repeated.

"Alex, we don't have time for this." Chris said as he took a deep breath and he held out his hand and easily electrocuted ten demons. "Go and find Wyatt. I'll take care of the rest of these scum bags."

Alex nodded her head to her older cousin and ran up the stairs as fast she could and ignoring the pain, she had in her thighs. The only that matters to her right now, was finding Wyatt and getting his help. Alex found another door but it was locked.

"Behind you!" Phoebe screamed to her when demons shimmered behind the teenager. She didn't know why but she had these mother instinct feelings towards the teenager and the need to protect her. And of course, Alex couldn't hear Phoebe when someone's arm went around her neck, chocking her.

Using all of her strength, Alex flipped the demon over her head and he landed hard on the ground. Alex then did a back flip when a couple of fireballs were about to hurt her. "I really hate demons." She said as she deflected the fireballs and flew back at them. Angrily, Alex kicked the locked door and found her cousin at his desk, reading a book.

"Alex?" He looked surprised. "What are you doing here? _How_ did you get here?"

"You really need a new team of bodyguards, Wyatt." She answered and ignored her cousin's groan of frustration.

"So why are you here, Alexandra?" Wyatt asked.

"You know, I hate that name." She scowled at him. "Look Wyatt, I need –"Alex was interrupted when she felt an energy ball hit her back and push her down to the ground.

"No trespassing." The demon growled and more demons shimmered holding Chris.

"Hey get your hands off of me." Alex yelled when the demons grabbed onto her.

"If you're not going to talk, then you can leave." Wyatt said.

"No, Wyatt! Let go of me!" Alex screamed as she punched one of the demons. "Adrianna needs you!" That stopped Wyatt in his tracks.

"Leave us." Wyatt ordered.

"But my lord –"

"_Leave_!" And they did, releasing Chris and Andy.

"Wyatt, the witch hunters have her. Please help me." Alex said.

"Why?" Wyatt asked. There had to be a valuable reason onto why his cousin came to his home and kill his demons.

"Because Andy needs you. I need you."

Wyatt stared at his cousin and understood what she is feeling. Alex is the eldest of her sisters and will do anything to protect them, even if it means making a deal with the Source. He remembered his Aunt Phoebe saying to him that Alex was the combination of Prue and Piper's personality.

"Let's go get her." Wyatt said and took Alex's hand and orbed them out.

They all arrived in front of a huge crowd and once again, it involved demons and witch hunters. The sisters grabbed each other's hands, afraid what's going to happen next in this memory.

"Alex!" Someone screamed in the cried.

"Anna?" Alex ran through the crowd and hugged her crying sister. "Where is she?"

"Wyatt?" Anna whispered and hugged her cousin, despite the fact that she still hates him.

Wyatt stood there surprised but grabbed his cousin's shoulders, facing him. "Where's Andy?"

Anna pointed her finger and everyone saw Adrianna up on stage, tied to a metal pole with a look of pure fear on her young face, just like Angelica. She was being burned at the stake. Anna and Alex ran through the demonic crowd and their cousins followed, praying they were not too late. A witch hunter was reading his scroll right now. "There are several charges for performing witch craft, proved to be guilty of aiding the Resistance –"

"Get out of my way!" Wyatt roared. This was his baby cousin and he loves her. This family couldn't lose another member.

"Andy!" Alex screamed as she pushed the demons out of her way.

"And failure to join the witch hunters, Adrianna Gonzalez is sentenced to death."

"Andy!"

"For justice, for San Francisco, and for her own salvation it is my honor to send this unholy witch back to where she belongs!" He said as he threw his torch in the haystack.

"_NOO_!" Alex screamed as she watches the fire circle around her baby sister.

"Andy!" Wyatt roared.

Andy lifted her head, her vision already blurry and could see her family running towards her. "Wyatt," She coughed. Chris grabbed onto Anna and Wyatt grabbed onto Alex, stopping them from getting killed too.

"Let go of me, Wyatt!" Alex demanded as she kicked and punched her cousin. She didn't care if she was hurting him. "Let me help her! She's my baby sister."

Phoebe gasped when Alex mentioned that piece of information. "It's too late. We're too late." Wyatt said, sinking to the ground with Alex as she collapsed, her sobs wracking her body. "I'm sorry."

"_AAAAHHH_!" Andy screamed as the fire now burns her skin.

"_**Adrianna**_!"

Alex's screams still echoed when they all transferred to another memory.


	15. The Battle turns into War Part 2

**Chapter 15**

"How old was she?" Phoebe asked, the mother instinct feeling still in her gut.

"She turned twelve that week." Chris told her.

"Those bastards." Piper cussed. "She was only a child and they burned her at the stake. The witch hunters kill all of those innocent witches."

"They don't only kill witches." Chris said with raw emotion in his voice. "People who are even suspected of witch craft or help a witch or white lighter are punished by being burned at the stake." Chris told them. He scoffed, "It was actually better than –"Chris stopped, realizing he was about to share a big and huge information that involved more than his personal life.

"Better than what?" Leo asked but the young man didn't answer him. "Better than what, Chris?"

Chris looked at his older brother and saw Wyatt's approval in his eyes then he looked down at his arm where _it_ was covered by his long black sleeve. "Better than this." Chris said as he rolled the sleeve up, showing them a military brand of numbers on his left arm. Slowly, Piper walked to Chris and he felt her fingers trace the tattoo.

"Did you know about this?" Piper asked Wyatt.

Wyatt looked away ashamed, "Yes."

"Chris, what happened?" Leo asked.

Chris yanked his arm away and pulled the sleeve back down. "The witch hunters don't kill witches right away. They kidnap them, put the brand of them, and torture them until he or she is uses their power and if their power helps the hunters –"

"They help track down the other witches." Phoebe finished. "Betraying them for survival."

"And if they don't?" Leo asked.

Chris sent Leo a killer glare, "You already saw it." He spat, his eyes flashing dangerously as he glared at his future father. "If you had been paying attention, Leo. You would have noticed what the consequences were." Leo became silent.

"And the numbers?" Piper asked. "355285." She read.

Chris swallowed, "Numbers 1-45 means witch, 46-60 means white lighter and 61 to 100 means…"

"Means what?"

Chris stared at his mother's brown eyes, "If you're a close friend or relative of the Charmed Ones."

Phoebe gasped, "You mean our-"

Chris shook his head, "I'm the first to have those last two digits. I was their lucky experiment." Chris said.

Half what he said was true; he was the witch hunters lucky experiment because they never experiment on someone so powerful. Adrianna was the first one in the charmed family member to be burn at the stake and hopefully, the last. Ever since Chris travelled to the past, he had been worried about the girls because they are all still in their teenager years and he's been praying for them to still be alive.

"What did they do to you?" Leo asked.

"Looks like you're going to find out." Chris said.

Everyone turned around to what Chris was staring at and saw a man with dark hair with a lab coat on, looking over his paperwork on his clipboard. Another man, middle aged with gray hair, stood next to him. The past people didn't notice Chris curling his fingers into a fist.

"Mr. West, this one was captured by accident." The doctor told him as he gave him the clipboard. "There were other witches with him but they got away with other witches by orbing or shimming or whatever way they teleported out."

"So who is the prisoner?" Mr. West asked.

"This cannot be happening." Chris muttered, praying the doctor didn't say his last name at all.

"Subject 355285." The doctor said, "He's a half breed. Half witch and half white lighter."

"Anything else?"

"He's extremely powerful, more powerful than any of the witches were captured combined." The doctor told him. "His name is Christopher Perry. The leader of the Resistance."

"Well this is certainly an honor." Mr. West smirked. "Prepare the tranquilizer." He ordered as he walked inside the room.

Upon entering the room, Leo's eyes widen when he saw the sight in front of him. Chris was strapped to a medical bed like a mental patient, and his hands and ankles all tied to the bed. Chris's lip was bleeding and there were cuts on his chest and wrists. Leo stared at the future Chris next to hum and couldn't believe it was the same one. The Elder felt guilt in his heart. He treated Chris like he was nothing ever since he arrived to the past and after seeing so many memories, Chris had been treated like that. Only worse. Leo never believed him. Or believed _in_ him.

"Chris, what have they done to you?" Leo asked.

"I wasn't lying when I said they were torturing witches." Chris answered.

"Hello Christopher," Mr. West said. "How are you feeling today?" Chris didn't answer him but spitted blood at the older man's face. Mr. West whipped the blood off and punched Chris at the face. "That wasn't so nice." The older man stared at Chris and felt like he seen him before. Then it all clicked. "I remember you. You were at the trail for… Adrianna Gonzalez."

Chris moved up, trying to kill the monster but he was tied down to bed and couldn't do anything. Mr. West laughed at him, "She was such a pretty girl. Powerful too. But even when I threatened her of her life, she still wouldn't tell me about the whereabouts of the Resistance."

"What makes you think I will?" Chris growled.

Mr. West ignored him, "Even when we cut her, she still didn't speak. Just cry out for her mommy and for…Chrissie."

"You bastard!" Chris roared, his anger rising and his veins boiling. "She was just a kid."

"She was a _witch_," Mr. West corrected him. "Now enough about that bitch," Chris struggled again. "Where is the Resistance?"

"Resistance?" Chris echoed.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy." The older man snarled. "If you're not going to talk, then I'll force you to." He snapped his fingers and the doctor slid a needle in his arm.

Leo frowned at the sight. He was a medic in the war before he became a white lighter, and remembers the things he learned back then. But Leo had the feeling that it wasn't pain medicine that the doctor injected the young man, "Chris, what is that?"

Chris rubbed his forehead; the memories were getting to him. "Uh…it's a serum that can temporarily bind a witch's power. It weakens them easily. It's that bastard's advantage."

West watched as Chris's head began to fall to the side because of the serum. "Do it." He ordered and the doctor put a couple of wires of Chris's body. Then, he hid behind the computer and began to type.

"_AAHH!_" Chris screamed as he felt the electricity run through his body. "_AAAH!_"

"Where is the Resistance?" West asked again but Chris didn't answer him but gave him a deal glare. "Again."

"_AAAAH_!" Chris screamed again as his fingers wrapped into fists. "_Ugh! AAAH_!"

Piper looked away from the sight with tears in her eyes. These memories were finally getting to her. "_Hasn't Chris suffered enough?"_ She thought. He lost his family and his fiancé. She now understands why Chris never liked talking about the future or his life. But the young mother forced herself to look back as she watched the younger Chris panting for breathe and a little smoke was coming from his body.

"Where is the Resistance?" West asked again.

Chris panted, "Bite me."

"Put it higher."

"But sir –"

"I said higher!"

The doctor stared at the young man strapped to the medical bed. Chris reminded him of his own son, who was murdered by demons. He never blamed the magical world for his son's death or anything bad that has been happening for the last couple of years. But he and his wife needed a safe place to hide. The doctor looked away as he risen the power a little higher but it didn't help when Chris's screams went louder.

"If you don't tell me, I'll –"

"You'll what?" Chris interrupted, his vision getting blurry. "Kill me? Go ahead. No one will tell you what you want to hear."

"Oh? Not even your sister, Melinda?" West questioned.

"You leave her out of this!" Chris roared. No one talks about his family like that.

"Again."

Caleb and Melinda shimmered in and their eyes widen at the sight in front of them. Caleb super-speed to the guards and knock them out before they could even touch him. However, Melinda stood where she was, staring at her older brother, screaming in agony. She wanted to run to him but her feet wouldn't move. "Chris," She whimpered the tears ready to burst. Phoebe grabbed the older Chris's hand and squeezed it but he pulled away.

The torture stopped and Chris's blurry eyes saw Melinda and Caleb. Why are they here? They shouldn't have come. It was too dangerous and different than any other mission they had before. West will take them too and Chris wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Caleb behind you!" Melinda yelled but she was too late. A guard struck his knife through Caleb's back. Caleb felt a warm wetness in his shirt before he collapsed on the ground. "Caleb!" Melinda cried; then West grabbed her around the neck, pointing the tranquilizer at her neck.

"I'll let her live, if you tell me where the Resistance is." West said to him.

"Chris, please don't." Melinda begged. She didn't care about her life. They are at least six homes filled with members of the Stronghold. One of them is filled with the Halliwell's and at least two powerful witches. But they always had their meetings at her mother's old club, P3. No demon or witch hunter dare go in there because Wyatt forbids it, not realizing who is actually there. "Don't."

"I will never tell you." Chris promised but his heart was screaming for his sister's life.

"So be it." West smirked and shot Melinda with the serum.

"No Mellie!" Chris yelled as he watches her fall on the ground.

"Use all it's power." West ordered to the doctor.

"But sir –"

"Now!"

"It will kill him!" The doctor said softly, "Goodness, he's just a boy."

"He's one of _**them**_. He's dangerous." West snapped. "Do it."

Chris turned his head to stare at the doctor. "I'm really sorry, son." The doctor said to Chris and the young man nodded his head, accepting the apology.

"_**A-AAAAHHH**_!" Everyone watched Chris's body twitch up and down and side to side in agony, knowing that he felt like every fiber in his body was burning in flames. He wanted to give up right there, right now. But memories of his life appeared in his head: His childhood, his mom, Wyatt, Angelica, everything:

"_You will always be my baby boy." _

"_The way I feel about you will never change. Of course I love you –and there's nothing you can do about it." _

"_Do not give up. Do not give up on Wyatt."_

"_We will never leave you alone, Chrissie."_

"_Adrianna!" _

"_Wyatt…there is good…in him…I know…there is…still…"_

"Finish the demon and witch."

"_**NOOO**_!" Chris's screams echoed in the room and hallway as the power on the half-witch and half-Elder was increasing rapidly. The machine broke down as it lost control of its power. But what no one knew, Chris was actually absorbing the electricity. His eyes turned pure white like the colors of the clouds. Paige was about to comment but decided against it when she saw older Chris looking grimly at this memory.

"**DON'T. YOU. TOUCH. HER**." Chris echoed and abruptly, broke the handles around his wrists. He sat up automatically and shot a little blast of electricity at a guard. However, whenever Chris shoots someone with his high power, the victim is usually wounded. But this time, the guard was dead and Chris didn't care.

"That's…impossible." West stammered back away.

Chris turned his head and Mr. West felt goose bumps on his arms while staring at those pure white and deadly eyes. "You were right about me. I _am_ dangerous."

"Kill him!"

"Not if I kill you first." Chris threatened as a chair threw in his direction. West fell on the ground as everything in the room was flying and spinning around Chris. All of his anger was releasing as his telekinesis was spiraling out of control. "People like you…you're the real murderers, not us." Wyatt couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew that Chris was powerful but not _this_ powerful. And he never thought of his little brother killing someone other than demons but not a human.

"Chrissie…?" Melinda whispered, reaching her hand out.

"Mellie." Chris said and everything abruptly fell on the ground as he approached her.

"Caleb? Is he alright?" She asked.

"She cares for him." Phoebe said. "She really cares for him. And I'm not saying that because I'm empathy."

"Then how do you know?" Wyatt asked.

"It's her eyes." Phoebe told. "It's funny. It was the same look you had when you and Leo started dating." Phoebe said to her older sister.

"And still you can't see it." Chris muttered.

"Can't see what?" Leo questioned.

Chris shook his head, "Nothing."

Memory Chris ran to the half demon and checked his pulse. "He's still breathing. Caleb, can you hear me?"

"You're standing on my hand." Caleb coughed. "Get off, jackass."

"You know, any other time I would've beaten you up for name calling." Chris joked, putting his arm around his neck. "Mel, help me." She was still dizzy from the infection but she didn't say anything and put Caleb's other arm around her neck.

"Your kind will never win this war." West said.

"What kind?" Chris asked and orbed away, not wanting an response.

* * *

**A/N: I am going to try and post every weekend, maybe on a Saturday and Sunday, because I have school and taking an AP class. So it's hard. And I'm doing community service 8 hrs a week. So again, I would like to apologize if I am not updating enough.**

**Thank you,**

**DisneyRBD**


	16. The Battle turns into War Part 3

**Chapter 16**

"So what happened after that?" Leo asked.

"Uh…Caleb managed to live and Melinda soon got her powers back." Chris told. "I was out for a couple of days but got back up on my feet."

"Just like that?"

"I was out for three days, Leo." Chris snapped. "More and more innocents were dying by the second and I was just resting."

"Okay calm down, future boy." Piper said ignoring the glare Chris was giving her.

"Okay it is too dark in this memory." Paige said.

"_I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this." _Phoebe thought.

And Phoebe was right. The darkness soon cleared and everyone's eyes widen at the sight in front of them. All over the floor, there were bodies dumped on each other, some were dead while others barely alive. Leo took Piper's hand when they saw a little boy lying on the ground, a puddle of blood underneath him. "Chris!" A girl's voice echoed in the memory. Memory Chris orbed in and his eyes looked away at the sight. What happened? Who deserved this fate? "Chris!" the voice cried out again.

"Anna." Chris whispered and ran to her, pasting the bodies, his eyes frantically searching for his cousin. Instead, he found the other one. "Alex!" Alex turned around and he saw her covered with blood and dust. "What happened?"

"A witch hunter was here. He had a bomb tied to him. He was trying to kill us as 'God's work'." Alex whimpered. "Chris, I can't find Anna."

"Don't worry, we're going to find her." He reassured her.

"Chris!" Anna cried and this time, she was close. They found Anna hovering over a body lying on the ground. It was a female body. The brunette woman had a pole through her side. "You have helped me save her."

"Is that Bianca?" Piper asked.

"Yes." Chris gulped.

"Wait, Chris! She's one of Wyatt's demons." Alex stopped him.

"Chris, we have to save her. She risked her life to save me." Anna said. "She's good."

"She's a Phoenix."

Chris lifted his hands up to shut the two sisters up and bend down to face the beautiful demon. "What's your name?"

"Bianca." She gasped. "My name is Bianca."

"Chris." He smiled. "Paige!" Older Paige orbed in and her eyes traveled the area then to her nephew. "I need you to heal her."

"Heal? I can heal?" Paige asked.

Chris nodded his head. Paige learned how to heal when she saved Henry's life from a gun shot wound, realizing she was in love with him. But Chris can't tell her when because she won't meet him in a year or two. "I'm going to tell you when, Paige." Chris smirked at his favorite aunt as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"On the count of three, I'm going to pull, okay?" Bianca nodded her head as she took hold of Anna's small hand. "1…2 –"

"_AAAHH_!" Bianca cried as Chris pulled the pole out of her body. Quickly, Paige put her hands over the bloody wound and soon, it was gone. "What happened to three?" Bianca rasped.

Chris smiled, "Sorry." He took her hand and helped pull her up. "So you work for Wyatt?"

"Yes. But I want to work for you."

"Huh?"

"Caleb is going the same, isn't he?"

Chris raised his eyebrows at her. "That's different."

"Of course, he's a spy." Bianca corrected.

"He's a what?" Wyatt roared at Chris. But his brother chose to ignore him.

"You know a lot for a Phoenix. Why do you want work for me?"

"You see what Wyatt is going out there." Bianca reminded. "I lost my mother because of him. I want to save lives."

Chris turned to his cousins and Aunt. They hired demons before but never had one willingly walk up to him and ask for permission to be in the Resistance. Chris stared at Bianca and saw Angelica's bravery in her eyes. "Welcome to the family, Bianca."

* * *

"So that's how you met Bianca." Paige said. "And I have to say, not very romantic."

"Yeah because I saved a demon." Chris smiled.

"Wouldn't be the first." Wyatt murmured.

"Look who's talking." Chris snapped. "Last I heard, you slept with the Seer and a couple of other demons."

Piper's mouth hanged and saw her son's neck turning red. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell –"

"I'm a man, mother!" Wyatt interrupted. "Besides, isn't it a tradition to date a demon in this family?"

"One demon! Just one demon! Not the whole clan." Piper yelled. Chris chocked on his laughter seeing Wyatt turning even redder.

"Can we please focus on something else?" Wyatt murmured, giving his younger brother a death glare.

Luckily, they were able to, when Memory Chris walked in his room and pressed play on his CD player. It was playing, "_Off I Go_" by Greg Laswell. Chris took his shirt off and threw it on the ground, while searching for a new and clean shirt. Bianca stormed in and shut the door hard behind her. "We need to talk."

"Of course you can come in, Bianca." Chris said, still searching for a new shirt.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I am?" Chris turned around and smiled, seeing Bianca's disbelief on her face as she was staring at his chest. It was gone when he actually pulled it over.

"Chris, do you regret kissing me?"

That surprised him. "Yes –no. I don't know."

"Chris…Mel told me about your last girlfriend." Bianca said and noticed Chris stiffen.

"What did she tell you?" Chris asked but was thinking of ways to kill his sister from telling Bianca anything about Angelica.

Bianca turned away and found herself staring at a photo of Angelica kissing Chris on the cheek, lifting the camera up in the air. Jealously gripped her chest. "That you and pretty much everyone else in the Stronghold grew up with her and Jamie." She stared at Chris's sad eyes. "She also told me that she was your fiancée. And how she was murdered."

"I see." That was his response.

"Chris, I understand that she was your first love. No one forgets their first love" Phoebe nodded her head understanding what she meant. Cole was Phoebe's first love and even though he turned evil, Cole always held a special place in her heart. "She was your first…everything. But I need to know how you feel about me." She said quietly. "Because I know how I feel about you."

"I don't want to feel anything." Chris said to her. "But I do. I don't want to feel love or happiness because Wyatt or someone else will take that away from. Just like –"Chris stopped, seeing the books in his room floating up in the air. He took a deep breath and they gently fell back down.

"Chris…I'm not her." Bianca whispered, taking a step closer to him. "I'm not going anywhere. I –"

"Promise?" Chris snapped. "Promise is a really big word, Bianca. My mom, Angie, and Adrianna _promised_ me that they will never leave me alone. But look!" Chris waved his arms around in the room. "They are not here with me anymore." Chris grabbed Bianca's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "I cannot lose you like I lost them."

Bianca placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." And she kissed him on the lips lightly then surprisingly, Chris kissed her back with such force.

Piper turned around and found her Chris leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets, and his head leaning and looking up at the dull gray ceiling. She actually understood how hard it was to get over –move on from someone you loved. It was hard for to move on from Leo and start dating someone else, who was not a perfect angel. Taking the advantage, Piper looked around and did not like Chris's room. It was too dark and dull. There were no posters or paintings but piles of books and papers on the floor.

The mother witch did find some photos of Chris's childhood friends (like the Charmed Ones' children). There were even some photos of Chris being in the family picture with her and her sisters. Then, there was one photograph that caught her off guard. It was a picture of herself and Chris. He was wearing a birthday crown on his messy hair. Chris looked to be around thirteen or fourteen years old and…he looked happy. She had her arms around his neck, also looking happy. This was defiantly a surprise to Piper. She never thought of her and Chris…being so close…ever.

"Chris, were we ever close in your future?" Piper asked.

Chris bends his head down and stares at her. "Huh?"

She pointed at the picture on his desk. "Why am I hugging you?" She asked and felt her ex-husband's presence behind her.

Out of instinct, Chris's eyes turned his older brother. As growing up, Wyatt and Chris would always get into trouble, whether it was magical or non-magical, Wyatt would always stood up for him whenever their mom would question them. And like that, Piper would not question them further. But this time, Wyatt didn't have answer and he did not want to save his brother's ass anymore. Piper put her hands on her lips, causing the two boys to stiff a little reminding them of _their_ future mom. "Well, are you going to answer me, Christopher Perry?"

Chris flinched at her tone and how hated the fact that she was reminding him of _his _past with her. "Please don't call me that."

"Call you what?" Leo asked. "Christopher? Do you hate that name?"

"Yes –no." Chris hit his head at the wall. "It's just…whenever my mom said my full name, it was when she was angry with me, or I'm in trouble. But with my dad, I just _hate_ it." _–Because I hate him._ Chris finished that thought in his mind.

"I'm sorry." Piper apologize which surprised Chris again. That was twice she apologized to him. "But are you going to give me an answer?"

Chris bends his head down again, causing Piper to stare at his jade eyes. They look so familiar to her. But she couldn't figure out where. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Chris responded and they were transferred to another memory.

* * *

**The Halliwell Manor Museum (2024) **

Alexandra Gonzalez was sure that she hates her cousin. For once, it wasn't Wyatt that she's mad at it. Even though, she's been mad at him for the past five to six years since he turned evil. But this time, she was mad at Chris. Sometimes, she wished that her older cousin didn't leave her in charge of the Resistance. She didn't understand why he made that decision. She was just a teenager! Then again, Chris started this Stronghold when he was fifteen years old.

Alex was having a hard time from keeping the half-breeds from killing the full breeds, mostly demons. She wished so many times that Chris were here because; somehow, with all of this chaos outside that Wyatt is preventing, he was able to calm everyone down and remind them what they are fighting for. This was pretty hard, since everyone keeps forgetting that whenever they see someone die in front of them. And oh man, how she wished for a lot of things over the years. All of her wishes always involved with family and thanks to Wyatt and the witch hunters, she barely has any.

Now, she and Pandora were in the Manor trying to get the Book of Shadows from Wyatt's museum. After what happened to Henry Jr, Chris forbade anyone from getting the book without his permission or without him. But since Alex is the leader, and they needed the Book now or never. It was worth the risk right now. She was going to bring someone else but Pandora insisted, telling her that she was be glad to kill the demons in the same house where her older brother was murdered.

"If Chris ever gets back, he will kill you." Pandora whispered.

"If he ever does, the future will be different. So he wouldn't have the opportunity." Alex told her.

"What are you two doing here?" Alex turned and roundhouse kicked the man in the stomach to the ground. It was Caleb. She helped him up. "I would say sorry, but I can't because I don't really mean it."

"Very funny, Alexandra." He coughed and looked form his left and right before grabbing the girls and shimmering to one of the old rooms. "I'm going to ask again, what are you doing here?"

"We need to get the Book." Alex said.

"Why?"

"We just need it."

Caleb stared at Alex and could see Phoebe's determination in her eyes. "No way."

"Why not?"

Caleb sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair. "Look I'm in enough trouble with the demons right now since Wyatt disappeared."

"Disappeared? What happened?" Pandora asked. She may hates Wyatt but he was still family and she couldn't imagine someone hurting him.

"I have a reason to believe that someone from the past summoned him.  
The same thought came to the two witches, "Aunt Piper."

Alex looked at Caleb, "You don't think…?"

Caleb shook his head. "We all know Chris isn't stupid. My guess is that they don't believe him or something about Wyatt being evil."

"I hope Wyatt doesn't ruin his cover." Alex said.

"Or ruin his life by killing him." Pandora finished.

* * *

**A/N: I am still trying to update as fast as I can. I am writing in my notebooks while there's nothing to do in my classes and it takes a lot longer to type it all up. Again, I will try to do it every weekend or every 2 weeks. Good luck with all that homework and PSAT, SAT, and ACTS! **


	17. The Promise

**Chapter 17**

Piper frowned when Chris didn't answer her question about the picture when they appeared in a new memory. Much to her and Phoebe's dismay, they were on the Golden Gate Bridge again. "Chris why are you always up here?"

"It's a good place to think." Chris smiled but it was soon gone, remembering the last time he was up here.

"_Yes! Of course, I'll marry you!" _

Paige was surprised to find Memory Chris sitting on the highest platform on the Bridge. His legs were crossed as he leaned forward, his chin resting on his knuckles as he stared at the destroyed city. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear or sense blue and white orbs appear behind him. It was Future Leo wearing his Elder robes. Past Leo swallowed, seeing himself with Chris. He knew Chris never liked him and he wanted to know why but for some reason, he was afraid if it was this memory that was going to be his answer.

"Hello Christopher." Future Leo said, causing his son to jump. "What are you doing here?"

Chris shrugged as he stood up, "Just thinking."

"Chris?" Leo raised his eyebrow and did his fatherly tone.

Chris sighed, "What Leo?"

"What are you planning?"

"Wh-what makes you think I'm planning something?" Chris stammered.

"Don't play dumb with me." Leo said. "You have that same look on your face like Prue and Paige whenever they were up to something."

"Ow! What was that for?" Past Leo asked when Paige punched him in the arm. "That was the _future_ me talking."

"So? It's still _you_." Paige said, causing her nephews to smile.

"Why should I be worried about you?" Memory Leo asked.

"Don't. You never had before." Chris snapped which caused the past Leo to stare at the Chris next to him. Is that why Chris hates Leo so much? Because he doesn't care about him? But why? He is son's best friend. If only past Leo knew the truth.

"If I tell you, will you please not overreact?"

"I'll try."

Chris took a deep breathe, "I think I know a way to save Wyatt."

That caught his father's attention. "How?"

Chris stopped the urge to roll his eyes. "We have a reason to believe that Wyatt was turned in his childhood."

"But how could Piper and I not know that Wyatt was evil?" Leo asked. "He was being just like any other kid."

"But he grew up with more anger and he rebel more against the family." Chris reminded. "Back then, he wished with more power. The difference right now is that he's thirsting for it. "

Leo sighed as he stared at the city. "How old?"

"A couple of months before I was born."

"When he was a year old?" Leo asked, surprised. "But –"

"He was a baby, Leo. I remembered Piper telling me that demons would attack or try kidnapping Wyatt as a baby." Leo nodded. "I'm going to travel back in the past."

"Chris –"

"I remembered a lot of stories that Phoebe and Paige told me during that year. I think I might come during the Titans –"

"Chris!" Leo yelled and caused his son to pay attention to him. "You have my permission –"

"I never –"

"I know." Leo said. "But I agree with your plan. You should arrive when Paige turns into stone and tell Phoebe that you managed to save Paige from getting killed."

"You want me to lie? To the sisters?" Chris asked Leo as if he was crazy. But Leo nodded his head. "But I'm going to tell them who I am."

This caused the past onlookers to gap. "No you can't." Leo said and the sisters turned their heads back to the future Leo. "Chris it will interfere with the future and change everything. You have to lie in order to be their white lighter."

"So what? I manipulate you –past you to become an Elder. Leo that's a bad idea." Chris said. Leo being an Elder caused his family a lot of heartache and if Leo were never around in the past, then he and Melinda wouldn't be born.

"For Wyatt. As their white lighter, you can keep a watchfully eye on Wyatt."

"And what if one of the sisters gets hurt? I'm half white lighter!"

"You're a smart kid, Chris. You can do this." Leo said and notices a smile forming on Chris's lips. It became silent for a few minutes and Leo couldn't help but say it: "I think this is the first time we talked without any yelling."

"Don't ruin it, Leo." Chris groaned but smiled at his dad before orbing away.

* * *

"Chris…do you hate me because of what happened to your mom?" Leo asked when they transported to another memory,

"What do you mean?"

"I remembered hearing Angie saying that I didn't come for your mom –"

"You were busy." Chris interrupted. "Elders always are." He muttered.

"But do you hate me?" Leo asks again.

This caused Chris to shut his mouth from screaming. Of course, he _**hates**_ Leo! He was never around for whenever he needed his him, his mom, and Angie's death were the proof of that. His hatred for Leo grew when he transported into the past and the past Leo told him that he didn't trust him and almost killed him. Chris wanted to tell Leo the truth, so he could just shut up but he couldn't because he promised the other Leo. Wyatt stared at his brother and father, and wondered if Chris was going to admit if Leo is his father.

_"He's always there for his golden child."_ Wyatt remembered hearing that when Chris talked their mom when Chris was eight years old and Leo didn't make it to his soccer game. _"He loves him more than anything. More than me."_

"I don't have to give you an answer, Leo."

"Yes, you do. Christopher –"

"Don't _you_ dare call me by that name!" Chris yelled causing Leo to flinch.

"I want to know why so I could, maybe, treat you differently." Leo told him but Chris didn't even look at him, not sure to believe his dad –Leo.

"Who was your dad, Chris?" Paige asked.

"Why do you want to know?" _–" Because I'm sure hell not telling you."_

"So I could give him a good kick in the ass for never being there for you." Paige said, putting her arm on his shoulder leaning at him and giving him a smile.

"Wait! You hate Leo because he reminds you of your dad?" Phoebe asked.

Chris groaned he knew his Aunt Phoebe was never stupid or anything but, she was sometimes slow at things. But now, it was proof that she was on track on things. It took Chris a few seconds to give them a direct answer. "Yes. But please don't ask me for reason." He said.

It became quiet all of a sudden. Maybe because they were adjusting from the fact who Chris is, the way he is, or trying to waking up from this nightmare. Having his family seeing his memories and knowing his past –their future, was Chris's nightmare. But he was glad that his identity wasn't revealed…yet.

Melinda walked in her brother's room, only to find no one inside. She walked in wearing a leather top with skinny dark jeans and dark leather boots. Her long brown hair put into a side ponytail. She went through Chris's desk but only found a bunch of paperwork, then she went through his drawers. Phoebe whistled, "Your sister looks hot."

"Isn't she too young to be wearing something like that?" Leo asked, his father instinct kicking in.

"It's an undercover outfit to blend in with the demons. Trust me, if there was another way, I would've thought of it." Chris said.

"What on earth are you wearing?" A voice yelled, causing Melinda to jump up and see her father in his elder robes.

"Hey Leo," Melinda chuckled nervously. She saw his eyes on her hand, where she was holding a knife and quickly, put her hand behind her. "What's up?"

"Melinda Prudence –"

"Leo! This is an undercover job. I can't keep using my powers all the time." Melinda said. Chris left out a sigh of relief for his sister interrupting him. "What are _you_ doing here? You never come here."

"I'm here to see your brother." Leo told her, his eyes following the room rather than his daughter's inappropriate clothing.

"Why? Give him more reasons to lie to the sisters?" She pulled her free hand out to let him know not to interrupt her. "If Chris tells them the truth, they will believe and trust in him. And asking him to lie is dangerous and…I don't think he has the strength to do that." Melinda jumped when blue and white orbs appeared inches away from her. "Chris!"

"Hey what's –Ow! Mellie, what the hell?" Chris cried when his sister kicked him in the leg.

"I was worried sick about you. You were gone for hours!"

Memory Chris rolled his eyes, "Mel, I'm –"

"Able to take care of myself and don't need parental permission." Melinda mocked. "So? Is it wrong for me to worry about you?"

"No." Chris smiled and kissed her on the forehead but saw a disgusting look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"You smell, Chrissie. Take a shower."

Chris did a salute, "Yes ma'am."

"What are you smiling at?" Melinda asked, putting her hands on her hips. If the past people noticed, she looked exactly like Piper whenever she does that.

"You remind of your mother." Leo smiled.

"Don't." Melinda growled. "Don't you dare bring her up. You have no right."

"Melinda, I understand that you will never –"

"Understand?" Melinda scoffed. "Tell me _Leo_, why do you think I hate _you_ so much?" Leo didn't say anything. "Come on, think about it. Use that Elder brain of yours." He still didn't say anything. "It's basically the same reason why Chris hates you too."

"Looks like you will get your answer." Phoebe whispered to Leo.

Future Leo didn't say anything he knew the answer. He has known for a very long time. He stared at his daughter and couldn't believe she is a teenager. He remembered a time when she actually looked up to him with such love and innocence in her now. But now, the innocence was faint and clouded with hatred for her father and brother. What happened to his family? What happened to the normal family that Piper only wanted?

Melinda scoffed, "Forget it."

"Or not." Phoebe finished.

"Chris, I'm leaving to meet Caleb!" She yelled and ignored her brother's cry of frustration. But Leo grabbed Melinda's wrist from walking away. "Let go of me Leo."

"Melinda, please I'm trying."

"You're only trying right now because Chris is leaving to save _your_ monstrous son." She snapped at him.

"That's not true." He said and for a moment there, Piper thought he sounded heartbroken.

Melinda moved closer, her face inches away from her father's face. "It _is_ true and you know it. Now let go of me."

"You are not going to see Caleb or going on that mission. I forbid it."

Melinda, using her free hand, punched Leo in the face and used her knee to hit his gut. Piper put her hand over her mouth, astonish that a teenager actually hit Leo. Future Leo stared at his daughter and saw a glint of anger. "You are _**not **_my father." She snarled and stormed out of the room, her boots clicking on the hallway.

"You definitely deserve that." Leo turned around and saw Chris leaning against his bathroom door, only wearing his dark jeans and a towel hanging over his wet head.

"I never seen your sister so –"

"Pissed off?" Chris finished. "Like mother, like daughter right Leo?" Leo didn't respond, seeing the image of Piper in his mind. "What are you here for now, Leo?'

"When are you leaving?"

"Can't wait to get rid of me?"

"Were you always so annoying?" Piper asked. Chris smiled but didn't say anything.

Memory Chris pulled a black t-shirt over his head and threw the wet towel in the bathroom floor. "I leave in two days. Bianca is helping me get the spell from the book. It is from the book, right?"

Leo nodded, "Be careful okay Chris." Leo noticed his son roll his eyes. The Elder couldn't help but notice how much Chris has changed. He was too skinny but yet, muscular. His brown hair was down to his forehead and his eyes…that was probably one of the things that they shared together and have in common. Of course, past Leo didn't even notice that. "Chris I have a favor to ask you."

Chris turned his head, "Isn't me saving Wyatt that it?"

"I need you to promise not to tell Piper about Wyatt. You know how she will react."

"Yes I do. But she won't even believe me." Chris said. "He's her precious baby."

"True but Chris…you have to act as if you don't even know them. Now, I know that is going too hard but it's going to get harder because knowing me; I will try and get the secret out of you. No matter what, do not tell my past self anything." Leo said. "Chris you have to promise that you will not reveal yourself to them, especially your mother."

Chris hesitated before responding. "I promise."

Piper turned to stare at Chris and felt guilty as they transported to a new memory.


	18. Trust

**Chapter 18**

**The Main Resistance House (Chris's home) 2024:**

"They did what?" Melinda screamed. "Why the hell would they do of all things _that?_"

Caleb shrugged, "Maybe they didn't believe him. You know them."

"Why? He's their –" Melinda stopped as she ran her fingers through her long brown hair that resembles her mother. Caleb shimmered in after a Resistance meeting, along with her cousins, and told her about Wyatt's disappearance. She didn't understand why her mother and aunts summoned him. Did they really not believe Chris? Melinda fell backwards and landed on her king size bed, inches away from Caleb. "He's their blood." She finished.

"Your dad told Chris no matter what, that he couldn't tell them the truth." Caleb reminded her.

"And I hate him even more for asking Chris to do that." She spitted.

"Is it possible to hate your dad even more?"

Melinda elbowed him, "This isn't funny, Caleb. Right now, I have two of my older brothers in the past with a very much alive family. Would Wyatt really kill Chris?"

Caleb sighed, "I wish I knew that answer."

Melinda crawled up and laid her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat and his chest rising up and down. Melinda never thought herself being eighteen and half years old in the arms of Caleb Davis. She dreamed that she would in school, ready to be a club owner like her mother and grandfather or go to medical school to become a nurse. But now, those opportunities are destroyed thanks to her eldest brother and his filthy demons. All her life, she thought of Caleb as Wyatt's best friend or just a half demon with a full human heart and like another brother in her life. But as she grew, so did those hormones and that brother part was gone for good.

Caleb's fingers slide up and down her arm, soothing her. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," She admitted and felt Caleb's chest vibrate as he laughed. "I'm trying to figure out how you ended up with me."

He stopped his fingers, "What?"

"Everyone used to talk about how you would end up with someone else in your age rage or a demon." Melinda confessed. "But you chose _me_."

Caleb sat up, lifting Melinda up as well, and faced her. "Why do you think I chose you, Melinda?" She shrugged but didn't like the fact that he used her full name. "Melinda, you are different than any other girl I've met. And it's not because you are a daughter of a Charmed One. It's because, for the first time in my entire life, I don't feel like a monster. Don't get me wrong, my dad did a great job raising me but he was just a mortal trying to raise a monster."

"You are not a monster." Melinda whispered.

"Thank you." Caleb chuckled. "Do you remember that day with Jayden in the library?"

Melinda nodded, though she remembered it for a different reason. "The day you began being nice and overprotective to me."

"You couldn't imagine what I was feeling when that jerk tried to kiss you. I felt the fury, the resentment, and surprisingly, the jealously." He moved a strand of hair away from her face and stared into her eyes. "It made me realized that you aren't the same little girl that would follow her brothers everywhere. But a beautiful woman that could _definitely_ fight her own battles."

"What are you saying, Caleb?" Melinda gasped.

Caleb crashed his lips onto hers into a passionate kiss. He pulled away and says, "I love you."

Melinda felt her world spinning around her as she stared into Caleb's eyes. "I love you too." She whispered and then laughed happily realizing she actually said it out loud. Caleb leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**Chris's Memories:**

"You promised future Leo that you wouldn't…" Piper couldn't finish it because she couldn't believe it.

"I promised I wouldn't tell the truth you about me." Chris finished for her but his tone showed them that he's angry and bitter. "No matter how many times you guys asked or begged me or how many times Leo would beat me up, I could not tell you."

"But you wanted to." Leo whispered as he had trouble swallowing the guilt in his throat.

Chris nodded his head and stared at his older brother. "I went through _all _of this just to save you."

"I don't need to be saved, Christopher." Wyatt told him.

"I don't want _you_ calling me that, _Wyatt_." Chris snarled. "How many more people will die for you just so you can get in your head that we want to save you? Angie believed in you until the death! But you don't care. You did nothing! You did nothing for her or for Andy!"

"I did do something!" Wyatt yelled back, his face inches away from his brother's.

"And what's that?" Chris asked, not backing down. "Huh? Killing more innocent people or forcing people to join you?

Phoebe didn't like the emotion coming from Wyatt as Chris continued to talk, "Uh, Chris –"

"Last time I checked _Christopher_, even _you_ couldn't save everyone. Remember that memory when those children died in the warehouse?" Wyatt asked, causing the sisters and Leo to flinch. The image of those dead bodies and the puddle of blood came back in their minds. "You failed to save them. You failed to save Angelica, Jamie, and Adrianna. _You_ failed. "

Leo saw the electricity begin to dance around Chris's hand, "At least I tried."

"Like you tried to save your mother?"

"Bastard!" Chris roared as he struck Wyatt with his power.

"Chris!" Piper yelled and moved towards the two but everything around them started spinning out of control. Then abruptly, they all fell hard on the ground on their stomachs and found themselves back in the living room.

"We're home!" Paige yelled happily. "We are home, right?"

"We're back in your time." Chris told them as he stood up.

"How can you be sure?" Leo asked.

"I can see one of Wyatt's toys on the floor." Chris pointed out.

"Oh I don't care. We're home!" Paige fell on the couch. "It feels so good to be home."

"You don't live here anymore." Piper pointed out.

"And where do you think you are going, mister?" Phoebe asked, seeing Chris walking upstairs.

"To the attic."

"Why?"

"To send _him_ back home." Chris pointed to Wyatt.

"Chris –"

"What Piper?" Chris growled angrily. "Are you going to blow me up again because I'm threatening your son?"

Piper's cheeks turned red, "I'm not going to blow you up."

Chris rolled his eyes, "that's good to know." He mumbled.

"Piper?" A woman's voice called out. Amanda came down holding Jamie in her arms. "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story." Paige moaned from the couch.

Amanda laughed and it reminded the sisters and Leo of the memory of how she died. She didn't deserve it. "So I see. Darryl and his wife came by to drop off Wyatt and I offered to take care of him until you returned back home."

Jamie ran up to Chris and smiled at him happily, "Hi Chris!"

Chris smiled back sadly at the younger boy, "Hey Jamie."

"Oh thank you. He hasn't been much trouble, has he?" She asked and cringed, realizing what she said.

"Oh no, he hasn't. He and Jamie couldn't get their eyes off of the TV." Amanda laughed. "Okay, Jamie we have to go back home. I'm sure your dad misses us by now. Say bye-bye."

"Bye!" Jamie waved and ran after his mother. Wyatt watched Jamie and Amanda walking away and felt something hurt in his chest.

"Thank you again!" Piper called out as they close the door.

"So what should we do now?" Paige asked.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks.

"She means me." Wyatt said.

"You should go home." Chris said.

"Chris," Piper sighed, "Wyatt is staying for the night and he's sleeping on the couch."

"He's _**what**_?"

"Chris it's almost eleven-thirty at night and I am not going to stay up to see him go."

Chris closed his eyes, trying to remain calm. It wasn't working. How could it? After everything that has happened in the last couple of hours. He reopened them and Piper saw a little white in Chris's jade eyes. "Fine. But don't except me to be here." He warned and orbed away.

"Ugh!" Piper flew her hands up in defeat. "Leo stays with big Wyatt while I see the little Wyatt. And you two –"She pointed to her younger sister, "are going home."

"Come on, sis. There's an extra room in Richard's house." Paige said as she and Phoebe orbed away.

"Leo, watch _him_." Piper warned.

Wyatt walked in the TV area and saw nothing has changed. In the future, he created the Manor as a museum to let the world see where he came from and put statues of costumes of what his mother and aunts wore in their battles. Wyatt found a photo of himself as an infant in the arms of mother and saw how happy she looked. Leo watched his son holding the frame of the photo and still couldn't believe, after he had seen today, that his son is the Source of All Evil.

"Why are you friends with Chris?" Leo blurted out.

That caught Wyatt off guard; he couldn't believe that his father was asking him this question. _"If only he knew the truth."_ Wyatt thought. Wyatt was debating with himself during Chris's memories, if he should tell his family the truth about Chris but he still doesn't know…yet. "Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"It confuses me." Leo admitted.

"I don't know why." Wyatt lied. _Because he's my little brother_. "My mom met through his mom and we've been friends ever since."

"Have we met his mom yet?" Leo asks.

Wyatt shook his head, as he put the frame down, "Not yet."

* * *

The first thing Chris did when he arrived in his room at P3 was punch the nearest wall. His veins were bubbling with fury and Wyatt was lucky that Chris didn't fry him. He felt his anger and power rising at the same time during the field trip of his memories as he watched over and over again how he lost everyone he loved. Wyatt was right Chris did fail.

"Do you like hurting yourself?" Chris spun around and found his aunts standing outside of his door.

"What are you doing here?"

Paige shrugged as she and Phoebe sat at the edge of his bed, reminding Chris of their daughters. "We were worried about you."

Chris scoffed bitterly, "Why?"

"We are _so_ sorry that we put you through that." Phoebe apologized. "And letting Leo and Wyatt watch how vulnerable you were. But now, you can focus on just saving Wyatt."

"What Phoebe is trying to say is that…we trust you." Paige said and saw a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah after seeing my life goes through your eyes." _"–At least half of it."_

"We are so sorry." Phoebe repeated. "But we trust you."

Chris sighed and without thinking, took off his shirt and put it around his bleeding hand, allowing the sisters to see the old scars and tattoo on his body. "I appreciate it but you're forgetting that I also need Piper's trust…and her permission. But thank you." He said, smiling at them.

But it was a force smile. He watched as his aunts' body language change to relaxing and all Chris could bitterly think about was that…he could no longer trust them. When he traveled to the past, he trusted them a little bit but now…Chris feels truly alone. There is no one else to trust in the past.

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

"Paige, are you sure about this?" Phoebe asks her younger sister.

After they left the Manor, Paige told her that Chris wasn't going to feel better so they went to the club and found their neurotic white lighter's hand in a wall. Then, when they left the club, Paige suggested that they should find a way to bring Wyatt and Chris back together as friends. And now, it's seven in the morning and the two sisters are up in the attic, trying to write a spell.

"Of course, I'm sure." Paige told her. "We can't have these two grown men keep fighting like little children and what makes it worse, is that they are magical. I thought Wyatt was going to kill Chris and I don't think he was going to stop. We need to figure out how to bring these two back together as bff."

"But how? We don't really know the reason why they stopped being friends."

"Well, Wyatt did turn evil and Chris got the girl." Paige snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

"What? What's it?"

"Angelica." Paige said. "Don't you see? Wyatt and Chris have been in love with the same girl since they were kids and she chose the best friend. When she died, it made Chris and Wyatt's relationship more strained that it was before." Paige explained.

"So what should we do?"

Paige grabbed the notepad and gave it to Phoebe. "Use that pretty brain of yours and start writing. I'm going to see our nephew."

Wyatt opened his eyes and saw his Aunt Paige smiling over him. It reminded the Source how she used to wake up with a bucket of water in her hands, threatening to pour it on him unless he gets out of bed whenever he slept over at their house. She never allowed her kids to sleep in the afternoon. Wyatt sat up but his eyes narrowed on the tray of food in her hands, "You didn't cook did you?" He asked suspiciously. She could never cook as well as her mom and it was entertaining to watch his mom yell at Paige whenever she burned something in the kitchen.

"No I didn't." Paige said as she put the tray down. "I found this in the refrigerator."

Wyatt shrugged, "I'll take it." Paige watched Wyatt eat the food and wondered what he would look like without the beard and curly hair.

"What is it, Auntie Paige?" Wyatt asked but didn't bother to look at her.

"You really loved Angelica a lot, huh?" Paige asked and saw the disbelief and shock written his face. "Wyatt, it is okay that you fell in love with her and that she didn't love you back like that. That's natural. It happens to everyone. But is she the reason you and Chris aren't friends anymore?"

Wyatt looked up at her in shock and confusion. Was Angelica the reason? He hated that she chose Chris over him. He hated that she loved him. He hated that no matter how many women he had slept with, he would always think about her and wished that _she _would be the one in his arms. "No she was never _the_ reason. I'm not sure if she knew that before she died." He said to her.

"Okay I did it!" Phoebe yelled, coming in the room and showed it to Paige. "But we need Chris."

"No problem." Paige smiled. "Chris, demons are attacking!" She yelled and smiled happily, seeing him orb in.

Chris spins around the room, seeing no demons. "Where are the demons? What's going on?" Then he noticed the notepad in Phoebe's hands. "Is that spell?"

"_**We call up the Halliwell line**_

_**Through time and space **_

_**To bring these two men **_

_**From brothers to friends**_

_**From friends to brothers**_

_**To reunite their bond**_

_**And let their hearts beat as one."**_They chanted.

All of a sudden, white orbs surrounded the floor and appeared a wounded body on the floor. It was a woman's body. Chris's jaded eyes widen, "Angelica." He whispered.

**A/N: Yeah, I know that spell is bad. But I can't write spells. Anyways, comment please!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	19. She's back

**Chapter 19**

Angelica's eyes fluttered open, hearing the sound of her name, but all she could see were blurry people. But she noticed a familiar face, "Chris," She whispered before her eyes closed once again.

Chris ran over to the beauty and checked her pulse as he noticed the cuts and bruises on her body, "Wyatt, heal her!" He ordered.

Wyatt didn't need to be told twice. He put his hands over her wounds as the bright light slowly took away her pain. Paige grabbed Phoebe's hands, knowing that the emotions in the room will be too much for the empath. Angelica coughed on the floor, letting the others know that she is still alive. Chris carried his best friend to the couch and pulled a blanket over her form.

Chris whirled around to look at the sisters and they both jumped, seeing the fury on his face. "What the hell did you just do?"

"The spell was supposed to express your feelings from the heart." Phoebe explained, feeling lucky that she couldn't feel Chris's emotions right now.

"And the way you guys use to be. Best friends." Paige continued. "But it kind of backfired."

"Kind of? You brought _another_ person from the _future_ to _the past_!" Chris yelled.

"Hey, what is going on down here?" Piper cried as she came down wearing her silky black robe, covering her black nightgown. "Who's that?"

"That is Angelica…from the future."

Piper's mouth hangs, "Wh-but-ho-Leo!"

Blue and white orbs appeared next to her as Leo's form appeared. Without saying anything to her ex-husband, she pointed to the figure on the couch.

"We did a spell that accidentally summoned her." Paige chuckled nervously.

"You just basically ruined history even more!" Chris yelled.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"She's nineteen years old and was engaged to me. But Wyatt and I are in our twenties and I was recently engaged to Bianca." Chris explained angry and tired. "You are ruining my life!"

Piper rolled her eyes and waved her hand, "Don't be so dramatic."

Angelica moaned in her slumber, hearing voices around her and fluttered her eyes open once more to see Leo –but he looked younger than the last time she saw him. He helped her off the couch, telling her to be careful but she didn't hear him as her eyes widened to see the Charmed Ones in front of her –all of them –alive. Then, her eyes went to the two mysterious men that look strangely familiar to her.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the Manor," Phoebe told her quietly.

"Who are you?" She asked, but looking at Chris.

Chris flinched, hearing her voice again and wasn't surprised that she didn't recognize him. "You know who I am."

Angelica walked towards him to see familiar jaded eyes but they were filled with pain, sadness, and loneliness. Her fingers moved the brown hair from his face then to his nose, his cheeks, and lastly his lips. "Chris?" She whispered and immediately, knew it was him the moment he smiled at her.

"Hey Angel," Chris whispered back and felt her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Chris stood there surprised. His arms hung limply on each side, not sure on what he should do with them. It's been a long since he talked to her, touched her, kiss her….it's been a very long time. Slowly and hesitantly, Chris lifted his arms and lowered his hands onto her back. He buried his face in her hair and inhale her scent.

She pushed herself away from Chris and noticed the man standing next to him. If he's Chris, then that must mean that the man… "Wyatt?" When he nodded his head, Angie could feel her eyes burning. "You're still evil."

"Angie," Wyatt step forward but she took a step back. "Don't be afraid."

"I've been dead too long, huh?" She asked and notices the disbelief on everyone's face. "You both look completely different! The last time I saw you Wyatt, was when you didn't have a beard or that stupid curly hair. And Chris, what happened to you? You look so…dead." She whispered that last part. "How old are you?"

"Wyatt's twenty four years old." Chris said. "I'm twenty two."

"How did I die?" She asked but both of them looked away from her. "If you're not going to tell me that, then tell me why I am here? How am I here?"

"We made a mistake with the spell." Phoebe said and hugged Angelica. "It is _so_ nice to meet you."

"Uh...you too. Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

The sisters then explained to the Angel of Life about how they met Chris and how much he lied to them about the future and about Wyatt. They also told her about seeing his memories and how much she meant to the best friends. Angelica sat on the couch, trying to absorb all the information she's been told. "So you know now who Chris is?"

"Well we know he is half witch and half white lighter like me and he was Wyatt's best friend." Paige said. "And he was engaged to you."

Angelica's eyes turned to Chris, "that's all?" She asked Paige.

"Yup,"

"_I'll explain it to you later._" Chris promised her.

"_You better_." Leo saw Chris smile at Angie and was confused what just happened.

"How about you take a shower and I'll give you a change of clothes so you can look and be more comfortable." Phoebe suggested to her and looked at her older sister, "if my clothes are still there."

"There are still in attic." Piper told her.

"Come on, I'll take you upstairs. Chris doesn't need to see anything that he probably already has seen before." Paige said causing the Angie and Chris to blush red.

* * *

After taking a long and warm shower, Angelica walked inside Phoebe's old room and changed into her dark jeans and into a beautiful sexy silky black top. Angie sat on the edge of the bed, facing the mirror across from her, and began combing her dark hair. She couldn't believe she was in the past with Chris and Wyatt. Wyatt was still evil even when she died and it hurts her. Someone knocked on the door and Angie turned around to see Piper and Leo. "Hi." She smiled.

"How do you feel?" Piper asked.

"Better." She said. "So how much did you see in Chris's memories?"

"We saw your mom's death, you singing, confessing your love to Chris, and Wyatt confessing his love to you." Piper narrowed down and noticed the young girl blushing.

"I love Wyatt but I'm _not_ in love with him." Angelica said. "But _that Wyatt_ –"She pointed downstairs. "Is not the Wyatt I grew up with? I don't want to be rude or anything, but Wyatt turned into a monster and a monster like him is not capable of love."

"Did you even notice him turning evil?" Leo asked.

"No I didn't. No one did really." Angelica said sadly. "I thought he was being the same rebel." Someone knocked on the door and Chris's head popped out.

"Chris." She smiled brightly.

"Hey Piper Leo, can I talk to Angie alone?"

"Yeah sure," Piper said as she and Leo walked away but she saw Angie run into Chris's arm and he hugged her back. _"They really do love each other."_

"I missed you." Chris said in her hair. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Angie pulled away and places her hand on his cheek, "It's so hard to believe right now that it's you. You're older, stronger, and so different."

"Things have change," He said. "What's the last thing you remembered before coming here?"

"Um…Jamie and I were out on patrol and demons took us by surprise." Angie explained. "Chris, the demons were with witch hunters and they torturing us and Jamie –"Angie choked and Chris pulled her back in his arms. "They said they had a surprise for us that involves with fire."

Angie felt Chris stiffen as if he stopped breathing but there was something bothering her that she overheard Chris saying. "Chris, who's Bianca?"

* * *

"So what should we do?" Phoebe asked when Piper and Leo came back downstairs.

"For now, let Angelica stay in Phoebe's room."

"What about future Wyatt?" Paige whispered even though her nephew isn't in the room.

"We need to send those two back so Chris can save him." Phoebe reminded them. "I saw the way Chris looked at her and how he held her….it hurts him too much."

Leo sighed, "The best thing right now is for Wyatt not to be near her or Chris. It'll be like a battle in here."

"Wyatt, stop!" Angie's screams echoed.

"Wyatt isn't in the kitchen." Paige said.

Angelica ran downstairs and went to Piper, "tells your son to control himself."

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" Piper screamed.

Wyatt orbed in, his arm around Chris's neck, chocking him. "Wyatt, stop!" Angie screamed and then, Chris flung Wyatt over his shoulder as he landed hard on the ground. Chris sat on top of his older brother, threatening to punch him.

"Do you really want to know who Bianca is?" Wyatt asked aloud and ignored his brother's glare. "She was a demon –an assassin and Chris fell in love with her after you died. He fell in love with her so much that he asked her to marry him."

Angelica gasped in shock, hearing those last words. She didn't pay attention when Chris started punching Wyatt or how he blocked those punches; she was too busy feeling like her heart was breaking. She looked down at finger, it was her engagement, and the same ring Leo gave Piper. Angie lifted her head and saw the two brothers fighting, "Stop," She whispered but they didn't pay attention. "Please stop." She said again as tears were falling down the wooden floor.

"_**STOP!"**_ She screamed as the windows abruptly opened, the wind pulling the young men apart but everyone else on the ground. The sisters and Leo watched as Angie lifted her head, panting for air. Her face was as a white as a ghost and dripping with sweat. "No more." Her voice broke. "No more fighting."

"Angie –"

"No! You and Wyatt are worse than before! If you keep doing this to each other, I rather die all over again than seeing you two fighting like this." And like that, Angie ran back upstairs leaving everyone with guilt.

**A/n: Comment please!**


	20. The truth is spoken outloud

**Chapter 20**

A couple of minutes later, Wyatt and Chris still lay on the floor frozen by Angie's choice of words but quickly, they stood up to go after her but Piper and the sisters stood in their way. "You are staying down here." Piper said to them.

"But I need –"

"You are _not_ going to see her." Piper said more sternly.

"Piper's right. That girl just came back from the future, realizing that she is dead in your life and engaged to someone else." Phoebe reminded him.

Chris snarled as he curled his hands in Wyatt's shirt, glaring at him. "Why did you have to tell her?"

"She's your fiancé, Chrissie. You can't have any secrets in a relationship." Wyatt mocked.

"No. You told her because you thought she could run into your arms, crying and you can be the person to support her. That is not Angelica!" Chris yelled as he pointed his fingers to the stairs, "She is dead, and you hate me because you loved her and you torture me because you still do." Wyatt growled at his brother and felt ready to pounce on him again but Leo grabbed his arm, pulling him away.

Chris turned to face the sisters, "Take them back now." He ordered.

"Why?" Paige asked. "Why do you want to send them back? I know it's difficult for you but perhaps they could help."

"No, you don't understand." Chris replied. "You don't understand how difficult it is for me."

"Then tell us." The empathy sister said. "Tell us so we can understand."

Chris scoffed, "You are so clueless even after everything we just saw! You saw what happened to her and to Jamie! You saw –" Chris took a shaky breath, feeling like he was going to burst out any moment. "How _hard_ it was for _me_."

Angie quietly stepped downstairs when she heard more commotion but decided to hide behind the wall to hear what Chris has to say.

"I watched her die in front of me –twice, no thanks to you three! And I _**cannot**_ handle seeing that again if she dies in this timeline!" He confessed as the electricity in the room started blinking rapidly. Angelica put her hand over her chest and felt agonizing pain. "_You_ three made me watch everyone I ever cared about die in front of me –and I couldn't do _anything_!"

"Chris, we understand–"

"How could _you _hope to understand? How can you?" Chris's voice broke as he interrupted Piper and stared at her. She never saw such grief and pain before in someone's eyes. "You will…never –" Chris gasped, trying to remember how to breathe but he couldn't. His chest was in pain. It felt like someone was trying to pull his heart out.

"_What's happening to me?" _He thought as he fell on his knees and stared down at the wooden floor.

"Chris!" Angelica ran to him and bends down to lift his head to stare at her eyes. "Look at me, Chris. You need to breathe."

"I can't," He gasped. Wyatt took a step forward but Angie lifted her hand to stop him.

She put both of her hands against his cheeks, forcing him to stare at her. "Think about all the good times in your life –before Wyatt turned evil. Think about the good times you had with everyone, including your mother." But it wasn't working. The belongings in the room began swirling around uncontrollably and the electricity was also out of control. Wyatt watched as his eyes turned pure white and has that worried feeling in his gut.

"Chris…I love you. I've always loved you."

Abruptly, everything dropped and Chris closed his eyes as he tried to take a few breathes before reopening them again. His eye color slowly returned but he still felt like an arrow shot his heart and it was difficult to pull it out of him. Chris laid his hand against Angie's cheek as he felt a teardrop on his hand. "You're here. You're real. You're alive…you're-"Chris didn't finish as he made a thump sound on the floor.

"Leo, heal him!" Piper yelled.

"No! It's nothing an Elder's power cannot fix nor witches." She said as she checked Chris's pulse. She knew why he was having hard time breathing but it wasn't magical or anything else. She knew this because she felt too; after all, they are soul mates. But the Charmed Ones and Leo don't know that. "He just needs some rest. Wyatt can you please be a good friend and carry Chris to a room."

"Why me?" Wyatt asked but he cringed when she gave him her death glare. "I'm coming. I'm coming." He put Chris's arm around his neck and orbed out the room.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Piper asked. "Why was Chris having a panic attack?"

"No he wasn't. You saw his eyes." Phoebe corrected.

"Both of you are wrong, but you know the real reason on why that was happening to him." Angie said. "His memories, his life unfolded in your eyes. His spent his entire life saving everyone and ends up losing them….but there's something that you didn't figure out from watching that."

"What?" Leo asked. "We will change Wyatt and let Chris live a happy and healthy life."

"But what about right now? What are you going to do about now?" Angie asked them. "Chris needs someone to save him now because I can feel that he's losing…"

"Losing what?" Piper asked.

"He's losing a battle against himself." Angie said. "You know what I mean by that."

Everyone stayed quiet after that little speech Angie made because they never thought of Chris needing saving. Phoebe always thought Chris needed a break from all the demon hunting and Paige thought he was being his neurotic self and doesn't want anyone's help. But Piper…when she saw the memory of Chris with the girls in his bed, it broke her heart because he was an overprotective and loving person who would do anything for the people he cares about.

"What should we do?" Piper asked, interrupting the silence.

"Be there for him."

* * *

Wyatt pushed Chris's body onto Piper's bed, ignored his brother's noise of pain, and sat on the edge of the bed. Right now, all Wyatt wanted to do is lose control ever since he was transported to the past. He had to watch everything happen in his baby brother's life, including things he never knew about. Wyatt turned his head and looked down at Chris, who shares the same image of their mother besides their little sister. Wyatt looked away and his fingers were stuck in his hair.

"_He picked favorites and his favorite turned into a monster."_

"_Chris lost everyone he ever loved and yet, he's still fighting to save you, Wyatt! He's doing everything in his power to do what's right and you're making it difficult!" _

"I don't need to be saved," Wyatt growled as his fingers in his hair turned into fists. "Can't they see I'm protecting them from others?"

"Protecting who?" Chris asked, "Your demons?"

"Well, hello Chrissie."

"What happened?" Chris asked, ignoring the nickname. "How did I get here?"

"You fainted." Wyatt smirked. "Mom thought you were dead."

"She's not my mother." Chris snapped. "She's Piper Halliwell."

"And you are –"

"Just Chris Perry," Chris snapped again. "Nothing else."

Wyatt sighed, "I orbed you here because Angie asked me to."

Chris rolled his eyes, _"Of course."_

Phoebe walked past Piper's room but noticed the door was halfway open and inside was Wyatt and Chris. "Why don't you give up, Chris? There's no way you can save me." Wyatt said.

Chris scoffed as he got off the bed, "You still don't get it. I'm here not only to save you, but to save everyone who died during your darken era. But I can also save Piper and Amanda."

"They were murdered long before I turned evil. They were murdered by demons." Wyatt reminded you.

"_Piper's dead in the future?"_ Phoebe gasped at the thought.

"But whoever changed you, I will kill him and maybe, just maybe, she will live." Chris said, determined. "Isn't that what you want, Wyatt? To live a life with her alive along with the sisters?" Wyatt didn't say anything but stare at him. "Imagine it: a life with her, to see you grow up, fall in love, get married, and have kids. Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course that's what I want!" Wyatt yelled. "But we don't know if she will live at all because you broke our parents up!"

"_Our?"_ Phoebe thought.

"You don't like being the only child, Wyatt?" Chris asked.

Wyatt growled angrily as he pushed Chris up to the wall and lifted him off the ground. "Why are you so determined to save me, Chrissie?"

"Whether I like or not, you _**are**_ my big brother and always will be." Chris said and both brothers didn't notice their aunt backing away from the door with a shocking expression on her face.

* * *

**A/N: The truth is revealed! Not the way you expected huh? :) Comment please!**


	21. Lost Cause

**Chapter 21**

Phoebe sat on the couch in the attic, the Book of Shadows lying on her lap. How could she not have seen it? How could see not see that Chris…is her nephew and Wyatt's brother? Chris was stubborn, kind-hearted, brave, hardworking, and everything else that is screaming Halliwell. Then it hit her like lightening, with the months Chris has spent with them and the memories:

"_My family died before I got to know them." _

"_I may not have been raised by my parents for a long time. But I still remember them." _

"_I never wanted to ruin your life. I just wanted… to save Wyatt… to save my family…." _

"_She died just like Amanda did. She died protecting her child from a demon attack." _

"_And I was furious with myself because I couldn't heal her." Chris continued. "My dad blamed me for her death. He blamed me because I couldn't heal."_

"_You and your dad had problems?" Piper asked._

"_He only cared for his work and never kept his promises to his family." _

"_You are __**not**__ my father." Melinda snarled. _

"_Like mother, like daughter, right Leo?"_

Suddenly, Phoebe found herself inside Piper's room and found Chris asleep on her bed. Hesitantly, Phoebe sat next to him and moved a strand of hair away from his closed eyes. But it was the same eyes that belong to Leo. How could she not notice that? The middle sister blinked her eyes a couple of times to stop the tears forming, realizing her older sister died before Wyatt turned evil and that Melinda, Piper's mini me, hates Leo. Melinda and Chris hate Leo. He's the father that never showed up when his children needed him. It sounded so unlike Leo.

"Chris, I am so sorry." She whispered. He must hate her and her sisters for invading a life that he didn't want them to find out for many reasons and Phoebe finally figured out one of them. They hurt him for months and he didn't lose control…ever! He never spilled a secret about himself in order to save Wyatt.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Chris mumbled and Phoebe saw Leo's jaded eyes open.

"Sorry," Phoebe smiled moving her hand away. "Are you feeling any better?"

"What do you think?" He snapped. Phoebe flinched and Chris noticed. He sighed, "Sorry. It's just that I'm still frustrated about you guys bringing Angie and Wyatt and invading my memories."

"Chris –"

"I know you're sorry. But –" Chris sighed as he ran his finger through his hair and Phoebe actually noticed how tired he looks. "Just forget about it, okay?"

"No, it's not okay Chris!" Phoebe yelled, causing Chris to look at his aunt with a shocking expression. "Even though, you managed to block your emotions from me. I would like to hear them from you time to time."

Chris scoffed, "Yeah right."

"_Yep, he's definitely Piper's son."_ Phoebe thought.

"Angelica said something to us –" Chris groaned. "No it's nothing bad," Chris narrowed his eyes at her but she chose to ignore it. "She said that you needed someone to save for you change." Phoebe watched as her nephew's eyes looked down at his knotted hands on his lap and for once, Chris didn't have a sarcastic comment to say to her. "Is that true, Chris?"

"I don't need to be saved." Chris answered simply. _"I'm a lost cause."_

"But I think you do need a hero." Phoebe said softly as she touched his knotted his hand but Chris jumped off the bed and walked to Piper's mirror, staring at his tired and pale reflection. "Even if you won't admit it Chris, my sisters and I will save you."

Chris chuckled but it wasn't like any chuckle, it caused shivers up and down Phoebe's back. "I thought we were here to save Wyatt."

"But we can also save you." She said as she stared at Chris's reflection at the mirror. She wondered if he ever wanted to call her Aunt Phoebe or Piper mom. It must hurt him to call them by their first names.

Chris turned around to face her, "Don't waste your breath." And he orbed away leaving his aunt feeling like there's no hope.

* * *

Leo walked inside baby Wyatt's nursery and found Angelica inside, playing a little lullaby to Wyatt with a guitar. Leo knew he shouldn't feel surprised that his son didn't put his shield up but he was expecting it. "Where did you get the guitar?" Leo asked as he stepped inside the room.

"Piper found it in the attic." She told him. "It's old but it still works."

"He likes you," Leo said about the baby.

Angelica laughed, "He's so adorable." But her smile died down as she looked down at the floor. "Why do you hate Chris so much?" She asked, pretending as if she was asking future Leo. From what the sisters told her, Leo and Chris haven't been on the same page since he arrived to the past.

"I don't – I didn't –"

"Trust him?"

"It was lie after lie and the sisters trusted him easily. He didn't even bother to speak the truth." Leo said.

"But you know why."

"Now," Leo mumbled.

"Before or after you went through his memories?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Leo swallowed remembering so many of Chris's expressions during those memories. "I never seen someone's life so –"

"Destroyed? Painful? Angst?" Angie narrowed down.

"I get it!" Leo yelled. "Yes, I feel guilty for the way I treated Chris but he lied to me! Why did he have to lie to me?"

"Would you have believed him?"

"No." Leo answered truthfully. "Wyatt is my child."

"But he's not your only." Angie spoke up.

"Piper and I have more children?" Leo questioned.

"I didn't say that. Uh, just forget we ever had this conservation, okay?"

"Angelica –"

"Got to go!" Angie yelled as she ran out the room, causing Leo to smile.

"_Piper and I will have more kids. Maybe there is hope for us." _Leo smiled at the thought of having another son or daughter. If only, he knew that his other son walked past the nursery and back to Piper's room.

* * *

"Come in!" Chris yelled. Angelica opened the door and saw Chris's bare back. She didn't know what to say to the man she was supposed to get married to but he was engaged to another dead person. It was giving the teen a headache. Quietly, she closed the door behind her and noticed the curtains were closed but a little of sun's rays hit the belongings in the room.

"Angel," Chris whispered, feeling her presence in the room.

"Don't turn around," She whispered. "Please, I don't think I'm ready." Chris nodded his head but felt his heart quicken by the touch of Angelica's fingers on his back. Slowly, her fingers traced on the scars as if her fingers were following a trail to the treasure on a map. She was touching the scars that Chris received before and after her death, but mostly after. Chris felt like he couldn't breathe.

"What happened to you, Chris?" Angelina's voice cracked. "Why…How…why did you do this to yourself?"

Chris gulped. "I –Angie, when you died I thought it was over. That everything was over. I didn't care anymore if I got hurt or the witch hunters kept torturing me because I didn't want to feel anything anymore. A part of me died along with you and I wanted to be with you, with everything attached."

"_How did I die_?" She wrapped her arms around his chest and Chris stood there limp, as if touching her will make her disappear again.

"I can't," Chris whispered out loud. "It's too hard."

Her hand now lay against his beating heart and he wanted so much to touch her again. "How long?" She asked.

"A year and half later," Her grip became tighter and Chris now could feel her heart breaking. "Please don't cry. Please," he said and gathered the strength to turn around and put his hands against her wet face. He wiped the tears away from her beautiful eyes. "I love you. I always have. Bianca…she reminded me of you."

Angelina chocked on her laugh, "How?"

"Your stubborn attitude, beauty, and bravery," Chris listed off to her. "And because of those things, you both fought to the death believing in me and believing that Wyatt can be saved."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't need to be saved?" Chris lifted his head and saw Wyatt sitting in a chair in the shadows.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get the message, pervert." Chris said and ignored Wyatt's growled. "Why do you keep following us? Don't you have something better to do?"

Wyatt shrugged, "Ironically, I was bored."

"Of course, you were." Angelia mumbled but didn't bother to turn around. "Wyatt, leave."

"What? 'No please'?"

Angie groaned, "Wyatt!"

"I rather stick around and watch the entertainment." All of a sudden, the branches from the ground rose up and surrounded Wyatt he was able to move. "What the – Angie, release me!"

"I'm not one of your sick minions, Wyatt Halliwell." Angie said. "I was your best friend."

Wyatt lifted his head and she saw hatred in his eyes, "Exactly. _Was_."

Angie scoffed, "I am so sick and tired of this!"

"Tired of being with Chris? That's understandable." Wyatt smirked but then, the branches covered his mouth. "Angie!" He muffled.

"Why can't you see that people actually believe in you? Their belief is causing them to die." Angie's voice was getting louder and she didn't care if the sisters or Leo heard her. "I would fight to the _death_ just to save you because I believe _**in**_ you!"

"_She died believing there was good in you!"_ Chris's voice echoed in Wyatt's mind.

Using her strength, the branches released Wyatt but pushed him outside of the room. Wyatt lifted his head to see Angie's angry face as the wind blew around her, causing her hair to fly around. Wyatt couldn't help but think that she's beautiful. This is the Angie he remembers. "Stay away from me Wyatt or else I will kill you." She threatened and the door slammed in front of his face.


	22. It's my life

**Chapter 22**

Paige watched as Phoebe walk back and forth in the living room. She hasn't calm down all day and she didn't blame her but she should calm down. "Phoebe, are you okay?" Paige asked her as she took a sip of her tea.

Phoebe looked up and smiled nervously at Paige, "Yeah I'm fine."

Paige narrowed her eyes, "What are you hiding?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" Phoebe asked, laughing nervously.

Before Paige could make a comment, Chris orbed in wearing new clothing and looked around the room. "Where's Leo?" Chris asked, ignoring the annoyed look on Paige's face. "I need to talk to him."

"Why?"

Chris sighed, "I need to send Wyatt and Angie back to the future. Them being here ruins everything I've worked so hard for."

"Leo's with the Elders right now."

"Why?"

"They're talking about you." Phoebe said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Chris questioned. "He's telling them everything, isn't he? He can't do that."

"We don't know. It's a maybe." Paige said.

"I can't let that happen." Chris said with determination and disappeared in blue and white orbs.

"Something's telling me that this is going to get ugly." Paige said to Phoebe.

* * *

Chris orbed in the white area and found all the hooded Elders staring at him. "Where is he?" He asked, not bothering about introductions or anything.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" Leo asked, removing his hood.

"I will not allow you to tell them about what you saw." Chris said to him.

"Chris, I have to –"

"No you don't!" Chris yelled and most of the Elders turned their heads. "It's my life –my past, my memories."

"Chris, they have the right to know."

"No they don't! You and the Elders did _nothing_ when Wyatt turned evil. _**You**_ did _nothing_. _You_ just watched your son turned the city into ruins." Chris whispered harshly. "How is it going to be different in this timeline Leo?"

Leo pulled Chris away from the crowded Elders as his thinking cap was on. He couldn't believe what he just head. Did he really do nothing? Did he really leave his family defenseless? Did he leave Piper alone? "Chris, I need to tell them everything we saw: the witch hinters, the demons, Wyatt and everything that has happened to you. Chris, I need your trust on this."

Chris scoffed at his father, "You lost my trust a long time ago, Leo."

"In your future or when you came to the past?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Chris, I want to make things right for Wyatt's sake." Leo said.

Chris growled as his hands turned into fists. _"It's always about Wyatt, dad."_

"I saw how close you and Wyatt were in your memories. But I also noticed your attitude change with him around now. I can't hate little you when you come into this world because you are my son's best friend."

"_**If**_ I come," Chris muttered. "And for your information, Leo I was Wyatt's best friend."

All of a sudden, Chris cringed in pain as he felt something sharp hurt him and Leo noticed a bloody wound appearing on his chest. Chris felt the taste of blood in his mouth but nothing was attacking him. How could it be? He was with the Elders. The half witch lifted his head and stared at the concern Elder, "Something's wrong with Angie."

Immediately, Chris and Leo appeared in Piper's room and found Wyatt healing a similar wound on Angie's chest. "It's not working. Why isn't it working?" Wyatt yelled with anger and panic in his tone.

"What happened?" Leo asked, healing along with his son.

"We heard her screaming and when we came up here, she was bleeding." Piper told him. "It won't stop."

"_But if I'm not the one injured…"_ Chris thought then it hit him. "Amanda!"

"What?"

"Leo, come with me." Chris said as he grabbed his father's arm and orbed to Amanda's house.

When they got there, they found several demons around holding the family hostage. Amanda was lying on the ground with a wound on her chest, just like Chris and Angelica. One of the demons was holding onto Jamie and the young boy was doing his best trying not to cry. "Leave them alone," Chris said.

The demon laughed, "Or else what, whitelighter?"

Leo saw the electricity danced around Chris's hands and his smile…well, it wasn't a welcoming smile. "Heal Amanda while I'll take care of these low life bastards." Chris ordered as he shot a couple of the demons that were around Jamie and Charlie. Quickly, Leo healed Amanda and wondered what was happening to her baby and future Angelica. When the Elder lifted his head, he saw all of the demons vanished or vanquished. But he also saw the wound on Chris's chest was gone too.

"Is she alright?" Charlie asked.

"Amanda will be fine," Leo said. "And so will be the baby."

"I'll be right back." Chris said as he orbed back to Piper's bedroom. He found the sisters and Wyatt around Angelica as if she was a little baby.

"I'm fine!" Angie yelled at Wyatt. "Wy, there's no blood."

"She's right. It was Amanda that was hurt." Chris said, causing the sisters to jump. They didn't hear or see him there. "But no worries, Leo healed her."

"Of course, my mom is alive." Angie said, but more to herself.

"And pregnant with you," Piper finished.

"And Angie, don't even think about." Chris said to her.

"But –"

"_Angie, no please. You have to trust me. If your dad sees you, he will think that you are your mom." Chris said._

"_I do trust you, Chrissie. But it's too hard. I'm afraid what's going to happen next on the road for my future." _

The sisters looked at Chris then at Angie, confused what just happened between those two.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry that's it short! But I hope you liked it!**


	23. Right Here

**Chapter 23**

After the incident at Angie's house, everyone was in the living room having a meeting. But Wyatt didn't want to be a part of it. It was driving him insane that they wanted to save him when he didn't really need to be saved. He's fine and he feels fine. Nothing's really wrong with him, minus the evil part. Chris didn't want to be part of the meeting either, so he decided to go demon hunting.

"_Same old Chris,"_ Wyatt thought.

Wyatt walked back to his room – little baby Wyatt's room –and saw Angelina playing music with the guitar Piper gave her from the attic. The twenty four year old leaned against the door to hear the song. "Do you want me to sing to you?" Angie laughed when baby Wyatt smiled at her. "I thought so. Now here's a song I wanted to sing for a long time."

_**I'll be right here when you need me  
**__**anytime just keep believing  
and I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here**_

She remembered when Wyatt was there for her when her mother was murdered in front of her and how his strong arms kept her from killing more demons.

_**All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin**__**'  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here  
**_Wyatt moved a little in his posture feeling uncomfortable about this song. _**  
Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
anywhere I'll be there  
**__"__Wyatt…there is good…in him…I know…there is…still…"__**  
All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
**__**Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here**_  
_"Why are you so determined to save me, Chrissie?"_

"_Whether I like or not, you __**are**__ my big brother and always will be."__**  
Whenever you need me  
there's no need to worry  
you know that I'm gonna be  
Right here  
**__"I __would fight to the __death__ just to save you because I believe __in__ you"_

_**Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here  
Oh yeah yeah  
I'm right here**_

"And that's the truth little Wyatt. I will always be there for you because I am your friend and I will not give up on you." Angie whispered as she kissed the top of his golden head.

Wyatt turned his body around as he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to get the calming and loving emotion out of his body. He shouldn't feel like this after all this time. He can't show any weakness…not now.

"Chris!" Piper's voice yelled downstairs and there was a bang.

"Wyatt, shield!" Angie yelled as she put the guitar down. Wyatt orbed down before Angie could see him.

The second Wyatt orbed in, he saw his dad thrown to the wall and breaking some glass. These were the same demons that attacked Angie's home but it made Leo wonder, what they want. Piper blew a demon up that was about to attack Phoebe from behind. "What do they want?" Piper asked.

"We have no idea. Lamp!" Paige yelled as she threw her arm to a demon's head.

"Chris!" Piper yelled again and finally, Chris orbed in.

"What the –?" Chris threw a knife at a demon that was about to attack Leo.

Angie did a back flip as a fireball thrown to her and she landed on the wooden railing on the stairs. She closed her eyes as the house began to shake like an earthquake was happening and a big hole was beneath half of the demons. Angie reopened her eyes and using her hand, the hole increased as the demons fell down screaming. Slowly, the hole vanished and the nineteen year old fell on the stairs, exhausted.

"What do you they want?" Wyatt yelled at Chris as he was throwing energy balls.

"How am I supposed to know?" Chris yelled back as he punched a demon in the face.

"You know everything!"

"From books!"

"Stop bickering like housewife wives!" Angie yelled at them.

All of a sudden, Chris felt a sharp in his shoulder and then, a warm wetness cling to his shirt. He could taste blood in his mouth. Wyatt turned around and his eyes widen at the sight of his little brother, a knife sticking out from his shoulder. The demon pulled out, smirking as he heard Chris gasp in pain, and the half witch fell down on his knees. _"No…"_ Wyatt thought and Chris looked up from the ground and stared at his older brother before his body hit the floor.

Angie stopped fighting when she saw blood on her upper shoulder. She turned around and saw Chris lying on the ground. "_**Chris**_!" She screamed and watched as the demons took him away. "Wyatt, follow them!" Angie screamed as she fell on her knees, trying to ignore the pain and the taste of blood flowing in her mouth.

Wyatt nodded as he orbed to wherever Chris was. He found his little brother lying on the ground, the blood spreading to his neck and below. Wyatt put his hands over the wound, waiting for it to be gone and hoping Chris will be alright. However, when he was done, Wyatt saw demons step out of boulders. They were surrounding him. Before he could even attack, something hit his head and his world turned black.

* * *

**A/N: Song "Right Here" by Miley Cyrus. **

**Okay here are the numbers for the options i posted last chapter:**

**A) Phoebe tells her sisters or Leo the truth: 7 ppl **

**B) A demon kidnaps Chris and Wyatt and they are forced to unite their powers. Brother moment: 10 ppl**

**C) Leo and Piper "talk": 1 person**

**D) Piper does a spell, which causes the future people to tell the truth: 8 ppl **

**So it is down to A,B,and D. You can still vote!**


	24. Brothers

**Chapter 24**

"Wyatt, wake up. Wakey wakey. _Wyatt_!" Chris's voice screamed, causing Wyatt to moan in pain as he opened his eyes. Wyatt saw the blurry vision of Chris tied to a table, a few feet away from him. But Wyatt is tied up too. The last thing he remembered was healing Chris…and being ambushed my demons.

"Where are we?" he asked, groggily.

"We're in Disneyland. Where the hell do you think we are?" Chris snapped.

"Don't get snappy with me, Chrissie." Wyatt moaned as he felt his head banging in pain.

"Don't tell me what to do. We have to get out of here." Wyatt closed his eyes and concentrated, but when he reopened them, he was in the same spot. "I tried orbing and calling for Leo and Paige, it won't work." Chris told him.

"Have you used your powers?" Wyatt asked.

"I can't. My hands are _literally_ tied."

Wyatt sighed in disbelief, "Just great."

All of a sudden, they heard laughter echoing in the lair. "Come out wherever you are. We're not scared and not in a movie." Chris said, getting annoyed.

A figure shimmered in with red eyes and dark clothing. "Hello."

"What do you want with us?"

"Right to the point, I see." The demon smiled.

"What do you want with us?" Chris said through his teeth with more anger in his tone.

"Power," The demon hissed.

"Sorry that's my thing." Wyatt said.

"It's true." Chris smirked.

But the demon chose to ignore them, "You two possess remarkable amount of power running through those veins. I want them."

"Who are you?" Chris asked. "_He looks familiar_."

"They call me Agues. And your powers mixed with mine…I will be unstoppable."

"No you won't. The Charmed Ones will defeat you." Wyatt said.

Agues smirked, "We'll see about that."

"I don't think so." Chris grunted as he tried to break the chains. But it was useless.

Agues laughed, "You can't even use your powers down here. There is no way you can leave."

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Piper asked.

"Wyatt is probably gathering demons." Angie said, lying on the couch. The wound vanished but she still felt weak. Piper and Leo were staring at her with glares about that comment. "I was kidding! Relax."

"Relax? She wants me to relax." Piper murmured.

"Probably the wrong thing to say to her, huh?" Angie asked Paige. The youngest Charmed nodded her head as she patted the teen's knee.

"Can't you sense Chris or something?"

"What do you mean?" Angie asked Leo.

"Whenever you or Chris are hurt, either of you get the same wound on the exact same spot." Leo told her and narrowed his eyes at her. "What is happening to you two?"

"_Crap!"_ Angie thought. But she couldn't allow Leo to find out, not yet at least.

"Figure it out, Elder." She snapped. "I don't have to tell you everything. And no, I can't sense Chris." And it was true.

"Uh, Angie, why don't you help me up in the attic?" Phoebe asked.

"Ok…ay?" Angie said as she followed Phoebe up to the attic. She was surprised that Phoebe pulled her quickly inside and closed the door. "Is everything alright?"

"No. Angie, I know." Phoebe said and saw Angie's confused face. "I _know_ about Chris."

"What are you talking about?" Angie said, but felt her heart beating too loud.

"I know that Chris is Wyatt's younger brother. I know that Melinda is their baby sister. I know that we're dead in their future." Phoebe told her.

Angie sat down on the couch, "How?"

"I overheard Wyatt and Chris talking –no yelling at each other." Phoebe said.

"That's not new." Angie murmured. "How do you…feel about the news?"

"I feel shocked, happy, and completely stupid! All this time –"Phoebe lowered her voice. "All this time, Chris was….is my nephew. He's Piper's son."

Angie nodded her head, "Now you know the truth."

"I need to know is Henry Jr. and Adrianna our family?" Phoebe asked and noticed the glint of sadness in her eyes when she mentioned their names.

"…yes." Angie whispered. "But I can't tell you which one is your child."

"I understand. So I taught you how to fight in the future?"

Angie chuckled, "Yeah, you did. After what happened to my mom, I had to _beg_ you to teach me."

But her smile soon vanished when she felt cold wing brushed around her body. But the window isn't opened_. "Angie…Angie…."_ A voice chanted. She saw a blurry image of a person tied to a table in a dark and fire lair. _"Angie."_

"So you ready to write a spell?" Phoebe interrupted the trance Angie was in.

Angie shook her head and stared at Phoebe. "Yeah, but we don't know the demon's background."

"True but we have to be prepared to save my nephews." Phoebe said and smiled with the added "s"

* * *

"Angie! Angie! Angelica Black!" Chris's voice roared in the lair.

"You've been calling for her for the past five minutes. She can't hear you." Wyatt said

"Yes she can! She just doesn't know it's me."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "That's helpful."

"Ugh! I am sick and tired of being tied up by demons!" Chris yelled and again, tried to break free.

"That's because you're the damsel in distress." Wyatt smirked.

"If we ever get out of here, I'm going to kill you." Chris snarled.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Wyatt rolled his eyes at his brother as he looked around the lair. It was dark and gloomy just like any other one he's been. If he ever meets this demon in the future, he is going to kill him –no torture him then kills him. "While we're stuck down here, why didn't you send me back when you had the chance?"

"Because the sisters did the spell and…Piper will probably blow me up again if I send her baby back in time." Chris said.

"Since when are you afraid of mom?"

"She's _not _my mother." Chris snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you? She's not my mom. Piper is Piper. Nothing else."

"Is that what you are going to tell Melinda when you get back? That our mother was nothing. She was just a Charmed One?"

"Don't mention Melinda in front of me, you have no right!"

"She's my baby sister. Of course, I have the right to speak her name." Wyatt said.

"Then where were you when Piper died? Where were you? I was taking care of her while you were in the Underworld. I watched her grow up. It was bad enough that Leo was never around but _her brother_?"

"How dare you speak to me that way?"

"You are not the boss of me, Wy. You never were. I've been talking like this to you for years." Chris reminded him.

"No one talks to me like that."

"Why? You like to feeling superior than everyone else?"

"Yes."

Chris rolled his eyes, "People _fear_ you! Because of that fear, they are dead, murdered by your order. Blood is on _your_ hands!" Chris yelled and he looked away from Wyatt.

The sight of him brought the fury in his veins rise and he had to control it. But he was tired of this. The twenty two year old was tired of fighting and killing every day. But he was mostly exhausted of "reasoning" with Wyatt. Brothers weren't supposed to literally kill each other.

"You two act like bickering wives." Agues said as he shimmered in. "But it was enjoyable to watch. It was like soap opera."

"Go to hell." Chris said.

"We're in it." Agues laughed. "Now should we start the torture now or later?" He asked.

"Wha –_AAH_!" Chris yelled as the demon placed his hand on Chris's forehead. Then it hit Wyatt like lightening. He remembers this demon from one of Chris's memories and his own.

But he also remembered what Agues wanted: Angelica. Agues released his hold on Chris and watched as Chris's eyes grew with fury. "What do you want?" He gasped.

"Your powers,"

"You collect witches' power."

"Yes but you two…of course aren't witches." He reminded them. "Shall I continue?"

"Bite me. _AAAH_!"

"_For justice, for San Francisco, and for her own salvation it is my honor to send this unholy witch back to where she belongs!"_

"_AAAAHHH__!" Andy screamed as the fire now burns her skin. _

_Wyatt's Excalibur went through Henry Jr's chest as he gasped in pain. The image quickly changed to Patricia holding her older brother's dead body. "__**Murderer**__!"_

"_MOM!" Chris screamed as he watched Piper's body flew to the wall and landed hard on the ground. _

"_**Enough**_!" Chris bellowed as the demon released his hand. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I can't seem to absorb your powers." The demon muttered but to himself. "Interesting…how would you like join me then?"

"He won't join you." Wyatt said before Chris could reply.

"Oh? And why not?"

"If he won't join me, then he will definitely not join you." Wyatt said.

"You are not good?"

"Do I look good?"

"You came to save _**him**_. Why would you do that if you are evil?" The demon asked.

"_Wyatt, follow them_!" Angie's voice echoed in his mind.

"I'll make you a deal then." Wyatt said and ignored Chris's glare. "You release me and I'll allow you to work with me."

Agues laughed, "With you?"

"I'm from the future and in the future, I am the Source."

"He's not lying." Chris said dully when the demon began laughing. He's going to die now.

"Alright." Agues said as the chains around Wyatt disappeared. "What should I do with him, _my lord_?"

"Release him. I want to kill him myself."

"Kill me? For years, you wanted me to join you and now you want to kill me!"

"Very well my lord." And Chris released.

All of a sudden, Wyatt threw an energy ball at Chris as he thrown to the hard wall. "What the hell?" Chris yelled at him.

Another energy ball aimed at him. "That was for being a mamma's boy." Another one came. "That was for being a smart ass all the time." Wyatt said.

_"He's really going to kill me."_ Chris thought amazed that Wyatt is actually throwing energy balls at him. "That's it." Chris murmured when Wyatt threw the fourth one. Chris bulldozed Wyatt to the ground and punched him in the face.

Wyatt threw Chris over his head and punched him in the abs to the face several times. "You are so stubborn and stupid!" Wyatt yelled. "You took _her_ away from me!"

Chris threw Wyatt off of him and walked backwards, trying to get some air. "What are you talking about?"

"Angie. You took her away from me."

"I didn't! She chose me, not you. Get over it!" Chris yelled back and Wyatt stared at his brother in surprise. Chris doesn't get it. "She chose me before you turned evil or even after. She chose me when you confessed your love for her. And she _still chose_ me when she came to the past."

Wyatt yelled again as he pushed him to the wall, lifting him off his feet. "Don't get me too livid that it will make me want to kill you." He whispered in Chris's ear.

"Huh?"

"I'm trying to get us out of here. Play along."

"Alright," Chris smirked as he kneed Wyatt's stomach and pushed him to the ground.

"This is getting entertaining." Agues laughed.

Wyatt noticed the electricity playing with Chris's finger and nodded to his brother as they drew closer to the demon. "Then you will enjoy this." Wyatt said. Chris and Wyatt combined their hands together and with their free ones, a force of dark blue electricity went through the demon. Agues screamed in agony as his body turned into dust.

Wyatt released his hand as both of them fell on their knees panting. Wyatt turned to his brother and for the first time in a long time, Chris smiled at Wyatt. Not a smirk, not an 'I hate you' smile, but a real smile. The same smile that Chris gave him when they were younger: 'you're a great older brother' smile.

"Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Can you orb?" Chris asked.

"Let's see." Wyatt said as he put his hand on Chris's shoulder and blue and white orbs vanished from the lair. But what they didn't know was that a figure hid the shadows watching the whole thing.

**A/N: So what do you think? How did you like the "fight" between Wyatt and Chris?**

**Comment please!**


	25. Fault and Death

**Chapter 25**

Jaded eyes shot open at the sound of a crash somewhere in the house. He sat straight up and realized Angie wasn't lying next to him. After he and Wyatt returned from the Underworld, Angie wanted to stay with him, making sure he doesn't disappear from her sight ever again. "Angie?" He called out as he put on his shoes and walked out of the room to see no one in the hallway. "Angie?"

Fear gripped his best when there was no response to his call. It was too quiet in the Manor. Baby Wyatt isn't crying or Phoebe's rapid talk on her phone or Paige's television. There was no sound in the house. "Piper? Paige, what's going on?" Again, there's no response. The silence is killing him; he hates the silence because in the future it meant death or a battle was happening.

He turned a corner of the hallway and stopped in his tracks at the sight in front of his jade eyes. "No," he whispered. Angie lay on the ground, blood spreading underneath her, and she was not moving….just like in Chris's memory of her death. Immediately, he pulled Angie's limp body in his arms as her hand fell on the ground and her engagement ring rolled on the floor. She was pale and cold like death.

"No," He whispered again as his eyes trailed around the room. Everything was destroyed, nothing left standing. He saw Paige and Amanda also lying on the ground but darklighter arrows pinned to their bodies. Chris felt like he was going to puck any second. He could handle the blood and dead bodies before but this is the past and they weren't supposed to be dead.

Then, he saw her. In a corner, laid Piper slouched against the wall covered in blood and of course, in pain. She opened her eyes, "Chris." She coughed. He didn't know if he should but this woman…he did. Chris kneed beside her and saw her bloody wound on her leg and on the back of her shoulder. "Chris –"

"No, don't talk. You need to save your energy." Chris interrupted as he examined the wound. His eyes scanned the area. "Where's Wyatt?"

"I am so sorry, Chris." Piper whispered, not answering his questions, "my little Peanut."

Chris froze at the nickname. Only in the future Piper would call him that, not this Piper. But this Piper couldn't….she…couldn't she? He shook that thought out of his mind and concentrates on her. "Hold on, Piper. Just hold on. Leo! Leo!" There was no answer.

"_Where the hell is he?"_ Chris thought angrily and felt a sense of déjà vu.

Piper saw his hands go to her wounded leg. "Chris, you can't –"

"No! _I won't lose you_. _You_ are _not _going to die on me, again. Do you understand me?"

"Chris –"

"Do _**you**_ understand _**me**_**,** Piper Halliwell?" He yelled. "Leo! Leo!"

She placed her hand on his cheek, "I understand. I love you. This isn't your fault. It never was."

He looked down at her surprised at the touch but saw her eyes shut closed and her hand fell limp to the side. "Piper? Mom? Mom, please don't go. _**Please**_!"

"Are you going to cry?" Chris whirled around and saw _him_. It was the Angel of Death dress in all black. He was leaning against the staircase, staring at Piper's dead body.

"_You_!" Chris snarled as he tried to punch the monster but instead ran into the wall.

"You can't hurt me, Christopher." Death said to him. "I am not real."

"Don't touch her!" Chris yelled when Death was about to touch Paige. "You have no right. You already took my family away from me."

"I did? Now, Christopher you remind me of your Aunt Prue when she thought I took her mother away from her." Death told him. "But this is completely different. It was not my fault that they are dead. It's yours."

"Excuse me?"

"Look around you, Christopher."

And he did. Around him laid tombstones of the ones he ever cared for including Darryl's family. "You're blaming me?"

"They died around you. Your cousins, your aunts, your friends, and your soul mate are dead…because of you."

"No, no, no!" Chris yelled, putting his fingers in his hair. "You're lying!"

"I don't lie."

"Chris!" A voice yelled but it was being covered with other voices. Screaming and crying at him. His head was ready to burst.

"It was your fault that she's dead." Death said to him as he stood next to Piper's dead body. Chris shook his head at him and looked down at his shaking hands. They were disappearing –he's disappearing!

"It's not my fault…I'm sorry. Please, it's not my fault!"

"Chris, wake up! Wyatt!"

"It's not my fault…."

* * *

Chris shot his eyes open and saw Angie's head over his, her dark hair hanging around her worried face. "Angie." He croaked and suddenly, images of his dream came to his mind. Quickly, he got off the bed and ran straight to the bathroom. After he was done throwing his guts into the toilet, he went back to the room and saw Angie sitting on the bed. "Are you alright?" She asked, softly.

"I'll be fine." He said to her. "It was just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Angie asked but he didn't say anything. "You were calling Piper's name and the Angel of Death multiple times."

"I was?"

Angie nodded her head, "I remembered you having nightmares. But they were never this bad. Did you have more nightmares…later on after my death?"

Chris shrugged, "Sometimes."

"About?"

Piper walked upstairs holding baby Wyatt in her arms, ready to put him down to bed and change into her pj's but instead, hear voices in her bedroom. She opened the door a little bit to see Angie and Chris sitting close to each other on her bed. She just opened they weren't planning on a make out session anytime soon.

"It's not a big deal," She heard Chris say.

"Chris-"

"What Angie? What?" Chris yelled, standing up. "Do you want me to tell you what my nightmares are always about?"

"Chris, please don't –"

"They're about, Henry Jr, Adrianna, everyone that I loved and lost. But this time, it's different. Do you want to know why?" Chris questioned but didn't bother to wait for a reply. "Because of the sisters and Leo –everything that I've worked hard to cover is coming back in my mind. Everything that I pushed in a dark cave in my mind is reopening again."

"_His memories_," Piper thought

"I hate that the sisters did this to me. _**Why**_ did they do this me? Do they really hate me that badly?"

"They can't hate you, Chris." Angie said, softly.

"No but I can hate them." Chris said in a dark tone that made Piper feel guilty and scared all at the same time. "Hating Leo was a sport in my life. After what they did, I _can't _trust them anymore. The same people that I have known my whole entire life, I cannot trust them!"

"Chris, they invaded your memories because –"

"They didn't trust me."

"But they do now! Chris, they trust you. Leo trusts you!" Angie reminded him.

"_But not Piper."_ He said to her.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to be with them for every single day and the months and…them beating me down every single minute for answers…for the truth!" Angie touched his arm but he flinched away from her. "I have to get out of here."

"Chris, running away isn't going to solve anything. Please don't –" But it didn't stop him from orbing away, "don't disappear." She finished sadly.

Piper watched as Angie fell on her knees, letting the tears fall. She didn't know that Chris's emotions were strong and combined with the Angel of Life's, it was drastic and killing her. This was one of the reasons why Angie hates feeling Chris's emotions, it was because they are in distraught and sadness.

Piper looked at baby Wyatt and whispered, "We better find your daddy."

* * *

Wyatt stood on the Golden Gate Bridge watching the twinkling cars past him into the darkness of the night. After he and Chris left the Underworld, Chris went to bed but Wyatt didn't feel like having a "family moment" with his father, so he orbed away to here. Why didn't Chris understand? Can't he see it? He should have seen it because he was part of it. They worked together after five years and they destroyed the demon together.

They were inseparable.

But Chris didn't see it. He didn't care. His little brother only cares about saving him and not joining him. Back in the future, his demon minions suggested that if Chris didn't join him soon, Wyatt should kill him. Wyatt shook that thought out. Could he kill Chris? Over the years, he threatened Chris and today…he almost did Chris. But to actually kill him?

_"For years, you wanted me to join you and now you want to kill me!"_

_"Why are you so determined to save me?"_

_"Because whether I like it or not, you are my brother." _

"Brother," Wyatt mumbled as he rubbed his temple. If they were really brothers, Chris would have joined him in a second and so would the rest of their bloodline. But no, he didn't and they lost too much family.

"_Kill…"_ A voice said in his mind but Wyatt shook it. He couldn't_…"You killed your own blood before…"_

Henry Jr's dead body came in his mind and the hatred in his cousin and his baby sister's eyes. But he didn't mean to. That was by accident. "They should've joined me so I could protect them!" He growled. "It was their fault."

None of them joined him, though. Only his closet friends did, like Caleb. He only joined as a spy for Chris…hearing that part in Chris's memory –Wyatt felt betrayed again. He was angry when the half demon kissed his baby sister but to be a spy and go behind his back, Wyatt was furious. Caleb must have told Chris all of the missions that were important causing Wyatt's plans to be in ruins.

"_Kill….him…." The_ voice hissed.

"No! I need him!"

"Need who?" Wyatt turned around and saw his Aunt Paige, her red hair swirling around her beautiful face. It was odd to see her red hair because in the future, she only had black hair.

"Nobody. Why are you here?"

"Didn't you here your mother's calls?"

His eyes widen. Did something happen to her? "She did? I must have blocked all calls. I need to be alone. Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. We are having a family meeting." Wyatt groaned, he hated those while growing up. "Hey, watch that attitude mister and meet me back at the Manor." His aunt Paige ordered before orbing back.

Wyatt smiled, some things never change. "Yes, ma'am," He said before orbing away.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's short and I'm sorry! But how did you like Chris's dream? **

**Comment!**


	26. Family Meeting

**A/N: Happy Valentine's DAY! Unfortunately, i don't have that special someone but hope all of you love birds do! And i just turned 17 years old on the 9th! One more year of high school!**

**Chapter 26**

He needed to vent. Chris needed to let it out quickly. He was surprised that he didn't blow up in front of Angie because he felt his veins boiling with fury. He knew he shouldn't have yell at Angie like that but that nightmare disturbed him. Did it mean that he was going to lose his family again? Did it mean that he and Melinda wouldn't exist? Or was the Angel of Death right? Was it really his fault that his family is dead?

"No, it's not my fault." Chris said to himself. He shouldn't let that dream get to him. After all, it was not real. Chris knew that when he orbed away, Angie would think that he would be on the bridge and send Leo or Wyatt to get him. But he wasn't there. Of all places, Chris decided to stay in his room at P3. It was late and in the other room, people were dancing to the music and drinking beer. But Chris didn't mind. It helped control his anger a little but because there was innocents.

"I need a vacation." Chris mumbled and laughed. He will never have one since Wyatt is in the past, jeopardizing everything, he worked hard for in months. Chris's eyes landed on the calendar hanging on the wall and a big red circle marked on a date. His eyes widen when he saw the writing.

He was running out time.

Just like in his dream.

"I'm in deep shit."

* * *

Angie walked downstairs and halted when she saw Wyatt sitting at the couch, looking bored. "Wyatt, what are you doing here?"

Wyatt looked up, "Last I recall, this is my home."

Angie chuckled, "Right. So what? You have nothing better to do in the past?"

"My mother called for a family meeting." Wyatt told her and notices her holding her laughter. In their past, family meetings meant lectures and a lot of threats. It was a horrid time for the Halliwell brothers. "You know you might want to hide that ring."

Angie stared at her engagement ring and stared at Wyatt. "Maybe your mom needs to know the truth." But she knew that she couldn't. "Wyatt, do you know how Chris and Bianca met? How they fell in love?

"I'm not the right person to tell you about…Chris's relationship." Wyatt said, honestly.

Angie smiled, "Are you…being nice?"

"No." He said too quickly but the smile on Angie's lips did not disappear. "Stop smiling. It's not funny."

"You are being nice." Angie chanted.

"That smile is giving me the creeps. Stop."

Angie continued laughing but stopped after a couple of minutes. "Wyatt, I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for being selfish and ignoring you when you needed a friend after your mom's death."

"Angie –"

"No, please let me finish." Wyatt sighed as he sat back down and she sat on the table across from him. Her eyes were glued to the floor. "Those things I said to you about being a monster and not capable of love, that was cruel of me. But you killed your blood –" her eyes went straight to his blue ones. "In front of your own sister. I never thought you could do that because you were Wyatt. You were evil but not capable of –but you did it."

"I wish I could go back to the time when you did turn evil and change teenager you. But I can't because _Chris_, your younger brother, is trying to save _you_ in this time. A time when you were a baby. He is doing this because he loves you!"

"_I'm here not only to save you, but to save everyone who died during your darken era__!"_

"And I love you too, Wyatt." Angie whispered as the tears began to fall on her knotted hands.

"But not in the same way as I love you." Wyatt said with no emotion in his eyes.

She shook her head and grabbed his hand, more like gripping it so he won't go away. "Tell me the truth, Wyatt. Why did you become this –just why? Give me the _**real**_ reason?"

Before Wyatt could open his mouth, Piper came downstairs with the sisters and Leo from the attic and found Angie and Wyatt sitting close to each other. Phoebe took a step back, feeling the emotions coming from the young adults. She could feel the sadness and loss in Angie but Phoebe was worried about her nephew. Wyatt's feelings were basically everything that a human should feel: despair, grief, misery, joyful and infuriated. What caused Wyatt to feel these emotions that he wants to bring down so quickly?

"Um, I should probably go upstairs." Angie said, interrupting the awkward silence hanging around them.

"Oh no! You and Chris are staying for this. Where's Chris?" Piper asked.

"He's –"Angie got interrupted by blue and white orbs that appeared next to her. "Here."

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"Family meeting." Angie and Wyatt said in union.

"Oh no."

"Hey!" Piper yelled a little hurt.

"I need to speak to Angie in private." Chris said.

"No, first we are going to have our family meeting."

"But –"

"Sit!" Piper commanded and Chris sat next to Wyatt. "Chris, we are having this family meeting because I want everyone to witness this. I'm sorry Chris."

"Excuse me?"

"I overheard your conservation with Angie in my bedroom." Piper admitted, ignoring Chris's furious glare. "I'm sorry that we –that _I _brought your nightmares back to life. After seeing your memories and seeing how you really are…I'm sorry." Leo noticed his ex-wife on the bridge of tears but she was fighting it. His eyes went on Chris's face and saw no emotion. Was he hiding? "But for some reason, Christopher Perry, you and I have something. We have a…understanding on things."

She walked to him and put her hand out. Hesitantly, Chris put his hand into her's and shook it as an agreement. "I'm trusting you." Piper said. "Don't make me regret it."

Chris smiled, his eyes lightening with happiness. "Yes, ma'am."


	27. Leo and Piper Moment

**Chapter 27**

She walked to him and put her hand out. Hesitantly, Chris put his hand into her's and shook it as an agreement. "I'm trusting you." Piper said. "Don't make me regret it."

Chris smiled, his eyes lightening with happiness. "Yes, ma'am."

"Is that it?" Angie asked, feeling Chris's happiness bursting in her chest. "I mean, can Chris and I talk in private?"

"Yeah sure." Paige said.

Chris grabbed Angie's hand and orbed them up to the attic. Chris closed the door and turned to face Angie. "Chris, what is it?"

"I don't have much time."

"Okay then, hurry it up."

"No, Angie…I don't have much time." He said to her as he grabbed her shoulders. "_I _don't have much _time_."

"What?" Angie screamed. "What –Christopher Perry Halliwell, you better explain."

Chris sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "The date when I…am created is in two weeks." He admitted.

"And how are we supposed to make your parents sleep together in two weeks when they are not even together anymore." Angie asked. "That by the way is your fault."

"It was future Leo's idea to make him an Elder early." Chris said but saw the glare she was giving him. "Okay, it was my fault. I admit it."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Love potion?"

"Chris!"

"What?"

"Think of something that isn't going to involve using our magic because if you and Melinda are not created in time, then the future is ruined." Angie said. "I will probably be with Wyatt. Caleb…will probably be with some other girl."

"That might be a good thing." Chris said out loud, as Angie punched him in the arm. "Ow! I meant, about Caleb not you!"

"Fix it, Christopher." Angie demanded.

"I will." Chris said and kissed her on top of the head as she wraps her arms around him. "Angie, are you alright?" he asked when he felt her touch her temple.

"I need some Advil." She admitted. "Chris, when I get back…"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to explain to me about Bianca." She said and walked away to the bathroom.

"Great," sighed Chris.

Angie went inside the bathroom and took the Advil bottle out of the cabinet. She stared at her reflection thinking about Wyatt. He hasn't looked at her through the whole meeting and it annoyed her. She wants to know the truth! And every time he hides it with his jackass remarks. _"Wyatt and Chris really are brothers_," Angie thought. Before putting the pill in her mouth, an uneasy feeling went from her stomach to her throat and Angie emptied that feeling in the toilet.

"Angie, are you alright?" It was Leo.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said and put water in her mouth and spit the taste of puke out of her mouth. But she really didn't feel fine. She's been feeling nauseous for a while but didn't tell anybody –not even in the future did she tell anybody.

All of a sudden, images of fire and trees appeared in her mind then destruction of building and people running away. Different things but the same: light vs. darkness, good vs. evil. Then, the images changed to fights between the Charmed Ones' children vs. witch hunters and demons. Then, she saw Chris and Wyatt with electric balls in their hands, circling around each other like lions. Abruptly, the image turned blurry as they attacked one another and then –nothing.

Angie was back in the bathroom, holding the Advil in her hand but her hand began to shake. _"What just happened?"_ she thought. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw terror in her eyes. But like before, she needed to empty her stomach.

* * *

Leo stopped in his tracks when he noticed Piper in the nursery room, holding baby Wyatt in her arms and reading him a book on the rocking chair. Leo leaned against the wall, staring at his wife and son. He didn't even hear the sound of Piper's voice as he stared at them. Seeing Chris's memories changed Leo's view of him and the future. But it gave the Elder a huge headache seeing his son as a baby and an adult in the past.

But the one thing Leo couldn't believe was that he told Chris to lie to the sisters and himself.

Leo felt guilt weigh his heart down. He didn't trust Chris from the beginning and tortured him into telling him the truth. _"But he never stopped fighting,"_ Leo reminded himself. _"He didn't even stop fighting after the loss of the people he loved for." _

"_Chris, do you hate me for what happened to your mom?"_

"_My dad blamed me for her death. He blamed me because I couldn't heal."_

"_You were busy. Elders always are."_

"_Wait! You hate Leo because he reminds you of your dad?" _

"_Your dad was never around in your life." _

Leo shook those thoughts out of his head, not wanting to know who Chris's dad was –is. Leo's jade eyes returned to stare at Piper as she put Wyatt back at his crib and put him to sleep. For some strange reason, staring at Piper reminded Leo of Melinda. "_They do look alike_." Leo thought.

Piper turned around and jumped when saw Leo leaning against the wall, staring at her. She felt heat rose in her chest as if it was their first meeting of one another. "Hey stranger. What are you thinking about?"

"Chris's sister, Melinda. You and she almost look alike like twins." Leo admitted.

"You were thinking about that?"

"Actually before that, I was thinking about how badly I treated Chris. He was doing what he was told. I – my future self –told him to lie and me just –"

"You didn't know, Leo." Piper said.

Leo went to her and stared down at baby Wyatt's sleeping form. "He will be Chris's best friend one day. I failed you, son."

"Hey!" Piper said as she put her hands under Leo's chin to face her. "_You_ didn't fail him. None of us failed him. And we won't fail him anytime soon."

"But Piper, you saw Chris's memory where Melinda basically beat me up." Leo said and saw a little smile forming on Piper's lips. "It wasn't funny."

"You got beat up by teenager? Yup, it was hilarious." Piper smiled.

"My point was," Leo said, continuing. "She practically blamed me for Wyatt being the Source of all -Evil. We saw me being an Elder and I was up there the whole time when Wyatt turned evil. What kind of father makes me?"

"You are a great father, Leo Wyatt. You need to believe that you need everything in your power as a father to save Wyatt." Piper said. "Looking through Chris's memories made me think that we can change so many things in Chris and Angie's lives. Chris and Angie will have their moms alive and Wyatt _will _be good. We are alert now meaning we won't give up. Our neurotic half lighter is here as a reminder."

Leo smiled. "You have ways with words, Piper Halliwell."

"I learned from the best." Piper smiled back.

Leo took Piper's hands, "We will save our son."

* * *

**A/N: Okay for the next chapter, i was thinking: **

**a) chris and angie talk about bianca**

**b)phoebe and wyatt moment: wyatt telling phoebe about his relationship with brother**

**c) more of Leo and Piper moments**

**d) Paige...what about Paige? I don't want to leave her out. Should Paige figure out the truth or not? **

**e) the mysterious person from chapter 5 that watch wyatt and chris kill the demon, comes back? **

**Let me kno. Two choices only! **


	28. The truth is spoken outloud again!

**Chapter 28**

After washing her mouth more than twice, Angie went back to the attic and found Chris hovering over the Book of Shadows. She leaned against the wall, watching him and studying him. He still had his lean but muscular figure but his hair grew longer and his personality changed a lot, that part scared the young adult more than anything. Chris's emotions were stronger but only because he was burying them and that's not good with powerful and emotional powers like his.

Angie looked down at her engagement ring and smiled at the fond memory of Chris proposing to her, she was excited and nervous all at the same time. But that was all gone when she said 'yes' and Chris's lips went to her's. Carefully, she took off her recent necklace and attached the ring to the cord and put the necklace back on. Piper or Leo would never tell if it's the same ring. "I thought we were going to talk about Bianca, not go demon-hunting." Angie's voice caused Chris to jump up.

"Sorry," Chris smiled sheepishly. "You were in the bathroom for a while. You okay?"

"I'm fine." She said. "So Bianca…"

Chris sighed, "Like I said before, I never stopped loving you or forgetting about you. Bianca…it was hard for me to move on especially with someone who was like you minus the heritage part. I met her through one of the missions and saved her life." Chris looked at Angie and continued seeing no expression on her face. "For several weeks, I begin to notice she was a trusted ally and spy for us. Anna already liked her but Alex still didn't trust her," Chris chuckled.

"But you began to." Angie said.

"Yes, I did." Chris nodded. "Then, I began to have these feelings for her and I couldn't….because I felt like I was betraying you. When I kissed her for the first time, I saw you. And it hurt like –it damaged me because I was afraid of losing Bianca like I lost you."

"You fell in love with her?"

"Yes."

"And engaged to her?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Chris looked at his recent fiancé. "Huh?"

"Chris, soul mate or not, I want you to move on with someone else." Angie said as she put her hand against his cheek. "I forgive you even though I shouldn't because you have nothing to be ashamed of. I love you."

"I love you too, Angel." Slowly, Chris went down to her lips asking for permission and instead, Angie crashed her lips onto his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. When they stopped, Chris landed his forehead onto Angie's. "Now all we need to do is to find a way to get your parents back together so we can have _our_ future."

Chris smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek before returning to Book of Shadows. Angie stood where she is, feeling guilty that she was hiding what she saw in the bathroom from Chris. He doesn't deserve to get secrets hid from him. But what she saw, caused her to be ill and she couldn't let that happen to Chris.

She couldn't let Chris die.

* * *

After everyone gone upstairs after the meeting, Paige went to the kitchen to make tea for her and Phoebe. It was odd for a couple days for the family but what day isn't? And she was worn out. The last time she fell asleep or took a little nap, she would see images of the little boy Henry die in front of her and she couldn't do anything. A boy killed by Wyatt, her nephew. Her nephew killed an innocent that was probably his friend. The thought of Henry Jr brought tears in Paige's eyes and she doesn't know why. She doesn't even know the boy!

If only she knew….

Phoebe sat in the vacant seat where Angie was and stared at Wyatt. The staring was actually creeping the male heir a lot. "Would you stop?" He snapped at her. "I know I'm good looking but would you please stop staring, Aunt Phoebe?"

"Sorry," Phoebe blushed. "I just couldn't help but notice how you look like Leo and my dad." Wyatt stared down at the floor, hearing his grandpa's name. Grandpa Victor, luckily didn't die from any magic but of old age. He probably died of a broken heart because his daughters were no longer alive and he was, an old man who outlived his wife, his mother-in-law, his own daughters, and his grandchildren. He was an old man but everyone in the family respected him.

Wyatt respected him.

"What was it like?"

"What was?"

"You and Chris growing up together as brothers." Phoebe smiled when she saw the disbelief look on his face. "I overheard your conservation with Chris."

It was Wyatt's turn to blush. "So now you know the truth."

"Yep," Phoebe said happily. "I have another nephew and a niece! Come on, tell me what was it like? How was the relationship going?"

"Like any other sibling relationship. We had our good and bad times." Wyatt said. "But he was my baby brother and I would do anything to protect him and Mellie."

"You sound like Prue." Phoebe said. "She would be the adult because she was the oldest and took care of me and Piper during our childhood but gave up some of her life during the process."

"Actually, Chris is more like Aunt Prue. I'm just….overprotective especially when it comes with boys and Melinda." Wyatt said grimly. "At school, kids would bully Chris because he couldn't heal or he was too small to do anything physically. Chris would never cry or tell on anyone, just…I don't know what he does." Wyatt said, realizing this. "I think he just buries himself into researching or cooking with mom."

"He _is _a good cook." Phoebe added in.

"We had a good relationship until I turned….evil."

"What about Melinda? Did you and her also have a good relationship."

Wyatt shrugged, "Chris is her favorite because he's like her. I'm just the father fig –" Wyatt stopped. He couldn't finish that sentence because of everything that ever happened in their lives. He made a promise and broke it. "We did have a good relationship."

"I will always be Chris and Melinda's older brother. But right now, to Chris, I don't know what he sees me as anymore. Am I his brother? Or the enemy?"

"he never saw you as the enemy, Wyatt. If he did, I don't think he would be here right now? He is here to save his brother."

Abruptly, Phoebe and Wyatt jumped at the sound of plates crashing and breaking. They turned around and saw Paige with her mouth hanging open as if she saw a ghost. "Chris is….your brother?" She asked Wyatt.

"Yes, Paige." Phoebe said. "Chris Perry is actually Christopher Perry Halliwell. He's our nephew."

"I think I need to lay down." Paige admitted as Phoebe grabbed her hand and took her to the couch. "How long have you known?"

"Not long." Phoebe confessed. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. Our neurotic, annoying, yet powerful whichlighter is my nephew." Paige narrowed down. "And all this time, we treated him like shit. I am such a horrible aunt."

"No you aren't. We didn't know."

"Does Piper or Leo know?"

"No and they can't know. At least, until Chris tells them." Phoebe said.

"What will happen to Chris?"

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked.

"I mean, Piper and Leo are separated and if they don't get together soon, won't Chris and Melinda…disappear?"

Wyatt's eyes widen at that thought. Immediately, he grabbed Phoebe's planner and flipped through the pages and saw the date. "Chris doesn't have much time." Wyatt mumbled. "_Kill….him…"_ the voice said again. Wyatt shook it off again. "_Kill….him…"_ Images of Chris and him fighting appeared and Wyatt fought the images away. He reopened his eyes and stared at his aunts, "We need a plan."

* * *

**A/N: oKAY I used A and B and D already.**

**So here options:**

**C) Leo and Piper moments: what should they be? I want them to fall in love all over again then...well you know**

**E) The mysterious perom from Chapter 15, that watched Wyatt and Chris kill the demon, comes back: tried to kill Chris? Take Wyatt?**

**Review!**


	29. Demon Hunting

**Chapter 29**

"I am not going."

"Angie –"

"No way!"

Chris sighed as he finished the fifth potion. His jade eyes looked up at his fiancé –dead fiancé –future dead fiancé –and saw her giving him a glare from where she was standing. They were about ready to demon hunting. "Why not?"

"A lot of reasons. First, it's an upper level demon and we are not ready to fight him. Secondly, you have a death wish for this demons and I can't handle the pain right now." Angie said.

"That's four things."

"Christopher Perry –"

"Look, we are ready. You, me, and the sisters."

"This demon use to work for the Source, Chris." Angie yelled, her eyes still scanning the page. "Wait a minute…he killed somebody in the Resistance."

"Yup. We kill him and save the lives he killed –or will kill." Chris corrected himself. "I need to go to the kitchen and get more of this frog stuff. Keep looking at the book."

"Yes sir," Angie murmured, flipping through the pages. Suddenly, the pages started flipping through themselves until they stopped at the "Angel of Life" page. "Really? Really?" Angie asked. But of course, there was no answer. "Fine. I'll read."

Her eyes scanned the second passage_. "The soul mate of the Angel of Life carries half of what she is: mind, soul, and heart. They are half of each other. If the Angel of Life dies, her soul mate will grieve and discontented like any other person. But if the soul mate dies or is dying, the Angel of Life will follow him as she loses her abilities." _

Angie's hands shake over the book, rereading that passage. If Chris dies, she will lose her powers and die herself. Then, her eyes caught the other page of the Angel of Life's abilities. _"She controls earth, water, fire, and air molecules. She can read/hear the thoughts of her soul mate, and she can see the future of good vs. evil. The Angel of Death collects the souls but the Angel of Life tries to save the souls." _

Suddenly, Angie remembered what happened in the bathroom and how she saw Chris and Wyatt circling around each other like lions attacking each other as the other's prey. "No, it can't be….it's not true." She whispered.

"Okay, the potions are finally ready." Chris said as he came and at the same time, Angie immediately closed the book. "Leo is going to be watching over both Wyatts while we five go demon hunting."

"Oh joy." Angie mumbled as she tried to walk out of the attic but Chris grabbed her wrist.

"Hey," Chris said as he spins her around into his arms and wrapped his arms around her waist. Piper walked inside and stopped seeing the couple. But they didn't seem to notice her presence. "I know you hate going demon hunting but remember we are doing this for Wyatt's sake and for our future."

"I know." Angie sighed, holding Chris as if she was going to lose him any second. "It's just…I'm afraid to lose you." She admitted. "If you're not conceived, we will never have our future."

"Yes, we will. Nothing and nobody is going to stop us from being with one another." Chris smiled down at her as he kissed her gently on the lips.

Piper looked away at the scene, it reminded her of how much she wished Leo and her were together again. Piper shook those thoughts out of her mind, she shouldn't be thinking like that. Leo is now an Elder and she…she knows that she has to move on. Piper cleared her throat, disturbing the kissing couple. "Um, hi."

"Piper." Chris said and Piper noticed him blush. She was surprised, she never seen him blush before. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Wondering what our game plan for this demon is." Piper said to him.

"This demon is an upper level demon, so like the others he has intense fire ball power and energy balls. Piper, you can freeze or blow the other demons but Angie and I will fight him."

"What about Paige and Phoebe?"

"Yeah, what about us?" Phoebe said.

"What about us?" Paige asked as the sisters stood beside the eldest.

"You two are going to be helping Piper distracting the other demons while Angie and I fight the main one."

"Explain to me why this demon is also a threat to Wyatt."

"He's not." Chris said. "I mean, he serves for Wyatt in the future but this demon killed many innocents in the future. And he still is in this timeline. Don't tell Wyatt that we are going to kill his top demon assassin."

"Our lips are sealed." Phoebe smiled at Chris.

"Alright ready." Angie said as she grabbed Chris's hands.

"Since when are we ready for this kind of thing?" Paige said as she grabbed her sister's hands and followed Chris's lead.

* * *

"Did Chris take everyone to his little adventure?" Wyatt asked, walking his nursery –or the younger him nursery. Leo was sitting in the rocking chair holding Wyatt with his teddy bear.

"Afraid so. I'm on baby-sit duty." Leo told him.

"Wyatt, do you know why Chris hates me so much?"

That caught the 24 year old off guard. "Didn't you ask Chris that question?"

"He didn't give me a direct answer." Leo reminded. "I need to know why Chris and his sister hate me so much that…for some reason, I want their forgiveness."

"It was like Aunt Phoebe said before: you remind Chris of his father." Wyatt said. "A father that left his children alone in the world, fatherless and motherless."

"Are you happy that Chris is your friend?"

Another question that caught Wyatt off guard. "What is with the interrogation, Leo?"

"I need to know more about my son." Leo said.

"Ask me another question like that –"

"Or what, Wyatt? You'll kill me?"

"No. But I can do worse." Wyatt warned and orbed away.

* * *

"Duck!" Chris yelled from a behind a rock just as a fireball hurled towards Phoebe.

Phoebe threw herself to the ground as soon as she heard Chris's voice in the background. She felt the heat of the fireball scorch pass her head and immediately jumped to her feet, throwing the potion at minion demon as the potion destroyed him into ashes. But there was another demon behind the vacant.

"Hey, ugly!" Angie yelled from the other side of the cavern.

The demon stopped to glare at the young adult and hissed at her, showing off his sharpened teeth. Seeing this as an excellent opportunity, Angie managed to cause a small earthquake and throw a potion at the demon. Piper stood next to her as she blew the other lower demons with the flicker of her hands.

"Chris, how the hell did you manage to rope us into this?" Piper yelled, still flickering her wrists at demons.

"By my handsome good charm!" He yelled on the other side as he used his powers to kill the demons.

"Of course! That's how you make us waste our lives while going to the Underworld." Paige said.

"I heard that!" Chris yelled.

"Why are they still attacking us even though their master is dead?" Paige asked.

"Loyalty." Angie answered. "It's the same in the future. If someone tries to kill Wyatt or another leader, they will want vengeance and trust me, it ain't pretty."

"OW!" The women screamed as the fireballs hit the boulder they were hiding behind.

"Chris, we need Phoebe on the other side here!" Angie yelled.

"I can't orb without getting hurt in the process."

"Phoebe, on the count of three you and me switch places. We run."

"1…2…now!" Angie screamed as she jumped over the boulder and threw an athame at a demon on her side. Chris caught her as she jumped over the boulder and she fell on top of him.

"_**From time and space I vanquish thee,**_

_**Burn in Hell for all eternity." **_

The Charmed sisters chanted three times as the demons burst into flames, echoing in the cave. Angie still laid on top of Chris as their adrenaline began to weaken, leaving them both panting but relieved. Angie rolled over off of him and closed her eyes, panting and listening to the silence.

"Next time, I'm picking the demon." Angie said to him.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter will have C and E. I am so shocked that I managed to finish this chapter. I did only a page during class then when i got home and finished all of my hw early, I did this chapter and typed 5 pages already!**

**Hope you enjoy it! And Review, por favor!**


	30. Chris's Promise

**Chapter 30**

After putting baby Wyatt to sleep, Leo tried to find the older Wyatt in the house and sensing him but the 24-year-old put him on the mute. Leo knew he couldn't leave because Wyatt was asleep and alone in the house but he was so bored! He went inside the kitchen and found a lot of dirt dishes in the sink. "Might as well." The Elder mumbled. Once he was finished with the kitchen, Leo decided to the laundry, ignoring the dirty thoughts plaguing his mind as he was doing Piper's clothing.

Finally, he was done with the chores and jumped on the couch, his body worn out. His eyes caught the wedding photo of him and Piper on the glass counter. He remembered the whole entire day. Piper almost cancelling the wedding because of demons and Prue's astral projection and destroying the cake. Leo smiled at the memory.

_"Leo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone as pure, beautiful, and loving as you are. But here we are, surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud and so blessed to be your wife, Leo. I was born to love you and I always will." _

_"I always will."_ Piper's last words echoed in Leo's mind.

"Do you still do, Piper?" Leo murmured, even though her presence wasn't there with him. How he missed her touch and her perfect lips.

"Leo?" He opened his eyes and saw Piper's face over his, her long brown hair around her face. The Elder fought the urged to pull her down and kiss her. "Hi, what are you doing?"

"Um, taking a nap." Leo said as he sat up. "Do I need to heal anybody?"

"Nope, we're fine." She smiled as she sat next to him. "Oh, who am I kiddin'? We are exhausted. How the hell did Chris rope us into this?"

Leo smiled at his wife –ex-wife. "I did –"

"The chores. Yeah, so I noticed. I was surprised to see my house so clean." Piper interrupted. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

"Where's Wyatt?" She asked.

"I don't know. He put me on mute. I'll just give him some space."

Piper nodded her head and closed her eyes. She didn't want to say anything, not wanting to think what her son was doing in the future. "Hey Piper!" She didn't open her eyes knowing it was Chris's voice.

"I am not going to another demon hunt!"

Chris chuckled, "Don't worry you're not." She opened her eyes and saw Chris in clean clothes. He was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt. He looked clean. "Angie and I are going to P3."

"Oh? What for?"

"I'm just going to show her around."

"Use a condom!" Phoebe and Paige yelled from the kitchen.

Piper watched as the 22 year old leaned his head back, putting his hands over his florid face. She smiled remembering the little remarks Phoebe made at Piper when they were in high school. When Chris released his hands, Piper jumped up a little surprised how he represents a little bit of her older sister. _"No, it's just the light." _She thought but that feeling in her gut…

"Please tell your sisters to stay out of my love life." Chris begged.

"I can't do anything about that. It's Phoebe and Paige." Piper reminded him.

"Thanks, "sighed Chris as his eyes wandered around the room until he noticed Piper staring at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh? No, it's just –you look a little bit like –"piper stopped at the same time Chris's heart began beating uncontrollably. "Like Prue." She finished and Chris took a sigh of breathe but it didn't help.

"Oh…is that a compliment?"

"Sure why not?" Piper smiled at him.

Angie came downstairs wearing Phoebe's dark jeans and a dark blue top. Her long dark hair into a braided ponytail. She wore no makeup just lip-gloss. Piper realized just how beautiful and special she is just like Amanda. "Ready?" She asked, grabbing Chris's hand. "Wait. Where's Wyatt?"

"We don't know. He's blocked me." Leo said to them.

Chris sighed, "Alright. We'll be back soon." And he orbed away with Angie.

"So is our baby asleep?" Piper asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, so I guess you can go back to the Elder world." Piper said, feeling the awkwardness in the room between her and Leo. "Or do you want to stay until Wyatt comes back?"

"Um…actually I was going to go when you came back…"

"Oh, okay."

"Bye." Leo said as he orbed away.

"Bye," Piper whispered softly, ignoring the tired and sad feeling in her chest.

* * *

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell stood on the Golden Gate Bridge, watching the sunset. After having that conservation with Leo, Wyatt went to the Underworld and killed the unpopular and lower demons. It was his way of venting. In the future, he would just torture the captives. But how could his father ask him those questions?

Or keeping asking those questions about Chris?

Wyatt cursed on how pathetic he was being. He was actually being kind and caring about his brother. But he shouldn't. He's the Source. "_I will never love a monster like you."_ Angie's voice echoed in his mind. And the Source of All Evil has no emotions.

"_Kill…him…"_ The voice said again, bringing the image of his brother in his head.

"No, I won't."

"_Kill him, the resistance will be down…for good."_

"The Resistance?" Wyatt echoed as if he forgotten that meaning.

"_Your family will turn to you for protection." _

"_Isn't that what you want, Wyatt? To have a life with mom alive along with the sisters?" _

"_Kill…" _Wyatt saw an image of Chris beaten down to the floor. _"Him…"_

"_**NO!" **_

"No what?" Wyatt turned around and saw Chris standing behind, his pockets in his jeans.

"Why are you here?"

"Leo told me you were blocking him."

"How did you find me?"

"Because like me, this is the only place I could think and be at peace." Chris said, adding a smile at his older sibling.

"Why are you here?" Wyatt asked again.

"Do you…want to hang out?"

"What?" Wyatt asked. They haven't hanged out since Chris was fourteen.

"Angie is at P3 right now and she doesn't want you to be alone in the future and she wants the three Musketeers back."

"I don't need her pity or yours." Wyatt snarled. "I'm the Source."

"You don't think we know that?" Chris yelled. "I thought you being here in the past might change your ways in the future."

"You actually believed that?" Wyatt scoffed adding a hint of laughter.

"I guess I was wrong." Chris said. "You will always be the Source. And I thank you for reminding me why I am here, _brother_."

"Chris –"But he was too late. Blue and white orbs took Chris's form and vanished up into the air just in time when the sunlight was gone. "Damn it! What's wrong with me? Being in the past is not the same as the future." Wyatt said.

* * *

**Resistance main house: 2024 **

The smell of freesia and roses woke Melinda Halliwell up from her sleep. She sat up and didn't see Chris's room but her own room. Her room that use to be in the Manor. The room she remembered before leaving it to hide from Wyatt. Melinda got off of her bed and saw photos of her and her brothers around but what surprised her was the photo of her mom and her as an eighteen year old.

"Mel? You up?" It was Chris's voice outside of her door. Melinda opened the door quickly and saw her older brother's face there. He still looked the same but there was no anger or sadness in those jaded eyes. His eyes showed happiness and youth. "Whoa!" Chris said when Melinda wrapped her arms around his chest, hugging him. "Mel, you okay?"

"I thought she was too old to hug her older brothers?" Another voice said, causing her to reopen her eyes. She let go of Chris and turned her head.

A few feet away from her and Chris, stood Wyatt Halliwell. His long curly hair and beard was gone, he looked handsome and good. But most importantly, he was good. "Wyatt!" Melinda yelled as she hugged him too. Wyatt stumbled backwards as he managed to catch his sister but stared at Chris in confusion. "You're good."

"Mel, are you okay?" he asked.

"You're good." She repeated.

"Did you go to that party last night?" Wyatt asked, pulling her backwards to face her. "Did you drink?"

"What? No!" Melinda said. "Wait! If you're good, are Jamie and Angie still alive?"

"Alive?" Chris and Wyatt both said. "Mel, they still live next door. Or Angie does. Remember, Jamie moved to New York for work."

"Then you never fell in love with Bianca." Mel murmured.

"She's still drunk." Wyatt said as he pulled Melinda over his shoulder.

"Wyatt, put me down!" Melinda yelled as she hit his back multiple times.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, put your little sister down this instant." Melinda lifted her head as she gasped and couldn't believe who she was seeing.

"Mom!" Melinda yelled as she hugged her. She looked like just she remembered. Her long brown hair and her beauty. But now, she ages gracefully. "Mom."

"What spell did you put on your sister this time?" Piper yelled at her eldest sons.

"We didn't put any spell on her mom. We swear." Wyatt said.

"They're telling the truth, mom." Melinda said and smiled at that word. She hasn't said it in so long. "I just had a…horrible nightmare and I thought I wasn't going to wake up."

"Well, what was it about?" Piper asked, as they all walked downstairs and sat in the living room.

"It was so unreal yet vivid." Melinda began. "Wyatt –"Abruptly, demons shimmered in around the living room and threw a fireball at Wyatt's back.

"Chris, get Mel out of here!" Piper yelled as she blew the demons up.

"No! I'm not leaving." Melinda said as she too blew the demons up.

"Mel!" Wyatt's voice screamed but he was too late.

An energy ball hit Melinda as she was thrown to the wall. She fell hard on the ground and felt a warm wetness on her side. She lifted her head up and watched as more than ten demons surrounded her mother. "_Mom_!" Melinda roared as the demons threw their energy balls at Piper and saw her thrown into the wall. Piper lay on the broken wall, blood spreading around her.

"NO!" Wyatt screamed and he and Chris killed all the demons. Melinda watched as Wyatt's appearance quickly changed into the evil Wyatt she knows.

"_No_," Melinda thought and saw everything in the Manor changed into a museum. Her nightmare came true. "Wyatt," she whispered, pleading that there was a good side in him.

"Excalibur!" Wyatt yelled and put the sword through Chris's chest. Blood was in Chris's mouth and he released the sword from his chest, letting Chris fall to his death.

"Evil always wins." Wyatt said to Melinda and put the sword through her.

Air rushed into Melinda's lungs as she sat straight up in her bed. She gripped her chest as she tried to remember how to breathe. Her throat seemed to tighten as she tried to swallow, gasping again for air. Slowly, Melinda walked to the bathroom and didn't bother to turn on the lights since two of the candles inside were already light. She turned on the bathtub and the sink as she stared at herself in the mirror. She wore a black tank top with gray pajamas bottoms.

Her long brown hair patted to her sweaty back and on her forehead. She moved her hair away from her face and notice how tired she was. Ever since Chris left to the future, Melinda decided to take on more shifts along with other Resistance members. But now, the eighteen year old finally realized how death and blood sucks the youth out of Chris. When she first saw an innocent died in front of her, an innocent she couldn't save, Melinda cried all night wishing there was a way to save him. She was thirteen years old, a year younger than Chris, when their mother was murdered. And she was only ten years old when her mother died.

Melinda stripped off her clothes and noticed a black and blue bruise on her right shoulder. She received that bruise from one of Wyatt's assassins and barely made it out alive. Luckily, Caleb managed to stop the assassin and kill her before she could finish Melinda off. Pandora healed the cuts but she didn't notice the bruise on her cousin's shoulder and Melinda didn't remind her. This was another reminder on why her older brother is in the past.

She turned off the bathtub and felt the warm water as she stepped in. Her eyes closed, thinking of the nightmare. _"Evil always wins."_ Wyatt's words echoed in her mind. "No it won't." Melinda whispered. "Chris will stop you. He promised me and he never breaks his promises."

All of a sudden, Melinda felt a burning sensation in her body as if she was burning into flames. She saw images of her life and her brothers and her mother in her mind. Then, the images stopped and Melinda gasped for air. She lifted both of her hands up and saw them fading as if she was a ghost. "Chris, what are you doing over there?" She cried.


	31. Fading Part 1

Chapter 31

**Present Time: **

Chris orbed in his room after the talk with Wyatt and felt fury in his veins. He couldn't believe that he almost forget about the mission. Chris banged the desk as papers fell and his jaded eyes saw the big circle on the calendar. He should be finding a way to get Leo and Piper together right now instead of being out in P3. But then he remembered that he brought Angie out here. "Chris?" He turned around and saw Angie leaning against the door, behind were people dancing to the music.

"Wyatt won't be coming." Chris said to her.

"I figured that. I'm sorry for asking you to do that." Angie said to him.

"No, I understand. Trust me; I know what's like to want Wyatt back." Chris told her. "But Angie, he will never change unless I change him."

Angie stayed quiet for a while, not knowing what to say to Chris but she didn't want him to just focus on Wyatt. From what the sisters told her, Chris never took a break from his mission. And she was to make sure he would. "Dance with me." She whispered in his ear.

"Huh?" Chris asked but Angie disappeared in the room, her leather jacket on the chair. "I can't believe I'm going to play this game." Chris chuckled to himself as he walked into the party, his eyes seeking for Angie.

Wyatt orbed in the shadows in the club and saw a lot of people inside. He wasn't surprised; he remembered the stories of his mother telling him of club she owned. He walked into the crowd and instantly smelled alcohol everywhere. Then, he stopped when he saw Angie on the other side of the club and Chris on the other. Wyatt stared at her as she was dancing and jumping to the music. She released the ponytail as her hair turned into curls.

"_She wants the three Musketeers back." _

Wyatt watched Angie continuing dancing as he sat at the bar and ordered a beer. Chris was going through the crowed as he too watched her beauty in the light. _"It was a mistake to come here."_ Wyatt thought, knowing soon he will see them kiss. Suddenly, he felt a demon presence near by; being the source for many years, you could sense evil or at least, a demon. But he couldn't see the creature.

"Chris!" Wyatt heard Angie yelled as she caught Chris with one arm. He was bending down in the pain. Immediately, Wyatt followed them to Chris's room and closed the door behind him. Angie turned around, surprised to see Wyatt. But she couldn't focus on him, something was wrong with Chris.

"Chris, tell me what's wrong?" Angie cried.

Angie soon got her answer when Wyatt and she notice Chris's body fading and returning again a couple of times. It was like a movie. Suddenly, Wyatt noticed as Chris's body was fading, he saw their sister next to him. Like Chris, she was crying out in pain. What was happening to his younger siblings?

"_Chris, what are you doing over there?"_ Chris heard his sister's cry. He knew what was happening. This was only the beginning of him and Melinda disappearing. It was a warning to him, a warning to make sure Leo and Piper get together. Finally, the pain was over and Chris began to see blurry things in front of him. "Mel." Chris rasped.

"We need Leo to see him." Angie said to Wyatt.

"I can heal him." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, it's nothing you can heal. Leo might be able to help us." Angie said.

"How can Leo help me?" Chris asked.

"It's Leo."

"I agree with Chris. How can my father help him?"

"Do you honestly want a life without your brother and sister?"

Wyatt stood there in silence.

"_A life without Chrissie and Mellie,_" Wyatt thought.

He couldn't imagine it in his head, all his life his mother told him that it was a great purpose to be the eldest sibling because you can protect and be parental. He always looked out for them. Whenever someone would bully Chris, Wyatt would make sure he would apologize or if some person hits on her sister, Wyatt would make sure, he will live in fear.

No, he couldn't imagine it.

He needs his siblings.

He needs them to rule right beside him as the Source.

"Aunt Paige!" Wyatt yelled. "Paige!" Blue and white orbs appeared next to him and appeared Paige and Phoebe.

"Why did you call Paige?" Chris asked.

"She knows the truth."

"You told her?" Chris yelled.

"No, she overheard." Wyatt told.

Chris flew his hands up in the air. "What is up with you two overhearing conservation? After months of hiding it –"

"Chris, get over it. We know and Piper and Leo don't." Paige said. "So why did you call me?"

"Chris was fading." Angie said to them.

"Fading as in…?"

Chris nodded his head, "Disappearing."

"We need to find a way to bring Leo and Piper back together." Angie said. "If Chris is not conceived in the next couple of days, he and Melinda will disappear and the timeline will alter for good."

"Okay," Phoebe said as she tried to make her brain think of something. "Um, Angie how about you order us some beers? We might need it. Wyatt, do you think you can go to Underworld and see if there is any way to stop this from happening?"

"You're making him go to the Underworld?" Chris stared at Phoebe.

"Right. Find and talk to Leo." She corrected herself.

Wyatt nodded and looked at his brother one more time before disappearing into blue and white orbs and Angie walked out the room to get the beers through the crowd. Phoebe closed the door as she and Paige sat between Chris, whose head was in between in his legs, breathing slowly. Chris lifted his head back up, trying to stop the tears from dropping. "I have felt her." Chris rasped, causing the sisters to jump at the sound of his voice. "She was in pain."

"How?" Phoebe asked.

Chris shrugged, "I don't know. It wasn't the same like's –"he stopped right there. Paige and Phoebe already know his identity but they don't need to know about him and Angie's ability. "Mel and I have always been close. But for the past few months, it was hard for me to be away from her. And today, I felt _her_ pain. I felt _her_ disappearing as if I was there with her."

Phoebe grabbed Chris's hand and gripped on it. Even though, she couldn't sense Chris's emotions she could see what he was feeling and how it was affecting him. "We will make sure that you are born. Who knows? If you're not born, what will happen to our children?"

Chris's head snapped, he completely forgotten about his cousins! "_No, they would still exist. Paige will meet Henry and Phoebe will meet Coop. They have to."_ Chris thought. But the feeling in his gut wasn't going anywhere since Phoebe reminded him of his cousins. "They will exist." Chris said with a more determined tone.

"Maybe we should tell Leo and Piper the truth." Paige suggested and heard Chris scowl at her. "You were fading, Chris! Once they here about it –"

"They'll do what? Force to have sex together!" Chris yelled. "I can't believe I just said that. I don't even want to picture it."

"None of us do." Phoebe said. "But maybe they will react differently?" Chris and Paige stared at her. "Well, I don't know! I'm guessing here unless you have any other bright ideas?"

"Love potion?" Chris suggested. "OW! Why are people hitting me lately?" Chris snarled at Paige.

"Chris, I know and I mean, _I know_ –that Leo _still_ has feelings for Piper. I know he still loves her." Phoebe said. "He never stopped."

"And what about Piper?" Chris asked. "Last time I checked, she was dating a firefighter and other guys before him."

"But Piper's feelings for Leo never went away, Chris." Paige said. "Your mom still loves your dad."

Chris clutched his fists on his knees and jolted up, staring at Paige as she saw full of hatred and anger in his eyes, "Don't call Leo and Piper my parents. They are not my parents."

"But they will be." Angie's voice said behind him. She gave each person a beer and holds her own. "Chris, I know how hard it is for you to be in the same room with one of them for the past few months but you know what is at stake here."

Chris stared at Angie and couldn't imagine his life without her. After all, they are soul mates. "Alright, what's the plan?"

* * *

A/N: **I can't believe that I posted, probably 3 or 4 chapters for this story in one week! That's a new recorded! And I didn't have to write in my journal to think of things. However, I got grounded this weekend and luckily, i was allowed to use the computer for hw. Hope you like this chapter! **


	32. Fading Part 2

**Chapter 32**

**Resistance Main House: 2024 **

"Leo! Leo!" Annabelle yelled on the top of her lungs. She and the twins, Pandora and Patricia, went to Chris's room, knowing Melinda will be there, and found her nearly drowning in the bathtub. After the twins dried and changed Melinda into Chris's clothing, Anna called for her uncle but it's been an hour. "Darn it, Leo!"

"Our healing powers aren't working." Pandora said as she and her sister still tried to heal their cousin. But it was no use.

They don't know what's wrong with her.

"Chris," Melinda whimpered. "Chris."

"She misses him." Patricia said.

"We all do." Pandora agreed. "What's happening to her?"

"Look, on her shoulder." Patricia said as she moved Chris's huge shirt down, showing them the bruise on her shoulder. It turned to a darker color.

"Leo, your daughter needs you!" Anna screamed. She ran her fingers through her long hair, angry and frustrated, not knowing what to do. Her older sister, Alex, and Aunt Paige went with Caleb to the Underworld to find out more information about Wyatt but they've been gone for hours. And Paige couldn't hear her calls if she's in the Underworld. She couldn't let her cousin just lay there in pain.

"It's poison." Pandora said, "She must have gotten from her last mission. The demon must have done something to her as they were fighting. Why didn't she tell us?" She moved a strand of wet hair from Melinda's face and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. They stood out like a dark whirlpool.

"She probably thought it was just like any other bruise." Patricia said.

Anna stared at her older cousin and watched her as she twitched around like someone was attacking her. "Leo!" She cried again. She can't let her uncle not come down here without a fight, he didn't come for his own wife, but he better be here for his own daughter. "Leo!"

"Chris," Melinda began coughing roughly, as if she had a fur ball in her throat. "Save us. _Save us, please_." That's when the Halliwell children noticed their cousin fading then reappear a couple of times.

"_**LEO!**_" The three yelled together and then, there was silence.

And he was still not here.

"Leo," Melinda whispered as she opened her eyes as if she remembered what the name meant to her. Anna stared at her and saw her brown eyes, similar to her Aunt Piper's, turned ghostly. Anna ran to her cousin and pulled Melinda close to her chest, soothing her, like she used to do with Adrianna when she was little. "_Please hang on, Mel."_ She prayed.

"Please…dad." Melinda coughed again as Anna pulled her closed, not trying to cry. "Daddy…I need you." She whispered. She finally said it, she finally said those words, and slowly, her eyes closed as her head fell to the side.

"Mel? Mel!" Anna screamed as she tried to fight the tears back, shaking her body. "Mel!"

The Halliwell children looked at each other, "_**LEO!**_"

Then they heard the sound. Blue and white orbs appeared in the darkness and in its form appeared their "dearest" uncle. "Melinda, what's wrong?" Leo asked and looked up but noticed the pale faces on his nieces and the body on the bed. "What happened?"

"We've been calling you and calling you for the past _freakin'_ hour!" Anna yelled.

"I was busy, Annabelle. I was in meeting."

"Fuck your stupid Elder meeting, Leo." Pandora snarled. "Do something!"

Leo nodded his head, as the twins moved away but Anna didn't. She sat there, still holding onto her cousin. Leo put his hands over his daughter's body, staring at her pale face but nothing happened, but he didn't care he had to continued. Hearing Melinda's voice during his meeting caused him to feel parental again and it was her voice…so weak and vulnerable. She hadn't called him 'daddy' since she saw five years old.

"Why isn't it working?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Leo said but the noticed, Melinda's body fade for a second then reappear again. Leo sighed a relief when he felt a pulse on her wrist, "She's isn't dead. Melinda is in a coma." Slowly, he put his daughter under the sheets and covered her up. "Chris hasn't been conceived yet and somehow, the poison is draining her life force. She won't die. But…"

"But what Leo?"

"If Chris isn't conceived in the next couple of days, he and Melinda will disappear. For good." Leo said, sadly.

"What should we do?" Anna asked.

Leo shook his head, "Nothing. There is nothing we can do."

"Well, how did you and Aunt Piper got Chris?" Anna asked. "Please don't spread the details."

Leo chuckled sadly at his niece, she reminded him of sometimes of Phoebe. "It was my first day of being an Elder and I was saying goodbye to Piper."

"That was your goodbye to her?" Pandora asked, raising her eyebrows.

"How romantic." The twins said in union.

Leo shrugged, "We were in the moment."

"Okay that's enough. I do not want to have nightmares when I go to bed." Anna ordered. "But you told Chris to make sure that past you becomes an Elder. Piper and you –past you –didn't sleep together, Leo. This means, Chris doesn't exist yet!"

"Chris is smart enough to know what will happen. He will make sure that he is conceived."

"Yeah, but there is a problem about that." Anna said. "Your other son is in the future."

Leo turned to his niece, "What? How along was this?"

"A couple of days ago." Patricia admitted. "Well, you're never around! The sisters summoned him and he's hasn't been back since."

"Wyatt, wouldn't do anything to stop from Chris and Melinda from existing, right?"

Leo stared at Anna and saw the fear in her eyes. "Wyatt loves his family. Evil or not he wouldn't do anything like that. Family is important to him."

Patricia scoffed at her uncle, "No it isn't. He murdered our brother! He murdered his own cousin right in front of me and Mel. Don't tell me that family is important to him. If it was, our moms, our dads, Henry Jr. and Adrianna would be alive right now!"

Leo looked down at the sleeping form of his daughter, "Chris is a fighter. If he's anything like Piper, he will complete his mission. Sooner of later, you will see your family again."

**a/n: WOW! Another chapter in one day! Okay, I am writing the next chapter and it will involve with the demon and some Piper and Leo moments. I promise! Please continuing commenting about how much you love my story. LOL. **


	33. Fading Part 3

**Chapter 33**

Wyatt returned to the manor later that night after waiting for his father on the bridge and calling for him after an hour, but he didn't show. He was stuck in Elder land and doing his duties, like usual. Wyatt walked to the kitchen and surprisingly, found Chris holding baby Wyatt in his arms. "Don't worry; Wyatt the milk is almost done." Wyatt leaned against the wall, folding his arms and stare at his little brother holding little him. What was his brother doing?

"Why did I have to be stuck with feeding you? You should be sleeping, you know." Chris sighed, "So should I."

Wyatt whimpered and then, his teddy bear orbed in his small arms. Chris laughed, "I can not wait to tell everyone what you were like as a baby." Chris said and he opened the microwave, taking the bottle out. "It's not too hot or too cold." Chris said and put the bottle in baby Wyatt's mouth. Wyatt smiled; his little brother was good of taking care of kids. He uses to watch over the twins or Andy when they were younger.

All of a sudden, he noticed Chris hanging onto the counter, gripping it so he won't fall. Both of the Wyatts noticed Chris fading and the adult one stood up in alert. That's when adult Wyatt noticed again, the spirit of his baby sister near Chris's body. "_Chris, save us. Save us, please_." Her voice whispered in despair and grief. Finally, his body stopped fading and Chris reopened his eyes, a hint of white vanished a second later. "Mel." Chris whispered.

"How about you orb us to your room, huh?" Chris asked baby Wyatt and they soon disappeared in blue and white orbs.

"_I have to do something."_ Wyatt thought and turned around but halted in his step. He felt the demon presence again. But this time, it was stronger and it was in the house. This presence was everywhere today where he's been. Wyatt couldn't handle anymore of this. He needs to go to the Underworld. He disappeared into black and gray orbs.

* * *

After finally putting Wyatt to sleep, Chris found his aunts and Angie in the attic looking over books and potions. Even though, Chris kept his identity hidden for many months and tried not to say anything he wasn't suppose to say, he was relieved to have Phoebe and Paige know the truth. It was as if half the weight that was put on him was gone suddenly. He can be himself around them…half the time. "Find anything?" Chris asked, standing next to Angie.

Paige looked up from the book and then back down, "Nope. Maybe a truth spell would help. If Leo and Piper admit their feelings –"

"Do you remember what happened the last time you and your sisters used the truth spell, Paige?" Chris reminded her. "If we put this on Piper, we will have a war."

"Okay, any more bright ideas, Christopher?" Paige asked, closing the book.

"Why can't you get them drunk?" Angie suggested. "I mean, it worked for you and me."

Phoebe and Paige snickered but Chris ignored them. "_That_ was way different. I didn't get you –I _wasn't _trying to get you pregnant."

Suddenly, they heard a bang downstairs and Piper's screams. "Piper?" Phoebe yelled. "Everything okay?" She asked and then, they heard glass breaking noise. Immediately, Chris orbed down to her room and found her on the ground. "Piper?" Chris yelled as he bends down and saw a little blood on her head.

Chris lifted his eyes and saw a man, probably a demon, hiding himself in a dark cloak with an energy ball in his hand. Chris dropped to the ground as he threw the energy ball at him and then, he waved his hand sending the demon backwards to the wall. "Chris?" Piper moaned as she reopened her eyes. Chris lifted her up but a force pushed him forward to the wall. "Chris!" He heard Piper yell but the strong wetness on the back of his shoulder caused him not to speak.

"Little weak witch lighter," He heard the demon hissed at him. Piper flicked her hands at the demon, only to cause him to balance off his feet. The demon threw an athame at Piper's stomach and she heard Chris's cries as she fell backwards on the floor.

Phoebe, Paige, and Angie ran inside the room and gasped at the sight. The three women ran to the fallen Charmed One, not sure what to do. Angie lifted her head and could feel Chris's anger in her chest and Phoebe, for the first time, felt Chris's emotions. It was the same fury that she felt from Piper when she punched Leo. This emotion…it was much stronger and more dangerous than she ever felt.

Chris saw blood spilling from Piper's stomach on the carpet and felt his anger run in a whole different level. Paige looked up and saw Chris's eyes swirl in white and electricity dancing around his fingertips. "Mom," She heard him murmured. "NO!" Chris screamed as he shot the demon with his rare power. But it wasn't enough to kill him. Chris moved his hand out again but there was nothing he saw his fingers vanishing.

Angie's eyes widened at the sight and then, her eyes fell on Piper and knew that the loss of blood would kill her sooner. She couldn't let Chris lose his mother for the second time. "Leo!" Angie cried. "Leo, Piper needs you." They waited for a minute and he didn't show. At the corner of her eyes, Angie noticed the demon move an inch and suddenly, she pulled the athame out of Piper's stomach and to the demon's chest, close to his heart.

Then, blue and white orbs appeared but it wasn't Leo, it was baby Wyatt. Paige grabbed her nephew and put his hands over Piper's bloody wound and slowly, the wound began to close, the blood vanishing and the tissue repairing. Chris stared at his hands, slowly returning to existence. A couple of seconds later, Piper began to move and sat up, healed and smiling at her little boy.

"Witch lighter." The demon hissed, causing everyone's attention to return to him. The demon removed his hood and only Angie and Chris gasped because they know who this demon is or at least, what he will be in the future. The demon had half of his face filled with burned scars and probably the half of his body was burned also. "Witch lighter from the future along with the Angel of Life." He said turning his black and cold eyes at Angie. She remembered those eyes somewhere before but not from the future.

"Who are you?" Piper asked, putting her hand on top of Angie's hand. "What do you want?"

"Of course the future people, including _Lord_ Wyatt." He hissed. "You two murdered my brother."

Angie's eyes widen and realized that this demon saw Wyatt and Chris kill the other one, Agues. This demon wants revenge.

"So you want revenge. But why don't you just kill me instead of him?" Chris asked, moving his body in front of the females, blocking any future attacks from the demon at them.

"So many questions, so little time." The demon replied.

Suddenly, the water from the planets hit the demon as he hissed in pain. Angie's eyes turned red for a second and fire appeared on him but the demon didn't scream or move. He snapped his fingers and the fire disappeared from his body. "I was already burned before." He said to Angie. "You did this to me many, many years ago." Chris backed away as the demon took a step forward because Chris could feel Angie's confusion and fear. "But you shouldn't here…stupid future people."

"_Chris, what should we do?" Angie asked. _

"_I don't know. But we have to kill him." _

The demon took out another athame when blue and white orbs appeared. It was Leo that came down. "What's going on?" Leo asked but a force knocked him down to the ground. "Chris, what the hell?" The Elder screamed but noticed the demon standing a few feet away and then, his eyes landed on the fallen boy next to him. The athame was on the lower part of his leg.

Leo couldn't believe it. Chris saved his life.

Angie ran to the demon and threw punches and kicks at him but he was blocking her every move as if he knew what was coming. Something sharp hit Angie causing her to lose her balance and gave the advantage to the demon as he threw her straight to Piper's bed. Angrily, Chris waved his hand at the athame on his leg as it hit the demon's shoulder but it didn't vanquish him.

All of a sudden, Chris's body levitated to the demon and he couldn't fight back. It was as if the demon was controlling his body. Piper stood up quickly preparing to blow the demon but a knife was pulled out and went closer to Chris's neck. "Move, he dies."

"_Angie, don't! He knows your ever move. Please, don't fight. I'll be fine." _

"Chris!" Angie screamed out loud but the demon shimmered away, along with Chris.

* * *

The second Chris vanished from her eyes, Angie ran up to the attic and began searching through the Book of Shadows. This demon was the brother of Agues. Angie closed the book in frustration as the tears dropped on the leather. She couldn't lose Chris. This demon wanted revenge and figured out that they were from the future and he knows who Wyatt is –become. Angie threw the book onto the floor feeling hopeless and powerless. She couldn't even feel Chris's emotions or anything because he is down at the Underworld.

"I don't think the book did anything to you." Piper said, walking to her with her sisters and Leo behind her. Angie smiled sadly at them and then, wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Don't worry, we are going to find Chris."

"Yeah, Chris is a fighter and he won't give up." Leo said.

"And he has a big mouth that will get him killed." Angie admitted.

Piper patted Angie on the shoulder, "That too."

"I don't know what to do!" Angie yelled. "This demon, I remember him from the future, but vaguely."

"Did you vanquish him before?" Phoebe asked.

Angie shook her head, "No or at least _I_ don't know. Remember me dead in the future?" The sisters and Leo nodded sadly. "If he's anything like he was in the future then we need the Power of Three. In the future, he's one of Wyatt's top assassins."

"Maybe we should involve Wyatt in this."

"No. I do not want Wyatt involve." Angie said. "Don't ask me why."

"I actually we should." Piper said. "Why shouldn't we tell our son about this demon?"

Angie put her head down as she let her hair fall to the side, so the sisters and Leo couldn't see her face. "I'm afraid that Wyatt will do something drastic and evil that will change everything and everyone. If this demon does kill Chris, I'm afraid it will be by Wyatt's command." Angie confessed and noticed her tears falling onto the wood. "I'm afraid that Wyatt will never change."

Phoebe grabbed Angie's hand and gasped when she felt a vision hit her:

_Angie holding Chris's lifeless body, his blood covered on her hands and body. Dirt, blood, and tears were on her beautiful face as she stared at Chris's pale face. "Come back to me. You are not meant to die." All of a sudden, Angie put her hands over Chris's chest and then, everything went blank. _

"Phoebe? Phoebe?" She woke up from her trance and saw Angie staring at her with worried. "What did you see?"

"Chris's death." Phoebe chocked.


	34. I Need You

**Chapter 34**

Chris opened his jaded eyes as a sound woken him up from his slumber. He saw that he was back in the demon's lair but the time he wasn't tied up. Instead, dark crystals surrounded him. "I see our witch lighter is finally awake." A voice said in the shadows. But Chris knew it was the demon.

"Yeah, you woke me up from a pleasant dream." Chris said. "Do you want to know what it was? I was watching you die in agony."

"Funny, I daydream about that earlier but it was you dying in pain." The demon laughed. "You killed my brother."

"He deserved it." Chris snarled. "What do you want from me?"

"Revenge." He hissed. "And to let your _Source _join us."

Chris stared at the demon and realized that he looked exactly like Agues minus the scars. "Lukas. How…? No. Never!"

"Then I'll make him join us or at least, maybe the past him." Lukas smirked. "Soon we will have a leader once again."

"The Charmed Ones and Angel of Life will stop you." Chris said.

"How can the Angel of Life kill me when you're dead?" Lukas asked. "Once you're dead, she will never exist." Lukas laughed. "And they say revenge isn't sweet."

"_I need to get out of here."_ Chris thought desperately as he watched Lukas disappear once again in the shadows.

* * *

There was nothing but darkness in the forest as she walked. There was no sound, just plain silence. As she continued on walking, her eyes noticed the light of flames and voices getting louder. It was a crowd of people screaming and laughing together.

"Piper," The eldest Charmed One turned around and saw Henry Jr and Adrianna standing in the middle of the crowd. They were in the same clothes she saw them in when they died. "Help them."

"Help who?" She asked but then the two turned their heads as if someone was calling for them and they ran off. "Hey, wait a minute!" Piper yelled, running after them. Finally, she managed to get through the crowd and spotted a few people on stage, those people were the witch hunters and demon and to the side were Resistance members in a cage, including Chris and Melinda.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" The crowd chanted, adding it with laughter.

A witch hunter pulled Melinda out of the cage but Chris got out too as he pushed the man away from his sister. Another witch hunter grasped Chris while Melinda was dragged to the stake. "Let her go!" Chris yelled, but instead she was tied to the metal pole.

"Help them. Save them." Henry Jr said to Piper.

Then, blue and white orbs appeared next to Chris, it was Leo. But a darklighter put his bow behind Leo's neck as if he was expecting him to be here. "Leo!" Melinda screamed and the witch hunter put the fire on the hay, surrounding her.

"No!" Piper and everyone else screamed. Chris punched the witch hunter and ran to his baby sister but stopped when he felt a warm wetness and chocking pain on his back. The darklighter hit him, Chris realized as he fell down on the ground.

"No, Chris!" Piper yelled as she ran to him but stopped when the darklighter struck Leo. "Leo!"

Piper ran to her husband –ex-husband on the ground. She lifted her head up and saw Chris's jaded eyes staring at her –lifeless –he was dead. Melinda's screams took her gaze away and watched as Melinda burned. "Leo," she said to him as he was slowly dying. "Please, no Leo."

"_Piper!_" A voice called but Piper didn't pay attention as tears fell down.

"Help him. Save him." Adrianna said as she stood next to dead Chris. "Help him. Save him."

"_Piper, wake up_!"

Piper's brown eyes shot open as she sat up in her bed. Leo was sitting next to her in his street clothing with a worried expression. "Leo?" her voice hoarse and hugged him crying again as he held her, not saying anything. When she was done, she lifted her head and stared at Leo's beautiful eyes. "I saw you die."

"What?" Leo questioned. "Piper, it was just a nightmare."

"But it was _so_ real!" Piper cried. "I saw Melinda and Chris die right in front of me and I felt so helpless. Then, you –you got shot again by a darklighter."

She felt Leo's fingers remove the tears from her cheeks and he held her face up so she can look at him. "Piper, it was only a dream. I'm not dead." Piper opened her mouth but Leo put his finger against it. "It was only a dream," he repeated as he pulled Piper's hand and put it against his heart. "I'm here. I'm here for you."

Piper stared at Leo's eyes and could see how much he truly cares for her. After everything that has happened to them, he was still looking after her and Wyatt. She put both of her hands and the sides of Leo's face and slowly, kissed his lips with a slight touch. Leo responded the kiss with another but with more force as he allowed Piper to fall back on the bed as he continued on kissing her.

His lips landed down on her neck and when Piper moaned, it was as if Leo has woken up from a wonderful dream. She felt his warm touch disappear from her body and saw Leo sitting on the edge of the bed, not looking at her. "We can't do this, Piper. You're too vulnerable right now. We can't."

"Leo –"he moved away from her touch as he stood up, his back facing her. "Please, I need this. I need you, Leo."

Piper watched as Leo turned around, his eyes filled with so many emotions like sadness and love. Then, she felt his lips again on her's and she could feel that he wasn't fighting it anymore. Piper opened her eyes and touched Leo's face once again, "I never stopped loving you." Leo said to her and kissed her again.

The full moon watched as the couple fell into a passionate embrace.

* * *

"This is getting on my last nerves." Angie said as she threw the crystal necklace on the table and went back to the book.

Phoebe and Paige watched as the young adult went through the book once more as they sipped their tea and continued looking for more ingredients for the potion. Phoebe lifted her eyes and saw how young Angelica looked and couldn't believe she was only nineteen years old. Then again, she couldn't believe that Chris is her nephew.

"Whoa!" Paige yelled as she grabbed Phoebe from falling. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel –"

"Feel what?"

Phoebe stared at her younger half-sister. "I don't think we have to worry about Chris existing."

"What?" Angie asked as she looked up.

"Piper and Leo are…you know." Phoebe said. "Feeling the heat."

"Ew, phoebe!" Angie yelled as she covered her ears. "Okay, now that Chris is conceived we can now worry about saving his life."

All of a sudden, the book flipped through the pages and stopped at one page. "Oh my gosh."

"What's wrong?"

"The demon, Agues, that Wyatt and Chris killed…he has a twin brother." Angie said. "Now I remember, his name is Lukas."

"Lukas? You mean…the demon that we saw in Chris's memory." Paige asked. "But he didn't have scars on him."

"Maybe somehow he managed to get rid of them or something." Phoebe said.

"It doesn't matter about his scars. Lukas is stronger than Agues. Agues can make people remember the pain of those who died in their lives but Lukas…he can do much worse than that."

"Alright. Let's get started with the potion and then, we can talk about a plan." Paige said.

* * *

**Resistance Main House, Chris's room: 2024 **

Melinda gasped as her eyes shot open. She looked around the surroundings and realized she was in Chris's room. She felt a warm hand wrapped at her's, it was Leo. Then, she noticed Caleb sleeping on the chair across from the bed. "_What happened?" _Melinda wondered as she tried to remember. The last thing, she could remember was feeling nauseous like she got food poisoning. Then, it hit her like lightening, she was fading because Chris was not conceived yet.

"Leo? Leo, wake up." Melinda said as she shakes her dad's hand.

The Elder opened his eyes and saw someone blurry, someone beautiful. "Piper?"

She laughed, "Same looks but wrong female. It's Melinda."

Leo sat up and stared at his daughter, "Melinda, you're alright."

"Hush, Caleb's sleeping." Melinda pointed to her half-demon boyfriend. "Leo, what happened?"

Leo felt like an anchor weighed down his heart when she said his first name. But he shook that feeling away. "You were in a coma, Melinda. From your last mission, you got poisoned but didn't realize its effect on you because you were fading. And mixing those two together, you were in a coma."

"I called for you." Melinda said, remembering her words. "We called for you and you didn't come!"

"I did come when I heard what you…I came, didn't I?" Leo questioned her.

"So what? You want a golden star for that?" Melinda said. "Chris is conceived but I can still feel him. He's trouble."

Leo sighed, "Your brother is a fighter."

"And so is Wyatt." She reminded him.

"Right now, I'm praying that Wyatt will see the good again." Leo said but more to himself. "Wyatt won't let anything bad happen to Chris."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't but I have a feeling."

* * *

**a/n: Plz tell me how you feel about this chapter! I want to thank you, Sailor-Lit because you're idea gave me a lot of ideas! Oh yeah! I was wondering if any of you have a youtube account because i want this story to be turned into a trailer, so more ppl can read this too! If any of you do, plz message me!**


	35. Tortured

**Chapter 35**

There was no sound coming from Chris's lips as the pain ran through his body, setting every cell on fire. Every body part was in agony. Then, it stopped again as Chris went limp. He coughed out a little bit of blood and shivered, feeling coldness even though it was hot in a demon's lair. His vision was hazy and dark around the edges, but he could see only fragments of little light there was.

Several hours after, Lukas left him, Chris managed to break through the dark crystals, but Lukas's demons were around and caught Chris before he could orb out of there. Now, Chris's hands were tied by rope as he dangled up, not able to use powers. They cut his shirt, reliving his abs and the scars he received in the past.

"You're a lot stronger than I thought, witch lighter." Lukas said with amusement in his voice. He was actually enjoying the torment he was putting on Chris. "Unlike my brother, my inflict on pain and torture is quite different, don't you agree?"

"Go…to…hell." Chris croaked as he coughed again.

Lukas laughed, "We're already in it, Christopher!" Lukas snapped his fingers and the chains brought Chris lower to the ground, causing him to grunt in pain. "Now, tell me who the Source is exactly because –"Chris couldn't pay attention as Lukas was speaking, he felt the darkness covering his eyes, but when he blinked, he realized that he lost consciousness. "Don't you agree with me?"

"I will never tell you." Chris said, not sure what the demon had just told him nor did he care.

"I will figure out who this Source is, witch lighter. And when I do, his era will begin and the Charmed Ones and the Angel of Life will be…no more." Lukas hissed, adding with a smile. "As will you."

This time, Chris screamed as the whips came at him.

* * *

**Resistance Main House, Chris's room: 2024 **

Leo leaned against the wall, watching Melinda talking to her cousins and aunt and explaining about Chris and Wyatt. He couldn't believe that after everything that has happened to this family, they were still together –or at least, half of them. Looking at Paige, he knew that she has a lot in the past. First, Piper then her husband, phoebe and coop, and lastly, her eldest son. Leo stared at his daughter while she was speaking to the family and saw how much fury and strength she had in her, "just like her mother." Leo thought, sadly.

"What's with all the voices?" Caleb yawned, walking out of Chris's room and jumped up surprised to see Leo. "Where's Melinda?"

Leo didn't say anything but pointed at his daughter and watched as Caleb ran to her, lifting her up in the air. "Caleb, put me down!" Melinda laughed but instead, Caleb kissed her hard on the lips. Leo looked away, not because she was his daughter, but seeing that love in the air kept reminding the Elder what he has lost –whom he had lost.

"Hey Romeo, let go of Juliet so we can continue our meeting." Alex yelled through their kisses.

Caleb finally released his hold on Melinda, "Happy? I have to go back to Wyatt's mansion or else the demons will question my authority. I'll be back and be careful." He said to Melinda before he shimmered away.

"Okay back to business!" Pandora said, interrupting her cousin's thoughts. "You were telling us about Chris…?"

"Right! I can still feel him in the past. I don't know why but –"Melinda coughed. "Something is happening to him and with Wyatt –"she coughed again. "In the past, I don't know what he's going to do that's not going to –"Melinda coughed again but this time much stronger. And when she removed her hand, she noticed blood.

"Mel, you're bleeding!" Paige yelled, running to her niece as Melinda continued on coughing.

She could hear her aunt and Leo's cries but it was distance as if she was somewhere else. Her vision turned blurry as she saw someone tangled up in the ceiling and demons hitting him with every weapon they got. She felt cold all of a sudden and the pain in her body. Why did she feel so cold so quickly?

"Melinda, can you hear me?" She knew that voice but she couldn't focus on that voice because she felt agony take over her body as if she was the one getting whipped.

"Melinda, can you hear me?" Leo yelled again as he placed his daughter back onto Chris's bed. He moved her long hair away from her face and removed the blood from her mouth. "Melinda squeezes my hand if you can hear me." He ordered but nothing happened. It was as if she was in a trance.

Paige came inside the room and closed the door behind her. "I told the girls to stay outside. What happened to her?"

"I think Mel has a bond with Chris." Leo said. "I mean, I knew they were close but –"

"Are you saying they have the same bond like the twins?" Paige asked.

"Exactly. It's started ever since Chris began to fade and it's colliding with Melinda." Leo explained. "Whatever is happening to Chris in the past, Melinda is feeling what he's feeling."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

"_AAH!_" Melinda screamed as her body moved up from the bed then back down.

"Isn't there some kind of spell or note we can give to us –them in the past?" Paige asked.

"Not unless they can notice it." Leo said. "Besides, didn't you tell me that Chris forbid anyone to enter in the Manor ever since Henry Jr?"

"Yeah," Paige murmured then she snapped her fingers. "But Caleb is already in the manor. I'll write the note."

"What are you going to write?" Leo asked.

"Warning them –us –the people in the past that Chris is in danger." Paige told him as she got a piece of paper and pen from Chris's desk. "Hopefully, this will work."

* * *

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?" Chris turned his eyes away from the sunset and stared at the beauty next to him._

"_It is but I wouldn't use the word beautiful with you, standing here with me?" Chris smiled as he gave her a kiss on the hand. _

"_You can be such a romantic." Angie giggled as she placed her lips against his with a light touch. "Chris…" _

"_Angie," Chris whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_Don't leave me."_

"_I'm not going anywhere." Chris said to her, confused. _

"_Chris, I don't want you to die." _

Chris jerked awake as air rushed into his lungs. He stared at up at the dark ceiling confused as if he doesn't remember where he was. The confusion turned to realization then to panic when he felt how much his body hurts. Every nerve and muscle in his body began to twitch.

"I know what you're doing." Lukas said, cupping Chris's chin. "Trying to use your mind to escape. It won't work. Your thoughts belong to me."

"Can you tell what I'm thinking now? _AAH_!" Chris roared as another demon whipped him.

"My lord, we find out who the Source is in the future." A demon announced.

"_NO!"_ Chris thought.

"Well, who is he?"

"The Twice-bless child."

"The Charmed One's boy?" Lukas questioned then looks at Chris. He saw a few minutes of what Chris and Wyatt did to his twin but there was something about their relationship that was off. They were friends of course but Wyatt cared for Chris more than any other friend did.

Lukas moved closer to examine Chris, and saw Piper in his mind. "You're his brother." He smiled when he saw Chris cover his fear in his eyes but it was too late. "This is perfect! You're the next child of the Charmed Ones. Now, my revenge will make perfect sense."

He grabbed a knife from the tray as he put the sharp edge underneath Chris's chin, showing his angry eyes at the demon. Abruptly, Chris screamed as he felt the knife cut through his skin. Chris looked down at his chest and saw blood begin to pour. "You killed my brother and now, your Lord Wyatt will understand what it feels like to lose a sibling."

"So now, you just want to kill me?" Chris coughed. "Wyatt will kill you when he finds me dead."

Lukas laughed again and Chris felt an urge to kill this demon himself. "That's why when the Charmed Ones, Angel of Life, and Wyatt come down here to save you. They'll just be here…to watch you die. You will die; Christopher and I can't wait to see your brother's reaction."


	36. The Rescue Mission

**Chapter 36**

It was quiet in the Halliwell Manor but it was a peaceful quiet, not like a demon in hiding. Chris couldn't remember the last time it was this quiet. The smell from the kitchen caused him to get off the couch and follow that delicious scent. His feet halted near the door, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hey peanut, you hunger?"

Chris opened his eyes, waking from that dream. He lost conscious again but luckily, Lukas wasn't around to see him like this. His entire body was sore, his vision was blurry, and he could still taste blood in his mouth. He hadn't been tortured like hell in a long time, Chris almost forgot how sharp, and pointy knives were. But now, he needed to figure out how to get out of the Underworld to stop Lukas and his demons from getting baby Wyatt.

"Ang-"He tried to say out loud but no sound came from his lips.

"I need to get out of here." Chris thought, desperately. He tried wiggling his hands out of the chain but it was hard and Chris already felt exhausted and dizzy. "Help," Chris managed to say out loud before darkness took over again.

* * *

Piper woke up, feeling an empty space next to her. She felt heat all around her, realizing what she and Leo did a couple of hours ago. She couldn't believe it happened. _"Oh, what have I done?"_ She thought but it didn't feel like a mistake to her. Piper touched her lips remembering how she felt when Leo kissed her.

After taking a quick shower, Piper got dressed and realized it was almost midnight. She turned around and jumped to see Chris in her mirror. She noticed his hands and feet tied up and him hanging around like a lifeless bird. His face was covered with blood, a cut across his upper brow, and a bruised lip. And there was even more scars on his naked chest and back.

"Chris?"

"Help." His voice hoarse as if he was talking to her.

"Help him. Save him." Henry Jr. appeared in the mirror along side Adrianna.

Piper stared at Chris's lifeless eyes before they were shut closed. Then, the image quickly changed to Melinda's body lying on Chris's bed, she too looked lifeless. "Help them. Save them."

"Piper?" Phoebe's voice called out as everything on the mirror disappeared, leaving only the reflection of Piper Halliwell.

"Um, yeah?" Piper said, turning around to face her baby sister.

"Hey, we're almost done with the potions and we have a plan." Phoebe told her. "So, uh, where's Leo?"

"Oh, get your head out of the gutter!" Piper snapped at her. "What's the plan?"

"I think I better let Angie explain that one to you. She's in the bathroom."

Piper walked in the hallway and was about to knock on the door until she heard the sound of puking inside. "What's happening to me?" Piper heard Angie say inside. A couple of seconds later, the sound came back again.

"Angie, you alright in there?"

"I'm fine, just ate something bad earlier." She responded back but the Charmed One didn't believe a word of it. "_Angelus of nex est near_."

Piper heard the toilet flush when the door opened and stared at Angie. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Angie said, innocently.

"Piper! Angie! You better come up here." Paige yelled from the attic.

"What's going on?" Piper asked, running in.

"We found this in the Book." Phoebe said, holding a note in her hand. "The book flipped to a random page and there it was."

"What does it say?" Angie asked.

"_Hello Charmed Ones,_

_We are the Resistance from the future. We know that something bad is happening to Chris because his sister is feeling his pain. What ever is happening is Chris, please save him and Melinda. Help them. Save them." _

"Mel," Angie gasped.

"What was the last sentence there?" Piper asked, her heart beating wildly.

"Help them. Save them." Phoebe read. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Um, it's nothing. So now we know that Chris is in deep trouble, what's the plan?"

"We're going to use me as bait." Angie told her. "He fought me before years ago and when I get down there, I can free Chris."

"And what if he kills you?"

Angie paused for a moment, thinking carefully what to say next to the Charmed One. "I'm already dead in the future and my death won't change anything. But Chris is still alive; he has to stay alive for Wyatt and the rest of the world. My death won't matter but his will."

"What do you mean your death won't matter? Of course, it will matter!" Phoebe yelled. "When we saw your death in Chris's memories, his emotions were strong and trust me, they were strong because I couldn't read him for months. The look on Wyatt and Chris's face –they love you and I don't think they can handle losing you again."

"Well, I can't handle losing my fiancé." Angie said to her. "If he takes me, I want you three to get Chris out of there as fast as you can."

"Maybe Wyatt should go with you." Piper suggested.

"No, he's –where is Wyatt?" Angie asked.

"We haven't seen him for a while." Paige told her.

Angie sighed as she ran her fingers through her long hair. "Oh, just great."

* * *

"What do you see?" Wyatt asked.

"He lives…for now." The Seer told him as she played with long, braided ponytail.

"What does that mean?"

"It means the same thing just like I told you, a couple of hours ago!"

"I want a direct answer, Seer." Wyatt snarled his hands around her neck but no choking…yet.

"He is conceived but his life is still in danger." The Seer told him. "Demons have him captive."

"What?" Wyatt released his hand. "Who? Why?"

"I don't know why. But –"She stopped talking as her eyes turned white for a second. "This demon wants revenge and trusts me; he is going to get it."

Without saying another word to the Seer, Wyatt orbed away from the Underworld and to the attic. He found his family and Angie, grabbing a couple of potions and Angie putting extra athames in her back pocket. She turned around and scoffed when she saw Wyatt standing there. "So you got the notice that Chris got kidnapped?" She asked and walked to him. Then she slapped the back of his head. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Where do you think?" Wyatt growled.

Angie growled back, "Do not mess with me. You are going to help me save Chris." And she began to tell him her plan and ignored the glares she was receiving from him. "Now that you are here, you can join me to the Underworld and when he comes, call for Paige."

"I don't like this plan." Wyatt said immediately. "It's too dangerous. You could die."

"I don't care. This is Chris we are talking about here. Knowing him, he's probably bad-mouthing Lukas as we speak. Wyatt, please."

"I'm not losing you again."

"Wyatt, it's not just Chris. Mel is also in danger." She gave him the letter and saw his expression changed quickly.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath.

"Wyatt, you need him as much as he needs you."

"You've been speaking with Leo again?" Wyatt asked. "Ow! Alright, I'll go."

Angie smiled, "Thank you. We'll meet you down there soon." She said and the two disappeared in black orbs.

"Where are we? I don't see Chris." Angie said.

"You're the bait, remember? He'll come to you, not the other way around." Wyatt reminded her and suddenly, caught Angie as she was about to fall. "You okay?"

"Chris –he's in too much pain." She gasped and groaned, trying to stand on her two feet. "I'm going to kill this bastard."

"How bad is he?" Wyatt asked.

Angie lifted her shirt half way up and Wyatt saw red marks from knives and whips. "He's losing conscious and almost blind. Wyatt, this demon isn't playing around."

"You're right. I'm not." A deep voice said, hidden in the shadows. Wyatt stood in front of Angie, protecting her. Lukas stepped out of the shadows, showing his scars off but he was grinning as if he made a hilarious joke. "Well, well the Angel of Life working with the Source? I'm impressed. But then again, it wouldn't be your first time working with a Halliwell, is it?"

"So you know who I am?"

"And your precious little brother." Lukas laughed when he saw the glint of fear in their eyes. "I figured it all out, which makes since because that witch lighter is always in the Underworld. Let me guess, he was trying to turn you back to the good side."

"Now!" Angie yelled as she and Wyatt threw the potions at his feet but he reflected it and both adults flew backwards to the hard and rocky wall.

Wyatt opened his eyes and stood up, trying to ignore the pain he was in. His blue eyes looked around the area and spotted Angie lying on the ground. Quickly, he healed the bloody gash on her forehead and helped her off the ground. "Can we please kill him now?" She asked.

"Hey, stay awake. We need to find Chris." Wyatt reminded her.

"Potions won't kill me. I'm invisible." Lukas smiled.

Angie's eyes quickly turned to a light blue as a gust of wind came out of nowhere, and threw Lukas into its whirlpool. Wyatt threw his energy ball at the little hurricane as the electricity shock him. Suddenly, Angie got struck at the shoulder by a fireball and fell on the ground; her head hit a boulder and fell into unconscious. Quickly, Lukas shimmered out of the hurricane and grabbed Angie in his arms, and gave Wyatt a quick smirk before he shimmered away with Angie.

"No!" Wyatt yelled. "Damn it." He screamed as he destroyed the boulder. He orbed away and back to the attic, finding his mother and aunts on the couch looking bored. Paige jumped out of her seat, seeing Wyatt but no Angie. "He took her."

"And you couldn't follow him?"

Wyatt shook his head, "He would've shimmered to different places. Now, what are we suppose to do?"

"Well, can't you sense Chris?" Phoebe asked. "I mean, because both of you _are_ half whitelighter."

Wyatt sighed, understanding his aunt meaning. Chris blocked his emotions from him for years. "No, I can't. We have to make stronger potions; he's stronger than I thought."

"We don't have time. Chris doesn't have time and neither will Angie once the demon is through with her." Piper said.

"Piper, we have to. If this demon is stronger than we all expected, then we need more time." Phoebe said.

Piper sighed, "Alright fine. But let's hurry, okay. You, young man are helping. Let's see what I taught you so far."

* * *

Chris opened his eyes hearing faint footsteps nearby and saw Lukas holding someone. It was a girl but whom? He tried crying so he can see better but it worked a little bit. Chris could see she was struggling to break free from Lukas's grasp. "Let me go!" Chris heard that voice before. He knows that voice! "Chris!"

"Angie?"

Chris watched as she struggled when they tied her to the ceiling like the position he was in. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm the bait."

"Let me guess, Paige was going to follow you and then, set me free?"

"Um, actually, Wyatt was with me." Angie said quietly. "And then, the sisters would be here and help us save you."

"And how is that plan working out for you?"

"Shut up." She snapped. 'I'm here, aren't I? The good news is…congrats, you're conceived. And the bad news is…you look horrible."

"I feel like it." Chris coughed.

"Don't worry; the Angel of Life will soon enjoy you on that parade."

"Don't you dare touch her, Lukas!" Chris roared but then, he heard her screams. "_**Angie**_!"

**A/n: **_angelus of nex est near_: the angel of death is near**. It's Latin. **


	37. In His Soul

**Chapter 37**

"Had enough, guardian?" Lukas sneered.

Angie responded by spitting the blood from her mouth at his face. The, a force smacked her across the face as more blood appeared on her face. A smile appeared on her lips, "Getting sensitive, are we?"

"Shut her up. _But_ –don't kill her." Lukas warned.

Angie bit her lip from screaming as she felt her arms stretch and the whips flying across her naked back. She wouldn't scream. She wouldn't give Lukas the satisfaction of her pain. When it was over, Angie spitted out more blood on the ground. "Having fun yet?" Lukas asked.

"Not yet," Angie smirked back at him but noticed his eyes staring at her body. After the demons tied her up, Lukas ripped her blouse off and left her hanging there, literally, hanging with jeans and her bra. "You know, that's sexual harassment."

"The last time, we met –a thousand year, you were a little bit older –"

"And fully clothed?"

"But stubborn," Lukas continued. "My scars –you did this to me, instead of killing me, you cursed me!" He roared his face inches away.

"You deserved it then. _Ugh_!" Angie said.

"Enough!" Chris growled, his sight finally returning. "Leave her alone."

But Lukas ignored Chris and placed his hand under Angie's chin, staring at her beautiful and powerful eyes. "Perhaps you can heal me and…I've been lonely for a _very_ long time." His hand slide down from her neck passing her breasts to her stomach. Lukas smirked, seeing the hatred and fury in Angie's eyes but then his smile vanished when he sensed something wrong. He put both of his hands against Angie's stomach: "You're…already with child?"

Chris stared at Angie, wondering if it was true but she looked shocked as well. All of a sudden, the chains vanished from Angie's wrists and ankles as Lukas carried her to the floor. He ordered one of his minions to get a healer quickly. Angie could feel Chris's eyes on her but she couldn't pay attention to them. She's pregnant with his child.

_"I'm pregnant,"_ She thought, placing her hand against the small bump. "_And the child is yours, Christopher." _Angie said to Chris.

"Who is the father?" Lukas asked.

Angie scoffed, "Like I'm telling you."

The healer came in and placed her hand against the stomach, "She is with child."

"Who is the father?" Lukas asked Angie again.

The healer chuckled, "She isn't going to tell you if you speak to her like that. Whoever the father is, he must be pretty powerful because I sense a lot of aura coming from this child."

"_Chris…"_

"So if she's pregnant, then let her go!" Chris yelled, ignoring the pain in his body as he tried to break the chains wrapped around his wrists.

"You should teach that boy some discipline." The healer said to Lukas.

"Oh, trust me I am."

"There now." The healer sighed of relief. "Your wounds are now clean. However, your clothing is a wardrobe malfunction." And suddenly, the healer pulled out a beautiful light blue gown. "Perfect for the Angel of life."

"_Where the hell is Wyatt?"_ Chris thought.

* * *

"Can we go now?"

"Wyatt, have patience."

"But –"

"No buts, young man!"

Wyatt cringed at his mother's tone. "Chris and Angie don't have much time for damn patience!"

"Hey, watch your mouth young man!" Paige yelled at her nephew. "She is your mother."

"Sorry but _I am_ losing patience here." Wyatt admitted. "I just –"

"You just what?" Phoebe asked, her empathy powers kicking in.

"Nothing." He said and Phoebe sensed him blocking the worry for his baby brother and best friend. "Please, tell me you're done."

"Now, we are!" piper said and grabbed her potions. "Let's kick some demon ass."

Wyatt sighed, "Finally." And he orbed the Charmed Ones to the spot where he and Angie was.

"Phoebe can you get a premonition from here?" Piper asked.

"I'll try." Phoebe said as she touched the dry blood on the boulder. "It's the same as last time."

"Huh?"

"I had a premonition a few hours ago and I saw …"

"You saw what?"

"I saw Angie holding Chris as he dies." Phoebe told Wyatt and noticed him turned a little pale.

"Try again." He ordered and the sisters shivered at his leadership tone as if they were his demons, not family.

Phoebe placed her hand on the ground but nothing happened. She tried again on a different boulder but nothing again. Suddenly, Phoebe grabbed Wyatt's hand to help her up but gasped with shock:

_Chris screaming in agony as Lukas put his hand through Chris's chest and Angie on the ground, his demons holding her off, as she screams at Lukas to stop. Blood is dripping on the ground. _

Phoebe snapped out of the vision and stared at Wyatt, who was staring back at her. "You saw that too, didn't you?" She asked but he just nodded. "We have to hurry. Chris isn't going to last any longer."

"Do you know where?" Paige asked.

"I do." Wyatt said and grabbed everyone's hands and orbed away.

They arrived somewhere dark but ahead, there were light and different voices. Wyatt put his finger against his lips, telling the sisters to be quiet. "Let me go, you bastard!" Angie's voice yelled in the cave. Wyatt hid himself against the wall and noticed two demons standing next to Angie, who was wearing a beautiful gown.

"Chris!" She cried as the other demons moved Chris up and down, causing his wounds to widen and bleed even further. Wyatt couldn't believe his eyes, his little brother was getting tortured and yet, he was still fighting back...in a way.

Piper stopped her son before he could take a step. "You have to concentrate on saving Chris, not revenge. That's what got him here in the first place."

"You are absolutely right, Piper Halliwell." The sisters spun around and Lukas was standing right behind them. "I was wondering what took you so long. Please, enter."

"Wyatt –"Chris coughed when he saw them. "You guys suck…at…rescue…missions."

"Glad to know you personality is still there." Wyatt smirked but he was pretending to smile as he noticed his brother's wounds and the bruises on his face. Chris looked like hell.

"This isn't how I imagined the Charmed Ones rescuing on of their own." Lukas said. "But I also didn't expect the Angel of Life to be with child."

"You…you're pregnant?" Wyatt asked.

Angie stared at her, tears falling. "Yes."

"Let…them…go. You want me." Chris said, weakling. He was losing energy just by talking.

"Drop the potions." Lukas ordered. "Including you, _my lord_." Slowly, they put the potions down but Piper put one in her pocket without Lukas noticing it. "I was just asking Christopher here if he understands revenge. But you never gave an answer."

"Screw…you. _AH!_" Chris screamed again as the chains moved.

"What about you, my Lord?" Lukas asked Wyatt. "Do you understand the feeling of revenge? To hurt somebody with the feeling of accomplishment?"

Wyatt stared at Chris and he could see from Chris's eyes to not answer that question. "What do you want with her?" He said instead. "You could've killed her."

"True but this child, she is carrying in her womb is powerful and will become powerful once he or she is raised by me." Lukas smiled.

"You know, we are from the future." Angie reminded him.

"Who is the father, guardian?" Lukas asked, ignoring her side comment. "Tell me!" Suddenly, a gust of wind blew him across the area to the wall.

"Wyatt, get Chris!" Angie yelled as she put her hands against the demons' legs and burned them.

Wyatt blew an energy ball at the other demons and slowly, pulled Chris down, feet touching the ground. He untied the chains and quickly, caught him for falling. "Next time, you…will be…the damsel." Chris coughed as he put his arm around Wyatt's shoulder.

"Hopefully, there won't be a next time. Can you walk?" Wyatt asked but got his answer when Chris began to wobble down.

"Wyatt, take Angie and Chris and go down!" Piper yelled as she and her sisters hid behind a boulder from getting attack by Lukas.

"We can't…leave them. He knows…who I am." Chris coughed. "He'll…kill…her."

Wyatt sighed, feeling the pressure on his shoulders. He wants to save his brother and Angie but if Piper dies, so will Chris and Melinda. And if Phoebe and Paige die, they will never meet Henry or Coop, and his cousins will not exist. No matter what he's going to lose somebody soon?

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Get them out of here." Piper yelled as she blew a demon up.

"Damn it," Wyatt cursed and he orbed with Chris to Angie. "Give me your hand."

"We can't just leave them." Angie yelled.

"I have to get you and Chris out of here so Leo can heal his wounds. I'll come back for them."

"Angie –the baby." Chris gasped.

Her hand went directly to her stomach and stared at Chris then at Wyatt. "Alright," She said softly.

"No!" Lukas yelled, noticing them about to leave. And he threw an energy ball at the dark orbs, causing the three to separate and fall hard on the ground.

Wyatt groaned in pain, trying to stand up. He watched as Lukas was walking to Chris and pulled him up by his hair, causing Chris to grunt a little in pain. Piper pulled the potion out from her pocket, ready to kill this demon. "You killed my brother –my twin. Tell me, _**Lord Wyatt**_ –do young know what it is like to lose a family member?"

Phoebe noticed Wyatt shift a little and not trying to look at Piper. "Let him go. Do you want me? Then, you have me."

Suddenly, Lukas put his hand through Chris's chest as if he was searching for his heart. "Stop it!" Angie screamed. "Stop, please!" Phoebe gasped, realizing her vision is coming true. As if it was in slow motion, Lukas pulled his hand out and stabs Chris with a knife. Wyatt's screams echoed in the room as Chris fell on the ground, the knife close to his heart. "Now I have you." Lukas smirked. Quickly, Piper threw the potion at Lukas and Phoebe and Paige grabbed the rest and threw them.

The flames of the potion surrounded him but didn't vanquish him. Lukas laughed at the sisters, showing off his invisibility. Angie felt anger boil in her veins and other emotions she can't explain but she knew she wanted to kill Lukas. A gust of wind blew around the liar, flowing her hair around and Angie's tattoo began to glow. Her eyes quickly changed to a white blue and put her hand out to Lukas.

"What are you doing?" Lukas screamed as his body twitched around and the fire exposing to his skin. The vines on the ground, took hold of his feet and finally, he roared as Angie's powers tortured him to his painful death until he turned to ash.

Angie fell on the ground on her knees as she panted for air. She looked up and saw Chris staring at her like he was proud of her. "We have to get out of here before more demons come." She said to the sisters.

They orbed to attic, Chris holding Angie's hand. "The knife –poison."

"He's right." Wyatt said. "It belongs to a darklighter. One of you has to pull it our." He said to Phoebe and Piper.

"Wyatt, it's close to his heart! Even if they do manage to pull it out, he will die much sooner at the loss of blood." Angie said to him.

"Damn it," Wyatt cursed again.

"We have to do something." Angie said, feeling Chris's pain in her chest.

"Let me think –just let me think for a moment…" Wyatt rambled.

While he was thinking, Angie put Chris's head on her knees, staring down at his beautiful jaded eyes. She hoped their child will have those same eyes. Chris's hand went to her cheek, wiping a fallen tear that escaped from her eye. "Stay with me, please." Angie whispered.

"Always." Chris whispered back, smiling a little.

"We need Leo and a bucket of water." Wyatt ordered. "We may not take the knife out just yet but we can still mend his other wounds."

"GO!" Wyatt yelled at his aunts.

"I'll call for Leo." Piper said softly as she left the room.

"_Please hang in there, little brother."_ Wyatt thought.

A couple of minutes later, Paige and Phoebe came back with a bunch of small towels and a bucket of water. Piper also came back but no sign of Leo at her side. Angie wiped the sweat off of Chris's forehead as Chris began to pant and burn with fever.

"I can't control the bleeding." Paige said. "That bastard tortured him like hell."

"He's getting weaker by the second." Phoebe added in.

"The poison is doing this." Wyatt said. "Angie, talk to him."

"What?"

"Say something –anything. Just…keep him awake."

"Um, so do you want a boy or girl?" Angie laughed quietly.

Chris smiled weakly at her. "Definitely both."

"You are going to live through this, Chris. You have to." Angie whispered but felt Chris's body not fighting the poison. "You have to for our future."  
"We'll have one?" Chris asked and Piper's heart broke at the sound of his voice. It sounded like a little boy looking for his mom.

"Yes, yes we will. And we will live in a world with good and with out annoying mothers alive." Angie chuckled. "Live for me, Chris."

"But…you're already dead." Chris reminded her. "I can be…with…you forever."

"No! You can't. Think about your family –think of Mel."

"But we will be together forever."

"This fever isn't making him think straight." Angie yelled. "Stay with me. Please stay with me."

Piper stood up, "Leo!" She yelled. They needed him right now. They needed his guidance. "Leo!" Piper's eyes moved around the room until they fell on Chris.

He was staring at her with admiration and...love? Chris reached his wavering hand out towards her as if he was trying to reach her. "Piper…mom." Chris gasped.

"Chris? Chris?" Angie said, shaking him only to feel his body go numb and feel her heart break. Time seemed to stop as her hand went to his neck and there was no pulse. Chris's chest stopped moving. "He's dead," Angie spoke, her voice filled with pain and her eyes watering again.

"Chris is dead."

"No, no!" Wyatt yelled. His brother can't be dead. He shouldn't be!

Piper stood where she was as everyone tried to fight the tears but no tears came from her. Chris's eyes were still open, staring at her and she was staring at him. His jaded eyes were so lifeless. She wouldn't hear his neurotic voice anymore or his annoying comments. But right now, staring at him it was like she was staring at someone similar and familiar.

The photo she saw in his memories….

_"Well, are you going to answer me, Christopher Perry?"_

_"Are you going to give me an answer?"_

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

She has seen his eyes before…jaded green…

His comments…

His stubbornness…

His powers…

A tear slipped down from her cheek and landed on the ground. Chris is her son.

"My son is dead."


	38. Life vs Death

**Chapter 38**

Silence filled the room as everyone tried to process what just happened. Angie snapped out of her gaze on Chris's eyes and used her free hand to close them while her other hand was still in a tight grip with Chris's hand. It was cold and hard so quickly. Her body shook uncontrollably as she pulled her dead fiancé closer to her and cried in his neck. She didn't care how cold or his blood on her, she just wanted to cry and hold him.

"Chris –no….no!" Wyatt muttered as he punched the wooden floor with all of his strength. His baby brother –dead. He stared at his face and saw the image of their dead mother when he found her in the same position as Chris was. But like Angie, Chris was holding her with his dear life not expecting that she was dead. How could he? Their mother was a Charmed One, she unexpectedly died, and now…a song of Charmed One is dead. _"Just like Henry Jr."_

"Chris is my son." Piper's voice interrupted everyone's thoughts as they stared at the elder sister. "He is my son. My son is dead."

Wyatt put his hands over his face, _"You had to figured it out the hard way, mom." _

"Angelica," She lifted her head and couldn't believe her eyes. She saw him: The Angel of Death standing next to Piper in his black clothing.

"No, stay away!" Angie yelled.

"Angie?" Wyatt questioned as he looked at her direction but saw no one expect Piper.

"He's here. The Angel of Death is here." Angie said. "You are not taking him from me!"

"I have to, my dear." He said to her in his accent. "Christopher doesn't belong to this world anymore."

"No!" Angie screamed as she carefully laid Chris on the ground, his head limped to the side. She walked to the Angel of Death, staring at him filled with hatred. "You are _not_ taking him from me."

"I have to."

Angie was about to say something else but she felt something odd going on with her body. She looked down at her hands and saw them slowly fading and reappearing again. Phoebe jumped when the Book of Shadows began flipping its pages rapidly and stopped at one page. Phoebe ran to the book and her eyes widen as she read the passage,"_ If the Angel of Life dies, her soul mate will grieve and discontented like any other person. But if the soul mate dies or is dying, the Angel of Life will follow him as she loses her abilities." _Phoebe's eyes flew to Angie to Chris then back at Angie.

"This isn't his destiny!" Angie screamed and ran to her fallen fiancé.

"Christopher was meant to die –everyone is meant to die. Surely, you understand that." Death said to her. Angie stared at him and knew she couldn't fight him. After all, he was Death and she was…life.

"Life," Angie mumbled under her breath and then it hit her like lightening. Quickly, she ran to Chris, pulled his body up into her arms, and cupped his numb cheek under her hand. Piper watched as her lips pressed against Chris's numb lips and whispered, "I love you."

She moved his hair away from his face, "This is _not_ your destiny!" Angie said as she placed her hand over Chris's chest and a bright light surrounded the couple.

The Charmed Ones and Wyatt watched as the white light swirled around, filling the attic with Angie's memories with Chris: meeting for the first time, playing, flirting, Chris showing her the Golden Gate Bridge, saving each other's lives, first kiss, first date, laughing, hugging, making love for the first time…the light swirled around faster and faster as the images came too quickly. Wyatt noticed Angie's eyes quickly changed to a light blue as the light grew stronger.

Finally, the swirling stopped as the light was in a ball and slowly, fell down into Chris's chest. Everyone went silent, daring not to move and waited to see what would happen next. Suddenly, a hand began to twitch and then, his chest began to move up and down. Chris fluttered his jaded eyes and saw the blurry vision of Angelica's face over his. "Angel," He mumbled, thinking he was seeing a magical angel.

"You have no idea what you have done, do you?" The Angel of Death yelled at her.

"Yes, I do." Angie gasped, as she stood up ignoring the pain she felt in her body. "I brought him back. Chris isn't destined to die."

"You just bought him some time." He said to her and grabbed her wrist as she felt a trickle of electric pain. "Everyone is meant to die, even you."

Abruptly, he vanished into thin air and let Angie fell down on her knees. She looked down at her wrist and saw the vines tattoos quickly changed into the symbols of the five elements. Now, she is the Angel of Life. A hand was in front of her face and looked up to see Chris, smiling down at her. She moved his hand away and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Angel," Chris said as he kissed the top of her head. Angie pulled away and gasped noticing the wound on his chest gone. "You healed me."

Angie smiled up at Chris but felt the word spin around her and quickly, Chris caught her as she fell into unconscious. "I think she lost a lot of energy in bringing you back from the dead." Paige said to Chris.

Chris chuckled, "I'll take her to your old room." He said and orbed away.

"Piper, are you alright?" Phoebe asked.

"Chris is my son." Piper repeated. "How could I miss that? You two don't look too surprise?"

"Well, you see…Phoebe do you want to handle this?" Paige asked.

Phoebe sighed, "We overheard their conservations. How do you feel?"

"I…I don't know what I should be feeling right now." Piper admitted. "These few months with Chris, I've accused him –hurt him –oh god! I almost killed him!"

"Piper, you didn't know he was your son."

"All this time, I thought you were overprotective of Chris because he was your best friend. But really, he's your little brother." Piper said to Wyatt. "Which means, Melinda is my daughter and I-"

"_She died-"_

"_Seeing your mom's death-"_

"_Protecting her child."_

"_Changes a person –"_

"_I couldn't heal her." _

"I'm dead." Piper said, remembering all the conservations she and her sisters had with Chris and the look on his face when she questioned him about the photo in his room in the future. "I'm the mother that died in front of Chris. Why didn't you tell me?"

Wyatt scoffed, "And you died how many times, mom?"

"We lost count." Paige shrugged.

"My point exactly."

"Still, don't you think I should know about this?"

"And then what? Try and not to get kill the next fourteen years?" Wyatt asked, raising an eyebrow at her that reminded her of her dad whenever he doesn't approve of something. "Good luck with that, mother."

Piper rolled her eyes. "I am going to have a daughter." She smiled a bit, realizing that some things haven't change that last time she was in the future.

"She looks like you." Wyatt said sadly and images of Melinda with anger and pain appeared in his minds. "I have to go."

"Wait a min –"Piper yelled but he already orbed away in his dark orbs. "Minute. Who came up with that infuriating power?"

"So are you going to tell Leo?"

"You mean, he doesn't know?" Piper asked and her sisters shook their heads. "I don't think he should know. He's been…'up there' for a while."

"You know, that's a lame excuse." Paige said.

Piper sighed, "I don't know. I have to think about this. This is getting a little overwhelming right now."

Paige sighed, "It's been a long day. How about we get some sleep? Pheebs, you mind if we share the bed in your room?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll be down in the minute." Phoebe told her.

Phoebe closed the book and went downstairs to get a mop and a bucket of water. When she came back up, she threw the water on the puddle of blood on the attic floor. As she was moping, she felt a strong magical wind blew in the attic and the book began to flip through the pages. Phoebe dropped the mop as she walked to the Book of Shadows. It was back on "the Angel of Life" page.

"_The Angel of Death collects the souls but the Angel of Life tries to save the souls."_ Phoebe said. _"But it will come to a price for one's life for another to balance the cycle of life."_

"The cycle of life?" Phoebe echoed and looked up seeing the wet spot where Chris's blood was. "Oh no. Please no."

* * *

After Chris orbed down to Paige's old room, he laid Angie on the bed and removed her shoes and socks. Chris removed his shirt and touched his chest, the wound near his heart was gone, and so were the other wounds he received from Lukas. Chris looked down at Angie and couldn't believe that she brought him back from the dead. Chris sat on the edge of the bed and carefully, brushed his finger against her cheek.

"You're so warm." Angie said her eyes still closed.

"Is that a problem?"

"The last time I touched you, you were cold." Angie opened her eyes. "Like death."

"That was because I was dead." Chris reminded her and noticed her look away from him. "What are you thinking about?"

"You…and the baby. You're going to be a great dad."

Chris smiled sadly, "No, I won't."

"What?"

"Angie you died…you were pregnant when you died." Chris said to her. "The difference now is you are actually showing the symptoms and the bump."

"So what?"

"Angie, don't you see? If you and Jamie didn't die that night, you would still be pregnant."

"And how is that a bad thing?"

"Demons kidnap magical infants to train them to be evil. If they found out –I don't want to finish that sentence."

"Chris, my entire life I have been running or fighting high powerful demons that wanted me for my powers –I am the Angel of Life." Angie said. "You also have been living that life because you are the son of a Charmed One. Our child has no choice but to live in that same path. What's the difference?"

"What's the difference?" Chris yelled as he stood off the bed. "The difference is Wyatt will keep you! If you didn't call me, Wyatt would've saved you but keep you and force you to pretend that the child is his own!"

Angie sighed as she wiped the tears escaping from her eyes, "Stop. Just stop. Can we please focus on the positive instead of the negative?"

"Angie –"Chris paused for a moment staring at her under the full moon. She was so beautiful but yet, she was crying because of what he had said to her. Chris moved to the other side of the bed and put her in his arms, feeling his heartache as she continued to cry. He held her closer, whispering her name close to her ear.

She pulled away from him and her free hand brushed against his cheek. She almost lost him to death and he already lost her to death. Chris's hands slowly fell down on her arms; her skin was like silk under his fingers. "Angel," He breathed as passion came up to him, undeniable. She was so soft…and he couldn't fight it anymore.

His lips crashed onto Angie's lips as she felt the demanding passion he was pressing on her. Their kiss was so passionate that she didn't realize that Angie was on the bed and Chris was on top of her. Chris leaned over her and looked at her face. Her long dark hair spread on the pillow like a pool and her beautiful brown eyes. As he was staring at her, Angie was also staring at her. She almost lost him to death and she wanted to memorize everything about him: his lips, his cheeks, his chest, his eyes…she put her arms around his neck and Chris felt his heart beat with joy.

"I love you," She breathed as his kissed led down to her neck.

"You are my only love." Chris said to her as he kissed her again.

The moon watched as Angie nestled against Chris, listening to his heartbeat. He was alive and that was all the matters.


	39. Wyatt's Promise

**Chapter 39**

His lips crashed onto Angie's lips as she felt the demanding passion he was pressing on her. Their kiss was so passionate that she didn't realize that Angie was on the bed and Chris was on top of her. Chris leaned over her and looked at her face. Her long dark hair spread on the pillow like a pool and her beautiful brown eyes. As he was staring at her, Angie was also staring at her. She almost lost him to death and she wanted to memorize everything about him: his lips, his cheeks, his chest, his eyes…she put her arms around his neck and Chris felt his heart beat with joy.

"I love you," She breathed as his kissed led down to her neck.

"You are my only love." Chris said to her as he kissed her again.

The moon watched as Angie nestled against Chris, listening to his heartbeat. He was alive and that was all the matters.

_The cold wind was blowing her long hair across her face as Angie found herself on top of the Golden Gate Bridge and down below, was the destruction of the city. The city she remembered…it was the future where Wyatt is still the Source. No hope, no light, just darkness, and the cold. She turned around and saw Wyatt and Chris throwing punches and kicks at each other. Then, Wyatt snapped his fingers and appeared Excalibur in his hands. Chris blocked all his moves using his reflexes and abilities. _

"_Stop it!" Angie yelled but the wind took her voice as they continued on fighting until Wyatt stabbed Chris. "No!" Angie then felt a hard pain in her stomach and she looked down to see drops of blood falling down on the ground. _

"Chris!" Angie screamed as she sat up in bed. She looked at her side and saw an empty space but with a note there.

"_I went back to P3 to take care of something. I'll be right back. Love you."_ The note said.

Angie sighed of relief relaxing it was just a dream. Quickly, she got off the bed and nothing on the bed and she smiled as she touched her stomach. The baby still lives. Suddenly, images came at her in her mind –flashing in her head. Dark red spilled on the ground and screams of agony from many different voices. She saw a face –extremely beautiful face. Its jade orbs were cold as its expression. Then, the picture faded and it replaced with fire and darkness all around.

Angie clutched her head as those pictures rushed through and tears started to run down her face. She didn't know why she was crying. Was it because it was painful? Was it because she felt nothing but death wrapped around her? Or was it because she knew what was she was seeing? Finally, the images stopped and Angie fell down on the bed, her energy already wasting.

"What's happening to me?" She thought desperately.

* * *

Wyatt stood on the Golden Gate Bridge waiting for the sunrise to arrive. He's been here since two in the morning. He couldn't handle staying at the Halliwell Manor any longer. He didn't even bother going to P3 club because he knew that club was still open at that time of night and he knew soon his mother would find him there later that morning. He was hiding.

"_How pathetic,"_ Wyatt thought.

Wyatt closed his eyes trying to mediate like his father always does but the image of his dead brother came back in his mind: Chris's face when Lukas stabbed in the chest and his jaded eyes still open when he took his final breathe. Wyatt reopened his eyes, seeing the sky turned orange and yellow. His little brother was dead and he couldn't heal him because of that damn knife! He remembered what he felt the second Chris died.

Hurt

Regret

Pain

Anger

Revenge

"_Lukas was right,"_ Wyatt thought. He did wanted revenge but Lukas was already dead. Losing Chris right there on the floor was like his mother all over again.

"Is there where you've been all night?" Wyatt turned his head and saw Chris standing a few feet away from, wearing new and clean clothing. Chris smiled, "Beautiful isn't it?"

"You were dead," Wyatt whispered, turning his head back at the sunrise.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not anymore, Wyatt." Chris reminded him. "Look, here's the deal. I want you –both of us to stay out of the Underworld for a while. We don't know if Lukas spoke to any demons about your identity or mine, so we need to stay out of there, okay?"

"You were dead." Wyatt repeated.

"Did you not hear a word I said?"

"Did you?" Wyatt yelled as he pushed Chris to the standing wall, his hands on his shoulders. "You were dead! You died right in front of me!" Chris didn't say anything but stare at Wyatt and the anger in his blue eyes. Wyatt scoffed as he moved away from Chris. "Why aren't you in shock?"

Chris shrugged, "I don't know. I guess stopped being anxious about death after all these years. This wasn't the first time I cheated death."

"But Angie didn't _heal_ you! She _**resurrected **_you!" Wyatt clarified. "Chris, you were dead for nearly two minutes."

"Why do you care so much?" Chris snapped.

"Because whether I like it or not, you _**are**_ my baby brother and always will be." Wyatt said, once repeating the words Chris said to him.

Chris stared at Wyatt with a smile twitching on his lips. "Aw, you care about me."

"Don't be ridiculous." Wyatt scoffed.

"Why can't you just admit it? Why can't you just accept the fact that you care?" Chris questioned him. "I guess I was right. Being in the past is changing you and you don't even see it."

"I am _not _going soft."

"Yes you are. If you weren't being so…soft, I wouldn't be here right now. I would've died _a long_ time. If you didn't care, why did you try to save me? You once told me that the Source favors no one." Chris reminded him and Wyatt felt his veins boiling. "Just face it, Wyatt. You like the feeling that's building inside you and melting that cold heart of yours. You like being good."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Wyatt growled trying to ignore the speech Chris made.

"Alright," Chris smirked. "Congrats, you're going to be an uncle."

"And how is _that_ suppose to make me feel better?"

"The Halliwell line is vanishing, Wyatt. Technically, Angie is dead and so is my unborn child. Hey, maybe Caleb will soon become our brother-in-law!" Chris laughed at Wyatt and orbed away.

"That _definitely_ doesn't make me feel better!" Wyatt yelled.

"Am I changing?" Wyatt thought. "I am!"

Seeing his aunts and his mother alive after all those years, reminded him what they fought for and how much power they possessed. Power…it's the only way to survive in the world. Power makes people fear it or embrace it. Wyatt embraced it. But there was a question still in his head: why is he changing?

"_Wyatt, I need you."_ Angie's voice said in his mind.

Wyatt orbed down to Paige's room and found Angie lying on the floor, helpless. "Oh jeez." Wyatt said as he carried her back to the bed. Angie's eyes opened and Wyatt felt that he was lost in them. "Hey, why did you call me?"

Angie groaned as she sat up straighter, "I feel so tried. I woke up from a horrid nightmare and then when I got off the bed…I had these images in my head and then, the next thing I knew I fell."

"Images?"

Angie stared at Wyatt, "Visions."

"What was it about?"

Angie didn't say anything but rub her forehead. "I don't want to think about it."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you call me?" Wyatt asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't want to disturb Chris after everything he's been through."

"So I was your second choice?" Wyatt grinned.

"Yep." Angie smiled back as she touched her stomach. "Wyatt, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't kill Chris." She blurted and saw the look Wyatt was giving her. "I know it sounds stupid right now but promise me, no matter what please don't kill him. Just protect him."

"Angie –"

She quickly grabbed his hand and tightened the grip. "Promise me."

Wyatt stared at her beautiful and kind eyes and saw actual fear in them. "I promise."


	40. Leo's Confrontation

**Chapter 40**

Piper walked down the stairs of the club at two in the afternoon and was glad that no one was at work yet. The eldest Charmed One needs the peace and quiet after everything that has happened to her these last couple of days. She set her stuff on the bar counter and sat down on the stool. Chris is her son. Piper still couldn't believe it or see it. All this time…Piper touched her stomach and wondered if she is pregnant or will become pregnant.

Piper woke from her daydreaming when she heard a noise in the office/storage room. Slowly, she walked to the door and opened it ready to blow anything up but she saw Chris doing a handstand against the wall. Chris was wearing nothing but sweat pants, showing off his battle scars. Piper bends to her knees, waiting for Chris to react when he sees her.

Chris opened his eyes and saw a female's face, "Piper!" He yelled as his body fell to the side. Chris groaned at the pain and looked up, "What are you doing here?"

"I work here. Why are you here? You should be in bed resting." Piper said to him.

Chris rolled his eyes and stood up from the ground. Piper's eyes widen as she realized how tall he was. "I'm fine."

"Why aren't you with Angie?"

"She's sleeping. She needs her energy." Chris said as he put on his long sleeve shirt.

"You should too. Chris, you died a couple of hours ago."

"I know."

"And you shouldn't be wasting your energy for...whatever you were doing."

"I know."

"You should be in shock."

"I know! I know!" Chris screamed as he turned around to face her. "I _know_, Piper!"

Piper watched as Chris helplessly sat on the couch, his hands covering his face. She sat down next to him, "Chris, what's wrong?"

"I didn't care anymore." Chris muffled and lifted his head up, staring at the wall rather than at Piper. "I didn't care if I lived or died anymore because…I'm tired. I am _so_ tired. I need that meaning back, you know. I need to know why I'm continuing on fighting demons."

"Besides fighting for Wyatt?" Piper questioned him.

Chris sighed and turned to stare at Piper's questioning eyes. "I use to save innocents before he turned but in the future…it's not the same."

"Your mother allowed you to fight demons and go on these missions as fourteen year old?"

Chris smiled a little, "She really didn't know." But Chris sighed, "I just wanted my life back and stop being so tried."

Piper stared at Chris as if she was seeing him for the very first time. The longer she stares at him, the faster she sees that he is her son and a Halliwell. She grabbed his hand on his knee and squeezed, "You will get your life back." She said to him.

"_And I will be alive to see that come true."_ Piper thought.

* * *

Wyatt waited for Angie to fall asleep so he can get his hand out from her deathly grip. _"Great now my hand is asleep."_ Wyatt thought, shaking his hand. He walked away from the sleeping beauty until his eyes spotted something on Paige's desk. It was a picture of her and the sisters. On the frame was marked, "Family." Angrily, Wyatt put the picture down more upset that he was actually feeling something in his chest rather than nothing.

"I am changing." Wyatt mumbled, angrily.

Wyatt put his hands over his face, trying to think. Images went though his head as he watched his memories go through his own eyes. Wyatt couldn't believe how long it was since he saved someone –an actual innocent. And it felt good. _"No!"_ Wyatt screamed in his mind. _"I am the Source!"_

"Wyatt," Angie mumbled in her sleep. Wyatt looked down at her and wondered what she was dreaming about. "Wyatt"

Wyatt sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Angie. "Why are you calling my name?"

Of course, she didn't answer him but her breathing soon changed and it wasn't a good thing. "No, stop it! Don't kill him!" Angie cried.

"Angie, wake up." Wyatt said but it was no use it was as if Angie was stuck in a trance that she couldn't escape from.

"Wyatt, please don't do this. Blood…lots of blood..."

Wyatt's eyes fell down to her wrist as the symbols began to take on an odd glow. Wyatt touched her shoulder and suddenly, he was in a place where he shouldn't be. He was in Angie's nightmare but then it hit him, he was in one of her visions. Angie was having a vision and Wyatt was seeing it. Wyatt watch as images pass him by like cars and all he saw was blood and darkness. It was like his era in the future.

Then, through the darkness, he found himself on top of the Golden Gate Bridge and notice himself and Chris fighting with punches and kicks. Suddenly, he saw himself with Excalibur and stab Chris in the chest. Blood spilled on the ground and then, nothing. Wyatt gasped as his body fell hard on the ground, finally escaping from Angie's mind. He laid there, his blue eyes widen with fear. He just saw himself kill his little brother.

"_What does it mean?"_ Wyatt thought.

"Wyatt?" Angie said and Wyatt stood up to see her awake. A tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm dying."

That took Wyatt off by surprise. "What? No, you are not."

Angie nodded her head, "I can feel it. My body…it's weakening."

"But it doesn't mean you're dying. You're just tired." Wyatt clarified.

"Can you call Leo for me?"

Wyatt wanted to object for many reasons, some that were personal and selfish but if Angie were really, she would need a doctor or at least, someone who use to be one. His eyes went down where her hands were laid on top of her stomach. An uneasy feeling hit Wyatt's gut and knew he has to do the right thing. "Leo!"

* * *

**The Future: 2024**

Melinda slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Leo holding her hand as he sat on a chair next to the bed. Carefully, she removed her hand from his grip and walked to the bathroom. The teen stared at her reflection in the mirror and saw all those dark bags under her eyes were gone.

"_All I have been doing was sleeping, thanks to Chris."_ Melinda thought and splashed water over her face.

"Melinda –"

"Oh! Don't do that!" She scowled at her father. "I didn't even hear you wake up."

"Years of practice," Leo grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Refreshed. How long was I out?"

"I lost count after four hours." Leo admitted. "Melinda, did you know you were in a coma?"

Melinda sighed as she brushed past Leo and sat on the bed her knees close to her chest. "Yeah, I knew. It was because of what happened to Chris in the past. Leo, I felt Chris's pain. He was…hurt and in trouble."

"You two have a close bond," Leo smiled sadly.

"I –Leo, he was dead for about two minutes and I felt it." Melinda whispered. "Did I…stop breathing?"

"Yes." Leo said, looking down on the floor. "I got scared there for a moment. I tried healing you but it wasn't working."

"Because I was dead." Melinda finished for him. "But somebody brought him back and it brought me back too."

Leo grabbed Melinda's hand but she flinched and pulled her hand away from Leo's touch. Leo noticed it too and felt guilt and hurt weigh down his head. "Mel, I know I can't change the past."

"Chris is."

"I know and you know what I mean," Leo said to her. "What I did to you and Chris was unforgivable and I left you fatherless –and motherless. I'm…I'm sorry."

Melinda scoffed at Leo's bravery, "Do you even know what you did? You gave us false hope, especially to Chris on his birthdays. Those promised you made were never kept –but only for Wyatt!"

"I treated Wyatt differently, I know."

"No, you don't! You may realize that _now_ but back then, you didn't even acknowledge our presence. After mom's death, Chris gave up on you and hated you even more." Melinda spats trying not to blow up anything as she waved her hands around. "You may have left us motherless but _I_ was _never_ fatherless –Chris is my brother and my father, not you."

"And _**I hate you**_ for never being there for me." Melinda cried and ran out of the room.

Leo punched the bed in the fury as he too cried. That confession hurted him more than he ever realized. Leo has been an Elder ever since Chris was a toddler and couldn't believe how much he missed over the years. He missed everything in his son and daughter's lives. He remembered when heard Chris's cried eight years ago and that day was the day that changed everything.

_Leo was stuck in an Elder's meeting and couldn't concentrate because Chris was calling for him nonstop. He hadn't stop for the past half hour and it started to worry him. What if Chris was in trouble and no one else was answering his call? Leo finally had enough and told one of the Elders that he had to go and orbed down to the Manor only to find something he wished he never saw. _

_The first thing Leo noticed was the living room in ruins. Everything was destroyed and stains on fireballs stick to the walls. Then, his eyes went to the wall that was torn –a body went through the wall. Leo turned to his attention to the crying noise and saw Chris was on the ground holding Piper in his arms as he rocked her back and forth, crying his heart out. Leo saw his eldest son sitting on the couch also crying. _

"_What…what happened?" Leo asked._

"_I called for you and you didn't come." Chris whispered. _

"_Is she dead?"_

"_I called for you!" Chris said, his voice shaking from crying too much. "Why didn't you come?"_

"_Chris, I –I was stuck in a meeting."_

_Slowly, Chris lifted his head, showing Leo his jaded eyes that were changing from blue to white in seconds. Leo took a step back, never seeing this power before in his _life. "You didn't come for **her**." Chris snarled.

"_Well, why didn't you heal her?" _

_Chris carefully laid his mother on the ground, putting her hands together on top of her stomach. And abruptly, Leo flew to the wall as a struck of electricity hit him. Leo lifted his head and saw the white eyes from Chris's face. "I __**can't **__heal! You know that!" Chris waved his arm violently at his father as another electric hit him. _

"_Chris, stop!" Wyatt yelled as he pulled his brother's arms behind his neck, pinning him down to the ground. "Dad, you should leave." _

"_What? No –"_

"_Chris killed all those demons after they killed mom. There were more than ten demons here!" Wyatt warned him. "Chris isn't done yet. Stay here any longer you will be next." _

"Leo?" Leo lifted his head and saw Paige standing against the door with a tired expression on her look. It reminded Leo that she wasn't the same young witch he found back in the day. "Is everything okay?"

"No, no everything is _**not **_okay. Paige, do you blame me?"

"Blame you for what?"

"For Wyatt. If I had done something to save Wyatt, your son…everyone will still be alive."

"Leo, you cannot blame yourself for what happened eight years ago. You just have to accept it –we all do, no matter how hard we tried not to." Paige smiled sadly. "Mel said something to you, huh?"

"The truth. She finally told me how she felt about me after all these years."

"And…"

"And I really hope Chris is close to changing the future." Leo admitted. "Paige, how close are Caleb and Mel?"

Paige shook her head, "Oh no!"

Leo grabbed her hand before Paige could leave. "I need to know."

"They love each other –not that teenage crush thing. They love each other for real, just like we all did with our partners. Melinda doesn't care if her boyfriend is half-demon." Paige told him.

"Just like Phoebe."

"But Melinda is not Phoebe. Caleb is _definitely_ not like Cole." Paige said. "Cal may be half demon but he hasn't killed an innocent."

"And they're not…?" Leo didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Oh, I don't know about that! I'm worried about my own girls who are younger than your daughter, mister."

Leo chuckled, "Thanks Paige."

Paige smiled but then groaned as the ringing sound came in her ear. "I have to go." And she orbed away.

Leo sighed as he stood up from the floor and noticed the photo of Chris and Piper celebrating his fourteenth birthday. The Elder didn't remember the last time he celebrated his son's birth or his daughter's. _"I'm really a horrible dad."_ Leo thought. He never wanted the life chosen for him.

He never wanted to be an Elder.

He wished he never did.

Leo wanted to spend his life with his wife and grow old with her –if that was possible, as their children get children and their children get children. Leo opened the door and found Melinda in the kitchen cutting fruit as she wiped her recent tears away.

"Melinda," He said but she continued on cutting. "I want…I want to stop apologizing because I know you will never forgive me but I want to be in your life _now_ because you are my daughter. I made a mistake and I am trying so hard to fix it."

Melinda stopped cutting and took several shaky breathes. "You shouldn't be talking or be right behind when I have a knife in my hand." Melinda chuckled, put the knife down, and hugged Leo, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you, daddy."

Leo felt his heart pound at that new name she called him. Dad…it's been years since he was called that word. "Thank you." Leo whispered to her ear and smiled as he hugged his daughter.


	41. Destiny

**Chapter 41**

**Present Time**:

Angie opened her eyes at the sound of loud voices talking in the hallway. She sat up on the head and saw the door closed but could hear Leo and Wyatt's conservation or was it an argument? She got off the bed and pressed her ear against the wooden door, curious to hear what the two were saying to each other.

"You're an Elder and yet, you don't even know what's wrong with her?" Wyatt said.

"All I know is that Angie's body is growing weaker by the minute and I don't know what it is causing her body to be like this." Leo admitted.

"Maybe it's the baby."

"It's not the pregnancy, Wyatt. Just let her rest for a few more hours while I'll go and speak with the Elders." Leo said.

"And what am I suppose to do in that time?" Wyatt asked.

"Go and look in the Book with Phoebe. But I'm sure that Elders would understand the situation."

"Like they're any help," Wyatt mumbled. Leo shook his head as his eldest son walked up the stairs and orbed away.

Angie sat down on the floor, her head against the door and her knees close to her chest, as she hugged herself. She needed some kind of comfort right now and the young adult knew she couldn't go to her parents for it. Angie felt everything in her world fall apart –just like when Wyatt became the Source and everything did change. The Angel of Life closed her eyes and watched as more images came into her mind like a video.

Her eyes shot opened and carefully, stood up and walked to the desk, grabbing a pen and paper. Angie placed her free hand against her stomach and a tear dropped on the two words already printed on the paper. _"Forgive me, Chris."_ And she continued on writing, knowing there is no going back in her decision.

* * *

Wyatt lifted his eyes as he heard the sound of laughter. Phoebe brought baby Wyatt up in the attic to learn more about magic and she didn't feel like leaving him alone. He watched as himself laughed along Phoebe while she was making noises to make him eat his food. Wyatt rolled his eyes, Chris would never live this down, knowing his younger brother and the stories he will tell their cousins of Wyatt as a baby. But it was annoying the adult, watching his aunt talk to little him with the baby talk.

"Aunt Phoebe, will you please stop talking in that annoying tone?" Wyatt growled.

"Ah! But the baby likes it when I talk to him like that." Phoebe said.

"Yes but the adult is getting annoyed." Wyatt snarled.

Phoebe chuckled as she put baby Wyatt in the playpen. "I'm sorry, Wyatt. So what did you find so far?"

"I've been reading this page over and over again but it doesn't make sense to me. Why is this happening to Angie?"

"Hey calm down boy. Your emotions are driving me nuts." Phoebe said as she moved to read the book. "I found something here before. Here it is."

"_The Angel of Death collects the souls but the Angel of Life tries to save the souls."_ Wyatt read. _"But it will come to a price for one's life for another to balance the cycle of life."_

"What does that mean?" Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt…it means that Angelica gave her life to Chris." Phoebe said but could see the confusion still on her older nephew's face. "She literally gave her life force away. For Chris to live, Angie exchanges her life for his."

"No –no that's not true." Wyatt said to his aunt but his mind went back to that night, remembering the amount of blood Chris was losing and Angie's voice echoing in his mind, telling Chris to hang on.

"_This isn't his destiny!" _Angie's voice rang in Wyatt's mind.

"Why would she do this?" Wyatt asked Phoebe.

Phoebe stared at her nephew's eyes and saw the pain and anger rising. "Love makes people do strange things."

Suddenly, Wyatt pushed the Book of Shadows onto the floor, "Love is a stupid emotion that makes you weak and angry all the time." He yelled and without another word, he orbed away, leaving his younger self-crying in his playpen and his aunt with heartache.

* * *

**The Resistance: 2024**

"What took you so long?" Caleb jumped at the sound of Melinda's voice and saw her lying on Chris's bed, wearing one of his shirts and shorts. "It's late."

"You're forgetting that with your brother gone, I am in charge with the demons and the evil planning." Caleb chuckled.

"That's not funny, I was worried about you." Melinda scolded.

"Hey," Caleb climbed into bed and grabbed Melinda's hand. "You worried about _me_? I was worried about you when Alex notified me of you coughing up blood."

"Well, I'm fine now. Chris is fine." Melinda corrected.

Caleb didn't say anything as he lay down on his back and played with Melinda's hand. He thought that their hands were the perfect together when pressed together –of course, Melinda's hand was a bit smaller but it was still a perfect fit to him. His lips pressed against her hand and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Melinda's lips formed into a big grin, saying that word it made her heart beat wildly happy and other emotions she couldn't sense. Suddenly, she felt his lips on her lips; he pushed his body down onto her as the kiss turned passionate and hard. But there was something else in that kiss. Then, it was gone like the wind. "Wow….what was that?"

Caleb sighed as he removed his hand and stood up from the bed. He was walking right to left a couple of times until he looked up at Melinda's confused and hurt face. "Melinda, you could've died and you act like nothings happened. How can you be like that?"

Melinda scoffed, "Caleb, where have you been for the past few years?"

"This isn't funny."

"I'm trying not to be. What is your problem all of sudden?"

"I could've lost you!" Caleb yelled and Melinda stared at the half demon in silence. Caleb took a step back, trying to calm himself down. "You don't understand how I feel about you."

"I understand that you love me. And I know that I love you." Melinda said to him.

Caleb shook his head telling her that she is wrong. "I'm in agony, Mel. The thought of not being with you –I can't breathe. And the closer I get to you, the worse it gets because my thoughts are revolving about where you are, who you're with, and are you safe? And it happens again the next day and the next day –it's turning into a routine that I can no longer stand. It's tormenting me."

"_You_ are tormenting _me_, Melinda Halliwell."

Melinda didn't say anything; she didn't move she couldn't even breathe. All she could do was sit there and stare at the half-demon in front of her. She never knew what love was like –real love for someone else that isn't your blood. Ever since Melinda was a little girl, she remember the way her mother spoke of her father when they met, her Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop looking into each others eyes, the kisses between Henry and Paige, and the love between Chris and Angelica. She never experienced that until Caleb gave her that kiss on her birthday.

"If you are suffering as much as I am, please tell me." Caleb begged.

"Of course I am! Do you know what my goal is, other than saving Wyatt?" Melinda asked. "It was to stop thinking! To not think! To not think that every time we get a cry for help were you! To not think that every dead body I approach was you! To not think that the demons would figure out that you are a spy and kill you!"

"To not think that someday I could lose you!" Melinda whimpered, trying not to spill the tears.

Caleb sighed as he ran over to her and embraced her into his arms. A shudder ripped through Melinda's body as the feel of him so close, the warmth of his breath on her neck. Caleb leaned back and stared at Melinda, but to her it felt like he was truly staring at her for what she is to him. And she was doing the same to him. He closed his eyes and lowered his forehead to hers. Nothing existed in the spaces around them except the sound of their beating hearts.

"Close your eyes," Caleb whispered.

Melinda did as he asked and it felt like forever before his hands cupped her cheeks and his mouth touched hers, soft then firm and more urgent as his lips moved against hers. She could feel the intensity of the kiss and it felt amazing. The kiss finally ended as they lay in each other's arms, Caleb's touch petting her face, gently as if she was vulnerable. She never felt more precious or more wanted than ever. And she knew that she made Caleb feel that same way.

If only, they could've lived in a happier time.


	42. Confrontation

**Chapter 42**

**"_Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes…just be an illusion."_**

**- Javan**

**Present Time:**

Wyatt sat on the patio in front of the house as he could feel the cold wind breeze but at the same time, the sun's rays of heat. His mind couldn't get off about Angelica and what she has done. The eldest Halliwell felt a sick feeling sink his heart down as he thought of her dead…again. But this time, she's pregnant and it wasn't making him feel better. He was going to lose her again.

And there was _**nothing**_ he can do about it.

"_The Angel of Life tries to save the souls…"_

"_It means Angelica gave her life to Chris…"_

"_One's life for another…"_

"_She literally gave her life force away…"_

"_To balance the cycle of life…"_

"_For Chris to live, Angie exchanged her life for his…" _

"Love makes people do strange things," Wyatt whispered Phoebe's words.

The moment his Aunt Phoebe said those words, Wyatt thought of it as being true. Over the years, he watched couples that will do anything to please their partner, even if it means being a liar. Now that he thinks about it, does his love for Angelica making _him_ do strange things? Horrible things? Honorable things?

"_I will always love her."_ Wyatt thought. _"Even though, she will __**never**__ be mine."_

And that was a hard thing for Wyatt Matthew Halliwell to admit –to himself.

But yes, his love for his best friend and neighbor did make him do bizarre things. It made him power thirsty and angry all the time. Even when she admitted her love for Chris when she as fifteen years old, he thought it was because –inside he knew, Chris is powerful. Then, during those five to six years, he was the Source but Angelica still loved Chris and made a promise to him –a marriage. It made Wyatt more furious at the world and the people living in it.

Wyatt groaned as he put both of his hands over his face, frustrated at the fact that he was even thinking of blaming Angie for what he is. It was his own burden to bear. _"But I am the Source! Why am I thinking about all of this after so many years?"_ Wyatt thought, aggravated and drained.

"Hey, are you alright?" Wyatt removed his hands from his face and saw little James Black, standing on the steps, across from him. His blonde hair, shining under the sun's rays.

"Why would you ask me that?" Wyatt questioned him.

"Because you look sad." The blonde boy replied. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm just…tired and confused." Wyatt admitted. "I don't know who I am anymore or at least, what I am."

"I know what will help!" Jamie yelled excited as he sat next to the men, who he will soon befriend. "Grandma use to say if you ever get lost, your family is your compass."

"Your compass? I don't understand."

"The compass guides you to all directions but it will show you which one is the right one." Jamie clarified as he looked at the adult next to him. "Your family is your compass and they will always guide you to the right places and choices."

Wyatt stared at the five year old, astounded, and speechless. _"I forgot how much of a nerd Jamie is –or will become." _Wyatt thought, smiling.

"Are you sure your grandma said that to you? How do I know you are not lying to me?"

"Because I never lie." Jamie replied and looked up to see his mother calling for him. He said goodbye to future Wyatt and ran back to his house.

"Isn't that the truth?" Wyatt chuckled.

"_I just got advice from a five year old,"_ Wyatt realized and for the first time in a long time, he laughed –a real good laugh.

* * *

"Piper, would you please stop staring at me?" Chris asked.

Piper lifted her head to look at her future son who was staring at her with annoyance. After their little chat, Chris offered to help Piper with the storage and other stuff for the club. But he began to notice that Piper was staring at him whenever he wasn't looking and it's been an hour and it was beginning to creep him out.

"Sorry," Piper said as she felt heat in her cheeks.

Chris chuckled at her embarrassment, "Why are you staring at me, Piper?"

"_Because you're my son."_

Piper dropped her pen as she opened her mouth –

"_Because you're my son."_

No sound came out and Chris stared at her, confused.

"_**Because you are my son!" **_

"You just look familiar to me," Piper said instead. "For some reason, each minute I keep seeing pieces of my family in you like Prue."

"Oh," Chris said. He felt his heart beating fast and turned his back at her as he continued opening the boxes of beer. "And you were hoping to find what exactly?"

"I have no idea."

Chris chuckled at her honesty and continued what he was doing. He managed to spend the afternoon with Piper without any yelling or arguing. He was surprised how civil they could be but mostly, because it reminded him too much of his short childhood spent with her. Chris turned his head halfway and looked at Piper, who was looking down at some paperwork. He missed her, he admits it and he wished he could tell her so all the lies would be over.

But the truth was the lies would never be over.

They will always be there because there was so much that Chris and Wyatt didn't tell their family and it should stay that way. As long as the future people were here, the lies will stay with them forever and the past Halliwell sisters can never figure them out, including Leo. It was the brother's burden to bare and they have to live with that. If Chris did change the future, he wondered if he would ever remember the events that have happened to him over the last few months. In all honesty, he actually wants to because he never wants to forget what his family was like.

"So what gender do you want?" Piper asked him, interrupting the silence.

"Excuse me?"

"What sex do you want the baby to be?" Piper asked him. "I remember before you died –that you told Angie that you wanted a boy and a girl. So which one do you want first?"

"Uh…" Chris stood there, speechless not knowing what to say. This wasn't a conservation he was hoping to have with his mother. "I don't know."

Piper looked up at Chris, "So you don't care if your first child is a boy or a girl?"

"No, not really. I mean, as long as my child is safe and healthy. I'm good." Chris said.

"You're going to be a great father somebody Chris." Piper said.

Chris turned around and stared at Piper, "Are you under a spell?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you're being fastidious and polite to me all day and…it's nice but I'm freaked out." Chris admitted. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because I trust you and I want to get to know you more." Piper said to me. "And I really do believe you will be a good dad but as long as you don't be as neurotic and demanding as you are now."

Chris lifted his hands, "Finally, there's the Piper I know! But seriously, no more comments."

Piper laughed at Chris's seriousness, "Alright, I promise."

Chris smiled once again as he finally put the last beer bottle in the glass cabinet and threw the empty box to the floor with the other boxes. As he locked the liquor cabinet, his hands began to shake and dropped the keys on the ground. Chris picked it up but the shaking hasn't stopped. He felt his body suddenly turn cold like a cold breeze brushed upon him and there was nothing warm that he could cling to.

"Chris? Chris, are you okay?" Piper's voice echoed in his ear but his mind was on something else.

Chris closed his eyes for a moment and then, when he reopened, he saw a flash of eyes. Then it quickly changed to a pair of beautiful pink lips and they were moving, saying something. _"Chris,"_ Those lips said but it was a strain voice as if it was a dying voice. Chris held onto the counter for support so he doesn't fall, feeling tired and dizzy. But it wasn't him feeling like this.

"Something's wrong with Angie," Chris said to Piper. "She's calling for me. I have to go to her."

"Well, let's go!" Piper said as Chris grabbed her arm and together, orbed out of the club. But the last thought that entered Piper's mind was that she prayed for Angelica will be alright. If only her prayers will be answered.

**A/N: Yes, I know I am horrible because I left you a cliffhanger. But you have to get use to it by now :D. Please comment!**


	43. Till death do us part

**Chapter 43**

**"_If tomorrow never comes I want you right now that _**

**_I'm gonna love you until the day I die_**

**_If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first_**

**_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth." _**

**- Delta Goodrem singing "Last Night on Earth"**

"Something's wrong with Angie," Chris said to Piper. "She's calling for me. I have to go to her."

"Well, let's go!" Piper said as Chris grabbed her arm and together, orbed out of the club. But the last thought that entered Piper's mind was that she prayed for Angelica will be alright. If only her prayers will be answered.

Angelica knew she was dying the second she felt something wrong with her after she brought Chris back to life. She could feel it in all parts of her body, screaming at her –warning her. But the truth was that the Angel of Death never left the Halliwell Manor. Angie continued feeling his presence and didn't dare to tell anyone because knowing the Charmed Ones and their sons, they will do anything to prevent her death. The entire time, she saw his black aura but it was distant from her as if he was giving her space.

Angie took a deep breathe when she finally finished writing on the paper. She folded it in hamburger style and wrote Chris's name on top. Shakily, the young adult dropped the pen when she felt the shivers in her bones and knew it wasn't from the cold because the windows weren't open. It's almost time. "Will they see?" Angie asked.

"Only he will," the Angel of Death replied, leaning against the wall as he watched Angie. "After all, he is _your_ soul mate. But then, again I don't really know."

"Who will be next?"

"Next what?"

"The next Angel of Life," She explained. "I…want to know."

"Why? You won't love. And the next one won't be named in another hundred or thousand years. Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does. But not you because you are Death, no one can replace you." Angie said. "It matters because…maybe this time, she will do better than me."

The Angel of Death stared at the young adult like she was a special stone founded in the lake. "No one does well at their first job. Look at the Charmed Ones. They didn't even know magic even existed."

Angie laughed quietly as she wiped away her fallen tears. "Thank you…for whatever that was."

"He will come when he feels you." The Angel of Death told her as he noticed that Angie was trying to keep her eyes open. "It will all be over soon."

"I'm just going to rest for a bit," Angie said as she stood up, her entire body shaking. She took one small step and immediately, her body fell hard on her stomach on the ground. Angie tried to get up but her arms began to shake and her mind wasn't in control of her body. Everything was so dizzy and blurry through her eyes and she wanted it to stop. She wanted Chris to be here. She needed him to be here.

"Chris," her hoarse voice called out.

Then, a few seconds later, Angelica saw blue and white orbs and could hear Chris's voice calling to her. She could feel his distress and anxiety. "Leo! Wyatt!" Chris yelled as he dropped his knees to the floor. "Find them –or keep calling them. GO!" Chris ordered at Piper and she left the room running.

Carefully, he carried Angelica to the bed, noticing her head drop down a few inches, they both can feel her energy barely keeping herself awake. "Everything is going to be okay," Chris whispered quietly as he brushed strands of hair away from her face.

Wyatt ran to Paige's room and halted when he saw Chris sitting on the edge of the bed, close to Angie's face. She looked pale –too pale. The eldest son stood there as if he could feel the lovers' pain. "I'm going to fix this," Chris whispered. Angie reached a hand out towards him and he took it without hesitation. "I'm going to fix this." He repeated to her as if it was a promise.

Phoebe came running in the room with Piper by her side, holding the Book of Shadows in her arms. Paige later orbed in and stood by Piper's side. "You can't fix this, Chris." Wyatt said to him. "Her death has to balance the universe."

Chris looked away from the dying beauty in front of him and stared at his older brother. "What are you talking about?" Chris demanded. It gave the sisters the chills because it almost compared to Wyatt's demonic leadership tone.

"For a life to live, another must die." Wyatt told him. "Chris…Angie brought you back life with all of her energy and power…and now…"He could see that Chris didn't want to believe him.

"He's telling the truth." Chris spun around and saw the Angel of Death, standing there. Everyone in the room now can see him. "She's dying, Christopher. And I am afraid, there's nothing you can do –magical and non-magical."

"No, you're lying!" Chris yelled. "All of you are lying!"

"Chris…"Angie whispered as Chris immediately took her hand again. 'It's not…lies and you know that too. You can feel it."

It was true. Chris could feel Angie leaving. He could feel her fading. But he didn't want that. He didn't want to lose her again. "Please don't leave me," Chris pleaded like a little child to his mother. "Stay with me, Angel."

"I'm always with you," Angie whispered.

Blue and white orbs appeared next to Paige and before he could speak, the sisters pointed to the bed. Leo sighed sadly, he asked the Elders if there was any other way to save Angelica but there was none. They claimed that it was her destiny and time. Leo felt like he failed Chris like a father failed his son.

Phoebe nudged her older sister, "I'm getting a sense of déjà vu right now." Phoebe told Piper.

Paige took Piper's shaking hand and looked at Phoebe, "You're right. This is almost like Chris's memory –when Angie and Jamie died."

"I don't kind if I have the strength to see this." Piper whispered back as all three sisters held each other's hands for support.

"I believe this is time for goodbye," the Angel of Death announced. "You don't have much time."

"No…we have forever." Angie whispered.

Chris crawled onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her, refusing to let her go. Her head rested on his chest as he inhaled her memorizing scent. She moved her head slowly, staring at Wyatt. Angie could almost see the Wyatt she knew growing in the eyes and smiled. "I believe…there is still…good in you…Wyatt. Always…have and always…will."

Chris took his free hand and removed the necklace around Angie's neck and sliding down was their engagement ring. Leo jumped surprised, that was the same ring he gave to Piper when he proposed to her. He didn't understand, he thought one day one of his sons, who would like to marry would give that ring to their loved one. Only…one of his sons and he believed that Wyatt is his only son. Leo stared at Chris and his features, he couldn't believe it…he just couldn't. Chris lifted his eyes, staring at his family members and looked at Leo, who was staring at him…looking at him with his own eyes.

Chris looked away from his family and looked down at Angie. He didn't care anymore.

"I, Christopher Perry Halliwell, take you Angelica Lillian Black, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part." Chris said, and choked trying to control the tears.

"I, Angelica Lillian Black, take you Christopher Perry Halliwell, leader of the Resistance and master to my heart, to be my lawful wedded husband, I promise to love you and cherish you on earth and especially, in heaven. For now and forever till death do us part."

Chris cleared his throat before putting the ring to her finger –the finger it was meant to be on. Angie lifted her head to look at Chris's jaded eyes. "You may now kiss the bride." She smiled.

Everyone around them chuckled and the sisters covered mouths with their hands from the sound of crying. Chris chuckled as he wiped the tears away from Angie's cheeks and fused his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, desperately. He didn't want to let her go…never letting her go from his grasp.

"I truly deeply love you," Angie whispered to him, their lips now a few inches apart. "Before I die, I want you to know that."

"I've know that my entire life, Angel." Chris chuckled. "And I will always love you."

Angie smiled, "I love you, my husband."

"And I love you, my wife."

Angelica's eyes fluttered open one last time, looking into the most beautiful jaded eyes she has ever seen before she took her last breath and Chris felt her soul leave her in a second. She became limp and Chris finally let his tears rolled down as he held his wife, rocking her, kissing her hair and face. He clung to her tightly, never letting go. "We will see each other again," He promised. And then, he felt her body vanish, leaving him empty and already, cold.

Tears dropped on the vacant spot as Chris's entire body began to shake. Piper released her grip of her sisters and she walked to him…as she walked to her son. Chris's watery eyes looked up and saw Piper and saw what she was doing, he didn't care. He no longer cared anymore. Chris wrapped himself around Piper's embrace and cried in her arms.

Chris felt the emptiness where his wife once was and allowed it to engulf him. For what else mattered to him now? How can one live without a heart, without a soul…without a half?

* * *

**A/N: It took me almost 3 hours to write that in my notebook and I was actually inspired because I was watching "Titanic" and other love movies with my cousin and I immediately, thought of Angelica and Chris. Please, please comment and tell me what you think. Be Honest!**


	44. The Message Part 1

**Chapter 44**

**"_Love built on beauty, soon as beauty, dies."_**

**-John Donne**

Tears dropped on the vacant spot as Chris's entire body began to shake. Piper released her grip of her sisters and she walked to him…as she walked to her son. Chris's watery eyes looked up and saw Piper and saw what she was doing, he didn't care. He no longer cared anymore. Chris wrapped himself around Piper's embrace and cried in her arms.

Chris felt the emptiness where his wife once was and allowed it to engulf him. For what else mattered to him now? How can one live without a heart, without a soul…without a half?

"I am truly sorry," The Angel of Death said. Everyone jumped, forgetting that he was still there. "But you were right about one thing, Christopher. You will see her again." Chris looked at the guardian of death with hatred and anger in his eyes. And they say looks don't kill. Death left, leaving nothing behind.

Piper continued holding Chris as she felt him stop shaking but he was now trying to stop crying. She felt her own heart breaking because there was nothing she can do but…be his mother. Chris was letting go his grief after so many years. He could scarcely breathe. "Everything is going to be okay," Piper said, trying to calm him down. "Everything is going to be okay, Chrissie."

"_That name…"_ Chris thought and jumped away from Piper as if he finally woken up from a nightmare and entered into reality.

"Chris?"

He looked up and stared at Leo. He was watching as his estranged father looked at him –actually, looking at him and noticing the witch lighter. Chris saw the regret and pain in Leo's eyes –"Too little, too late Leo." Chris said in a hoarse voice after all that crying.

"Chris, I –"

"I have to get out of here." Chris said.

"Chris! Please don't go. Let's talk about this. " Piper said.

"What do you want to talk about, huh? I lost her…again. This was what I was afraid of!" Chris yelled at her.

Phoebe held onto Paige's hand as she felt Chris's strong emotions spilling and releasing them. It was too painful that Phoebe began to cry.

"Chris, I understand what you are going through." Leo said to me,

Wyatt hung his head down, "Stupid thing to say, dad."

"_You_ understand?" Chris laughed at Leo with no emotion. "You decided to leave Piper for that Elder world of yours. I didn't –I would _**never**_ leave Angie if I had the chance to be an Elder. I wouldn't even leave Bianca. You would never understand what I am feeling right now!"

"Chris –"

"Do you know what it's like to love someone so much, that you can't see yourself without picturing her?" Chris said, interrupting Leo. "Or what it's like to touch someone, and feel like you've come home? Some people spend their whole lives looking for that one person. I was lucky enough to have her without looking."

"So, if you excuse me I can't stay here for another second." Chris said and orbed away.

Leo looked down at Piper, "You already knew, didn't you? All of you knew…Chris is my son."

Piper looked at the Elder in front of her, "Yes, Leo. Chris is our son."

"How long?"

"I figured it out when he…died." Piper whispered.

"And you two?" Leo questioned Phoebe and Paige.

"We both sort of overheard Wyatt and Chris's conservations." Phoebe admitted.

"Now, you know why Chris hates you so much. Looks like you finally got your answer." Wyatt said. "We really are a Halliwell."

"What's that suppose to mean, young man?" Paige snapped.

"Everyone loses their mom at a young age…Melinda barley remembers Piper and my cousins…." Wyatt didn't continue as he saw his aunt's eyes looking at him. "And as for fathers –"

"What? What about fathers?" Leo asked.

"You're just like Victor." Wyatt said and saw the shock in Leo's eyes. "He left his daughter for many years and you…barely came home."

"That…that can't be true."

"Yeah, well it is true whether you believe or not." Wyatt snapped.

Leo sighed as he sat down on the chair near the desk. Chris is his son. _"He has my eyes and my father's name." _He thought, amazed on how he couldn't have seen this. At the corner of his eyes, the Elder noticed something. There was a letter addressed to Chris and a video for Wyatt. "I don't think Angelica left without saying goodbye." He said and threw the video at Wyatt.

"What did she leave for Chris?" Wyatt asked.

"A letter. I'm going to find him and give it him." He said and orbed away.

"Will Chris be alright?" Piper asked her eldest son, her brown eyes pleading for an answer.

Wyatt looked away at the pleading eyes and stared down at the video in his hand. "I honestly don't know."

* * *

Chris sat cross-legged on the Golden Gate Bridge once again coveting the calmness and peace the city seemed to hold. He watched the zooming cars and their twinkling headlights, taunting him as he wallowed in grief. Chris stared at his left hand and wished he did have a ring. That wasn't how Chris pictured saying his vows to the woman he loved or her dying.

Chris didn't both to look to his side when heard the orbs. He knew that Leo would find him here eventually but he was hoping it would be a lot later. "Can we talk?" Leo asked him.

Leo couldn't help but feel discomfited around Chris. Chris is his son and he mistrusted him and mistreated him for months. The person he blamed for months turned out to be his son. And Chris didn't back down and continued on hating him. His son hates him. And Leo wants to fix it –start a new relationship.

Chris looked up at the night sky and saw the same heart shape star he saw when the Blacks moved in next door. Everywhere he does, he will always be reminded of Angelica. "There is nothing to talk about," He pointed out, letting out the anguished emotion in his voice.

"I think there is," Leo stated, letting his authority tone out. "A lot actually."

Chris bites his lip from yelling, hoping for Leo to go away. He needed to be alone. Why can't just this once Leo leaves him alone? "It doesn't matter."

Leo let out a frustrated breath; Chris is just as stubborn as the Halliwell women. "It does to me, Chris!" Leo exclaimed. "You're my son." He noticed that when he said those words that Chris's body turns stiff

Chris sighed; he really didn't want to do this. He needed to be alone. He wanted to be alone with the quiet and calmness up here. But Leo won't let him. He loses his wife and best friend and Chris did not want to argue with Leo. Not now.

"Angelica left you something." Leo pointed out, seeing that Chris wasn't speaking to him. He handed him the letter. "I found it on Paige's desk."

Chris held onto the rusty old paper. Since Leo gave him something, he should do the same. But he was hoping that he wouldn't regret this. "You saw it in my memories. You saw how I kept calling for you…and you _never_ came when I needed you."

Leo felt his heart break from those words and remembered through all those memories how Chris hated his father and Leo. When Phoebe mentioned that Chris reminded Leo of his father because he was Elder…Chris hates Elders because of him. He was the Elder that never helped him.

"You were never there for me. You were there for everybody else…for mom…Wyatt…half the world." Chris continued. "But you were never there for _me_. You didn't have the _time_." Chris added, the time he needed him the most.

Leo took a deep breath, "So maybe you came back from the future, not to just save Wyatt, maybe you came back just to save _us_ too." He said in a hopeful tone.

Chris looked at his estranged father and Leo saw all those emotions that Chris was hiding for months. Chris narrowed his eyes at the Elder, "_**I doubt it**_." After a few moments, Chris's body erupted into orbs and flew away from the bridge.

Leo stood there alone, adjusting to the conservation and the fact that Chris is his son. Somehow, Leo had to bring their relationship to a different level of trust and forgiveness, after all Piper trusts Chris. "I'm so sorry, Chris." Leo whispered and orbed back to the Manor.

* * *

Wyatt left the room quietly and quickly when he noticed the sisters talking to one another after Leo left to give Chris the letter. He walked up to the attic and closed the door behind him. He opened the video and put the tape in. Angelica's face appeared, still young and beautiful and not pale.

"_Hey, Wyatt."_ She laughed. _"Um, I don't remember the last time I ever used this before. If you are watching this, it must mean I'm dead. Well, I'm already dead in your future but this time, I'm leaving a message. Wyatt…I love you and I just wish –hoping that being in the past will change your ways and remember who you are. You are not just the Source of all evil."_

Wyatt sighed as he ran his fingers through his curly hair. He smiled, knowing that Angelica was going to give him a lecture.

"_You are Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, son of Leo and Piper, brother to Chris and Melinda, and cousin and nephew. And you are my best friend." She continued. "I know Chris has been in the past for months hoping to track down the person who turned you or changed it. But the thing is, I know –or at least, I __**think**__ I know who did change you. Do you remember Gideon?"_

Wyatt's eyes widen at the name.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your comments about Chapter 43. I am so glad that everyone liked it. Please comment on this one too. **


	45. The Message Part 2

**Chapter 45**

**"_'There are two tragedies in life, one is to lose your hearts desire, and the other is to gain it."_**

**- George Bernard Shaw**

"_But the thing is, I know –or at least, I __**think**__ I know who did change you. Do you remember Gideon?"_

Wyatt's eyes widen at the name.

Chris waited until he was for sure that Leo was gone from the Golden Gate Bridge, so he can orb there. When he did, he breathed a sigh of relief. The calmness and quiet was still there. Chris sat down and looks at the letter in his hand; didn't he and Angie already say their goodbyes? "Just open it, you coward." Chris said to himself.

_Dear Chris,_

_If you're already reading this, it must mean I'm dead. And knowing you, you must be blaming yourself but you shouldn't. I've already died in your future and it doesn't make a difference. But you can't die, Chris. You are meant to save your brother and the rest of family. I don't regret being in the past with you and Wyatt because I have to know the man, you became and the monster Wyatt turned. _

_I've watched you and Wyatt, acting like enemies but then as brothers. You care for him and he still cares about you. I know this –I see it. I know that once your entire family figures out the truth about you, they will be there for you and help you through this hard mission. And…you have a chance to be with your father. He's not __**our**__ Leo._

_You have to keep fighting. Keep fighting for me. _

_I will love you forever, Christopher Perry Halliwell. And we will meet again, once you change the future. And be together forever. _

_Love forever, _

_Your Angel _

The letter was harshly ended with the letter 'l" scrawling untidily on the piece of paper. The tears were creeping out of Chris's eyes despite his efforts, his eyes trailing the blots of smudged ink where Angie's own tears had ruing her neat writing. She managed to finish her letter without messing anything up until the very end. She wanted to finish this letter because she knew she was dying. He exhaled a soft sigh as he folded the letter gently and slipping it in the back of his jean pocket.

Chris stood up, his eyes looking down at the beaming and zooming lights below and could feel his eyes were still burning with tears and he rubbed them to cease the pain and try to vanquish any tears that threatened to fall. Despite him being able to control his emotions for years, he was still feeling the hurt…the anger…the pain inside all over again. Inside he was wreaked. Inside, he was sobbing tears he thought wouldn't ever end. It was happening all over again for Chris.

The knowledge he wouldn't even hear her voice, see her smile, or kiss her lips ever again was atrocious and a nightmare for him all over again. Chris then began to laugh when he felt the wind blew around him. He suddenly thought of the Nicholas Spark book: _"Our love is like the wind, I can't see it, but I can feel it."_ Chris quotes aloud.

"_Chris!"_ Piper's voice called out in his head. "_Chris, please we need to talk." _

"_You can't hide up there forever." _Paige's voice yelled.

Chris sighed loudly, knowing that his aunt was right. He couldn't stay on the bridge for long. He made a promise and he was going to keep it. Chris orbed down to the Halliwell Manor, found the Charmed Ones, sitting around in Piper's room, and saw their puffy red eyes. "Have you guys been crying?" Chris asked amazed on what he was seeing.

"No, at least not anymore." Phoebe sniffed.

"Is there a reason why you called me?" Chris asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are my son?" Piper yelled at him

Chris sighed, "Because…it would change everything and get in the way of mission. The importance of my mission. Wait, how did you figure out that I was your son? You didn't think that I was Phoebe or Paige's kid?"

"I figured it all out when you were dying and called out 'mom' before you died." Piper told him. "And the facts that I didn't see it before –you have Leo's eyes and my attitude and…everything about you screams Halliwell."

Chris smirked at his mother, "I was surprised that it took everyone months to figure out or in this case, you were the one to figure out because Phoebe and Paige, luckily, overheard my conservation with Wyatt."

"And it's a good thing we did because now, we got you all figure out." Paige said.

Chris couldn't help but laugh a little at his favorite aunt.

"So you and Leo spoke to each other?" Piper asked.

Chris cleared his throat, "I rather not talk about that."

"Well, you're going have to soon because he's your father." Piper said and saw the glare of hate in Chris's eyes when she said that word. "I know Leo wasn't the best father in your future but he can change. The future will be different once we save Wyatt."

"_So maybe you came back from the future, not to just save Wyatt, maybe you came back just to save __**us**__ too."_ Leo's voice echoed in Chris's mind.

"If we change Wyatt." Chris mumbled.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're forgetting that we also have someone in the future in this time –the Source Wyatt." Chris reminded. "He will stop at nothing to make sure this mission isn't finished."

"But how can you be so sure?" Phoebe questioned. "After weeks of him and Angie being in the past…how can you be so sure that your own brother will stop you? He saved your life, Chris more than once. Wyatt could've left you in the Underworld but he didn't."

"He saved me because of Angie." Chris whispered. "She asked him to."

"Okay, what about after she died in your future? Wyatt didn't kill you and you didn't kill him." Paige said. "I think Wyatt does want to change."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Let's face it; he's losing everybody he's ever known. Who would want to live in the world without family and friends?"

Chris sighed, "Where's Wyatt?"

"Up in the attic, I think." Phoebe said and watched him orb away.

* * *

Chris found his older brother sitting on a stool, his hands in his hair and his face looking down on the ground. Looking at his brother this way, he wondered if it was about Angie. Chris never knew how Wyatt handled Angie's death in the first place and now…it made the younger brother wonder. Chris cleared his throat but Wyatt didn't move from his statue position.

"What do you want, Chris?" Wyatt said, still not moving.

"I need to know where you stand."

Wyatt lifted his head up and showed Chris his tired eyes. "I don't understand."

Chris took a couple of steps closer and stared at his older brother while Wyatt stared at him. He was shocked because he was right now, seeing the Leader of the Resistance and not Chris Halliwell. "Which side are you in, brother?"

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me a while to update this chapter but I am so happy for the comments I am receiving for my latest chapter and I am thrilled that everyone loved it. And yes, I did use "Sin City" for Leo and Chris because I loved that scene and showed a little emotion in our Chris Halliwell. **

**Anyways, please comment!**


	46. Which Side are you on?

**Chapter 46**

**"_Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."_**

**_- Maria Robinson_**

"Do you think your right?" Phoebe asked her younger sister. "Do you honestly believe Wyatt doesn't want to be evil anymore?"

Paige shrugged, "If its power he wants, then…he might get it. But there will be no one else he actually knows to be with him. I mean, he just found out that the half manticore Caleb is a spy for the Resistance."

"And he almost killed him the same day of Henry Jr's death." Piper reminded, sadly. "I just wish…"

"Wish what sweetie?" Phoebe asked as she sat beside her.

"I just wish we know what's going on in that head of his." Piper confessed. "I mean, is Wyatt even thinking about being good again or not? Is he thinking about us?"

"That sweetie, I think we will never know because he is a man." Paige said. "And men do not tell women what they are thinking."

"Maybe he'll tell Chris. They've been bonding for the last few weeks…in a way." Phoebe said. "But you know what's strange about Chris?"

"What?" Paige asked.

"Chris sometimes reminds me of Prue." Phoebe said.

"I've said that to him a couple of times." Piper said. "He has her features, her bossy and serious personality. He could be Prue's son instead of mine."

"Now, that's scary." Phoebe laughed.

Suddenly, blue and white orbs appeared near the sisters and in its form was Leo. He was wearing the same street clothing. "Where's Chris?" He asked.

"Hello to you too." Piper said. "He's in the attic with Wyatt."

"What happened between you two?" Paige asked.

"What did Chris say?"

"He didn't want to talk about it."

Leo sighed, "I am a horrible father in the future."

"Yes, you are." Piper said. "Or will become. But now, you know –we all know what to do to make sure Chris doesn't grow up in a crappy lifestyle again in the future. Or grow up with evil."

"That's not making me feel better." Leo added.

"It wasn't supposed to." Piper smiled at her ex-husband. "Look, for now, you and Chris have to come to terms that you two are related whether you like it or not. So get use to it."

"So what should we do now?" Paige asked.

"We just have to wait for Wyatt and Chris and see what to do next." Phoebe replied.

* * *

"What do you want, Chris?" Wyatt said, still not moving.

"I need to know where you stand."

Wyatt lifted his head up and showed Chris his tired eyes. "I don't understand."

Chris took a couple of steps closer and stared at his older brother while Wyatt stared at him. He was shocked because he was right now, seeing the Leader of the Resistance and not Chris Halliwell. "Which side are you on, brother?"

Wyatt sat up straight as he continued to stare at Chris. "Does it matter?"

"Just answer the damn question, Wyatt." Chris growled. "I need to know because if you're not with me on saving you, then kill me right here, right now!"

Wyatt's hands curled into a fist on his lap as he looked away at his younger brother's glare and looked down on the floor. Which side? He spent years trying to build his empire to show people where he came from –where the magic all started. Even though, he was upstairs he did heard the conservation between the sisters and Chris.

"_Who would want to live in the world without family and friends?" _

"I won't kill you, Chris."

"Why not? After so many years, why won't you kill me?"

"_Because Paige was right,"_ Wyatt thought.

He didn't realize it –he never thought of it. Wyatt lost his uncles, aunts, his grandfather, and his cousins…who was next? He spent years, gaining power and gaining fear but mostly, death. Death was an ability that demons said that the Source had and that ability was useful in their battles. But was it? Was losing everything and everyone worth being the Source?

"_I'm here not only to save you, but to save everyone who died during your darken era." Chris reminded. _

"_He is doing this because he loves you!" Angie's voice yelled. _

"_Whether I like or not, you __**are**__ my big brother and always will be."_

"_I believe…there is still…good in you…Wyatt. Always…have and always…will." _

"_Promise me, no matter what please don't kill him." _

_Chris looked at him and asked, "Why do you care so much?"_

"_Just protect him."_

"_Aw, you care about me."_

"_Don't be ridiculous." Wyatt scoffed. _

"_Why can't you just admit it? Why can't you just accept the fact that you care?"_

"Because if I kill you, then I'll finally become the very thing that we all feared since we were children." Wyatt finally said. "I don't…want to be…a monster. But looking back at your memories showed that me that I've already become one."

"But I –we can change that, Wyatt. Please, help me….save you." Chris begged. He couldn't believe he was actually begging.

Wyatt sighed, "You want to know what side I am on?"

"Yes…are you with me, Wyatt?"

Wyatt looked up and smirked, "Somebody has to save your butt from getting killed."

Chris smiled, realizing what his brother meant. "Welcome aboard. Now, all we need to do is go back and –"

"I think I know who changed me." Wyatt interrupted.

"What?"

"Angie left me a message on this videotape." Wyatt told him. "She believes it was Gideon who did this to me."

"Gideon? As in our old asshole headmaster in Magic school?" Chris questioned.

Wyatt chuckled, "Yes, that Gideon."

"But he –is she sure?" Chris asked.

Wyatt shrugged, "Looks like we have to go to Magic School."

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your comments on my last chapter and it means so much to mean. And I've been thinking of doing a sequel for this story about everyone in the future and mostly be in Melinda and Caleb's POV or something like that. I'm just thinking. **

**Anyways, please comment!**


	47. Bonding

**Chapter 47**

**_"Anything you cannot relinquish when it has outlived its usefulness possesses you. And in this materialistic age, a great many of us are possessed by our possessions."_**

**- Mildred Lisette Norman**

"That's not making me feel better." Leo added.

"It wasn't supposed to." Piper smiled at her ex-husband. "Look, for now, you and Chris have to come to terms that you two are related whether you like it or not. So get use to it."

"So what should we do now?" Paige asked.

"We just have to wait for Wyatt and Chris and see what to do next." Phoebe replied.

Leo sighed, "Maybe I should talk to them."

"Oh, no you don't." Phoebe said as she blocked Leo's way to the stairs. "Whatever those boys are doing, I am hoping it is bonding time and you, Leo Wyatt, are not ruining that."

"Phoebe, come on." Leo said to her. But he should know better to argue against a Halliwell sister. "I have the right to speak with my sons. Phoebe, move."

"No way." Phoebe replied. Leo grabbed Phoebe's hand and attempted to move her to the side but heard her gasp, as she was lost into a vision.

_In a dark place, flames were everywhere as demons continued throwing their fireballs or energy balls. An energy ball hit Piper, causing her to fly away and her back hit the wall hard. Her body falls on the ground, near to Paige and Phoebe's bodies, who are also unconscious. Demons then throw their powers at Chris but it stops right in front of the witch lighter. As Chris lifts his head, he shows the demons his pure white eyes as he felt his powers rising to another high level than usual. _

_He was fuming with anger. _

_Wyatt orbed in with his dark orbs and stared at the fallen Charmed Ones in shock and then looks at his brother. "Chris, don't!" Wyatt screamed but he was too late. An inhumanly cry came out of Chris's throat as everything flew around him. He didn't care if small rocks and big rocks were around him. He needed to vent out and kill those demons. _

Phoebe gasped as she snapped out of her vision and noticed Leo holding onto her, making sure she wouldn't fall off the steps. "Phoebe, what did you see?" Leo asked her as he helped her to the couch.

"I'm not quite sure." Phoebe said. "I mean, I saw us and Chris fighting against demons but…"

"But what?" Paige asked.

"All three of us were knocked out badly and Chris –he got angry and his powers and his eyes –it was hard to watch that." Phoebe admitted.

"What are you saying, Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"I'm saying that we have to be preparing for the next demon attack because I don't know what will happen to Chris if he loses control." Phoebe said.

* * *

"Have you found anything in the Book?" Chris asked Wyatt.

"There's nothing in here about Gideon. Can Elders even go evil?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't want to think about it because of the love-hate relationship we have with them." Chris said. "Do you remember Gideon being evil?"

"He was our headmaster, Chris. He basically tortured us even though we didn't have classes with him." Wyatt said.

"Actually, I think he tortured you because you and Caleb usually pulled pranks on him."

Wyatt laughed at that memory, "Good times. But it doesn't make sense. If Gideon were the one who turned me evil, why would he do it? I don't think he's capable of something like that."

"Did Angie say anything else on that video about Gideon?" Chris asked.

"Just that all Elders believe in the greater good." Wyatt said. "But I don't think that helped."

"The Elders would do anything for the greater good and all that bull shit stuff," Chris began and stopped in his tracks. "They would do _anything_."

"What are you on about?" Wyatt asked.

"For months, every demon I've come across would always tell me that they don't know who is that evil that would change a toddler from good to evil. But some say that he is too powerful to fight against." Chris explained. "And that means…"

"And it means what exactly?"

"What if without seeing Gideon for these past months, he knew of my plans from other demons?" Chris questioned.

"Are you saying that he's working _with_ demons?"

"Well, why not? You've worked with demons." Chris reminded. "He was trying to make sure I won't follow his tracks."

"Chris, we don't know if it is Gideon."

Chris grabbed a dagger from the desk and showed it to Wyatt. "There's one way to find out."

"Please tell me, you are not going to persecute the headmaster of Magic School?" Wyatt asked.

"No, of course not. I'm not an idiot." Chris said. "We're going have to find us some upper level demons to torture."

"And why are you looking for upper level demons, Christopher?" Chris stiffens at his full first name and saw Piper walked in with her sisters and Leo. Piper put her hands against her hips and gave him a stern look. "You better not be going demon hunting, young man."

"Uh, well you see...Wyatt, answer the woman." Chris said instead as he pushed Wyatt forward.

Wyatt quickly looked at his brother and then, back at his mother. "Um…it was Chris's idea to hunt the demons to get to their…leader."

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!"

"Oh, come on mom, this isn't a big deal it's just another demon hunt." Chris yelled and saw Piper's face change from anger to happiness and near to tears. "Wh –What's wrong with her?" Chris asked the other adults.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Leo asked his ex-wife.

"You just called me mom." Piper whimpered, talking to Chris.

Chris rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his lips. "Look, I truly believe I have a lead on who turned Wyatt."

"Really? Who?" Leo asked. Both brothers looked at each other and not look at their dad. "You know who, but you won't tell me."

"You wouldn't believe us." Chris said, staring at Leo with hatred and looking at Chris's eyes, it reminded the Elder of the times he didn't believe in Chris's "lies."

"You both are my sons so whatever you have to say, say it." Leo said.

"No time, Wyatt has a few months of pure good in him and I am intending to stay that way when I'm born." Chris said instead.

"Wait, are you saying I'm pregnant? I have a little you in me?" Piper questioned.

"Well, did you and Leo use protection?" Paige asked.

"Oh! Gross!" Both Wyatt and Chris yelled.

"Well, how do you think you were born?" Piper scoffed at the men.

"Look, we're leaving." Chris said as he began to orb away but Phoebe grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down to the floor. "What the hell?"

"Did you guys made potions?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes."

"You have no wounds and no emotional problems."

"No. Phoebe, what's going on?" Chris asked.

"Nothing. Can't an aunt make sure her nephews are alright before a demon hunt?"

Chris laughed, "We're going whether you like it or not."

"Hold it, mister. We're coming with you and don't argue with me." Piper said.

"Um, I'll stay here with baby Wyatt." Leo said.

"Wait, what happens if your premonition comes true?" Paige whispered to Phoebe. "We won't be able to help Chris or Wyatt."

"I guess we just have to watch our backs extra carefully." Phoebe said as all of them held hands and orbed down to the Underworld.

**A/N: Please, please comment. I think I have a few more chapters left until the story is over. Please let me know what you think about this chapter.**


	48. Gideon's Plan

**Chapter 48**

**"_Of all the animals, man is the only one that is cruel. He is the only one who inflicts pain for the pleasure of doing it."_**

**-Mark Twain**

**The Resistance Future: 2024**

Annabelle sat in the living room with the some of the member from the Resistance and was completely bored as she waited for her older sister's return from her latest mission. Ever since, Chris went to the past to save Wyatt, he left Alex in charge and everything became different in the group. No one was as close as before. Everybody was afraid especially since Wyatt 'disappearance'. Annabelle was scared because even though, Caleb is taking care of everything she was worried that the demons will figure out who he's really working for.

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that." Pandora said to her cousin as she sat next to her on the couch. "You okay?"

She shrugged, "I'm just worried."

"Everything will be alright. Chris is in the future and –"

"And so is Wyatt! I just wish I knew what happening over there."

"Well, whatever is happening in the past I do hope it changes Wyatt's plans." Pandora said. "But…do you feel like anything has change since Chris left?"

Annabelle shrugged, "I don't know. I can't really tell to be honest. But, Pandora do you ever feel…this strange aura –"

"Like it's something magical?" Pandora interrupted. "Yes, I've been feeling that ever since we heard of Wyatt's disappearance."

"Something's happening over there and it has to do with Wyatt and Chris." Annabelle murmured.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Both girls looked up and saw Melinda walking out of Chris's bedroom, holding hands with Caleb. Both girls snickered at the sight. "Oh, get your heads out of the gutter you perverts."

"Any news on Wyatt?" Pandora asked Caleb.

Caleb shook his head, "Nothing. And I told every demon not to go after him especially if he's in the past. But I have to admit, I am a little bit worry about what's going on."

"Us too," Annabelle agreed. "Pandora and I have to go and check on the children in the other houses. Mel, you want to come with us?"

"Yeah, sure." She said as she grabbed her cousin's hand and suddenly, Annabelle gasped as a strong vision hit her.

_Chris's white eyes staring at his old headmaster, Gideon, as his fingertips played with the electricity he was controlling. Gideon backed away, truly afraid alongside Barbas. _

Annabelle reopened her eyes as she escaped from that premonition and noticed everyone looking at her, worried. She stared at her older cousin as if she was seeing Chris through Melinda. "I know who turned Wyatt. And I think Chris is finally going to end this era." She told everyone.

"Should I be concerned about both of my brothers?" Melinda asked.

"I…I don't know." Annabelle whispered, closing her eyes the vision engraved in her mind.

* * *

**Present Time: Underworld**

If you could back and change one thing about your life, would you?

And if you did, would that change make your life better?

Sometimes you can see your life speeding through without any stops yet; you can look at in slow motion and watch your emotions and mistakes all over again. You watch the mistake you've done and wish you can redo it but it's too late. It already happened and you can't change it. You can choose to blame your situation on fate or bad luck or bad choices. Things aren't always going to be fair in the world –Life _isn't _fair. All you have to do is man up and face the consequences. But for the most part, you get what you give.

That's what Wyatt was feeling this exact moment as he watched the latest demon burn into flames from his attack. He and Chris went through every low life demon in the Underworld to find out about Gideon but no one knew about the Elder or they were lying. But it didn't matter, they will still be vanquished. Just another scum demon down to the ashes.

But as he watched his younger brother and the Charmed Ones fight against other low demons, he thought about Chris's mission. What would change in the future once he turned good? Will Amanda be alive? Will Angelica be alive? Will everybody that died in their past be alive and well? The people he had killed in his past as the Source brought a tightness in his chest especially remembering Henry Jr's death. What would change in the future?

"Hey, I think I have something over here!" Paige's voice yelled, interrupting Wyatt's thoughts. He walked over and found Paige's foot standing on a demon's arm and threatening to throw a potion on him. "Tell them what you told me." Paige ordered

"The Elder…Gideon has been roaming through the Underworld just like you but he wanted to hire demons to attack the family of the Charmed Ones." The demon began. "He wanted to create a distraction, so he hired some of us to attack in the house."

"He was distracting me, wasn't he?" Chris asked.

"All I know is that he wants to kill the twice-blessed child so he doesn't turn evil in the future."

Chris's eyes widen as he took in all the information. "What if he was trying to do that before?" He mumbled.

"Huh?" Paige looked at her nephew in confusion.

"What if in the past –future, Gideon took Wyatt away and tried to kill him but it ended up Gideon getting injured from Wyatt's shield." Chris said.

"So what are you saying?" Piper asked.

"I'm saying Gideon took Wyatt away in the Underworld, trying to kill him. But since Wyatt was a toddler and his shield is powerful –he was able to save himself but the trauma of fighting against Gideon, was too much for his young consciousness to handle, thus turning him evil." Chris explained. "I _was_ right."

"It makes sense since he is an Elder." Paige said. "I mean, they do believe in the greater good crap."

"Now, I know why he doesn't look at me in the eye when we were younger in Magic School." Wyatt added.

"Oh, I am going to kill that bastard!" Piper yelled.

"Wait your turn." Phoebe added in.

Paige said to the demon and raised her arm –"Wait! I know who else he's working with! Barbas, the demon of fear, is working with him."

"Why would Barbas work with him?" Paige asked.

"He's been trying to get us killed from years, Paige." Piper reminded her younger sister.

"Oh right."

"Alright, I'm going to back to tell Leo the information. Wyatt, you stay here with them." Chris said.

"Why should I stay here?"

"Because you can protect them, plus mom's pregnant with me." Chris said and his body changed into blue and white orbs but Wyatt pulled him back down. "What the hell, Wy?"

"What about Barbas?" Wyatt asked. "You know you can't vanquish him by yourself."

"You don't think I know that." Chris snapped. "As long as Leo knows what's going on, he will be able to fight his fears and I can take little you out of the Manor."

"And where should little me go?" Wyatt asked. "Definitely not Magic School."

"I'll think of something." Chris said and orbed away before there were any arguments between the two brothers.

"So can I kill the demon now?" Paige asked, still holding the potion on her hand.

* * *

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Leo asked as he put Wyatt in his playpen.

"Nice to see you too, Dad." Chris said sarcastically. "Look, we don't have much time. Gideon is after Wyatt."

"What?" Leo looked at his son surprised. "But that can't be true."

"Well, it is. I know it's hard to hear that your mentor is responsible for turning Wyatt and such but he's going to kill Wyatt. If he tries to, he will repeat history once more." Chris groaned, when he saw the questionably look on Leo's face. "Gideon tried to kill Wyatt in my past –future –you know what I mean! Wyatt turned evil because of him. And Barbas is working with him. We have to get baby Wyatt out of here."

"Where do you suggest we go?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. What's the one place Gideon can't go to?" Chris asked.

"I would take him to your grandpa's but I don't want Victor to get killed as well." Leo said.

"Look, I'll figure out where to take Wyatt and make a potion for Barbas. It won't be strong enough as the Power of Three but it can slow him down. Meanwhile, you have to warn the Elders about Gideon." Chris said.

"Alright." Leo was about to orb but he watched Chris pick Wyatt out of his playpen and make a smiling face at the baby, causing Wyatt to smile as well. "Chris…"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, son." And with that, Leo orbed away.

"Alright, Wyatt. Let's figure out how to kill a bad elder." Chris said and orbed straight to the attic.

**A/N: COMMENT!**


	49. Does this Darkness have a name?

**Chapter 49**

**"_Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred. How did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us? When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed __completely by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?"_**

**-Lucas Scott, "One Tree Hill" from 3x16**

"Alright." Leo was about to orb but he watched Chris pick Wyatt out of his playpen and make a smiling face at the baby, causing Wyatt to smile as well. "Chris…"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, son." And with that, Leo orbed away.

"Alright, Wyatt. Let's figure out how to kill a bad elder." Chris said and orbed straight to the attic.

"Okay, I did mention how much I hate being in the Underworld?" Paige said as she and her sisters and Wyatt walked in the darkness.

"Yes, many times." Wyatt mumbled. "I can't seem to sense Gideon down here."

"Okay, what if Barbas is down here instead? What should we do?" Phoebe asked.

"Let's try and fend him off."

"Or I could just kill him like ripping off of a bandage." Wyatt suggested and looked down to see the disappointing looks. "What? He's evil."

"And so are you, mister. Besides, you can't kill the demon of fear. We all tried that, remember." Piper said. "By the way, do you have any fears we should know about?"

Wyatt thought about it for a moment. "It's probably the same thing as yours: losing somebody close to me like my family."

"Let's hope we can fight Barbas off long enough for him not to figure that out." Phoebe said. "On the subject of family –"

"Phoebe now isn't the time." Piper snarled.

"Well, I have to ask."

Wyatt chuckled, "Okay, I will tell you and Paige something about your future. You both will have three children."

"That's it?" Paige questioned. "What about the gender?"

"You'll just have to find that out for yourselves." Wyatt smirked.

"Well, well looks like I have company." Barbas's voice said behind the powerful witches and they say that he wasn't alone. "What a shame, I didn't even clean the place up."

"Don't worry; we'll do that for you." Piper said as she blew up one of the demons and her sisters followed her lead.

"I wonder what your fear is." Barbas questioned as he looked at Wyatt, who was giving him his priceless evil glare. "You don't scare me, though."

"And you _don't_ scare me." Wyatt said.

Barbas walked away from his boulder as he walked closer to Wyatt, who had an attack ready for the demon. The demon of fear lifted his hand, close to Wyatt's face –"Don't ever touch me." Wyatt snarled, chocking the demon.

But Barbas didn't bother to move away from his attacker, he just smile at the twenty four year old. "But now, I know what your greatest fear is."

Wyatt's blue eyes widen and pushed Barbas straight to the wall. The demon laughed at Wyatt's quick reaction like he expected it to happen. "You're afraid of killing…your own family. And you know what, it will happen."

"Shut up!"

"_You've done it before, remember?"_ Barbas's voice echoed as the scenery changed quickly to the Manor's attic.

Melinda, Patricia, and Henry Jr all in the attic with Wyatt holding Excalibur. Melinda was backing away from Wyatt as she continued on blasting on him but he continued on blocking her with his sword. Wyatt then he watched himself punch his baby sister to the floor, "This is your last chance. Join me or your family."

"I rather join my family." She snarled.

"So be it."

"_NO_!" Wyatt stiffened as he watched himself stab Henry Jr and pulling the sword out of his chest.

"Murderer!" Melinda yelled and blasted him off. But this time, the event changed as Wyatt quickly blocked the attack and stabbed Melinda then Patricia.

"No!" Wyatt yelled as he watched himself pull the sword out of Patricia's body. Each of their bodies filled with puddle of bloods on the attic floor.

"_Don't you see? You're a murderer. If you can't protect them, you must kill them."_ Barbas's voice whispered.

"No…" Wyatt whispered.

"_You've killed your own cousin, your own flesh and blood. And how many times have you tried to kill Christopher?"_

"But I didn't kill him! I won't kill him! I will not kill my own brother!" Wyatt roared and suddenly, he found himself back in the Underworld with his mom and aunts. He found Barbas standing there by the shoulder.

"You're the voice I keep hearing from before. Trying to make me kill my own brother…clever. But not clever enough."

"We just have to wait and see." Barbas smirked and vanished.

* * *

Chris lifted his eyes away from the book as he watched baby Wyatt playing with his teddy bear quietly in his playpen. He already finished a potion strong enough to damage Barbas from using his powers but the young adult couldn't figure out how to injure a powerful Elder like Gideon.

"Got any bright ideas, Wy?" Chris asked the baby. Baby Wyatt looked at Chris like he didn't know what he was talking about. "I didn't think so. But don't worry, I'll protect to the death."

Suddenly, he heard the floorboard creak in the attic but Chris saw no one there. He turned back to the book but heard the noise again and Chris felt a presence in the attic. A strong and powerful presence and Chris didn't like this one bit. "Okay, it's time to get you out of here." Chris said as he walked over to Wyatt.

Abruptly, a force pulled him away from the toddler and straight to a wooden table, breaking it into bits. Chris lifted his head and watch as Gideon turned himself visible. Flames appeared next to the Elder and Chris watched it disappear as in its form was Barbas. "You're not going near my brother!" Chris yelled as he used his telekinesis to throw Gideon and Barbas away from Wyatt.

Gideon lifted his head from the fall, stares at Chris, and said softly, "Don't make me sacrifice you both."

"Stay away from him," Chris threatened as his jaded eyes quickly change to pure white and the electricity appeared on his fingertips. "I will show how powerful the breed of a Charmed One is." And with that, he shot at Barbas as he flew backwards to a wall.

Gideon turned at Chris as he smirked at the Elder and shot at him but he quickly disappeared. The electricity in his hands and the white eyes quickly disappeared as well. Chris looked at the wounded Barbas and he just smirked as he shimmered away. "Alright, we're leaving Wyatt."

But as he said that, he saw Gideon a few feet away holding an athame in his hands. Chris jumps to feet and dashes across the attic toward the playpen to reach to Wyatt. But Gideon appears midway directly in front Chris as he plunges the athame into Chris's abdomen. Chris falls to his knees, his face twisted in pain and looks down his wound as Gideon pulls the athame out.

"Wyatt," Chris groaned as his body falls down to his side.

There was a boiling pit of agony in his abdomen and it feels like it was tearing his insides apart. Sweat pooled on his forehead as she struggled to breathe. He curled over on his side, a hand reaching out and clawing at the rug, while the other pressed tight over the athame wound.

"Wyatt," Chris moaned.

He watched as Gideon managed to go through Wyatt's shield and pull the toddler out of his playpen. Chris closed his eyes, throwing his head back in suffering. He failed. He failed Angie. He failed his brother. He failed everyone. His breath hissed in and out of his clench teeth, trying to fight the agony. Gideon's magic was killing him.

There was only one person he could think of that wouldn't stop and wouldn't give up like Chris. He could feel the warm blood soaking through his shirt and over his hands. But he felt cold…Chris sucked in a deep breath and found the strength to cry out as loud as he could. _**"Dad!"**_

He then heard low orbing chimes and felt a presence near him. Chris opened his eyes and saw the blurry vision of Leo Wyatt. Chris groaned as he moved a little bit, feeling the flame of pain. "Wyatt –"

Leo turned to playpen and saw Gideon holding his other son. "It's for the best, Leo." And he orbed away in dark purple chimes.

Leo looked down at his son and saw the blood going through Chris's shirt. Leo looked up when he saw dark orbs. It was Wyatt. "I felt something bad happen to Chris." He said and saw his brother lying on the floor in pain.

"Help me take him to Piper's room." Leo ordered and they both orbed away with Chris leaving a dark red stain on the carpet.

* * *

"Why did Wyatt leave?" Paige asked.

"Who knows?" Phoebe said and saw her older sister, putting her hand over her chest. "Piper, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just feel…like somebody ripped a part of my heart." Piper told her. "I think it has something to do with us, Chris."

"Then, we have to go to him." Paige said.

"No, Wyatt is with him. We have to find Gideon and Barbas. We made a promise to Chris and I have no intention on breaking it." Piper said.

* * *

Leo and Wyatt gently lowered Chris down onto Piper's bed as the young man groaned in pain, his eyes fluttering open. Leo put his hands over the abdomen wound as a light appeared from his hands. Chris groaned, "You have to find Wyatt."

Leo looked up at Chris's jaded eyes. "We'll find him together."

"It won't work…Gideon's magic is too strong." Chris told him. "Only he can stop it. Just…go. Save Wyatt…save the future…"

"Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt. We've still got time." Wyatt said to Chris.

"Only until…the trauma turns him," Chris reminded both of them.

"I am not going to choose between you and Wyatt, Chris," Leo said, his voice breaking. "I can't."

"Don't have to, Dad." Chris smiled faintly. "Find Gideon...you save us both."

"Chris is right. Go, I'll stay with him." Wyatt said.

"Alright," Leo agreed. "I'll be right back."

"I'll…wait here." Chris smiled, jokingly but closed his eyes in pain.

"You're going to be fine. I promise." Leo leant over and kissed his son on the forehead. "I'll be right back."

Chris nodded, opening his eyes to see his father orb out.

**A/N: COMMENT!**


	50. A Change in Destiny

**Chapter 50**

**"Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it."**

**-William Goldman (The Princess Bride)**

"Don't have to, Dad." Chris smiled faintly. "Find Gideon...you save us both."

"Chris is right. Go, I'll stay with him." Wyatt said.

"Alright," Leo agreed. "I'll be right back."

"I'll…wait here." Chris smiled, jokingly but closed his eyes in pain.

"You're going to be fine. I promise." Leo leant over and kissed his son on the forehead. "I'll be right back."

Chris nodded, opening his eyes to see his father orb out.

Wyatt took a deep breathe as he brought a chair close to the bed, watching his little brother closely. He could tell that Chris was losing consciousness fast and the fact he couldn't heal Chris frustrated Wyatt. _"Now I know how you feel, Chris."_ Wyatt thought, remembering the event of their mother's death. And how weak Chris must've felt when he couldn't heal her.

"Hey, you better not fall asleep on." Wyatt said as he played with Chris's hair. "I know I'm not that boring."

Chris chuckled, "You never were. Always the life….of the party, Wy. Even when you're drunk."

Wyatt chuckled, "I was fourteen, and we decided to have a party when mom went to work and the party turned out to be disastrous."

Chris chuckled softly, "Mom grounded you for two months."

"But she grounded you for a month for knowing about it and keeping it a secret." Wyatt laughed back. "Keep talking to me, Chrissie."

"I thought…I told you…to never…call me that." Chris groaned.

"Yeah, well I never listen to you." Wyatt smirked and Chris laughed, but moaned at the same in pain. Wyatt put his hands through his hair, feeling like he lost a battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the Underworld, the Charmed Ones kept killing many demons just to get information about Gideon and Barbas's location. But it was no use. Some never heard of an Elder working with a demon and others didn't know Barbas was alive. Plus, they were exhausted and needed a new lead to come quickly.

Piper sat down on a boulder, "This feels like we're walking in a very long maze, and there's no way out." She said.

"There has to be somebody who knows where Barbas and Gideon are hiding." Paige said.

"And I'm not getting any premonitions of either of them." Phoebe added in. "Piper, how are you feeling?"

"It's so strange what I'm feeling. It's like…something's missing and hurting me at the same time." Piper explained. "It's the same feeling when the Cleaners took Wyatt away."

Blue and white orbs appeared next to Piper. "Leo! Why are you down here?"

"Gideon attacked Chris and took Wyatt." Leo said.

"What?" All three sisters yelled.

"Is Chris okay?" Piper asked. Leo looked down at Piper and she already knew the answer by staring at his jaded eyes. "Who's with Chris?"

"The other Wyatt but I need you three to be there with him. You need to find a way to reverse Gideon's magic." Leo said.

"You want us to reverse an Elder's magic?" Paige questioned.

"He stabbed Chris with an athame and I can't seem to heal him. He's losing a lot of blood and time."

"Okay, we'll orb back to the Manor while you go and find Gideon." Phoebe said.

Leo quickly grabbed Piper's wrist before she could grab Paige's hand. "Piper, are you alright?" He asked, his eyes searching through her.

"I'll be fine. Wait, if Chris is hurt will it affect the fetus him?"

Leo shook his head, "No. Chris is from the future."

"Okay then." Piper said and waited for Leo to let her go but he didn't.

She looked up and stares at him but then suddenly, Leo's lips touched her lips kissing her passionately. The same passion they both felt that night since their separation. However, the kiss ended and Piper felt a dizzy as Leo put his forehead against her forehead. It felt like a goodbye kiss to her but she didn't want it to be.

"Be careful," Leo whispered and orbed away.

"He'll be alright, Piper." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe's right. Leo is just as powerful as Gideon." Paige said. "He'll save both of your sons."

"I know he will." Piper said as she grabbed Paige's hand and all three of them disappeared in blue and white orbs.

* * *

Chris felt himself losing consciousness again as he kept seeing black then when he hears Wyatt's voice; he surfaced but vaguely remembers where he's at. Then, he sees the photos on the mirror and figured he was in his mother's room for a moment before slipping away again…

_The night air was cool. It danced around the silk white curtains of the windows and fluttered papers from the desk down to the ground. Chris picked some of them up and stiffened when he felt a familiar presence in his room. Angelica was standing near the window as the curtains blew around her, her long dark hair blowing in front of her smiling face. Chris stood there, across from her, not moving or breathing because it was like he was seeing a ghost. She was wearing a white dress and her tattoo on her wrist, glowed under the moon's light from the window. _

"_Angel," Chris breathed out. _

_Angie titled her head to the side and smiled at him. "Hey."_

Chris jerked awake as he felt something shook him and saw Wyatt's face and his lips were moving. But he couldn't hear him. Then, he saw Piper's face near Wyatt and her lips are moving as well. "Mom –"Chris choked on the pain he was feeling on the lower part of his body. It was still burning.

"Hey Peanut, hang on." Piper's soothed voice told him as she wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Mom…"

"There's nothing in the Book of Shadows that can help us." Phoebe said as she and Paige kept flipping through the pages. "How can an Elder's magic not be in this damn book?"

"Okay, that's it." Paige said as she stood up and yelled at the ceiling. "One of you guys needs to come down here and help us! This isn't fair! We cannot lose Chris!"

"They aren't coming, Aunt Paige." Wyatt said to her.

"Please, you know if Gideon kills Wyatt then Chris will die for nothing." Paige whimpered as she felt her tears betray her. "I'm begging here!"

Chris stared at Paige, who was covering her mouth from the sound of crying, and all he wanted to do was yell at her for crying because he doesn't want her to cry. Chris felt his vision getting blurry again as he losing consciousness but he regained once more when he felt a cold cloth on his forehead.

"You shouldn't fight it, Christopher." Chris turned his head to the side and saw the Angel of the Death in his presence.

"You!" Piper yelled, seeing him as well. "Get out!"

"You know I can't leave." He told the eldest Charmed One and looked at Chris. "I told you, you will see her again."

"Angie…" Chris breathed.

"Chris, you need to hang on." Wyatt said as he tightened his grip on his brother's arm so he doesn't fall asleep. "Just hang on just for a little while until dad comes back."

"You care," Chris smiled weakly at his older brother.

"I'm going to call Leo." Paige said and left the room.

Phoebe closed the Book of Shadows and sat next to Piper as she sat on the other of the side. Phoebe grabbed Piper's hand when she noticed her about to cry. "You can't die, Chris. You've cheated death once before." Piper reminded and didn't want to feel the same sadness and pain before.

"What's going on?" Chris heard Leo's voice ask Paige and then, saw him walking in the room. Wyatt moved away from his spot as Leo bend down to the floor and grabbed Chris's hand. He looked at the big, red wound still intact with Chris's body. He knew what it meant; it meant they couldn't find a way to heal him.

"Chris, hey."

"Hey," Chris whispered.

"Just hold on, okay? I'm going to fix this." Leo said to him.

"I…forgive you," Chris gasped as if he was speaking to the Leo in his own past. "I forgive you, dad."

"Don't say that." Leo whimpered. "You shouldn't give up."

Chris nodded his head, agreeing with him for the first time. "You either."

Chris took several gasps and heard Leo murmuring something to him but he couldn't hear him. Chris then smiled when he saw Angelica walking in the room in her white dress and her glowing smile. There was a glow surrounding her and Chris could feel its warm presence. "Angie," Chris whispered.

Everyone turned to where Chris was looking at and gasped when they saw Angie's spirit. She was standing close to Piper and Phoebe. It was like a dream to everyone. Wyatt stared at Angelica and smiled, _"She's now a true angel,"_ He thought.

"I've been waiting for you." Angie said.

"I knew I would find you again." Chris smiled.

Angie stretched her hand out to Chris and smiled, "There's a whole new adventure waiting for us."

Everyone watched as Chris's chest finally stopped breathing and his jaded eyes closing then his whole body went numb. Leo touched Chris's cheek and gasped when it turned cold so quickly. Chris's spirit exit out of the body and took Angie's hand. Chris cupped Angie's cheek, "My wife."

"Now and forever, my love." She said.

Chris smiled and bends down kissing Angie's lips as she kissed him passionately back, her arms wrapped around his neck. Chris finally let go and turned to face his family. He smiled at them and then, turns his attention back at Angie and quickly, hugged her spinning her around. Angie's laughter echoing in the room as they both disappeared along with the Angel of the Death.

**A/N: COMMENT! And no, that is not the end :) **


	51. Forever Charmed

**Chapter 51**

**"_We write our own destiny. We become what we do."_**

**- Unknown**

Everyone watched as Chris's chest finally stopped breathing and his jaded eyes closing then his whole body went numb. Leo touched Chris's cheek and gasped when it turned cold so quickly. Chris's spirit exit out of the body and took Angie's hand. Chris cupped Angie's cheek, "My wife."

"Now and forever, my love." She said.

Chris smiled and bends down kissing Angie's lips as she kissed him passionately back, her arms wrapped around his neck. Chris finally let go and turned to face his family. He smiled at them and then, turns his attention back at Angie and quickly, hugged her spinning her around. Angie's laughter echoing in the room as they both disappeared along with the Angel of the Death.

Leo looked down at Chris's body and slowly, it vanished under his fingertips and cried hard as the sisters cried as well. Leo's hands gripped the covers of the bed hard in his fingertips. Wyatt moved away when he noticed electricity in his father's hands. _"I knew Chris got his power from dad."_ Wyatt thought.

"Dad, don't do anything drastic right now." Wyatt warned and Leo looked up at him. "You need to find Gideon, remember?"

"Wyatt's right. We don't have a lot of time." Paige said. "You need to find Gideon."

"How? I looked everywhere in the Underworld. You three looked everywhere." Leo whispered.

"If Gideon and Barbas are contacting each other, you need to intercept it." Paige told him. "You'll find Gideon, you'll get baby Wyatt."

"Paige is right. You have to hurry." Wyatt said to his father. "You promised Chris you can save us both, remember?"

* * *

Toddler Wyatt Matthew Halliwell entered in Barbas's empty cave in the Underworld, hearing his father's voice. But it was strange to the toddler because he couldn't find his dad anywhere in this dark and scary place. He was scared. Then, he noticed a man walking to him talking in his dad's voice, but it wasn't him. And it frightened the little man.

Five crystal orbs surrounded the powerful toddler as it active into a white cage. Gideon walked closer to Wyatt. "So sorry to lure you like this." He apologized in his own, mean way. "Barbas!" The Elder yelled and waited for the demon to come but he didn't show. "Barbas!"

Barbas flamed in his cave and noticed Wyatt in the cage, "Took you long enough."

"Your impatience is growing tiresome," The Elder told him and gave him the athame. "I blessed it again. This time, there is no one in our way." Gideon looked at Barbas when he didn't see the athame gone from his hands. "Is there a problem?"

Barbas took the athame thoughtfully and walked to the white cage as he stared down at Wyatt. "As a matter of fact, there is." And then, he turned around quickly, stabbing Gideon in the chest.

Gideon gasped as he looked down at the knife then up back at Barbas. "Why?"

Barbas stared down at Gideon, "Because –"Barbas's appearance soon changed by blue orbs and appeared was Leo. "You murdered my son."

With unusual strength, Leo backhands Gideon in the face, sailing him across the cavern and lands hard on the ground. Leo turned and looks at Wyatt, "I'll be right back."

Gideon pulled the athame out, trying ignoring the flaming pain in his chest and stood up quickly as he saw Leo walking to him with an angry aura surrounding him. "Leo, please listen to me. You have to understand. I'm doing this for the greater good."

Leo pushed the athame out of Gideon's hand and pulled him straight up, his feet no longer touching the ground. "How is killing a child ever for the greater good?" Leo asked. "For months, you had your chance to comfort me and the sisters if you had your worries about my son. But you didn't and you ended up killing my _**other**_ son!"

"He was in the way!" Gideon yelled, struggling to break free from Leo's death trap.

"You're the reason the future is threatened, Gideon not Wyatt. But because of what you do to him. I'm going to make sure I save both of my sons." Leo said and threw Gideon up in the air as his eyes, like Chris, turned pure white and both of his hands fire a stream of electricity at Gideon.

Leo continues as he hears Gideon cries of pain. Finally, after a minute of torturing Gideon, Leo drops the Elder down to the ground where he can see half of Gideon's face burned. Gideon looks up at Leo and rasps, "You have no…idea what you've done."

"I just save my family." Leo responded.

And with Gideon's final breath, his body turned into black dust leaving a mark on the ground. Leo walked away from the sight and removed one of the crystals as the cage vanished. "Hey buddy," Leo said softly, picking the toddler up. "I got you. You're safe now." Leo closes his eyes and held him tightly. "I have you."

* * *

"Mom, are you going to be alright?" Wyatt asked as she cuddles closer to the vacant spot of Chris's body.

"I don't know." She whispered. "I mean, how can I be alright? I have a fetus Chris in my stomach right now and…"

"And right now, you have to make sure he stays alive." Wyatt said. "I need to have somebody to make fun of in my childhood."

Piper laughed at Wyatt as she wiped away her tears and gasped when she and her sisters watch his long curly hair and beard vanish. He looked more handsome than before because you can finally see his face. Wyatt noticed everyone looking at him and turned to look at the mirror. "Whoa."

"You're good." Piper whispered.

Blue and white orbs appeared and Leo came in with baby Wyatt in his arms. Piper ran over to her ex-husband and son and hugged them both. Leo looked at the adult Wyatt and smiled seeing that he did save him. Paige and Phoebe took Wyatt away from Leo's arms, hugged him, and kissed him, glad that he was alright.

"You did it, Dad. You finally fulfilled Chris's mission even though, he wasn't the one who did it." Wyatt said to him.

"And now, you have to go back." Phoebe whispered sadly.

Wyatt shrugged, "I have to see what happened to my family now that the future is changed."

After saying their goodbyes with everyone, Wyatt drew the symbol of the Charmed Ones on the attic wall with the chalk. He turned around and smiled at Leo and Piper holding hands with baby Wyatt in the middle.

"Don't ever break up with each other ever again, you hear me?" Wyatt said to them and looked at Paige and Phoebe. "That's a job for you two."

Paige and Phoebe did the army salute. "Yes, sir."

Wyatt smiled and then, looks at the paper in his hands and read:

"_**Hear these words, hear the rhyme**_

_**Heed the hope within my mind**_

_**Send me back to where I'll find**_

_**What I wish in place and time." **_

The portal opened, showing its lights through the symbol. Wyatt walked towards and looked back at his family and waved to them goodbye before entering inside the portal. The Halliwell family watched as the portals disappeared along with Wyatt.

"At least now, we know what you look like in twenty four years." Phoebe said to Wyatt.

"Oh that's going to be awkward when I change his diapers." Paige shuddered.

"Thanks for that, Paige." Piper smiled and then, laughed.

* * *

**"_Family is not an important thing, it's everything."_**

**- Michael J. Fox**

**Nine Months Later –November 16****th**

Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Wyatt, and Victor were waiting in the Hospital's waiting room, waiting for the news from the doctor. A couple of hours ago, Piper went into labor but there was a complication and she had to go straight to surgery. Leo felt useless right now, because he had amazing powers and couldn't help Piper and the baby.

Finally, Dr. Roberts came out; taking off his surgery mask and Leo felt his stomach drop when he saw blood on the doctor. "How's Piper?" Leo asked, standing up alongside with the rest of the family.

"She's rest comfortably." He told him.

"Is she okay?" Victor asked.

"You tell me." Dr. Roberts pushed the Recovery Room's buttons and automatically, the doors opened revealing Piper in bed, holding a little bundle in her arms.

"Can we see her?" Phoebe asked.

"For now, only one of you can." Dr. Roberts informed.

Phoebe looked at Leo with a smile. "Go tell her we love her."

Leo smiled at Phoebe and walked towards his wife and newborn. Piper grinned at Leo as he looks down at the baby. "Say hello to Christopher Perry Halliwell…your son." She said and gave Leo a chance to hold baby Chris.

Leo felt tears in his eyes as he looked down at Chris. "He's beautiful and so small."

"It's a nice sight, isn't it?" Piper questioned.

Leo smiled once again and turned around, showing everyone else the new baby.

"Looks like we didn't lose him after all." Paige said, staring at the baby.

"He looks so precious." Phoebe gushed and bends down to Wyatt's little height. "Look there, that's your little brother. That's Chris."

The Recovery Room's doors closed but that's strange, no one pressed the button.

**A/N: That's the end! You know, how every season there's somebody closing the doors with their powers like Prue. I'm making you guys guess you closed the doors. :)**

**I am thinking about making a sequel about the new future in the Charmed One's children POV. Think about and let me know if you do want a sequel. **

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: Everything from season 7 to Season 8 comes after Chris's birth. **


	52. Sequel Notice

So the sequel is up!

It's called **In His Destiny** and it will be focused on the next generation and the future is completely changed. Wyatt is good and everyone is alive! The only ones that know about the other future are the Charmed Ones.

So if you like **In His Soul**, check out the sequel!

-DisneyRBD


End file.
